New Alpha
by hannahhh15
Summary: Finley McKenzie travels to Jurassic world to work, seams like a great oppertunity at first but she has no idea of the terrible horror that will eventually unfold when she is there. I am awful at summaries but don't let it put you off, please give it a try and feel free to review what you think (good or bad). Owen/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

This is based more than a year before the Jurassic World Incident.

* * *

"Careful Fie." Finley told her sister as they walked along the dock among the throngs of people that had just departed the ship.

Fiona didn't reply, she was too busy texting on her phone, Finley spoke again and still received no answer so she wrapped a hand around Fiona's wrist.

"Stop." Fiona said immediately and pulled her arm away as if she'd just touched something hot, "What are you doing?"

"I said be careful." Finley replied, annoyed at her sister's tone, "Put the phone away and watch where your going." she added firmly after someone bumped into her and another stepped on her feet.

Fiona's answer was an irritated shake of her head and she continued with what she'd been doing.

Finely shook her own head in exasperation and continued walking with the other people along the dock.

Fiona's attitude had been the same since they left for the airport that morning and almost 12 hours later, most of them being travelling as well as the heat, Finley really couldn't be bothered with it.

Once they reached the end of the dock, Finley moved to the side so others could pass, Fiona continued texting, "Do you see anyone for us?" Finley asked as she looked around with a hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

Fiona made a noise that was of complete uninterest, Finley glanced at her and then said her name loudly.

"What?" Fiona snapped back.

"Don't take that tone with me Fiona, I'm warning you." Finley said sharply.

"Well what is it? I'm busy." Fiona replied and went back to texting, Finley grabbed her phone out of her hands and her head shot up, "Give me that." she said with a glare.

"Be useful." Finley said and shoved her hands away as they grabbed for the phone, "Look around and see if there is anyone stood with a card for us."

"A card? What kind card? Why would someone have a card for us?" Fiona asked with an angry expression on her face.

"What do you think? A card with our name on it." Finley replied as she looked around some more, Fiona let out an exaggerated sigh and walked away to the other side of the dock, she stood on a bench.

"Fiona." Finley hissed at her, "Get down, people have to sit there." she added as she watched her sister who looked through the crowd for a very brief second and then hopped down and came back.

"Didn't see anyone, give me my phone back." She said.

"No." Finley said, "Your attitude sucks."

Fiona moaned, "What's your problem?"

"Fie...I'm not in the mood for this." Finley said as she moved forward a little, "Wait here while I go ask that guy."

She moved towards one of the men that were guiding people in the direction of the monorail, "Excuse me." she said as she approached him.

"Yes?" the man replied with a smile.

"Hi I wonder if you can help me...I was told someone would be meeting me here, when I got off the ship." she said and offered him a smile back.

"Really? They aren't here?" he asked with furrowed brows and she shook her head, "What's your name?"

"Finley McKenzie." she said, "I'm an employee...or, I will be." she said after a beat with a shake of her head, "Whatever."

The man nodded at her with a smile, "Well I haven't seen anyone around with your name."

He looked around the people and she did too, "Yeah I haven't either, I was just wondering because they said in the email I was to wait as someone would be here...is it possible they are running late?"

"No, if someone was coming for you they would have been here before the ship arrived, So I apologize that there's noone here for you ma'am." the man said after he turned back to face her.

"Don't apologize, there's no need." she said with a tired smile.

"I suggest you try the hotel, if you get on the monorail it'll delivery you right there, check with reception when you get off." he replied and pointed to the monorail pods people were heading towards.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thank you." she said and the man nodded with a smile, she headed back to Fiona who was stood sulking with her arms folded across her chest, "Come on, we have to get on that thing and head to the hotel." she pointed to the monorail that led towards the park.

"Whatever, give me my phone." she said and Finley looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Please." she added with a roll of her eyes, Finley shook her head and then handed her the phone.

"You better drop that attitude." she told her sibling, "And you better answer me when I talk to you."

Fiona sighed and started texting again, Finley tightened her hold on her bag and headed for the monorail.

The view from the monorail as they sailed through the air was lovely, there was mountains of green all around them but once those huge doors with Jurassic World written above them opened, Finn's breath was blew away, the place was stunning, clear blue water all around along with the amazing scenery around it.

There were big fancy building up and around the place, monorail tracks that led further into the island and there was huge tipi styled building that she assumed from that map she'd been given to be the innovation centre across the park that was sitting infront of some of the most gorgeous scenery she'd ever seen, the island really was beautiful.

Once they departed the monorail they walked a little through the yard towards the hotel that was supposed to be right there once you leave the pod but in reality it was a little up the courtyard, the place was swarming with tourists, Finley looked around, there was shops and places to eat lined up up and down each side, her stomach rumbled at the smell of food cooking inside a steakhouse as they passed.

"That smells good." she said aloud, mostly to herself but to Fiona by her side, her sister as presumed didn't respond to her so she didn't bother saying anything else to her.

She continued towards the hotel, it was slow because there was so many people but they eventually got there.

It was very busy when they arrived inside the hotel, the place was huge, there were lots of family's everywhere and a bunch of kids were stood stunned around a very realistic hologram of a Brachiosaurus in the middle of the floor, Finley herself was amazed at the creature, "Wow." she said with a smile, "What do you think of that?" she asked Fiona.

Her sister looked up once and made a face, "I'm not a little kid."

Finley's smile disappeared, "I know your not."

Fiona went back to texting and started to walk towards the reception desk, "Come on, I want to get to our room."

Finley sighed and then followed her sister, there was a couple of people being helped as they approached the desk but they disappeared seconds later, "Hi there, welcome to Jurassic World." the woman behind the counter said with a warm smile.

"Hi." Finley replied, "I was directed here by one of the men at the dock."

"Right." the woman said, "Are you checking in?"

"Well I don't know." Finley said and laughed a little when the woman looked at her in a funny way, "I was told that I'd be met at the dock when I arrived and I'd be taking directly to my living quarters."

"Oh, your an employee?" the woman said.

"Yes." Finley said with a relieved smile, they were finally getting somewhere.

"What's your name?" the woman asked as she typed something on her computer and then press a button on the phone beside her, she put it to her ear.

"Finley McKenzie." she replied.

"Okay, if you give me just a second, I'll find out what's happening for you." the woman replied to her.

"Thank you." Finley said and turned to look at Fiona.

"How hard is it to hand over a key and say 'there's your room'?" Fiona said and sighed dramatically.

"Shh." Finley said to her and looked back at the woman who had heard what her sister said.

"Hi, Miss Dearing, it's Angela from the reception...I have a woman here, a new employee...Finley McKenzie." the receptionist said into the phone, she waited a second, "Yes...well she said noone was there."

Finley watched the receptionist as she talked to the woman on the other line, Fiona huffed beside her and pocketed her phone, she leaned on the desk, "What's taking so long?" she moaned.

"I don't know." Finley said to her in a polite but firm tone, "Be quiet."

Fiona pushed off the desk and walked towards a skeleton of a dinosaur that was on display submerged in sand, there were kids brushing the sand off of the bones like mini palaeontologists.

"Okay, I will do that, bye." the receptionist said, "Okay...Miss Dearing the park's operations manager is on her way here, she is going to take you to visit your workplace."

Fiona had made her way back over to stand beside Finley, "What about where we're staying?"

Finley elbowed Fiona, "Fie."

"What? Isn't that a reasonable question?" She snapped back at her sister and Finley rolled her eyes at Angela, she then got her phone back out of her pocket.

"About that." the woman said to them both, "Your room is ready so you can just head up whenever you want." she spoke to Fiona directly and then turned to Finley, "Your place...isn't."

"I beg your pardon? I don't understand." Finley said with furrowed brows.

"Well it was supposed to be ready for you coming, we were informed it would be so I apologize on behalf of our staff." Angela said.

"No not that." Finley said, "...we have separate rooms?"

"Yes you...um...you didn't know that?" Angela said, she looked slightly embarrassed.

"No." Finley said and glanced at Fiona, "I wasn't told that."

"I get my own room?" Fiona asked Angela with a smile, an actual smile, "Awesome."

"Yes all employees have separate living quarters from the guests." Angela said and looked at Fiona when she said guest, "Bungalows." she finished with a smile at Finley.

"No...I'm sorry, that can't work." Finley said, "She's 16 and I'm her guardian, there's noone else."

"Well...we can't permit guests in the employee quarters, you should have been told this." Angela stuttered a little.

"Well I wasn't." Finley said annoyed.

"Finn it's cool, I don't mind." Fiona said with a smile and looked at Angela, "Can I have my key?"

"Well I do mind, I'm sorry but...I don't feel comfortable with this." Finn told Angela.

"Um...well I'm really sorry." Angela said.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Finn asked the receptionist.

"Finn." Fiona said and pulled on her arm to get her to face her, "It's fine, seriously, I'll be fine on my own."

"Fie, listen to me okay, you are under my care." Finn told her younger sister, "Your only 16."

"It's a hotel room, I think I'll be fine." Fiona said with a screwed up face.

"We can ask Miss Dearing about it when she gets here but I think she'll just tell you the same thing that I have." Angela said.

"Well I'll speak to her about it anyway." Finn said abruptly, she wasn't impressed at all.

The day was finally taking it's toll on her, travelling for hours upon hours, a teenager who had moaned about everything the entire time and now this, they hadn't given her any information about the separate living quarters in the email, they had just let her assume she and her sister would be in the same place.

"I have a form for you both to sign." Angela said hesitantly, "And an additional one for you." she added to Finn.

The sisters took the clipboard she offered them and Finn scanned the first sheet and then the other one, "Life insurance?"

"Yes." Angela said, "Because your an employee you have to sign another one, since you'll be more at risk."

"More at risk?" Fiona asked confused, "I thought you were here to do research and study and stuff?" she said to Finn.

"I am, field research." Finn said as she signed both forms.

"So...your going to be...like in there, with the dinosaurs?" Fiona said and Finn nodded.

"Yes, I told you this." Finn said.

"No you never." Fiona said and Finn nodded, "Well I can't remember."

"Probably because your head was in that." Finn said and pointed at her phone in her hand, Fiona just looked at her and then silently signed her form.

"Thank you." Angela said as she took the clipboards back, "You guys are welcome to have a seat whilst you wait on Miss Dearing if you like."

"Sure." Finn said and headed for the sofas across from the reception desk, she tossed a 'thanks' over her shoulder as she went.

The older McKenzie sister sighed when she sat down and rubbed her hands over her face, she felt very uncomfortable in her Jeans and t-shirt, it was too hot, she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck underneath her hair, "How long will we have to wait?" Fiona asked as she sat down beside her.

"I don't know." she replied with a tired sigh and waited for her sister to say something but she never, she was silent.

A few minutes passed by before a smartly dressed all in white woman with short flaming red hair walked towards them, Finn stood up expectantly, the woman offered her a brief smile, "Dr Finley McKenzie?"

"That's me." Finn answered and accepted the woman's hand for a shake, "Miss Dearing?"

"That's me." the woman said with a smile and a nod, "Welcome to Jurassic World Dr McKenzie, I hope your journey was well?" she spoke well and professionally.

"It was fine." Finn replied.

"Long." Fiona said from where she sat on the sofa.

Claire looked at Fiona on the couch, "It is long." she agreed with a smile, "I trust this is...Fiona McKenzie?" she asked Finn who nodded.

"That's me." Finn said in a sarcastically chipper voice, imitating the two women's welcome exchange.

Claire glanced at Finn, "She's not good with travelling." she offered as an apology.

"Don't worry about it." Claire said, "Now, I was told noone was at the dock to greet you? I am very sorry about that...there must have been a mix up of sorts, a confusion of days or something like that because here at Jurassic World we have nothing but the best interests of our guests and employees at heart and when we say something will be done, we make sure it is done so again, I am sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter, it's fine." Finn said, "I'm really more concerned about-"

"The living quarters yes." Claire cut her off, "There really isn't anything that can be done about this, we cannot allow guests of the park to live in staff facilities, no matter the relation I'm afraid." she finished with a smile.

"Well if that was pointed out to me before I got here which, it wasn't, I would have made other arrangements for her rather than bring her with me." Finn said in a similar tone and added a tight lipped smile at the end.

Claire gazed at her for a second and then clasped her hands infront of her, "I can assure you, she will be perfectly safe living in the room allocated to her inside the hotel...she'd be at more of a risk living with you."

"And where exactly is that?" Finn asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's a bungalow, outside of the resort grounds, you need to travel along the staff only maintenance road to get to it." Claire said adding emphasis to 'staff only', "Other bungalows are situated around the park near where the staff will be working and like yours they are further away from where the guests are staying, it depends on what the job title is."

"Why would she be further away?" Fiona asked, she stood and walked towards the two woman.

"Well for one the raptor paddock isn't yet open to the viewing public and it's situated at the edge of a cliff." Claire explained all while Finn stared at her open mouthed.

"Raptor paddock?" she asked.

"Yes...Velociraptor?" Claire said the full name slowly, "They are carnivores and-"

"I know what they are." Finn snapped at her and Claire just stared at her.

"Is there something wrong Dr McKenzie?" she asked with a smile and her head tilted to the side.

"You decided to leave that fact I'd be working with raptors out of the email too?" Finn asked harshly.

"No...I believe the email that was sent to you said you'd be working with various dinosaurs throughout the park." Claire said.

"No, it said various herbivores and possibly the tyrannosaur but mostly the herbivores." Finn replied quoting her a part of her email.

"Oh...well, now you know." Claire said casually, "Now if you'll follow me."

"Now I know? Oh that's alright then isn't it?" Finn said to Claire's back, the woman turned slowly.

"Dr McKenzie...your a palaeontologist...it is your job to study the dinosaurs, various dinosaurs and their behaviour, is it not? You didn't seam to mind about the tyrannosaur...why are the raptors any different?" Claire asked.

"The point is I wasn't informed about working with the Velociraptor's Miss Dearing." Finn replied.

"Well like I said...now you know." Claire said and Finn glanced away and bit her lip.

"Now...I'm sure you are both tired from your journey...Fiona, you can collect the key to your room and head up there if you wish or stay and have a look around, it's entirely up to you." Claire said to Fiona and then she looked at Finn, "Dr McKenzie...I will show you where you'll be staying and working...are you ready to go?"

Finn was tired, too tired to stand and argue with some woman she'd just met and it was pretty clear that things weren't going to change anytime soon, the best thing to do was just to agree and follow her.

"Yes...I'm ready." Finn said eventually.

"Excellent." Claire said with a satisfied smile, "Fiona, Angela will get you sorted." she gestured to the receptionist with her hand, "I won't keep your sister for too long, you'll see her at some point later I'm sure."

Finn and Fiona gave each other a look, "I'll see you once I'm done and we'll get food." Finn told her sister.

"Okay." Fiona said, "I'll see you soon."

Finn nodded and turned to Claire once she saw Fiona was speaking with the receptionist, "Okay then...lead the way."

Claire nodded and started heading towards a staff door at the back of the building, "This way."

Finn followed her through the door and down a hallway where there was an exit that led to a staff parking lot, she headed for a shiny silver Mercedes 450 Coupe, "Hop in."

"Nice car." Finn said casually as she climbed in the passenger seat, Claire flashed her a quick smile after she was seated beside her, she had really wanted to add, 'however a bit fancy for driving around in the jungle'.

Claire started the engine and took off within seconds, she drove away from the hotel towards a dirt road that led into the jungle, they arrived at a gate that said 'maintenance, staff only' not even a few minutes later.

She rolled her window down and stretched her arm out, she placed her palm flat on a device that had a small keypad, it beeped twice and the gate opened, she drove through.

"Fingerprint access?" Finn asked.

"Everyone gets a swipe card, the fingerprint is there in the case that they don't work." Claire said immediately as she stared at the road ahead, Finn nodded and looked out her passenger window figuring that was all the conversation they would probably be having.

"I'll take you to your bungalow first and then we'll visit the raptor paddock." Claire said after a long moment of silence.

Finn looked at her and nodded once, "Sounds like a plan."

Claire nodded and then said, "You can meet Mr Grady."

"Mr Grady?" Finn asked with a shrug.

"Owen Grady." Claire said and looked over at her, "He's trains the raptors...and he's in charge."

She looked back at the road and Finn looked back out the passenger window and thought about those words, he 'trains' the raptors.

Raptors were aggressive, man eating wild animals...what kind of idiot would think training them was possible?


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Slightly shorter chapter this time guys.

* * *

The two women drove along the dirt road through the jungle in an awkward silence in less than 10 minutes before what Finn presumed was her bungalow came into view.

She exhaled a long low breath when Claire stopped the car, she wasn't entirely sure what the speed limit was for driving on the island but she knew that Claire was doing well over would be required safe.

"Go and have a quick look, I have a call to make." the red haired woman said as she handed Finn a set of keys.

Finn took the keys and pushed opened the car door, Claire pressed a button on her phone and had it at her ear before Finn was even out of the car, "Claire Dearing here." Finn heard er say as she stepped out.

She shut the door and stepped around the car towards the bungalow, she looked the place over briefly, it was very small, probably just big enough for one person from the looks of it.

It was white building with a similar styled roof to the Innovation Centre and there was a flat roof joined onto the side of it that seamed to be a type of garage, there was a jeep parked underneath that roof that had 'Jurassic World Laundry Service' written on the side, she walked towards the vehicle and her breath caught.

The bungalow was situated next to a wide stretch of water that had incredible views of parts of the island, high mountains surrounded by jungle, it was stunning, she found herself feeling a little excited by the thought of sitting outside by the water and watching the sun setting over it.

The sound of the front door opening grabbed her attention, she turned around just as an older woman was rushing down the small porch steps of the bungalow, "Hi." she said to her when she appeared at the side of her jeep.

"Oh, hello." the woman said with an accent, she looked like one of the locals from the mainland, "I am very sorry, you are Miss McKenzie yes? I'll be quick, noone told me you were coming today." she added whilst pulling open the trunk of her jeep.

"No don't worry about it, I don't mind, I'm just stopping by for a quick look at the place anyway." Finn said with a smile, the woman relaxed a little.

"I will have it ready for you coming back, I promise, I'm just finishing making the bed and giving you fresh towels." the woman said.

"I could have made the bed myself if you'd left the stuff there." Finn said to her.

The woman gave her a shocked look and shook her head, "No...no Miss McKenzie, I will have it done for you."

Finn just gave her a nod, unsure what else to say as she rushed back towards the bungalow with new towels, "Can I...have a little look inside?"

"A look? Of course...but...please excuse the small mess, I am in the middle of cleaning it." the woman said as she waited on Finn to head up the small steps to the porch.

"Please...don't worry about it." Finn said with a smile hoping to put the woman at ease, she seamed very stressed, "Lead the way."

The woman smiled and began walking back inside the building, Finn was about to follow but a long, loud blast from the horn of Claire's car sounded behind her, she jumped a little and turned around, Claire was waving her towards the car, "Dr McKenzie, let's go." she said loudly from her open window.

Finn looked back at the woman in the doorway of her bungalow, she shrugged, "I guess I'll have to see it when I get back."

The woman nodded with a quick smile and disappeared back inside the house, Finn headed back towards the car, she climbed in and put her seatbelt on, as soon as it was clicked into place Claire pressed her foot to the accelerator, Finn gasped silently.

"I trust the place is to your satisfactory." Claire said as she drove, it wasn't a question.

"Well I didn't exactly get a chance to have a look inside." Finn replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh well." Claire said, Finn glanced at her, "You can see it after you have visited the paddock."

"Great." Finn replied as she looked back out the passenger window.

And once again the car was filled with silence as they drove along the road, Claire didn't bother to make conversation with her and she wasn't entirely bothered.

Again Claire drove like a mad woman along the road, only the speed of the car though, she was stiff as a board as she drove with her eyes set dead ahead of her and she barely moved in her seat.

A few minutes later she slowed the car down as they approached a busy site that was surrounded in high walls and fences at the edge of a cliff side with jungle spread all around it.

Claire didn't speak as she stopped the car and got out, Finn quickly exited the vehicle and followed her.

"Claire." A dark skinned man said from across the yard, he started walking over and younger boy joined him as he approached the two woman.

"Barry." Claire replied as they were stood infront of each other.

"What can we do for you?" Barry asked and glanced at Finn curiously.

"I have your newest addition to the team with me." Claire said and turned to look at Finn briefly.

Barry's eyes widened slightly, "You are Dr McKenzie?" he asked.

"Yes." Finn replied and held her hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

Barry smiled and accepted her hand in a shake, "Nice to meet you too."

"Where is Mr Grady?" Claire asked Barry, he turned to her.

"He's around." Barry said, "Follow me."

Claire and Finn began following him, the younger boy who looked not much older than 20 moved and spoke to Finn, "Hi Dr McKenzie, I'm Colin."

"Hi Colin, you don't need to call me that, Finn is fine." she offered him a smile and he returned it with a nod.

"Mr Grady." Claire said and stopped walking, Finn stopped beside her as she clasped her hands infront of her and looked ahead of them, Finn followed her gaze.

A man with short brown hair walked casually towards them, she noticed that he had a blue shirt on with a darker blue almost grey vest over it, he had a dark pair of trousers on and a pair of hiking boots, he looked at her curiously for a moment as he walked and then turned his attention to Claire.

"Miss Dearing." he said in a deep voice, it almost sounded like a question with a hint of amusement in the tone, "What can I do for you?"

The closer he got Finn noticed that he was actually quite handsome, he was tall with broad shoulders and big arms, he also had a strong jaw with a moustache and a stubbly beard.

"Dr McKenzie." Claire said and gestured to Finn, "She just got here."

Mr Grady did a slight double take at those words and then he looked at Finn, "Your McKenzie?" he asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"I am yes." Finn replied and held her hand out to him, "It's nice to meet you Mr Grady."

He continued to look over her face for a moment and then he took her hand in a firm shake, "Likewise." he said and then he placed his hands on his waist and looked her up and down once more for a few seconds.

"Is there a problem?" she asked him, slightly annoyed at his scrutiny and a little embarrassed as there were more than a few men around the area watching the exchange.

"I thought you were a dude." he said in reply and her mouth popped open, Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes beside them.

"Excuse me?" she said after a beat.

He shrugged, "Your name is Finley Fraser."

"Right?" she said feeling her cheeks heat up, he shrugged again.

"I've only every known guys with those names." he said.

"Girls can have those names too." she said quietly after a beat.

"Yeah...it's just weird is all." he said.

She closed her open mouth and glanced at he ground, "Well I don't really think much of the name Owen."

She had meant that to be under her breath but when she looked at him she saw that he'd heard her, he gave her a smirk in response, "Dr McKenzie, I apologize."

"I get called Finn." she said as she folded her arms across her chest, "Call me Finn."

"Finn." he said and nodded with a smile, "Well...welcome to the team." he added loudly with his arms spread out as he gestured to the paddock around him, the people around that heard him offered Finn a cheer or a hoot in greeting.

She gave him a curt nod and smiled despite herself, she then glanced at Claire who finally spoke, "Now that's out the way." she said and started to leave.

"What? Where are you going?" Finn said after her.

"Someone will drop your car off at your bungalow but for the moment Mr Grady can take any questions you have." Claire said as she approached her car, Finn glanced at Owen who had furrowed brows.

"How will I get back to the bungalow?" Finn asked Claire but she was in her car and gone as quick as a flash leaving Finn alone with her new work colleagues.

She turned slowly to look at Owen and the men, "I guess I'll have to drop you off."

Finn was about to protest and say something stupid like 'I'll walk' but she thought better of it.

"Before I do...I'll give you a quick tour of the place." he said and started walking back the way he came, he gestured for her to follow him and she quickly fell into step beside him.

"AND an introduction." he said with a grin.

She looked at him curiously and asked, "An introduction with who?"

His only reply was a bigger grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

Finn hurried along beside Owen to keep up with him as as he moved across the yard of the paddock and as they got closer to the cages she could hear a loud screeching followed by a type of barking from somewhere inside that reverberated through the trees.

She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped at the sounds, staring at the cage in hopes of seeing the animals but they didn't show.

She stood for a long moment just listening, hoping she would hear the noises again, over her years of studying she attended a few of the lectures that Dr Alan Grant held that were specifically about Velociraptor's, he had always described them and their mannerisms in great detail but their intelligence and the sounds they had made was something he would continue to elaborate on throughout the sessions, she recalled that he said once, 'he had never heard something so bone chilling in all his life'.

She continued staring and listening into the jungle inside the paddock whilst replaying Alan's words in her head, the brief noises she had heard were exactly as he had described it only hearing them for herself was a new thing all together, even though they caused a shiver to run down her spine at the same time she appreciated how rich sounding the echoes were.

"Finn." Owen said loudly, interrupting her daydreaming and causing her to jump a little.

She had forgotten where she was for a second as she focused on catching a glimpse of the creatures, she placed a hand on her chest over her fast beating heart as she turned to look at him, he looked at her questioningly with a half grin on his face, "Jumpy are you?"

She could feel her cheeks heating up, she shook her head, "Sorry I was in my own world."

He waved a hand in a 'don't worry about it' kind of way, "This way." he said and continued the way they had been going before she stopped.

She followed him but not before glancing once more inside the paddock, again there was nothing.

He looked over his shoulder briefly in the direction she had been looking as they walked, "We're going to see them, don't worry."

Her eyes shot to him as she walked beside him, "We're going to see them? The raptors?"

He nodded slowly not looking at her, "Who do you think your introduction is with?"

"You were talking about the dinosaurs?" she asked wide eyed, he nodded again and she noticed the corner of his mouth lift a little, "I thought you meant another person." she added and swallowed, her mouth suddenly felt dry, she wanted to see the raptors, of course she did but there was no denying she was bloody terrified.

"No." Owen replied and huffed a laugh out, Finn swallowed once more, "I'll get Barry to bring them through as I show you around." he added and did just that, he shouted over to Barry.

Finn wasn't listening to what he said though her heart was beating fast and her palms were sweating, she was going to see real life dinosaurs and they were pack hunting, ferocious ones at that.

"Okay follow me, I'll show you where we keep their food first." he said and gestured across the yard to a small storage like building that people were walking in and out of with crates.

Once Owen had showed her in and around the area of the paddock and gotten her to sign a form, another life insurance one, her third that day, he suggested they go meet 'the girls'.

She walked slowly behind him as they headed for the cages of the paddock, "We could stand up there and see them." he said and pointed to a staircase that led up some 30 feet above the paddock, "But I think you should meet them face to face, it's better that way since you'll be working with them."

She looked at some men as they began heading up the staircase and wished she could trade places with them, "Listen." Owen said and slowed down to walk next to her, his body blocked her vision of the staircase so she had no choice to look at him, "The thing with your name, I didn't mean any offence."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I can understand where your coming from, I'd probably have assumed I was a guy too if I was in your shoes."

"Still...I probably shouldn't have just assumed." he said and gave her a slightly sheepish smile, she smiled back with a shrug, they were almost at the gates of the cage, "Nobody told us who you were until yesterday, all we heard was that we were getting someone to come and help look after the animals."

"That's all they told you?" she asked and he nodded, "...they don't tell their employees much." she added under her breath.

They started moving once more towards the paddock cage gates and as they approached she saw them, 4 large, green skinned monsters and they were tall, probably around 6 feet.

Seeing them in the flesh was incredible, even from where she stood far back she could make out the patterns on their scaly skin clearly.

The loud screeching started again as some men moved towards the gates, this time it was continuous and by each one of them, Finn gasped at the sudden noise and took a step back.

"Relax." Owen told her immediately, "Come on...just be careful not to approach too fast when we go inside."

She grabbed onto his forearm instinctively as he turned away from her and he turned his head back and looked slowly down at her hands latched onto him, he looked her right in the eye, "Inside?" she asked him in a choked voice.

"Don't worry...I'll be in there with you." he said to her after a beat in a quiet voice, "It's alright."

She stared up at him, her eyes wide with fear and then she gradually loosened her hold on his arm and let go, he watched her carefully before indicating with his head for them to go to the cage.

She watched as he walked towards it before she made a move to follow him and when she did she approached very slowly.

Owen opened the outer gate and headed inside, he stood before the 4 beasts with only one more gate separating him from them, "Hey girls...got a visitor for you today." she heard him say as she stood on the outside of the outer fence behind Barry, the raptors screeched as if in reply to him, he turned to look at Finn.

"In you come." he said to her, she looked briefly up at Barry who smiled encouragingly at her, "They won't bite." Owen added.

Her eyes shot to him and she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and he smirked, "Well...only if you get to close."

"Not funny." she said to him and some of the men nearby laughed quietly, he glanced back at the raptors for a second, attempting to hide his smile and failing, he looked back and nodded at her.

She sighed and then began to step inside the gate, as she did the raptors started screeching more and more, Owen turned to them, "Easy." he said in a soothing voice.

As Finn stepped in some more they started to hiss at her and began backing away, she stopped where she was and looked at Owen, she was scared to death and she hoped he wouldn't see it.

"Easy girls." he said to the animals, "Come on Blue."

Finn glanced at the raptor in the middle of the group, she assumed that one was Blue as she had a beautiful blue streak that ran down her neck from her head all the way down to the tip of her tail.

"Easy." Owen said again and beckoned Finn forward with his hand without look at her, as she moved again the raptors started hissing and screeching some more, she noticed that Blue seamed to be the raptor to always make a noise first.

"I don't think they like me." Finn said quietly in a shaky voice to Owen once she was stood beside him and as she spoke Blue snapped her jaws and charged towards the gate.

She gasped and stepped back as the creature slammed into the gate causing it to shake violently as she did, "Blue! Enough of that!" Owen shouted at her and she hissed at him in return, he took a step back to beside Finn, "Behaviour is strange with them today, they've never acted like this before, her especially." he pointed at Blue.

Finn stared at Blue behind the gate, the animal made strange chirp like noises through bared teeth and kept hissing at her, those huge orange eyes stared right into her own unblinking, she couldn't tear her own away.

It suddenly dawned on her what might be happening, a possible display of dominance...there was only one way to know for sure, she took a deep breath to calm herself and then she took a fretful step forward, Blue barked loudly and caused her to jump again, the animal then backed away and came charging back into the fence again, "Owen you should come out, they are really riled today." Barry said from outside the cage.

"No." Finn spoke before Owen could, "It's me."

She could hear the men outside the cage murmuring at what she said and she could see Own look at her from the corner of her eye, but she never broke eye contact with the raptor.

"Raptors are pack hunters are they not?" she said, "See how the others aren't trying to attack me...that they are holding back?"

"I see." Owen said in questioning tone.

"Blue is the leader?" she asked him, Blue hissed at her again when she heard her name get mentioned.

"She's the beta yeah." he confirmed.

Finn nodded once, her eyes still on Blue's, "She knows that I'm not just a visitor."

"...you think?" Owen asked her casually, he was watching her and Blue.

"I know...I've seen this before, the leader of the pack will state their dominance to the intruder by having a stand off with them." she replied to him and took another step forward, Blue hissed and backed away a little before moving a step forward also, "See."

Owen was silent for a second, "I see...but why you? Why not me or any of the other new people that come in?"

"Because your all male." she replied, "I'm the only female that has ever came this close to them, yes?"

She took another step forward and Blue as predicted hissed at her and copied her action, Owen shifted from one foot to the other, "Yeah...you are."

She gave the dinosaur a firm nod and began backing away, Blue hissed at her as she did and lowered her head as she too backed away.

Owen stood watching the display with his hands resting on his hips, Finn continued backing away until she was out of the cage and once she was Blue and the other raptors rushed away into the trees, screeching and barking as they did.

"I have never seen anything like that before." Barry said to her wide eyed.

"Blue is the beta of the pack...she is protecting that position." Finn said with a shrug, "She must believe I've come in to take over, she'll prevent that in any way she can which means I'll probably more than likely get that treatment each time I go in there."

Owen left the cage and it was closed behind him, "I never expected that." he said after a long moment of glancing between Barry and Finn.

"Me neither." they both said and Finn rubbed her face.

"That's probably enough for today anyway...shall I drop you off now?" Owen said as if reading her mind, she really wanted to leave.

Finn nodded, "I think so yeah, it was nice meeting you Barry."

"And you, I'm looking forward to working with you." Barry replied and gave her a quick nod before heading away.

"Let's go." Owen said and started walking off, Finn followed him and sighed as she went, she was really exhausted now and she just wanted to fall asleep, "You know." Owen spoke as they walked, she glanced at him, "I meant that, I really didn't expect it."

"Well I hadn't either...I mean, they reacted similarly to the way animals in the wild would have...but then again...they are animals." she replied, "We've been digging up these animals for more than a century always guessing and always wondering what they would be like if they were alive...and I just witnessed a dominance display and it was with me!" she added in a rush and broke out in a grin.

Owen looked at her and smiled back, she looked ahead and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Sorry...geeking out here." she said and cleared her throat as she tucked a loose pair of hair behind her ear.

Owen made a noise as he tried to hide his laughter, she gave him a look, "I've just never seen someone get as excited as that over them before...sorry." he said and grinned.

She shook her head, "Well if you'd spent years digging up the bones of extinct animals and then one day actually happen to stare one right in the eye you'd be excited too." she said in defence but her tone was light, she offered him a shy smile.

"Fair enough." he said with a hand held up, "...you handled yourself well in there, especially when you went in shaking."

"I was not shaking." she said quickly and he smirked.

"They'll warm up to you eventually." he said after a moment.

"I hope so." she replied and he nodded.

Two jeep wranglers similar to the laundry one outside her bungalow earlier with only Jurassic World written on the side this time appeared at the entrance of the yard, Owen walked towards them, one of the drivers climbed out to meet him, "What can I do for you?" he asked the man.

"I'm delivering Dr McKenzie's vehicle." the man said to him, Finn appeared next to Owen.

"That's for me?" she asked the man.

"Yes ma'am." he replied, "Your luggage is in the trunk and your ID card, Employee discount card, information pack and map are all in the passenger glove box."

"Oh." Finn said with a smile, "There's no need for you to drop me off now...great." she turned and said to Owen, he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and she gave him a quick pat on the shoulder to which he made an amused sound but she was already moving towards the man outside her car before he could say anything, she was too giddy with excitement at the thought of getting to have a shower and possibly a quick nap to wait on a response from him.

She held her hand out for the man to shake as she got closer to him, he accepted it with a smile, shook and then handed her the keys, "The navigation is set up and ready to use also...it's voice commanded."

"Cool." she said with a smile, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Have a nice day ma'am." he said and nodded his head at her before heading towards the waiting jeep, he gave her a wave before he and his colleague drove off, she lifted her hand briefly and turned to look back at Owen where he stood a few feet away with his arms folded across his chest still.

"I have a car." she said with a grin.

He laughed silently, "You can start Wednesday, 7:30am is when the girls get their breakfast so you should be here before then...sleep in tomorrow, enjoy a day to yourself."

"Okay, thanks." she replied and began to climb in the jeep, "Thanks for showing me around and letting me meet them."

"No problem." he said back.

"And it was nice meeting you." she added as she started up her engine, she quickly pressed her Sat Nav on and noticed that the raptor paddock and her bungalow were already programmed in, she set her bungalow as her destination and turned to Owen once more.

"Nice meeting you too McKenzie." he said with a wink.

She lowered her eyes for a second and then smiled back at him, she then offered him a salute before driving off, glancing in her rear view mirror at him and the paddock behind him as she went.

Until Wednesday she thought as she drove.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Thank you guys for the positive reviews and also the favourites and follows, I really appreciate it and I'm glad that your all enjoying the story so far :)

* * *

Finn and Fiona wandered into the steakhouse that they had passed when they arrived earlier that afternoon and the smell of hot food made Finn's mouth water, she hadn't eaten since they were on the plane earlier that day.

When she had arrived back at her bungalow after leaving the paddock it was after 7 so she had called her sister and made plans for them both to go and have food, she had then looked around her new place and unpacked her suitcase, before she knew it her sister was calling her up asking if she was on her way to meet her so she never had enough time to have a nap or a shower.

"I really hope they are still serving food and that we don't need a reservation." she said as they stood just inside the doorway.

"It says on the door they serve till 9, we've still got an hour." Fiona replied as she scrolled through her phone.

"Do me a favour Fie." Finn said with a sigh and Fiona glanced at her, "Put it away?...please, at least till we've had something to eat."

Fiona stared at her blankly for a long moment and then to Finn's surprise she put her phone in her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest.

Finn stared at her and placed a hand on her chest in genuine surprise, "Wow...you did what I asked."

"Don't get too excited, it's only till we've had dinner." Fiona replied with a shrug.

"Hi guys." A man appeared infront of them, "Looking for a table?"

"Hey, yes we are, If that's possible?" Finn answered and he nodded.

"Of course." he said and grabbed a couple of menus, "Follow me."

He led the way through the semi-busy, dimly lit restaurant, the place was nicely decorated inside and slightly fancy but it was designed to look like a ranch so it gave off a warm, inviting feeling and Finn really liked that.

"Here we are ladies." the man said once he had led them to a booth near the back of the room, "This okay?"

"Perfect, thank you." Finn replied with a smile as she and Fiona slid into their seats so they were sitting across from one another.

"Great now, there are your menus." the man said and set them infront of the girls, "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Yes please, Fie, what you having?" Finn asked.

"Pepsi." she replied immediately without even turning her head to acknowledge the man, Finn gave her a swift kick under the table, "Ow." she said with a glare towards her sister.

Finn narrowed her eyes at her before turning to the man, "I'll have a Pepsi too please."

He nodded and wrote it down on his pad, "Okay I'll go get them."

"Actually, I'll have a shot of bourbon too please." Finn added and he nodded with a grin.

"You got it." he said and hurried off.

"Bourbon?" Fiona said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just the one...I feel like I should because...well it was dad's drink, wasn't it." she replied with a sad smile, recognition appeared on Fiona's face and she quickly looked down at her menu, Finn watched her for a second before looking over her own menu.

"I'm having the burger." Fiona said after a beat and shut her menu, Finn looked up and saw her sister was looking across the restaurant with a distant look in her eye, she looked back at her menu and exhaled slowly.

"I think I will too." she said as she turned the page back to look some more.

"Drinks guys." their waiter said as he quickly reappeared walking towards them, "Two Pepsi's...and a shot of bourbon."

He set their drinks infront of them and winked at Finn after he set her whiskey infront of her, she smiled at him, more amused rather than in response to him.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked them.

"Yes I think we are...two of your classic burgers please." Finn said and handed him the menus.

"Good choice." he said, his eyes and smile solely on her, "Potatoes or fries with that?"

"Fries." Fiona said and Finn nodded.

"Fries with mine too." she said and he nodded.

"Okay." he said, "Won't be too long."

He left their table and looked at Finn over his shoulder as he went, she didn't make eye contact with him though as she didn't want to encourage him, "He was hitting on you." Fiona said and Finn's eyes snapped to her.

"No he...wasn't." she said and made a noise of amusement.

"You know he was." Fiona said with narrowed eyes.

"He was being friendly." Finn replied as she picked up her whiskey glass.

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Finn ignored her sister and held the glass to her lips, she thought about her father right before she downed the liquid, she was literally living his dream, he would have loved to be where she was right now, up close and personal with the animals he had devoted his life to.

She shivered and screwed up her face as the drink rolled down her throat and into her empty stomach, "Oh wow." she said after a moment and then laughed a little to herself.

"Ugh, look who is here." Fiona said from across the table and Finn looked at her, she was looking across the restaurant at a booth directly across the other side from their own and sitting in that booth was Miss Claire Dearing and...she wasn't alone.

Finn's eyes widened, "Oh my god...she's with Owen." she said with a gasp.

"Who's he?" Fiona asked her.

"He's my bo-" Finn began to reply but stopped herself, "Well...no, he isn't my boss actually...he trains the raptors and I'm going to be working with him."

Fiona made a face, "Really? Man that sucks...if she's his type then all I can say is good luck, he's probably just like her."

Finn, not really listening properly, nodded slowly as she looked back over at the Owen and Claire, they both looked uncomfortable, very uncomfortable actually.

He was getting stuck in, chomping away on this big delicious looking piece of steak with a bottle of bud to wash it down in a pair of shorts that looked like he'd just been out surfing and she was sitting across from him, stiff as a board in another all white outfit, delicately eating a plate of salad and sipping on a glass of water.

"It looks...awkward." Fiona said and Finn nodded again.

"Yeah it does...poor Owen." she replied with a smirk, she glanced back at Fiona who smiled a little in return, she then looked back over at the table, she saw Claire say something and Owen stopped eating to reply to her.

She continued to watch as the red headed woman then brought out a sheet of paper and showed him it, tapping her watch as he looked it over.

He said something back and moved his head away, the way someone would sigh and turn away, as he did he happened to look in Finn's direction and like he had done back at the paddock, he did a double take.

Finn looked away briefly, embarrassed to have been caught watching them but then she smirked and looked back his way, she picked up her empty whiskey glass and held it up in a greeting with a head nod and a raised eyebrow.

He turned his head back to Claire for a second and she could see his body move as he sighed as if in defeat at having been caught dining out with the ice queen, he then looked over at her once more and his face broke out in his own smirk as he gave her a quick salute.

She looked back at Fiona with a smile still on her face, "Oh wait till I see him on Wednesday...I'm gonna make him tell me all about his date." she said the word 'date' in a sing song voice and laughed, Fiona, clearly amused tried to hide her smile but failed.

Oh she was so going to annoy him about Miss Dearing when she next saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, my plans for the day didn't happen to fall through and since I don't have work to go to either I am planning on writing for most of it, hopefully I'll manage to upload a couple of extra chapters for you all and I'll try and not make them too short.

& thank you all again for the support and encouragement to continue. :)

* * *

It was around 11:30am that Finn had woken up on Tuesday morning, she had indeed taken Owen's advice and slept in, feeling like a new woman because of it.

After she and Fiona had eaten the following evening they had both departed the restaurant swiftly, keen to get to bed, Owen and Claire had left at some point before them but Finn had barely been paying attention as she was too busy devouring her food.

When she got out of bed after having a long stretch she gave Fiona a call to see about them going for some lunch, as there was no way they would manage to get breakfast or even brunch for that matter before it turned 12, there had been no answer, so figuring her sister was sleeping in also she decided to try out her shower as she had just literally fallen into bed when she returned home the night before.

It was like she was stood underneath a waterfall, the shower was hot and powerful and she just stood there for a solid 20 minutes before she even attempted to get washed.

She had met up with Fiona, who hadn't slept in but had in fact been down at the beach sunbathing since around 9am about an hour later, they had some lunch and then did some looking around.

They explored most of the park thoroughly for most of the day, visiting the Gyrosphere ride first, Fiona had been given VIP access since she was a family member of an employee so they didn't have to wait long for anything.

The gyrosphere itself had two seats inside it with a lever in the centre that moved it around and there was also a small monitor that had the information of each dinosaur they would see on the ride.

Finn had been in her absolute element as they rolled through the valley.

The first group of dinosaurs they saw were a group of Apatosaurus walking slowly along the grass, she had said, "It's amazing, so beautiful, look at how long she is...got to be at least 70 feet or more."

Fiona had looked at her weirdly and replied, "Why would you even know that?"

Finn had just shook her head at her sister wondering how on earth she wasn't amazed at the fact that she was next to an actual living, breathing dinosaur.

Their skin was fascinating too, it was a dull grey colour but it had little tints of blue in it and it had so many lines and creases, it made her look very old.

Another of the wonders they came across was a group of Ankylosaurus, they seamed to shy away from the pods moving around the place but they were still visible and wonderful to view.

Before they knew it their gyrosphere monitor was was coming up with a message saying that the tour was over, Finn was disappointed because they had only been in it for 30 minutes.

Another place in the park they visited was the Tyrannosaurus Kingdom and Finn's heart had been hammering inside her chest when she had seen the Rex come into view.

Herself, Fiona and all the other guests of the park were behind a protective glass that was designed as if they were inside a huge tree trunk overlooking the paddock.

'Rexy' as she was nicknamed was lured out with a flare and an adult goat bleating, she stalked towards her pray that was tied up just infront of the visitors behind glass and without wasting any time, 9.5 tonnes of ferocity swooped in and grabbed the goat in it's huge jaws.

The crowd watching gasped and cheered at the show as the Rex ripped some of the small animals limbs off and then swallowed it almost whole.

Finn felt cold watching the beast eat and it was fascinating to see but it was also terrifying, she could see feint scars across the Rex's back as she was hunched over and more distinctive ones along her neck, it was then that she remembered that Rexy was actually from the first park, she was more than 22 years old.

Alan grant had mentioned once how he and the others that were at Jurassic park all those years ago had managed to escape from the group of raptors that were hunting them because a T-Rex had appeared and started fighting with them, thus, unintentionally saving the day, had those scars that were on Rexy's body come from those raptors from his story she wondered.

That had mostly been what she and her sister had done that day, now she was driving through the jungle from her bungalow to the raptor paddock at a slower than necessary speed because she couldn't stop yawning.

As she drove into the yard around the paddock with some ten minutes to spare before the raptors were to be fed she noted how busy it was, there were a lot of men around for it being this early but then again, there were 4 fully grown raptors to feed, they probably needed all hands on deck.

She walked slowly across the yard towards Barry who was stood with a clipboard outside where they kept the food, "Morning Barry." she said and he turned around to face her.

"Good morning Finn, bright and early, that's what we like to see." he replied with a smile.

"Yeah not feeling too bright." she answered and covered her mouth as she yawned some more, Barry laughed gently.

"Don't worry you won't need to be here at this time every day, Owen just thought that you should witness them having their first feed and after yesterday, they should really be made aware that your going to be here a lot, so they get used to you." he said.

Finn nodded in agreement, "Where is Owen anyway?"

"He's in the office." Barry answered.

"You guys have an office?" Finn asked him and he laughed.

"Yes." he pointed to a metal type shed thing across the yard, "Go on over."

"Okay." she said with a sheepish smile, she hadn't meant to sound so shocked except, well she was...she hadn't expected an office to be here.

She headed over, passing some of the guys on the way and they greeted her with 'hey' and 'good mornings', she knocked on the open door before she walked in, Owen was sat at a messy desk that had a computer sitting on it looking over some papers, he looked up upon hearing her knock, she leaned against the wall after she stepped inside.

"Morning." he said and looked back at his papers quickly.

"Morning." she replied, "Barry told me where you were and thought I'd come and let you know I was here."

"Yep." he answered and stood up with the paper in his hands, "We have to keep to a strict schedule when it comes to feeding."

He moved around the desk and headed towards her, "Seams appropriate." she said.

He nodded, "See that pad, put your hand on it." he said and pointed to the desk where there was a tablet like thing attached with wires to the computer, she walked over and did as he said, "Now hold the green button in." he added and she did, there was another button just underneath the one she pressed and it was red.

The tablet scanned her palm and then beeped 3 times, Owen spoke, "Now your signed in."

She removed her hand and looked at him, "That's all you do?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Just remember to do it again when your leaving but obviously, press the red button." he said and folded the paper he was holding and tucked it in his back pocket, "Let's go."

He moved swiftly out of the office and she moved after him, hurrying to catch up with his long stride, "So how does this feeding thing work?" She asked as she walked quickly beside him, "Do you guys put some animal in there and let them hunt it or like...do you just, hand them a plate with a well done steak on it?"

Owen stopped walking abruptly, she then slowed to a halt and turned to look at him, trying hard to hold back from smiling as she did.

She looked up at him and found that he had a grin on his face, "I wondered when you were gonna get to the punch line." he said and placed his hands on his hips.

She laughed a little and then covered it with a cough, "I...don't know what you mean." she said with an emphasised shrug.

Owen folded his arms over his chest and stood like a soldier looking down at her, he arched a brow, "Yeah you do...come on, if you've got any more get it out of your system before we get to work." he said, his face was only semi-serious, he was trying not to smile back.

"Owen...seriously." She said amused and held a palm up, "I really don't know what your talking about."

He rolled his eyes and she started to head towards Barry and the others, he followed closely behind her.

"Okay yeah." she said as they were about half way there and stopped moving, she turned around and saw he had stopped too, he held his hands out towards her in a 'let's have it' kind of way.

"Did you get that, fireworks whooshing and butterflies in your stomach feeling when you guys kissed?" she teased in over the top girly excitement.

He laughed briefly at her and shook his head once his laughter stopped and then he said with a grin, "Get your ass over to that feeding hut...we've got work to do."

She smirked back at him but did as he said and made her way across the yard, you've got to have a laugh she thought, especially when your about to head into a potentially dangerous situation.

And they were...it was time to feed the Velociraptor's.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

"This can be quite gruesome, word of warning." Owen said next to Finn from where they stood behind the railing looking down at the raptors inside the paddock, they were each stood side by side looking back up at their human caretakers.

"I've seen the T-Rex eat a live goat." she replied with a sigh, "I think I can handle an already dead cow."

Owen shrugged one shoulder, "Just a heads up." he said and then whistled over his shoulder.

A crane with the skinned body of a cow hooked on the end of it then appeared from the other side of the paddock, the raptors began barking and screeching when they saw it, it was lowered in by the crane slowly.

As soon as it was in reaching distance Blue went for it, she pushed herself up so she was stood on her hind legs and she clawed at it to pull it off the hook quicker, she then sunk her teeth right in and started tearing pieces of it off.

The other three raptors then started to repeat their leader's actions and soon all four of them were viscously ripping bits of the meat off.

The crane was removed immediately once the cow was in the paddock and Finn watched the animals closely as they ate, it wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before, she'd seen packs of wild animals eating before like wolves and lions but the raptors were different, they were deadly.

They would bite each other if they got to close to a piece of meat the other was going for and they would screech and bark at each other.

"Do you guys always feed them like this?" Finn asked, taking her eyes briefly off the scene below her.

"Not always, just breakfast." Owen said as he leaned on the railing watching his girls.

"They get individual meals the other times?" She said and looked back into the paddock.

"Yep, we usually put any vitamins pills and such that they need in those meals." he replied and she nodded.

A high distressed screeching came from one of the raptors, "What's happening?" Finn asked quickly as Owen shot up straight.

"Something is up with Delta, Blue! Stop that now!" Owen shouted down into the paddock, Blue was barking and hissing at Delta who was backing away with her head bowed but she was hissing back and making those strange chirp like sounds, the other two raptors Charlie and Echo were taking advantage of the extra meat to feast on but only for a second because Blue screeched loudly at them and the both backed away from the cow.

Owen shouted Blue's name once more and she screeched up at him, "Don't give me that!" he shouted back down at her, she turned to face Delta once more who had her head tilted down at one of her legs and Finn could see there was a thick red line.

Barry came rushing up the steps till he was beside Owen, "What happened?"

"She's hurt." Finn said and pointed at her, "See her leg."

Barry and Owen looked where she was pointing, "Damn it Blue!" Owen snapped down at the raptor.

Blue turned and hissed up at them, Finn watched as she back up slightly, then charge forward with a high pitched squeal and then she leaped up into the air and snapped her jaws, Finn, Barry and Owen moved back quickly.

She was no where near the railing where they stood as there was still more than few feet above her before she'd reach it but her intention was clear, she had leaped up in attempts of getting to them.

"Enough Blue!" Owen boomed down at her and she hissed some more before going back to eating the cow, Echo and Charlie cautiously ventured back to the food also after a long moment but Delta did not, she kept back out of the way and kept making those chirp noises as she looked down at her injured leg.

"Is there any way we can check her out?" Finn asked and Owen shook his head.

"No. She'll just have to be careful with it." he answered with a frustrated sigh, "I can't believe she clawed her."

"It doesn't look too deep." Finn said as she looked at Delta across the paddock, "If she wanted to she could have sliced right to the bone."

"Man I've never see her behave like that before and trying to jump up?" Barry said to Owen.

"It's me." Finn said, "She doesn't like or want me being here." Owen and Barry glanced at one another, "Maybe me working here isn't such a good idea after all."

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked with furrowed brows.

"Blue is their leader and the others will more than likely do as she says, me being here just seams to be disrupting her and it's risking ruining the work you've already done with them." She replied with a shrug, "You said so yourself, they've never acted this way before I came here right?" she added to Barry.

"Well, no they haven't but that doesn't mean any of this is your fault." he replied and Owen nodded.

"He's right...look, we're the trainers alright, it's what we do...Blue for some reason isn't too keen on you just now BUT we'll train her to stop acting the way she has been." he said, "And Delta...don't worry, she'll be fine, we've seen them break into fights before and they've walked away from it, there was always worse damage than a scratch those times."

"I don't know." She replied, "I'll think it'll get worse before it gets better."

"That's why we train them." Owen stated again.

Finn bit her lip and looked down into the paddock again, Delta had wandered back over to her sisters, far away from Blue and she started eating some meat once more.

"It'll be fine Finn, stop over thinking it." he added as he began to head for the stairs, "Come on."

She followed him with Barry behind her down the stairs, once they reached the bottom he headed for the office and Barry disappeared into where they keep the food, she followed behind Owen as he walked.

When they stepped into the office he pointed at the chair behind the desk and clicked his fingers, "Sit." he said and she looked at him with both eyebrows raised, it sounded as if he was commanding his dog.

"Sit?" she repeated and he looked at her with a 'really?' face.

"You know what I mean McKenzie." he said and his lips twitched, "Take a seat." he rephrased and gestured to the swivel chair, she walked towards him slowly and gave him a pointed look before sitting down.

She pulled the chair in close to the desk and tilted the screen so she could see it better, "What am I doing here?" she asked and he leaned over her shoulder to grab the mouse.

She watched as he clicked onto some file, "There, that's everything on the girls."

She took the mouse and started clicking around the file curiously, there were lots of individual files, Owen moved around the desk and stood facing her, "Oh wow...these files go right back to when they first hatched." she mused as she opened file after file.

"Yeah I thought since your the expert you would want to see this stuff." he replied.

"Yes." she answered instantly in excitement and he smirked, "There's all sorts of test results and these charts here are measuring their growth over a period of 6 months, this is brilliant."

"I would have had them sent out to you so you could read them before you came here but it wasn't allowed, restricted information or something like that." he said with a shrug.

"This is cool." she said to herself, "Everything is in these files, it's amazing...do you update these all the time?" she added to Owen and he shook his head.

"That's kind of why your here." he said, she looked at him questioningly, "There were all of these different people coming and going for a couple of years studying them and doing tests and such and they were writing it all down and sending it back to the lab but then they stopped coming and we were told we would have to do it ourself but, we couldn't because we were busy training them each day...so, we just sort of wrote down notes instead."

"You couldn't? Don't you mean you didn't want to spend hours sitting writing up reports for four individual animals?" she asked in a teasing tone.

He waited a moment and then smiled, "At the end of the day...you want to just put your feet up with a beer you know?"

She smiled at the screen, "Yeah I know the feeling."

"So...how do you feel about having this then." he gestured to the computer and the office, "As your main job? Obviously I want and will have you working with me too but since I found out what your actual job is, in the real world, I kind of feel and KNOW that your the one that's most qualified for this report stuff and lets face it, you know what your talking about."

She laughed a little, "Were you all just writing down anything?"

"I definitely was." he said wide eyed and she laughed, "I'm serious, I was like uh...day 1, delta pooped."

She laughed some more, "Wow, you really must be terrible at writing down your research."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with a smile, "Yeah...kinda am, that's why I need you."

She looked away from the screen and up at him, "So what do you say? You still part of the team?" he asked with a full toothed smile and bobbed his head in a ridiculous nod.

"Yeah, what the hell, I'm still in." she said and he pointed at her.

"Your our saviour." he said as he backed out of the office.

"Yeah I am, I need to write full reports from...what is that, all the way back to 3 months ago?!" she said in a gasp as she looked through a pad that had the notes the men had taken daily of each of the raptors scribbled down, "Are you kidding me?!" she moaned to herself.

"Yeah." Owen said casually with a sheepish grin from the doorway, "Will I just...let you get on with it?"

"This is going to take me...I don't even know how long." she said with a sigh and sagged back in the chair.

"We do appreciate it." he offered with a shrug and that grin still on his face.

"Why do I get the impression that's sarcasm?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He placed a hand on his chest and laughed briefly, "It's really not. Honest, I'm just scared incase you throw something at me."

"What like this?" she said and pulled her arm back as if to throw something at the doorway and he quickly moved out of the way behind it, she laughed, "You chicken."

"Hey, no need for name calling." he said as he poked his head back around the door, "Right...I have some stuff to do but I'll come back and see how your getting on soon and if you don't want to do any more of that today just come out and find me and we'll do something else okay?"

"Sure, I will do." she replied, he tapped the doorway and then walked off.

She let out a long sigh and looked briefly through the book filled with notes, it would take her well over a week to write out detailed reports for each day, she took a moment then she rubbed her neck for a second and then cracked her fingers before she got started.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

By the time 6:30pm came, Finn had managed to write a report on each raptor from the notes that dated back to the last day of February 2014 and that included various test results and information from the feeding chart of their individual eating habits of that day and overall the whole month, she'd had to literally write everything from scratch as the notes provided by the men were very, very basic.

Owen had came in at lunch time and dropped off a coffee and some sandwiches for her, she had been too immersed in what she'd been doing to take a break.

It had taken her almost 12 hours to write up reports for just the one day and she still had another 3 months worth of the same thing to do, she didn't even want to think about what she'd agreed to do as it really hurt her head, having a quick glance over the charts regarding the raptors she noticed each day was different, nothing was consistent which was even more annoying.

She leaned back in the chair and stretched out her arms once she had logged of the computer that night, she let out a long, satisfied moan before getting up from her seat, she placed her hand on the tablet to sign out and then left the office.

There were still lots of people doing odd jobs around the yard when she stepped outside but most of them were getting into their vehicles and leaving, she spotted Owen stood by stairs talking with Barry, she headed towards them, "That's me done for the day." she said as she approached them, they stopped talking and turned to her.

"You didn't have to do that all day." Owen said, "You could have left hours ago or come out here and done something."

"The longer it gets left undone it's going to take even longer to get it done." she replied with a shrug, "And I was going to ask...can I possibly look at the finished reports? I couldn't find them on the computer and they would help me out a lot."

"They were sent to the lab." Barry said, "We never seen them."

"Damn." she replied, "I wanted to read them and see what the progress of their behaviour was like as they grew to what it's like now."

"You could try asking at the lab? Might give you copies." Barry offered before he walked off, "See you tomorrow Finn."

"Yeah, see you." she called after him and he gave her a quick wave.

"Why do you need to see them? I mean it isn't personal, their behaviour towards you." Owen said.

"No, that's not why I want them it's just...it's kind of what I do." she answered and he tilted his head questioningly, "When I was doing my degree I done a lot of work on the behaviour of different animals of the wild with a specialist, I studied some of them from infancy right up until when they were fully grown...it was mostly at local zoo's and not actually in the wild so the results, since the animals were raised in captivity weren't accurate...the specialist I worked with had been in the field many times over the years and he had said since they weren't in their natural habitat I would never see them acting as they would have normally, I'd have had to actually go into the field and research them there myself to get the desired result but...being a student with loans about a mile high, going into the field wasn't an option, it was too expensive and regarding the dinosaurs themselves...all we as palaeontologists have ever been able to do is study their bones, well that was up until this place happened."

"So that's what you really want to do here?" he asked.

"I want to study them in general but to have spent so much of my time on the behavioural side of them it wouldn't be right to not focus on that now that I am actually here." she replied, "And the girls for example...if say you lot weren't feeding them everyday, at some point being locked up in there they would eventually turn on each other."

"Turn on each other? As in kill and then eat one another?" he asked.

"Yeah, if they were hungry enough." she answered.

"My girls are family." he said and folded his arms across his chest.

"Doesn't matter, Velociraptor skeletons along with a lot other carnivores that were discovered over the years were found with fatal teeth marks from their own kind on their bones, not all of them of course but a lot of them were...I was at a dig where a raptor skeleton was dug up and it was predicted that it was killed and eaten by another member of it's own pack, or the whole pack most likely." she told him.

He stared at her sceptically, "So what...your saying they are..." he trailed off.

"Cannibals." she finished for him, "Yes they were."

Owen looked back at the raptor cage for a moment, "I don't think that they would do it. Eat each other I mean."

"Really? You think that I dunno, say they were to fight and one kills the other that they are going to let a perfectly good carcass go to waste?" she asked and folded her own arms over her chest.

"I'm not denying what you say is true I'm just saying that my girls are a team, a family...I've raised them since they were born...I train them everyday and yes, it's still a work in progress but they do listen to me, we trust each other and they trust each other." he replied.

"Okay I get what your saying but the point I am making is they will do what it takes to survive, even if you train them all the time, they still have that basic instinct in them, they are still dangerous." she said.

"I know that, trust me, I know that they aren't safe." he replied back.

She nodded her head, "Okay, well good...this is the reason why I want to thoroughly study them."

Owen stared at her for a long moment before speaking, "Like Barry said, you'll need to ask them in the lab, if I had the reports I'd give them to you."

He then turned and started to walk off telling her over his shoulder to have a good evening and he'd see her in the morning, "Wait!" she said as she hurried after him and then she stopped just infront of him, "Maybe...you should come with me, to the lab?"

"Why?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Well your in charge up here, if you back me up-" she began and he shook his head.

"I'm not in charge I'm just the trainer, what makes you think they'll listen to me?" he cut her off with his hands resting on his hips, "Just go and tell them to let you see them."

"No, you told me they wouldn't let you send them to me because they were restricted." she replied.

"That was before you were here on the island." he answered back.

"...oh, I didn't think about that." she said.

He nodded once, "See? You should have no problem." he stepped around her and continued the way he had went and once more she followed him.

"But." she said as she stepped infront of him again, pressing her palms flat against his chest to stop him, he sighed and looked down at her, she looked up and removed her hands, she then took a step back, "Uh...I would prefer if you were there, maybe to tell them that...well, to tell them that I need them since you dumped all the unwritten ones on me."

"I dumped them on you?" he asked amused.

"Yes, you did...what were you even expecting? That even though I wasn't here I'd magically know what to write?" she replied with an eye roll.

He laughed, "You said you didn't mind doing them."

"I was being polite." she said as she crossed her arms back over her chest.

"Oh right I see." he said and nodded exaggeratively, "And as for the you knowing what to write part, yes I did believe you'd know and you proved it, you did a 4 page report on each of the raptors with a just a single page of notes and some charts for help." he replied.

"I had to improvise and I don't like improvising." she answered back and looked across the yard.

"...are you mad at me?" he asked her after a beat of silence past them.

She glanced back at him and saw he was trying not to smile, "I am annoyed that your refusing to come with me."

"You don't need me to go." he said and moved to stand infront of her view but she turned her head away as he did, he sighed again and then lowered himself slightly.

"You are not doing what I think you are." she said through gritted teeth and turned her head slowly in his direction, hearing her tone he gradually rose from his position back to his full height.

"I just thought it would be best to look you in the eye when I was talking to you...save you from...straining your neck." he said with a grin.

She stared at him open mouthed for a moment and then said, "Forget it." she started to walk away, "I'll be here tomorrow at 7."

"Oh come on, it was a joke." he called after her but she kept walking, "You can take a joke."

She ignored him and climbed into her jeep, she planned to eat dinner with Fie with a beer to de-stress after a long day and then have an early night so she drove off without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Thanks again for the support guys I appreciate it, I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy the story so far. :)

* * *

Finn's evening hadn't gone as she planned, instead of dinner she had a massive, emotional argument with her sister which resulted in her storming out and heading to the small bar that was on the island and buying a 12 pack of Budweiser.

As she drove along the dirt road that led to her bungalow she noticed a motorcycle parked just up ahead and kneeling before her front door was it's owner, Owen's head popped up in her direction as her jeep approached and then he gradually got to his feet.

"I hope your not trying to break in." she said through the open window as she pulled into her small dirt-patch/driveway, she glanced in his direction as she got out the vehicle and he was smiling.

"Yeah, caught me red handed." he replied and held his hands up in mock surrender, he had a thick folder in one of them.

She moved around to the back of her jeep and opened the trunk, she then leaned in to get her pack of beers, when she turned to face him she noticed that his eyes widened curiously when he saw what she was carrying.

"You having a party?" he asked.

"If I was I'd have the good stuff." she replied with half hearted smile and walked past him towards her bungalow.

"So you got a 12 pack for yourself?" he asked as he followed her.

"That's right." she said as she held the pack under one arm and unlocked the front door with her key in the other hand, she pushed the door open and walked inside, "Is there something you need?"

She placed the pack on her table across the front room and turned around to face him, he was stood in her doorway looking at the pack of beer for a second and then he glanced around the place before he spoke, "I brought you these."

He held up the folder and gave it a little shake, he then walked towards her and held his arm out for her to take it, she accepted it with furrowed brows, "Nice place you got here." he said as he looked around once more.

"It's alright I guess." she replied as she opened the folder, she looked over the first page slowly and then her mouth opened, "...the reports?"

"Yeah." Owen replied and turned to face her, "I felt real bad after you left." he said as he placed his hands on his hips, "So to apologise I decided to head down and see if I could get them for you."

She stared at him for a long moment and then she looked away with a sigh, she suddenly felt embarrassed about the way she'd left the paddock earlier, "You really didn't have to do that Owen...your a busy man, I would have went at some point myself tomorrow."

"Nah." he said with a shrug, "It's the least I can do after you agreeing to write them for me."

"I appreciate it, thank you...these will help me out a lot." she replied and placed the folder on the table, she then proceeded to rip open the box her beers were in and take one out, "Did you have trouble getting them?" she asked as she headed towards her kitchen, she opened a drawer and took her bottle opener out.

"They put up a bit of a fight." he said with a slight smirk, "I had to convince them."

"Well it worked." she replied as she took the cap off her beer and saluted him with it, she then placed the bottle to her lips, took a long swig and then pulled it away with a sigh, she noticed he watched her as she drunk with a slight look of caution on his face but she ignored it.

"Actually." he said and her eyes shot to his, "...it's hasn't technically worked."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she placed her bottle on the table and folded her arms across her chest.

"They said...they'd think about it." he replied as he folded his own arms over his chest.

"...think about it?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"That they'd think about giving me the files." he stated casually.

Her arms dropped to her sides, "You stole them?!" she asked in a half whisper voice, as if someone would hear her.

He laughed, "How can I steal something that was mine to begin with?"

"They weren't though...not really, you didn't write them." she replied with a shrug, "And the second they were handed over they weren't your property any more anyway.

"They were about my girls." he said.

"It doesn't matter, you still took them without permission." she said and walked forward so she was stood infront of him, she looked towards the door, "You might get in trouble." she whispered.

He stared at her for a beat and then leaned forward, "Finn." he whispered and she looked up at him, "Who do you think is listening to us right now?"

She stepped back and spoke before she picked her bottle up and took another swig of her beer, "I don't know."

He grinned, "Don't worry about it, if they come looking for them we'll explain that you need them."

"Like that'll work and didn't you already pitch that to them anyway?" she said and rolled her eyes.

"It will and enough about that anyway...tell me, why you planning on drinking a 12 pack on your own?" he replied.

"...I fancied a drink." she said with a shrug.

"Sure...come on...what happened?" he said and took a step towards her.

"Nothing, I just had a stressful day and I wanted to unwind." she replied as she moved past him once more, this time to sit on her sofa.

He was silent for a long moment and when she glanced over her shoulder she saw he was staring at her, his face told her he didn't believe a word she was saying, she turned her head away from him, "Thanks for the files, you can just leave my door open a little when you leave."

"Your not getting rid of me that easy." he said with a short laugh and she heard the familiar clink of a glass bottle, she turned back around and saw he had taken a beer from the box and was using the bottle opener to take the cap off and then he took a quick swig.

"Uh excuse me...did I tell you to help yourself?" she asked wide eyed as he walked towards her sofa, she watched him as he sat down next to her with a sigh and placed his hand over the back of the couch.

"It's good to take a load off." he said as he took another drink from the bottle, "Now...tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me except your manners." she replied immediately.

"Hey, my manners are fine, remember how I brought you lunch today?" he said with a grin.

"So." she said and took a drink from her bottle, "That was today, this is now and now, your being rude."

"Rude? I was bringing you those reports you needed." he said with a laugh, "That was...helpful." he added with extra emphasis on the last word.

"You brought me restricted reports." she corrected and he made a 'pfft' noise.

She sighed in defeat and kicked her converse off, moaning in pleasure as she curled her toes before resting her feet on her coffee table.

"Is that the first time today you've taken those shoes off?" Owen asked beside her.

"Yeah." she replied and smiled to herself, it felt good to finally take them off.

"Thought so, I can smell your feet already." he said and she gasped in shock.

He started to laugh and she reached over and punched him lightly on his arm, he held up a hand in defence, "Easy now...don't go hurting yourself." he said and she shook her head, "And put some socks on before you hurt my nose." he added, she looked over at him once more with her mouth agape and saw he was screwing his nose up and trying not to laugh.

"Are you always an asshole or am I the only one who gets this special treatment?" she asked him.

"Whoa." he said and turned to look at her, "Asshole? Come on, that's...a bit harsh."

She replied with a sigh and rubbed her forehead, silence filled the room for a long moment.

"What's up bud?" he asked, all trace of humour from his voice gone.

She shook her head, "Teenagers."

"Ah." he said, "The girl you were with."

"Aha." she said and took a drink from her bottle.

"Sister?" he asked and she nodded, "Thought so, she looks like you, from what I could see the other night anyway."

"...oh yeah...the other night." she replied with a smirk and turned to look at him, he laughed.

"Don't go starting that." he said.

"How is Miss Dearing?" she asked and gave him a wink, he sighed and then smiled at her.

"I wouldn't know." he replied and she looked at him curiously, "I won't be seeing her again."

"Oh really." she said and looked at her feet, "Uh...sorry?" she offered casually and he huffed a laugh.

"Don't be." he said as he took a drink, "It was a one time thing."

"I see...so...what happened?" she asked.

"Well she was way too uptight and demanding, I told her that." he replied with a smile and looked at her, she put a hand over her mouth and shook her head as if to say 'Owen, you never say something like that to a girl', "Did you see that piece of paper she showed me when we were eating?"

"Yeah." she said.

"That was a list of things she had planned for us to do." he said with a shake of his head.

"No way...she made an itinerary for your date?!" Finn said in disbelief and turned to face him, she pulled her feet up so they were crossed underneath her, he nodded his head, "That's priceless." she added and laughed.

"Right. Who does that?" he asked with another shake of his head.

"What did it say?" Finn asked smiling.

"She had it written that we were supposed to be eating in the seafood place." he said and made a face, "I was paying so, that wasn't happening."

"Let me guess, she wasn't happy about that?" Finn asked as she drunk some more.

"No, she was pissed." he said with a laugh, "She also wrote that we were supposed to have a tour of where she works, the control room."

"Ooh." Finn said and sputtered on a laugh, "Sounds...great."

He nodded with a roll of his eyes, "After the food she told me the only contact we'd have would be work related."

"...ouch." Finn said with a smile, "How you holding up?" she added with her bottom lip stuck out.

"Well...it's hard." he said and his voice quivered as he played along, he placed a palm over his heart, "But...I'll get through it."

"Hang in there mate." Finn said and patted his shoulder.

"I will McKenzie." he replied and took another swig of his beer.

She smiled a little and then it gradually faltered, "My sister said she hates me."

She could see he had turned to look at her as she glanced down at her beer bottle resting between her legs, "...she's a teenager, it's their jobs to have an attitude...she doesn't mean it." he said.

"No." Finn said and looked at him, "She means it...ever since I told her we were coming here she's changed with me, it's understandable though I know, I mean...I've dragged her here when she should be at home enjoying the summer with her friends."

"...your her sister, she loves you." he told her, "Siblings row all the time."

"This was different...she doesn't want to stay here and because she has to she's going to continue to be in this mood with me." she replied with a sigh.

"Why is she here...if you don't mind me asking." he said after a beat.

"It's just me and her." she stated and he nodded.

"I figured it was something like that." he said and she nodded, "...have you mentioned to her about maybe getting a job while she's here?"

"A job? My sister? Owen...there's no way that would happen." she said with a small laugh.

"It might, if she knows she'll have something to keep her occupied...you know other than besides the fact she's on an dinosaur theme park island." he said.

"A job doing what?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe one of the restaurants? They are always looking for waiters and waitresses or in one of the shops." he said and took another drink.

"I'm not sure...I doubt she'll go for it but I'll mention it tomorrow." she replied and he nodded as he drained what was left in his bottle.

"You should." he said and stood up, "Right...I'd best get going. Sorry for just helping myself to your alcohol." he added with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you?"

"Not really." he said and headed for the door.

She stood up and walked towards him, "Thanks again for bringing me those files, I appreciate it."

"It's no problem." he replied and made a move to leave but stopped, "Do me a favour?"

"What?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Go easy on those." he nodded towards the box of beer on her table, "...it'll get better, your sister will get used to being here."

"I hope your right." she said with a sigh, "I'm just going to go to bed I think, ones enough for tonight."

"Yep, I agree." he said with a nod, "Don't want you coming up to the paddock tomorrow with a hangover."

"It's bud Owen, I wouldn't be hungover." she replied.

"It's a 12 pack of bud." he said.

"So." she replied.

"So...your telling me that you." he gestured to her up and down with his hand, "Can handle all of them bottles?"

"Uh...enough of that." she said and swatted his hand away, "I can handle my alcohol just fine."

He grinned and started to leave but stopped again, "Oh. Just out of interest...what do you class as 'the good stuff'?"

She shrugged, "Whiskey, Tequila-"

"Yes." He said loudly and cut her off, he held his hand up, "Tequila is my middle name...up top."

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled and high fived him, "Get lost."

"See you in the morning." he said as he backed away, "You don't need to start so early, 8 or 9 would be fine...good night."

She nodded and waited until he was seated on his bike, she gave him a wave and he returned it, she then closed her door and listened as his bike roared to life and drove off.

She decided to text Fiona telling her she loved her before she went off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

Finn pulled into the yard of the raptor paddock just after 8 the following morning, she climbed out of her jeep clutching the folder of reports tightly to her chest.

As she made her way towards the office she noticed a fancy 4 by 4 with the Ingen logo written on the side of it, she slowed her pace down as she walked to get a better view.

Barry was heading towards another entrance to the cages just next to the one she had been inside the first day she came to the paddock, she could hear the squeals of the raptors coming from inside where Barry had went.

Her thoughts on the Ingen vehicle left her mind immediately as she quickly rushed into the office and used the tablet to sign herself in, she placed the folder with the reports on the desk and headed back outside.

She made her way towards where Barry was, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Good Morning Barry." she called to him as he stepped back out of the cage with a clipboard in his hand.

"Oh, good morning Finn." he said with a smile and walked the short distance to meet her, "How are you?"

"Good thanks, you?" She asked.

"Good." he replied and ticked something off on the sheet on his board.

"What are you doing?" She asked and glanced at his clipboard.

He was about to reply but then stopped himself, he grinned at her, "Why don't you come in and have a look?"

Fear replaced her curiosity instantly, "In there? In the cage?"

"It's a different one from the other day." he told her.

"Uh...I'm not sure." she said and swallowed.

"I swear...you won't regret this, it's something that everyone should experience." he encouraged with a smile, "And don't worry, they are perfectly restrained."

"Restrained?" she asked and he nodded.

"Have a look." he said and slowly after hesitating more than once she moved towards the cage.

As she approached it she saw that just inside there were two raptors but it was only their head and neck's that were visible.

They were both confined inside a horse like stall with some weird type of contraption around their mouth holding them tightly closed.

"...oh my." Finn said quietly as she looked inside the cage.

"You can go in." Barry said beside her, she looked at him.

"...it's safe? They can't get out?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, their mouths are stuck closed when they are in there." he replied.

She looked back inside and then up at him, after debating with herself on whether to do it or not she said, "Okay."

He smiled, "Let's go then."

He headed back inside the cage and walked towards one of the raptors, she cautiously stepped in behind him and the animals snorted loudly as she approached, she halted immediately.

"Easy girls." Barry said and placed a hand on one of the raptors neck's.

"Your touching her." Finn said in disbelief.

"That's the good thing about these." he replied and moved his hand to touch the device holding the raptors mouth closed, "...why don't you come and have a go?"

"Me?" she asked wide eyed, "No...they don't like it when I'm a few feet away from them, there's no way they'll let me touch them.

"That's what this securing their heads are for." he said.

She took another step forward for a closer look, "...they really can't move?"

"Nope." he replied with a smile, "Come on."

He moved back so she could take his place and very slowly she moved towards the raptor, it snorted and shook a little as she neared.

"Relax Delta...your okay." Barry said to the animal she was now stood infront of.

She stared in wonder at the creature, "This is Delta?" she asked him.

"Yep and the one beside her is Echo." he told her.

"Delta." she said quietly with a smile after glancing at her sister, she then raised her hand in the air to let the animal know what she was about to do, Delta squirmed and snorted as she moved her hand towards her neck, she bared her teeth as much as she could as Finn's hand moved closer.

"It's alright." Barry told her as she stopped moving her hand, "She can't do anything."

Finn swallowed and nodded, "Yeah...she's...confined, she can't bite me." she said to herself but Barry had heard her.

"That's right." he said.

She proceeded to move her hand after waiting a moment and as she did Delta let out a screech, Finn's body jolted at the sudden noise, "Relax girl." she said to the animal.

Delta snorted some more in response to her words but she didn't show her teeth again, her huge orange eyes however darted around frantically.

Finn swallowed again and went for it, she forced herself to lean forward without stopping until she placed her hand on Delta's neck.

She gasped silently when her fingertips touched the cool scaly skin, "Wow." she whispered in amazement.

Delta's body shook as Finn moved her hand along her neck and she made a growl like noise.

"Shh." Finn soothed her, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Delta continued to snort and watch her closely as she moved her hand back and forwards, "It's something else isn't it?" Barry asked beside her.

Without looking at him Finn nodded, "It's like nothing I've ever experienced before in my life...it's one thing to see these animals alive but it's completely different to actually TOUCH them...she's beautiful."

She could see Barry nod out of the corner of her eye, "Her temperature is warm but it's also cold too." she said.

"It's peculiar to feel isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded and stared into Delta's eyes and she stared right back, "I wonder what she's thinking right now...do you reckon she wants to rip my face off?" she asked Barry.

"When you first came in maybe but no...she's calmer than she was...she isn't trembling as much." he replied.

"I can feel that actually." Finn replied and gently moved her hand back up Delta's neck, she snorted a little more but that was all, "I can't believe that I'm actually touching a dinosaur." she whispered in wonder.

Barry chuckled beside her, "I was the same my first time."

"Is her leg okay?" she asked him.

"As far as we know but it must sting quite a bit because we've seen her nursing it every chance she gets." he said, Finn nodded.

"Why are they in these things?" she asked as she leaned back and removed her hand.

"We bring them in here to take blood tests." he replied.

"I don't envy you doing that job." she said and he nodded in understanding.

"They certainly don't like it." he stated.

"Barry." a male voice boomed very loudly from behind, Finn jumped and turned around.

Owen had appeared and was stood outside the cage with his arms crossed over his chest like they always were and when she looked at him he gave her a brief smile and a nod, she gave him one back and then looked at the man beside him, he was about the same height as Owen but he was a lot wider and had a thick beard.

"Mr Hoskins." Barry replied and walked forward to shake the man's hand, he grabbed Barry's hand and shook it firmly whilst chuckling.

"It's been a long time man." he replied and patted Barry on the shoulder.

"It has." Barry replied, Finn got the feeling Barry wasn't overly keen to find this Mr Hoskins here, "We weren't expecting you for another few months."

"Yeah well, I figured I'd come over early." the man replied with a smile and Barry nodded.

Hoskins eyes then left Barry and he looked over at Finn stood beside Delta, he openly scaled the entire length of her body slowly without shame and she inwardly cringed but it must have shown on her face because Owen frowned and stepped forward into the cage.

"And who might you be?" Hoskins asked her with a sleazy smile.

"Dr McKenzie." Barry said, "Our palaeontologist."

"A palaeontologist." Hoskins let the word roll off of his tongue with a hiss, "Fancy."

She didn't say anything she just glanced between Barry and Owen briefly and then nodded at Hoskins.

"You got a first name?" Hoskins asked her and took a step forward.

As he did she stepped closer to Delta and placed her hand back gently on her neck, she felt oddly more comfortable with the animal than that man, both raptors had actually become very unsettled since Hoskins stepped into the cage.

"I'm Victor Hoskins." Hoskins told her with that same smile on his face, "Head of security."

"My name is Dr McKenzie Mr Hoskins." she replied and looked at Delta as she stroked her neck softly.

"I asked for you first name sweetheart." he said with a laugh.

"My name is Finley but during working hours I am Dr McKenzie." she replied quickly with a brief glance back at the man and then she returned her focus back to Delta who had began baring her teeth once more but it wasn't directed at Finn this time, it was at Hoskins.

"Finley." he said her name in a low voice and stepped towards her, Delta screeched and then snorted in response, he jumped back and started laughing after getting startled, Finn smiled at Delta and mouthed 'good girl' to her.

"Better not get too close darling." Hoskins said and grabbed Finn's arm roughly.

"Ow." she said as he pulled her back towards him, Delta screeched and hissed loudly at him, "Get off me."

One of Owen's hands suddenly wrapped around Hoskins wrist and the other firmly pushed him back, "I think it's time for you to leave Hoskins." he said in a warning tone as he stood infront of Finn and Hoskins frowned at him, "Dr McKenzie and Delta have a strong bond."

Finn looked at Owen's back with a confused expression, that was a lie.

"I wouldn't try and grab her like that again if I were you...or you might be in trouble." Owen continued, his voice lower than it was before.

Finn glanced at Delta behind her, she was back to snorting and shaking again.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Hoskins said and began to back out of the cage, "Finley." he said her name.

She groaned and looked around Owen, Hoskins gave her a wink and she made a face.

"I'll be seeing you." he said with that smile again, "Barry." he added and Barry nodded at him.

Hoskins left the cage and then turned to Owen, "I'll wait for you by my truck." he said and walked away.

The cage was silent for a moment and all that could be heard was the frantic breathing of the raptors.

Owen eventually turned to her slowly, "...getting acquainted?" he gestured to Delta behind her and she nodded, he smiled and then gave Barry a look before heading in the direction Hoskins went.

Finn watched him go and thought about how grateful she was he had stepped in when Hoskins grabbed her arm, the man was a creep and she really hoped she wouldn't have to see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Yet again thank you so much for the support guys, I really appreciate it! :)

* * *

Finn stayed inside the cage for a few minutes longer with Barry after Owen left, she wanted to stay with Delta as she was getting her blood taken.

As predicted the animal screeched and squealed loudly when the needle pierced her tough skin, Finn soothed her as best she could but she snorted and bared her teeth whilst her body shook.

"It'll be over soon girl." Finn said as she stroked along her neck.

"Just a few more seconds Delta." Barry said as he extracted the blood as fast as he could, Delta snorted back at him angrily.

After those few seconds that seamed like an hour were up Barry removed the needle and Delta growled at him as he stepped back, Finn moved her hand up and down her neck some more.

The animal squealed loudly at her and she jumped and removed her hand, "...your okay Delta, it's over." she said and placed her hand back where it was.

Delta growled at her as she did this and in response she stared her right in the eye, "Don't you growl at me." she told her firmly.

Delta's eye's narrowed at her words but she seamed to listen as she went back to snorting a little and then stopped so all that was heard was her breathing.

Finn smiled at her and gave her one last rub before she stepped back and faced Barry as he wrote something down on his clipboard, "Thank you for this Barry."

"Your welcome." he replied with a smile and looked at her, "I think Delta likes you."

"...really?" Finn asked shocked.

He nodded, "I don't think she wants to as she has seen how Blue has reacted to you but yes...I think she does."

Finn smiled and looked back at Delta, "Well, I like her too." she said, more to the animal than him, she then turned back to face Barry, "I'd best get back to the office and start writing up those reports."

Barry nodded, "I'll be around if you need me."

"Okay, can you let me know the results of the blood tests as soon as you have them?" she asked as she left the cage and Barry told her he would.

She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she walked towards the office, touching Delta had been incredible, a real life dinosaur and even though some creepy, sleazy man that was probably old enough to be her father had been touching her and trying to flirt with her she wasn't going to let it ruin her good mood.

"Finn." Owen's voice halted her as she was about to step into the office, she turned and saw he was marching towards her with his eyebrows downcast in an angry expression.

"Uh...what happened?" she asked him in concern.

"Let me see." he said and held his hand out.

"See what?" she asked confused as she watched him continue moving towards her.

"Your arm." he said once he reached her, she was about to speak but he took a hold of her arm in both his hands and stretched it out.

She felt her face heat up, "Owen there's nothing to see."

"I saw the way he grabbed you Finley." he said, his voice a low rumble and he stared her right in the eye, she stared back for a few seconds before she swallowed and rubbed the back of her neck under his intense gaze, "See." he added and nodded at her arm.

She looked at her arm where Hoskins had grabbed her and sure enough there was a mark but it was only slightly red, "That's nothing." she said quietly.

Owen's eyes shot to hers once more and he looked angrier than before, "He grabbed you hard enough to leave a mark."

"It doesn't hurt." she replied and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I should go and kick his ass." he said and looked across the yard at Hoskins truck that was still parked.

Finn's eyes widened, "No you shouldn't." she said quickly and pulled on his arm to make him face her, he turned his head towards her.

"This isn't the first time he's put his hands on an employee Finn...he shoved Colin up against the cages last time he was here and now he's grabbed you? Nah, I draw the line at you." He said firmly.

"It's fine Owen, he thought he was helping." she said and mentally slapped herself, was she really defending that guy?

"No he was being an asshole." Owen turned fully towards her, "And he was making you feel uncomfortable."

"Owen it's fine...don't worry about it, I'm just glad he's leaving." she said and nodded towards Hoskins truck that was now driving off, Owen turned and watched as the vehicle left the yard.

Finn watched him as he watched the truck until it was out of sight and then he turned his head back to look at her, "Thank you by the way." she told him, "For stepping in, I meant to say it before."

"Don't worry about it and I'm sure Barry would have if I hadn't been there." he replied and she nodded in agreement, "You heading in there to do the reports?"

He nodded at the office behind her, "Yes...I had planned to start straight away but I saw Barry heading into the cage and I was...curious to what he was doing." she answered.

"You were being nosey you mean." he said and she noticed the corner of his mouth twitch as he held back a smile.

"Curious." she said again and he nodded.

"Uh huh." he said and rested his hands on his hips.

She stepped backwards into the office, "I'm in here if you need me for anything." she said.

"You got it." he replied and then headed off.

She sat down at her desk and logged onto the computer, whilst she waited on it to boot up she thought about Owen's reaction to Hoskins grabbing her, he must really dislike the man if he wanted to teach him a lesson for doing what he had done to Colin and her.

Once the computer was ready to go she got to work on the reports and decided to write that day's one up for Delta and Echo first.

By lunchtime 4 hours later Finn had written a detailed report on Delta and Echo for that morning, adding in her own knowledge she'd learned over the years studying about how the animals would react to a human being in close proximity with them and compared it to her encounter with Delta, she'd also managed to quickly write a full report on each raptor that dated back to the start of March.

She logged off the computer and swiftly left the office, she needed food and she wanted to make up with Fiona.

"Barry!" she called across the yard when she was outside of the office, the man hearing his name looked across to her, "I'm just going for lunch, I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay!" Barry called back and gave her a thumbs up.

She headed for her vehicle whilst giving Fiona a call but there was no answer, it went straight to voicemail, she sighed and climbed in her jeep, her sister was that stubborn she could stay in a mood for weeks, "Looks like I'll just have to surprise her." she said to herself as she reversed out of her parking space.

Finn had parked her jeep in the employee parking lot around the back of the hotel and walked to a small diner place that was nearby, she ended up taking away 2 bottles of flavoured water, a box that was filled with 8 pieces of delicious smelling fried chicken and 2 slices of a freshly made white chocolate brownie cake.

Her mouth was watering at the thought of eating it all as she travelled up in the elevator to her sister's hotel room.

Once she stepped out of the elevator she walked along the corridor quickly with a smile on her face, food always cheered people up and she hoped it would work on her sister too.

As she appeared infront of Fiona's room door she was about to knock when she heard her sister's voice talking with someone, she couldn't make out what was being said but it was pretty clear there was someone in the room with her, her brows pulled together as she leaned her head closer towards the door to hear, she set her carrier bag with their lunch inside by her feet gently.

The other person spoke again and Finn's eyes widened, it was a male voice, she knocked on the door immediately and tried turning the handle, it was locked, "Fiona it's me, let me in." she spoke through the door and then stepped back.

"Uh...just a second." Fiona called back, obviously startled.

"No now." Finn said firmly and knocked on the door some more.

"Hold on Finn, stop banging on the door." Fiona snapped from inside the room.

"Hurry up." Finn said and folded her arms across her chest.

A few moments later Fiona unlocked the door and opened it, she stood there and stared at Finn with a scowl on her face, "What do you want?" she demanded.

Finn walked into the room after narrowing her eyes at her younger sister, "I came by with some lunch for us, hoping we could put last night behind us." she replied and subtly looked around the room, there was no sign of anybody else and the bathroom door was wide open showing it was empty inside.

"I already ate." Fiona said, "And I was actually in the middle of having a nap too so if you don't mind." she walked across the room and stood by her door.

Finn couldn't believe her ears, her sister was standing lying to her face, "...why are you lying to me?"

"Uh, I'm not." Fiona said and stared at Finn in disbelief.

"I know you are." Finn replied, "You weren't having a nap, you were talking with someone."

"No I wasn't." Fiona snapped back.

"Yes you were Fie...I heard a boy." Finn said and took a step towards her sister, "Come on, where is he hiding?"

"Do you hear yourself? There is noone here...check the damn room if you don't believe me." Fiona said and rolled her eyes.

Finn watched her sister carefully, she wasn't scared that she might find someone because there was obviously noone to find, "I know what I heard Fie."

"Well your obviously hearing things, there's noone here." Fiona snapped and walked towards Finn, "Leave."

"Don't you talk to me like that." Finn said to her sister as she started to push her towards the door, she swung around and shoved her arms away, "Fiona! Stop it."

"Just get out!" Fiona shouted.

Finn stared at Fiona seething infront of her for a moment and then it clicked, Fiona's laptop was sitting on the desk across the room and it wasn't fully closed.

She glanced between Fiona and the laptop and then rushed across to it, Fiona did too but Finn pulled it up before her sister could get to it.

A very unwelcoming, familiar face was on the screen, he sat back and moved out of the view of the camera the second his face was shown, Finn sighed in disappointment and looked at Fiona who was glaring at her, "Hi Lloyd." she said to him whilst watching her sister.

"Hi Miss McKenzie." he replied and came into view of the camera once more.

Finn looked at him and saw he was trying not to laugh, "Sorry, my sister is gong to have to say goodbye now."

"What?" Lloyd said before he was cut off by Finn pressing the off button on the laptop.

"What the hell?!" Fiona screeched and shoved Finn out of the way, she pressed the button Finn had and the screen started up from the beginning, "What's your problem?!"

She turned to face Finn and took a step towards her, "He is the problem." Finn replied and pointed at the laptop, "Your attitude becomes 10 times worse than it usually is when he is around!"

"Get the hell out." Fiona said through gritted teeth and clenched her fists at her sides.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that." Finn said, she was angry, "That boy is no good for you Fie, he doesn't care about you! Remember that time he spiked your drink when you were at his party 'for a laugh'" she used her fingers as quotation marks, "And you almost died?"

Fiona bit her lip and looked across the room.

"Or what about that time you were hanging out and HE stole alcohol from a liquor store and then left you to take the blame?" Finn added and took a hold of Fiona's arm gently, "Listen to me."

What happened next was so fast that Finn didn't even have time to react, Fiona screamed 'shut up' and slapped her so hard that it knocked her backwards where she tripped and the other side of her face smacked off the edge of the bedpost.

She lay where she was on her back for a moment, closed her eyes and opened her mouth at the throbbing pain in her cheek, she then placed a hand over it and winced.

"That was your fault!" Fiona shouted at her and moved over to her, she stood at Finn's feet, "Get up."

Finn's eyes opened and she looked at Fiona who was red faced and fuming.

"Give me your hand!" her sister snapped annoyed and leaned forward.

Finn pulled her arm away and Fiona halted, "Don't touch me." she said quietly and sat up, Fiona stepped back and folded her arms across her chest in a huff, Finn blew out a breath as she started to get to her feet and she felt light headed when she straightened up.

She looked across at Fiona stood by her laptop and shook her head before silently leaving the room.

She picked up her bag with food when she stepped into the corridor and then very slowly walked towards the elevator, she couldn't believe what her sister had done.

She drove back to the raptor paddock in a daze, her mouth ajar and tears threatening, her sister had smacked her...her younger sister had smacked her.

Never once had she ever raised a hand to her sister, no matter how many buttons she pushed...she just couldn't believe it.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, I hope your aren't hating on me about how the last chapter turned out, I wasn't too sure whether to go with that ending or not but don't worry...Fiona will get what she deserves ;)

Thank you all again for the favs/follows and the reviews, I like the feedback.

I'll try and update soon. :)

* * *

When she returned to the paddock Finn rushed from her jeep into the office after she'd parked up in the yard and when she was inside she closed the door tightly behind her.

For a long moment she just stood with her back against the door and stared at the wall opposite her but then her breathing gradually started to accelerate, she grabbed the back of her neck roughly with both hands and exhaled out a long, low breath.

Tears formed in her eyes instantly and then started rolling down her cheeks, she shook her head back and forth as she walked across the room.

She let go of her neck and placed both hands over her nose and mouth, she then she sunk down the wall onto her butt and cried hard.

An overwhelming sadness overtook her, she had thought she and her sister had a strong bond but obviously she was wrong and that broke her heart even more.

She wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed as she sat there on the ground, she had cried a lot, until her eyes were red and nipping and until she physically couldn't do it anymore.

At some point she heard Owen's voice outside of the office talking to someone and that brought her out of her daze slightly, she glanced at the doorway and watched as the handle moved down slowly, "Is there a reason this door is closed? It's like a hundred degrees out here." he said to her through it and then he pushed it open.

He looked over at her once he had stepped into the office and his eyes visibly widened, he was over at her in a flash, crouched down infront of her with both his hands cupping her face, "Finley." he said, his voice questioning and laced with concern, "What happened?"

He moved her head gently to the side to get a better look and used his thumb to softly stroke her cheek, she winced as he did and he moved it away immediately.

"Jesus Finn. Your face is swollen to hell." he said and swallowed as his eyes darted over every inch of it, "How did this happen?" he asked her again in a firmer tone, she glanced at him with a sad expression, "I didn't mean it to sound like that...just...please, tell me...how?"

Finn stared at him for a moment and then she sighed, "Had a fight with my sister."

His facial expression changed to utter shock.

"And when I say that what I really mean is, she hit me...and...well, she won I guess." she added with a shrug.

Owen dropped his head and exhaled, he then raised it and looked her in the eye, "You okay?"

She smiled weakly, "...her mood is up and down everyday and then the aggression she showed...I don't know what to do with her." she shrugged again as fresh tears filled her eyes.

His hands gradually moved to settle loosely on her neck and he stroked the edges of her jaws with his thumbs.

"I've tried...ever since our dad died I have tried my damn hardest to be what she needs but nothing I ever do is any good enough." she sniffed, "What more can I do?"

"Try not to think about it all right now, you'll only upset yourself more." he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze, he then slid them down her arms and took her hands in his.

She looked up at his face, he stood up a little and gently tugged on her hands for her to follow suit, "Let me take a look at your face properly." he said when she was stood infront of him.

He then let go of her hands and placed one at the small of her back as he guided her towards the office chair where he then sat her down and leaned over her, "Tilt your head back for me."

She took a deep breath and did as he said, he placed his hands gently on her cheek and prodded softly, it was mildly painful, "Do you know what your doing?" she asked after a beat.

"Basic first aid?" he asked, "Yeah."

"So my face wont fall off after your done with me?" she asked and he laughed a little.

"I hope not." he said as he examined her some more, "It's a pretty face."

She glanced at him and he smirked back at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled a little in return.

"It doesn't look like it needs stitches or anything, luckily." he told her and straightened to his full height in front of her, "I'll get some antiseptic for it."

She nodded and looked at her hands briefly in her lap as he walked across the room, he opened a metal cupboard thing and reached up for a small first aid kit that was on the top shelf.

He unzipped the bag as he walked back towards her, "What did she hit you with?" he asked curiously and she looked up at him, he set the bag on the desk and took out a sealed packet of swabs.

"Nothing, it was the way she hit me, I fell backwards onto the edge of the bed." she replied and his eyes shot to hers before he kneeled infront of her.

"You whacked your head on the bedpost?" he asked and held a finger up infront of her face, "Tell me...how many can you see?"

"I'm not concussed Owen." she said with a sigh.

"How many?" he asked again, ignoring what she said.

"...one finger." she replied and he made a face.

"Do you feel dizzy at all?" he asked her.

"Not anymore." she said with a sigh.

"But you did before?" he asked and groaned, "Finn..."

She held a hand up to stop him, "It was after it first happened, when I stood up and it was very brief, I'm fine."

He looked at her for a moment before he shook his head and ripped open the packet with the swabs inside, he took one out and leaned towards her with it, he slowly cleaned up the blood that had been flowing from her cut.

Once he did that he threw the swab in the bin and took the antiseptic cream out of the kit, "This might sting." he said as he unscrewed the cap, she nodded in understanding and he squeezed some out onto his index and middle fingers.

She watched him carefully as he leaned closer and placed his other under her chin to move her head to the side, he then very gently dabbed the cut on her cheek with the cream, it didn't sting that much at all, only when he first pressed it to her wound, "That okay?" he asked her and she nodded, he dabbed some more and then softly smoothed the cream along the cut.

He stepped back and took a wipe from the packet in the kit and cleaned his hand, "Think that should do it for now." he told her.

"Thank you." she replied.

He nodded and looked down at her with his hands on his hips, "You should take it easy today, I don't want you staring at that screen all day...head home."

"No." She said and sat up in the chair, "I'm not going back to the bungalow to sit and do nothing."

He sighed, "Finn."

"No Owen." she said and stood up, "I'm not."

She moved around him and walked towards the doorway where she'd sat her bag with food down on the floor, she bent down a little and picked it up.

"What's in there?" he asked as she walked back towards the desk with the bag.

"I got take out for us." she said as she set the bag down, "But under the circumstances...we never had it." she added sadly.

She took the box with the pieces of cake inside out the bag and set it on the desk, she then brought out the water and the box with the chicken, "I'll be right as rain once I've eaten something." she said.

"Got that from that diner place didn't you?" Owen asked and nodded at the chicken.

She nodded back, "I got it all from there actually."

"Thought so, the food from there is amazing." he replied.

"...do you want some? There's 8 pieces in there and I'll never eat them all." she said with a shrug and opened the chicken box.

Owen reached into the box and pulled a piece of the chicken out before she'd fully opened it, he placed it in his mouth and bit into it with a moan, Finn smiled.

"No asking you twice is there?" she said and he shook his head, she took a piece out herself and sat back in the chair, when she bit into it an explosion of deliciousness erupted inside her mouth.

She closed her eyes and moaned as she chewed, "That...is...amazing." she said to him as she ate and opened her eyes, he was sat on the edge of the desk just in front of her and he was already on his second piece.

"Told you." he said with a grin and started eating again.

They ate in silence until all of the chicken was gone, Finn leaned back in her chair and sighed, her stomach felt full after her second piece but it was so good she didn't want to stop eating, she sat forward and reached for the flavoured water, "What one do you want?" she asked Owen.

"What is there...Strawberry or lime...I'll take the lime I think." he said with a smile.

"Lime...Ah yeah, your a tequila man." Finn replied and grabbed the strawberry bottle, she opened it and took a long drink.

"Yes ma'am." he replied with a smirk and took a drink from his own bottle.

"I could use a shot right now." she said with a sigh and his smirk disappeared.

"Sure your alright?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just really shocked you know." she replied, "That's why I got...so upset."

He nodded slowly, "...she's never done anything like that before then?"

"Not to me." she answered, "She's had stupid tantrums that resulted in her throwing things around before but...never to me." she rubbed her eyebrow and leaned back in the chair again, "...there's cake in that other box by the way."

Owen's face slowly broke out in a grin, "Is there?" he asked as he picked up the box and opened it, "Oh wow...it's the white chocolate brownie cake." he said in a loving like tone.

She almost laughed, "I take it...you two have met before?" she teased and he winked at her.

"You betcha." he said and took the two slices out, "They used to make this all the time but then one day they just stopped."

He placed her piece on the desk beside her, "I can't manage that right now...I'm bursting here."

He sighed dramatically, "If you want me to eat it just say."

She laughed a little, "Yeah right, what I meant to say was...I'll take it home with me later."

"Damn." he said with a smile and started to wolf his piece down, "...Oh...it's fantastic." he said through mouthfuls.

Finn smiled picked her slice up, "I might have a little nibble to see what it's like."

She bit off a small piece and chewed on it, it was very good, Owen nodded at her as he finished his slice off.

"That...was so good, it's been too long since I had a slice of that cake." he said as he wiped his mouth, "Mmm."

"It is lovely but I'll need to wait till later, I won't be able to finish it now." she said and put her slice back in the box.

Owen nodded, "Well thank you Finn...that was a better lunch than I had planned for myself."

"Your welcome." she replied and rested her elbows on the arms of the chair, "Thank you again...for." she trailed off and he nodded.

"Don't worry about it." he told her and she smiled.

"Finn." Barry's voice came from outside as he approached the office, she looked at the doorway and saw his hand appear, he knocked twice and stepped inside, "Whoa."

Finn looked down embarrassed as Barry's eyes traced her face.

"What happened Finn?" he asked and moved towards the desk.

"An accident." Owen said immediately, "I pushed the door open as she was about to pull it and I got her in the face." Finn glanced up at him and he offered her a half smile.

"Owen, your one clumsy fool." Barry told him seriously, "That's a hell of a shiner you've given the girl."

"I know, I'm sorry again Finn." he told her.

"No...it's fine." she told him with a grateful smile and turned to look at Barry, "He made up for it by fixing it for me."

"And so he should." Barry said with a glance in Owen's direction and then handed her a sheet, "I brought you the blood test results, everything is normal."

"Great...Delta is fine? Her leg hasn't gotten infected?" she replied to him as she looked over the sheet.

"Nope, she's fine." he told her with a smile, "Also someone from the hotel reception radioed up saying there's someone named Fiona trying to get a hold of you on your phone."

She quickly looked away from him back at the sheet and cleared her throat, "Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

He nodded and turned to Owen, "Blue is in the Muzzle."

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." Owen replied.

Barry left the office and once he was out of earshot Owen turned to her, "You gonna call her back?"

"I don't know." she said and looked at him, "I don't want to speak to her."

"Then don't." he replied, "Come with me."

"To see Blue? I don't think so, she'll smell my blood and try and chew through the fence to get to me." she said with a shudder.

He huffed out a laugh, "No she wont, you don't need to go in with me just stand outside."

"Thanks but...I think I'll continue on with these reports, it'll keep me busy." she replied.

"Your sure?" he asked and she nodded, "Don't do too much, that's an order...and I'll be coming back to check you haven't passed out." he added with raised brows.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay whatever. Understood."

He pointed at her as he backed out of the office and then he smiled before walking off.

She sighed and her smile faded, she had left her phone in her jeep on silent and Fiona must have been ringing it constantly, she didn't care though she didn't want to look at her let alone speak to her at that moment, she just logged onto the computer and brought up the report she had been writing that morning and began updating it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had a busy weekend & if I'm being honest I had a bit of a block writing this chapter for some reason, hope it's not too disappointing. :)

* * *

Finn had been working solidly for a good 2, almost 3 hours before Barry walked into the office, she looked over at him and smiled expectantly, "Need me for something?" she asked him.

"Owen sent me to tell you to take a break." he replied.

"Really." she said slowly and resisted rolling her eyes at Owen ordering her around.

"Yeah, he's about to do a test with the girls and he thought you would want to see it." Barry said as he started to leave the office again.

That got her full attention.

"A test?" she asked and pushed away from the desk, she then stood and quickly followed him out.

"Yeah, the last one was over a month ago." Barry answered as he walked.

"What kind of test?" she asked as she caught up at his side.

"What we've been training them...we're hoping that they'll respond to his commands today." he explained.

"Really? And...you haven't done one of those recently?" she asked and he shook his head, "...have they ever listened?"

"...sort of." Barry said with a shrug as they reached the stairs, "Most of the time it depends on their mood and they are still young so that makes it a bit difficult." he added once they reached the bottom of the steps, "Ladies first." he said and stepped back with a smile so she could head up ahead of him.

When she reached the top Owen was stood looking down into the paddock and she noticed that he seamed tense, she waited a beat and then softly cleared her throat, he looked in her direction instantly and nodded in greeting, "...okay?"

She nodded and walked towards him, "So...your doing a test."

"That's right." He replied, "Don't know if it'll be successful or not, it wasn't the last time."

She stared at him for a second and then said, "Barry said that was only a few weeks ago."

He nodded, "That's right but they are progressing all the time...Blue has always been a strong leader, right from the beginning but all the time that power is growing...just a couple of weeks ago she stopped the other girls from sharing the breakfast with her."

She stared wide eyed with a 'really?' kind of face and he nodded.

"Yep...so If I can get her listening...the chances are the others will too." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"How do you think it'll go?" she asked and he blew out a breath.

"I can only hope good because if not...we'll probably need to start from scratch and make sure that they listen." he replied, "And I'll get you to stand back there while I do it." he added and looked over his shoulder to where some of the other men were stood around leaning on the railings as they waited to watch too.

"Okay, no problem...good luck." she said and offered him an encouraging smile before she moved past him.

"Hold up." he said and wrapped his hand around her wrist to stop her, she turned back to face him, "Has that swollen more?"

"Uh...my face? I dunno." she said as he leaned in and looked closely at her face, "Has it?"

"It looks like it, underneath your eye certainly has." he said with a frown and pressed his thumb softly to her cheek.

"Oh...I hadn't noticed." she replied with a shrug.

"Maybe we should have put some ice on it." he said as he leaned back and rubbed his chin, "This heat probably wont help."

She pressed a finger underneath her eye and felt that it was slightly puffy.

"Can you see me okay?" he asked her and leaned in again.

"When your nose is almost touching mine? Yes." she replied and he moved his head back with a grin on his face.

"Ready?" Barry appeared and handed Owen a small device that fit snug in his hand.

"Yeah." Owen replied and glanced at him before turning a little, "Right everyone, try and keep the noise low." he said loudly so the bystanders could hear, Barry guided Finn across the walkway to stand beside the other men, a lot of them looked at her face questioningly but she ignored it and focused on Owen who was stood solo above the raptor paddock, she was curious to how this would play out.

There was silence all around for a few moments and then Owen raised his hand up, "Release." he said loudly and an orange light flashed near the stairs.

A long moment passed before a high pitched squealing came from somewhere in the trees.

"Is that a pig?" Finn asked Barry quietly and he nodded.

From somewhere underneath them there was noise that sounded like a door opening but Finn couldn't see anything.

She watched closely down in the middle of paddock for whatever was about to happen and then she heard it, loud thumping noises heading their way, she wrapped her hands around the railing tightly as the noise grew louder.

Suddenly a flash of pink ran across the paddock and then it disappeared underneath them to where they had heard the noise come from not long before, there was then a whoosh followed by a bang and she assumed it was the thing closing again just as the raptors with Blue leading them appeared from the bushes down below and skidded to a halt, they were watching where the pig had escaped to.

"Hey." Owen called down to them and used the device Barry gave him to make a clicking noise, Blue looked up at him, "Thata girl Blue, keep your eyes on me."

Blue made a noise and looked around everyone that was watching, she then looked around her pack then back at Owen as he made more clicking noises, "On me." he said to her and she gazed up at him for a second, as if she was listening, Finn watched her in wonder.

"It's working...she's listening to him." she whispered to Barry and his headed nodded slowly as he watched too with a smile on his face.

"Keep watching me...I'm gonna move." Owen said as he clicked some more and took a step along the walkway, "Let's go."

The raptors didn't move, they snorted and shuffled around as Owen walked, "This way girls." he said and clicked some more.

Blue instead hissed and glanced up at everyone that was watching around her paddock, when her eyes landed on Finn she didn't look away, she stared right at her.

"...Is she looking at me?" Finn whispered to Barry but she already knew the answer.

"Yes." he whispered back and she could see him swallow out of the corner of her eye but she didn't look away from Blue.

Owen used his clicker some more and Blue for a few seconds longer kept her gaze on Finn and then she shook her head angrily and screeched up at him, "Eyes on me." he said firmly.

Blue hissed quietly and glanced around the other raptors stood at her sides and behind her, Finn stared down at her and watched her closely, the animal was about to do something...she could feel it.

"Blue." Owen called down to the raptor in the paddock and in response she turned her head away to look at the ground and made growl noises, as if she was a dog that was getting a telling off, "Your making it harder than it has to be Blue." Owen added and clicked at her some more, she turned her head back to look up at him quickly and then very slowly started to move in the direction he was headed, the other girls followed suit.

Finn's mouth popped open in surprise and she glanced at Owen, he was nodding his head, "Good." he said and moved a couple of more steps to his left, "This way."

Blue continued moving for a moment and then she just stopped, Owen stopped too, "Come on, let's go." he said and clicked a couple more times, Blue hissed when he did and bared her teeth, "What have I told you about that Blue." he said in an angry tone and pointed down at her, she hissed some more and backed up.

"...uh oh." Finn said under her breath.

Blue backed up some more before she screeched and charged at the wall where the pig had ran towards and the other raptors quickly followed her.

Even though she'd seen it coming Finn still jumped at the sudden impact and stepped back, the thing they were stood on actually shook a little when the girls banged into the wall.

"Damn it." Barry said and leaned forward onto the railing, the men around them groaned in response.

Finn looked across at Owen, he had his hands on his hips and he looked down at his feet, he exhaled a breath and then banged on the railing, "Blue!" he shouted at her and she ignored him, he clicked at her some more, "Stop that now!"

Blue screeched up at him and hissed, Owen looked over at Barry and shook his head.

"Next time pal." Barry said and Owen responded by walking off and down the steps.

Finn glanced at Barry and he sighed, "...back to the drawing board." he said and then wandered in the direction Owen had gone, she herself sighed and stepped forward until she was stood where Owen had just been, the raptors had lost interest in the small hatch they had been trying to get to and they were moving around the paddock as if waiting on the pig to appear again.

The sound of a vehicle pulling into the yard drew her attention away from the girls and towards it, it was a staff jeep like her own.

She had to narrow her eyes to see better since it had stopped all the way across the yard near the entrance and when she saw it's passenger exit her eyes widened and she gasped out loud.

What the hell was her sister doing stood only feet away from the cages of the Velociraptor paddock?!


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

I hope you all enoy this chapter guys, hope it's to your satisfactory. :)

* * *

Finn couldn't believe her eyes that she was seeing Fiona at the paddock, she would have made a move towards her immediately but fear had stopped her, it rooted her to the spot.

She was scared that her sister was there because this place wasn't deemed safe yet and she was also scared because she had seen a different side to her that afternoon.

Hesitantly she started to walk towards the stairs, Fiona was stood next to the jeep looking around, obviously for her.

She took a deep breath and began to descend the steps, never taking her eyes off her sister as she did.

When she reached the bottom Fiona made eye contact with her, Finn swallowed and held a hand up to stop Fie as she made a move in her direction and to her surprise she actually waited, Finn sighed and slowly walked towards her, trying to keep as calm as possible as she did.

"Hey." Fiona said casually as Finn approached her and that made her blood boil.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said in reply when she was stood only feet away from her younger sibling.

"That's not very nice." Fiona said with a scowl and Finn moved towards her again until they were only inches apart.

"Don't start with me on what's 'not nice' Fiona McKenzie." she whispered harshly, her tone even surprising herself.

Fiona's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she swallowed, "Alright...chill." she said and rolled her eyes.

Finn looked away and shook her head annoyed, "This place is restricted to guests of the park." she said without looking at her sister, the employee driving the jeep caught her attention and she glared at him, "You." she pointed at him.

The man climbed out of the jeep timidly after a beat of staring back at her nervously through the front window, "Yes ma'am?"

"Aren't you familiar with the park rules?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am...I-" he began to speak but she didn't allow him to finish.

"Then you'll understand this paddock is off limits to members of the public?" she said and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am, but-" he replied again.

"But nothing." she silenced him once more, "If you know this then you have no excuse for bringing a park visitor up here, it is highly dangerous."

"Please ma'am, I meant no-" the man tried to explain but Finn was so mad she was having none of it.

"No enough, I don't want to hear anymore from you. Take this girl back to the hotel right this minute and I might not report you to your supervisor." Finn snapped at him and he swallowed and looked at his feet.

"No." Fiona protested angrily as Finn started to make a move for the office, "Don't walk away from me Finn."

Finn ignored her and continued walking, Fiona complained loudly behind her but she refused to listen and kept moving.

Owen was in the office when she walked in, he was sitting in the chair leaning back with his hands on his face and he looked up abruptly when she came in, "Oh...sorry, I didn't know you were in here." she said and turned to leave.

"No it's fine, don't go...I'm the one in your office." he said and began to stand, she held a hand up.

"It's not my office." she told him.

"Technically it is, your the only one that's properly used it." he replied and started to move towards her.

She was about to speak when she was interrupted by Fiona coming rushing into the office, she grabbed onto Finn's arm tightly and spun her around to face her, "I was talking to you! Why do you always have to walk away?" she shook Finn with the hold she had on her.

"Fiona." Finn said through gritted teeth and ripped her sisters hand from her arm, "Don't."

Fie stepped towards her, "Why can't we just stand and have a sensible conversation?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you." Finn said simply, "Go. Away."

"Ugh, your such a bitch Finn." Fiona said.

"Hey, that's your sister, show a little respect." Owen said as he stepped forward so he was next to Finn.

"This is none of your business." Fiona said dismissively to him, "So why don't you just leave?"

"Don't be rude." Finn said with a sigh, "...It's embarrassing."

"I'm rude?!" Fiona screeched, "You cut off my call with Lloyd! Cut it off! That was SO disrespectful."

Finn let out a humourless laugh, "So that's it, that's why your here isn't it, to argue over that waste of space."

Fiona grabbed onto Finn's arms and started to shove her backwards, "He is not!" she shouted and grabbed onto Finn's hair.

Finn let out a yelp and tried to pry Fiona's fingers away but she had a tight grip, Owen however stepped in and managed with little difficulty to separate them, he stood between the two and warned Fiona to keep back.

"He is not a waste of space." Fiona snapped and pointed a finger at Finn who was stood behind Owen holding her head, her scalp burned from where Fiona had been pulling.

"Get out." Finn said quietly with a shake of her head.

"No. We're not done here!" Fiona shouted and knocked Owen's raised hand away, "Get the hell out of my way, this is between me and my sister."

"I'm not going anywhere." Owen replied matter of factly, "Your out of control."

"Look you don't even know me or my sister for that matter, you have no right to say that to me." Fiona said and glared at him.

Before Owen could reply Finn stepped forward and gently moved him back with her hand on his arm, "Owen's right...you are out of control, you have been for a while." she said to Fiona who folded her arms across her chest impatiently, "...I can't deal with it anymore...I won't."

For a second fear flashed across Fiona's face before she scowled, "What are you trying to say?"

"I was wiling to give you another chance but you've just thrown it back in my face...your miserable here and being nothing but a hassle." Finn said with a sigh, "...I'm going to make arrangements for you to leave here."

"...what?" Fiona asked in shock, "How? The reason I had to come here in the first place was because there is noone for me to stay with."

"Yeah at home there isn't." Finn replied.

Fiona's brows furrowed for a moment and then recognition formed over her face, "...you better not be meaning what I think you are."

Finn nodded, "Dad's cousin."

"No!" Fiona shouted and picked up something from the desk, she threw it towards Finn.

Owen ducked with her and leaned over her a little just before the object smashed against the wall behind them, they both turned to look at Fiona before straightening up.

"No! You can't do that!" Fiona shouted and started pacing.

"What you did just proved that I have to." Finn replied and nodded to Owen who was silently asking if she was alright.

"No I won't go! I'm going home." Fiona said as she continued to pace.

"No your not." Finn said and stepped towards her sister, "I'm going to call Madine and you will be going to Alaska."

"You can't!" Fiona whined and tried to grab at Finn again but Owen stopped her, "Your only doing this to keep me away from him!" she shouted past him.

"I'm doing it because you need to learn that you can't keep behaving the way you are." Finn replied and stepped forward, "Now go outside and get that man to take you back to the hotel."

"I won't go Finn, you can't MAKE me...her husband is a drill sergeant!" Fiona said in a begging like tone.

"You better behave when your there then huh?" Finn said and began to turn her back on her but stopped, "And another thing...if you EVER hit me again...I will put you in the cage that is next to the raptors before they have eaten and you will stay there until I decide to let you out again...understand?"

The expression on Fiona's face changed to genuine fear and Finn almost regretted saying it out loud because she was actually serious, she glanced at Owen who was clearly shocked at what she had said before she fully turned her back to her sister.

"Finn...please...don't do this to me." Fiona replied with a cracked voice and Finn knew that she was crying, "Your my sister...why would you do this to me?"

Finn bit her lip as tears began to form in her own eyes, "I'm doing it...because I love you."

There was no reply from Fiona except an angry, emotional groan and then she stormed out of the office.

Finn didn't turn around she just listened, she heard a car door slamming followed by the noise of a vehicle retreating from the paddock, that's when she sighed and turned around.

Owen was stood with his hands on his hips watching her, she smiled weakly at him and said, "...that was my sister by the way."

He half smiled at her attempt of a joke and nodded his head, "That was pretty intense."

"You can say that again." she said and moved towards the desk, she sat down in the chair, "I guess I best get in touch with my father's cousin."

He moved towards the desk until he was stood by her side, she looked up at him and he kneeled down infront of her, "Be honest with me...you doing alright?"

She stared at him for a long moment as she thought about the answer, "We've always been together...if I do this...then I'll be splitting us up."

He nodded, "But if you don't do it..." he trailed off and she nodded in agreement.

"I know...nothing will change." she sighed, "...she won't forgive me for this."

"Maybe at first...but eventually she'll realise it's for the best." he replied.

"Is it though? I'm planning on sending her to live with...practically strangers...am I really doing what's best by her?" she said and slumped back.

"I think you are." he replied, "She'll realise just how much she misses you when your apart and how horrible she has been to you."

Finn thought about it for a long moment before eventually sighing in defeat and bringing up her email account on the computer, she looked at Owen briefly earning an encouraging nod from him and then she began typing up a long detailed email and she couldn't help feeling guilty as she did it, as if she was betraying Fiona in some way.

Once she had finished typing the email she hesitated, one click and it would be sent, one click and Fiona would probably hate her forever.

A minute passed.

She clicked send.

The message on her screen held her there for a long moment, 'email sent successfully' she couldn't help but feel dread as she read that over and over...should she have done this?

Should she have tried to work it out with her sister more?

In her heart she knew she'd made the right decision, she just hoped Fiona could forgive her for it.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

It was pointless to continue with work after what had just happened, Finn was just totally unfocused.

Instead she sat in the office with Owen and discussed with him the results of his test with the raptors, it was a good distraction from the interaction with Fiona she'd had playing on her mind.

He explained in great detail the training techniques he had been using on the girls and what he had been hoping to achieve from the test.

He told her that before they were fully matured he had introduced some small exercises in hopes they would adapt to a routine, he would reward them with a rat to eat if they fulfilled their tasks, it had been very difficult at first since they hadn't even been a year old at the time and they would fight with each other constantly until Blue came out the victor each time.

He told her about the last test that was done, it hadn't gone well at all, Echo picked a fight with Blue and it had been quite violent, she had tried to take over the pack but Blue wouldn't allow it and she put Echo right in her place.

He looked out the report from all the way back to the very first test he ever did with them from the folder on the desk, the girls were just over 2 years old when it was carried out, the report was a rather lengthy one and there were incident forms attached to it, noone was ever actually physically hurt they just came very close to it and it was enough to make them quit.

Overall after that test there were 12 resignations in total and regarding her facial expression to that Owen commented that the raptors were a lot more aggressive in the beginning than what they were now.

Once she had signed herself out on the tablet and was leaving the office Owen asked her if she'd want to help him and Barry with the training of the girls every now and again, she was worried that she'd only make things worse and ruin their progress but he told her that was nonsense, "We could use an experts help...and a woman's touch." he said to her.

She had told him in reply that she'd never done any training with animals before, she only observed them and he had shrugged and said that he'd help her.

She thought about what Owen had said as she drove back to her bungalow, she had no real experience with training animals, she had been there watching it be done but never had she actually stood there with the animal in question and taught it to do something or to act a certain way.

She pulled into her driveway and climbed out of her jeep, as she walked around the side of her place and then up the small porch steps she sighed and let her shoulders sag, she was going to have a long hot bath and relax for the rest of the evening.

After she stepped inside the bungalow and closed the door behind her she headed right for her bathroom, she squeezed a lot of her favourite bubble bath into the large tub, muscle soak, a blend of clary sage and sea minerals.

She turned both the taps on and let the water run, immediately the water and bubbles turned a beautiful blue colour and she already felt a little relaxed just looking at it.

She headed over to her window and closed the blinds so the room darkened, she then left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen, underneath the sink where the cleaning products were kept she had placed a packet of 200 coloured tea lights, she knelt down and grabbed the packet.

She found some matches in one of the cupboards above the oven and took them too, she headed back into her bathroom and saw that the tub was filling nicely, there were a lot of bubbles!

She opened the packet with the candles and began placing them around the edges of the bathtub, on the window sill, on the sink, on the tiny table that sat beside the tub...the bathroom was literally covered in tea lights, there were red ones, yellow ones, green, pink, blue, black, purple, orange, brown, cream.

She glanced at the bathtub to check that it wouldn't overflow before she dashed around the room to light the candles.

Once all the lights were burning she turned the taps off, the tub was filled but it wasn't fully filled, it was filled enough that it wouldn't spill over the edge and onto the tiles.

She felt the water and smiled it was exactly the right temperature, not to hot to lobster her but hot enough to make her body tingle the moment she stepped into it.

She quickly left the bathroom to collect a towel for when she was done and rushed back, only she stopped before she stepped in and headed for the kitchen, she went into her refrigerator and brought out a bottle of wine, she poured herself a half glass, put the bottle back into the fridge and then made her way to the bathroom.

She placed her glass of wine on the small table and then removed her clothes slowly, she let down her messed hair that had pieces pulled out because of Fiona and she shook it around, she sighed and started to climb into the tub.

She tested the water with her foot lightly and smiled at the feeling of warmth that shot up her leg, she began to fully climb in after that and as she sat down her whole body shivered in a great way.

She lay back until the water was up to her chin and she let out a long satisfied moan, already feeling the stress of the day leaving her body.

She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them, she sat up and reached for her wine, she placed the glass to her lips and leaned back once more, she took a sip and sighed in pleasure as it slowly ran down her throat.

She wasn't a huge fan of wine, she never really like the taste of it but today as she lay in the bath with the coldness of the glass due to it having been chilled in the fridge freezing her hand...she felt like she was floating on a blissful cloud.

She refused to think about her sister as she lay there, even though the email she sent continued to play on her mind but she did her best to block it out, like Owen had said, it was for the best.

She took another few small sips of her wine and then placed the glass back on the table, she then sunk right down so only her face was bobbing out the water.

Her body swayed in the bubbles gently and her hair floated around her head, she smiled at the weightless feeling.

At least an hour passed, probably more before Finn emerged from the tub, she had been in long enough for her skin to wrinkle significantly and for most of her candles to burn out.

She had needed that long soak, she was very relaxed because of it.

She pulled her partially damp hair up into a messy bun and changed into a pair of black leggings and a thin tank top once she was dry, she felt refreshed after her bath and was tempted to sit with a book or watch some TV and have another glass off wine but she was hungry and she never had anything to cook in her kitchen.

She used her cell and called ahead to the steakhouse to see if there was anyway she could order take out from them, it was just after 7:30 so she hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

They had asked her what she would like and in return she asked what would take the least time to wait on being prepared, they informed her that they could have some BBQ ribs ready for her picking up and her mouth watered at the thought, she let them know she was on her way and ended the call.

She grabbed her keys and a hoody to wear since the air outside was cooler that what it was through the day, as she hopped in her jeep she wondered if she should drive, she'd had a glass of wine after not eating for hours, she wasn't drunk in the slightest and she felt fine but still whether she should drive or not played at the back of her mind.

After a few moments of just sitting inside her vehicle she decided that she would drive but extra slow to be safe, she reversed out of her driveway and made her way towards the resort.

She arrive almost fifteen minutes later than she would have normally since she was driving under the speed limit, even though she had no idea what that was, she just took a guess and kept it low.

When she arrived at the staff parking lot next to the hotel she noticed there were still guests wandering around in and out of the restaurants and shops, some were even still heading for the T-Rex kingdom.

She climbed out and walked towards the steakhouse with her hands in her pockets, the thought of her food made her pick up the pace a little but she was enjoying the calmness of the place, even though there were still lots of people around there wasn't nearly as much as there would have been through the day.

When she eventually reached the restaurant, she pulled the door open and as she walked in she caught a whiff of the glorious scent of her bubble bath and it brought a smile to her face.

She made her way to the bar when she went inside and the waiter that had served herself and Fiona the other night appeared infront of her, he gave her a seductive smile after looking her over and leaned on the bar, "Well, hello again." he said.

She couldn't help but offer him a smile back, she was in a good mood, "Hello there." she replied.

"It's nice to see you again." he said with a nod, still smiling, "What can I get you?"

"I called not too long ago for some take out." she replied and he nodded.

"Ah yes, McKenzie?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right." she smiled.

He took a step back and tapped someone that was heading into the kitchen, she heard him tell the other waiter she was here to collect her order and they disappeared through the door.

"...do people call you Mac for short?" he asked with emphasis on the name as he moved back towards the bar and leaned forward on his elbows.

She smiled at his shameless flirting, he had another customer at the bar and he wasn't really caring much, "No...they don't." she replied and leaned back from him a little, "McKenzie is my surname."

He straightened up a little, "Oh really? So...what is your first name then?"

"...do you ask all your customers that?" she asked and he smiled wide showing all his teeth in response.

"Only when they are as hot as you." he said and winked.

He seamed nice and he wasn't too bad looking either but she she wasn't feeling anything from him, she just smiled and luckily someone called him away before she had to reply to him.

"That was uncomfortable to watch." A voice said beside her, she turned her head to find the man along the bar from her grinning, he had blonde hair and looked to be in his early thirties, he seamed familiar to her.

"Yeah." she agreed immediately, "You should try being in my shoes." she mumbled and he laughed.

"Can't blame him for trying." he said and huffed out a laugh.

Finn smiled back at him briefly and then let it fade away, "Sorry but...I know you?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Not officially but you've seen me, yes."

"Yes." she said and her brows furrowed as she thought where that had been.

"I work at the paddock too." he said after a beat and recognition formed on her face.

"That's where I've seen you, yes." she said and held her hand out, "Nice to meet you..."

She trailed off and he grinned and accepted her hand, "I'm Ian...and it's nice to meet you too Dr McKenzie."

She smiled and shook his hand, "Ian." she said and nodded, "And please...Finn."

"Finn." he said and their hands disconnected.

"I'm so sorry...I haven't really made an effort to properly meet everyone yet." she said and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about it." he said with another smile, "It's your first week, your second proper day actually...noone expects you to know anyone's name yet."

She smiled back at him, "So what do you do at the paddock?"

"Like the majority of the guys I do odd jobs and maintenance, that sort of stuff." he replied and she nodded.

"There you are." Another waiter appeared and placed two large paper bags infront of Ian.

"Thanks a lot man." Ian replied and handed the man money.

"Feeling hungry?" Finn asked as she eyed the bags and Ian laughed.

"Working late." he replied, "Owen and Barry are busting there asses up there, trying to get the lizards to do something, I dunno." he added with a shrug.

"They're still working?" she asked shocked, both men are usually at the paddock from 7am and it was well after 8pm now.

"Yep, not finishing up anytime soon either that's why I was sent to get food for everyone." Ian said.

"That sucks...they'll be exhausted tomorrow." she replied with a sigh, "And FYI...lizards? Come on dude."

He laughed, "That's what they are...technically."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, just then her waiter came back out and he had her bag of food with him, "Sorry about your wait there my dear...they are useless back there." he said with smirk and placed her bag on the bar.

"Don't worry about it." she said and handed him some money, he accepted it and took it towards the till, he processed her order quickly and came back with her change.

"There you are." he said and placed it in her hand in a deliberate way so their fingers would touch, his lingered on hers but she wasted no time and pulled her hand away quickly.

"Thank you." she said and started to move away from the bar, "Bye."

The waiter frowned and looked a little disappointed as she left but he had said bye to her.

Ian walked out with her, holding the front door open for her as they went.

"So are you working tomorrow or do you have the day off?" he asked as they walked away from the restaurant.

"I am working tomorrow yeah, I have a few things to write up and I can't really get behind on it or I'll be buried in paperwork for ever." she replied.

"I might see you around then if you ever manage to escape that office." he said and she smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." she said as she approached her jeep, she noticed he had a similar one and that it was parked along the lot as he pressed his key and unlocked it from where he was stood beside hers, "Try and not work too hard tonight." she told him as she climbed inside her own.

"I'll try...you try and not strain yourself doing nothing when you get back home." he replied as he began walking towards his vehicle, she smiled.

"I'll try." she said back and he smiled and gave her a quick wave, she returned it and started up her vehicle, she carefully reversed from her space and gave him a toot of her horn as she drove off, she saw him in her rear view mirror give her another wave as he placed his bags in the back of his jeep.

The smell of her food coming from the bag on the seat next to her had her driving a little faster than she had when she drove down to the resort, she wasn't bothered about anyone catching her speeding, her stomach growling told her she was too hungry to care.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

By the time Finn arrived at the paddock the next morning it was well after 8 and as usual it was busy with people, there was a large truck parked near the cages with people climbing in and out of it with crates and carrying them towards where the meat was kept.

As she was headed towards the office she spotted Ian appearing from the back of the truck, he had his hands on his hips as he stood waiting for whoever he was speaking to inside the back of the vehicle to emerge, he looked her way for a brief second and then back to inside the truck, he then quickly looked back her way and smiled with a wave, she returned the wave and noticed he was about to head her way but someone said something to him and he halted, he offered her a brief shrug and then climbed into the back of the truck.

She opened the office door and walked in to find Owen sat at the desk writing something down, he looked up and gave her a nod, "Morning." he said.

"Morning." she replied and placed her hand on the tablet to sign in, "No offence but, you look quite tired."

He made a noise in agreement and went back to writing on the sheet infront of him, "I was here till after ten last night."

"Yeah I heard you were staying back." she replied.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with his head down, still writing.

"Yep...did you achieve what you wanted to?" she asked and he put his pen down and leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

"No." he rubbed his face and moaned, "...the girls weren't having it, I just wasted my time really."

"Don't stress over this...you just need more time with them." she replied, "After all, that is what your here for...and as far as I know, there isn't any deadline on this...right?"

"Deadline?" he asked.

"For you to have them trained?" she replied and he shook his head, "See...you've got all the time you need, so they didn't pass the test yesterday...it doesn't matter, you'll make them pass it eventually...noone is expecting you to have them sitting when you say or for them to be giving you a claw to shake overnight." he huffed out a tired laugh, "My point here is, we'll work it out yeah...together."

He folded his arms across his chest and grinned, "Your optimistic this morning."

She shrugged and smiled, "Just don't want you being too hard on yourself."

He stared at her thoughtfully for a long moment and then smiled and stood up, "Thanks...I'll try not to be." He walked towards her, "There's your chair back."

"Thanks." she said and headed towards the desk, "You left your sheet what you were writing on here."

"It's for you." he said and turned to look at her before he left the room.

"It is? What is it?" she asked curiously and picked up the paper.

"It's a sort of timetable...I wrote in the times when you should be here." he explained.

"It says optional at each day?" she said and looked at him.

"Saturday and Sunday is technically your days off but if you want to come and do a couple of hours or something on either of those days your more than welcome to, it'll get logged up as overtime and sent to them at the resort and it gets worked out from there...through the week, if you don't want to come here and work you can do it from home, it's up to you...you'll still get paid either way." he said.

"Really? Don't I need to sign in though?" she asked and nodded at the tablet on the desk.

"Nah, that's just there as a safety precaution really, if you sign in and out noone has to worry if you've fallen into the paddock or not." he replied with a shrug and her eyes widened.

"Has that ever happened?" she asked and swallowed.

"Nope." he said with a smile and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"...I'll probably use the two days at the weekend for working from home and come in through the week." she said and he nodded.

"Okay but, they are your days off...you don't have to work." he told her and she nodded.

"I know." she replied and nodded with a smile, "Thanks for this."

"Don't mention it." he replied and began to exit the office, "I'll let you get on."

"Okay." she said and sat down in the chair and logged on to the computer.

"Another thing." he said by sticking his head through the doorway, "Don't stay cooped up in here all day...come find me and you can give me a hand."

"You got it." she replied and smiled, he nodded and headed off, calling out to someone as he went.

Finn sighed after a moment of just sitting in silence, she then prepared herself for writing up more reports but first she logged onto her email to see if her dad's cousin had gotten back to her.

She had.

Finn stared at the new email waiting to be read sitting in her inbox,she dreaded opening it, she dreaded the answer Madine had given her whether it said they couldn't take Fiona for the summer or if it said that they could.

She eventually opened it and quickly skimmed her eyes through it, she gasped and placed both hands over her nose and mouth and immediately began to cry.

 _Hi Finley, it is always lovely to hear from you so don't worry in the slightest about not being in touch for a while, I know that your a busy woman._

 _I am actually surprised you haven't contacted me sooner, when we last met at your fathers funeral 'god rest his soul' you hadn't even had your 23rd birthday yet and you were left to raise a twelve year old on your own, I had planned on offering to take her then since you were busy in college but I couldn't bring myself to part you both, you needed each other._

 _By the sounds of your email and knowing you in general, I get the idea you haven't told me everything which makes me guess it must be quite bad for you to now ask me for help._

 _I have spoken with Stan about having Fiona stay with us over the summer and he believes as well as myself it is a good idea, you sound like you need a break sweetheart and I am willing to do all I can to help you to get it._

 _If you can give us a day or two to get a room and some other things sorted out for her before you send her here that would be great, any day after then is fine._

 _Email me back when your ready to go ahead with this._

 _Aunt Madine x_

Finn's body jerked with silent sobs, Fiona would be leaving, they had never been apart before and now being split up was her doing, she felt rotten.

Her sister would never forgive her for sending her away, if she had been sending her home it wouldn't be a problem but there was noone at home for her to stay with so Alaska was her only option, that or stay on the island with Finn and try and work things out but nothing would get sorted out, Fiona wouldn't change.

Through her sobs she typed out a reply to Madine thanking and telling her she would look into flight times for the following week, once she hit send she sat back in the chair and leaned her head back, she stared up at the ceiling with tear filled eyes, she blew out a breath and sniffed.

She sat for a long while thinking about whether she should go ahead with it or not, Fiona was only unhappy living on the island but she'd be even more unhappy in Alaska, Finn really couldn't win on trying to keep her sister from being miserable.

She stood up from her chair and gave her eyes a quick wipe before leaving the office, before she looked into booking any flights she had to check when the next ferry was arriving to take guest back to the mainland.

She headed across the yard in search for Barry as he was the only person she knew that had a radio to contact the hotel lobby, she was hoping nobody could tell she had been crying as she went too but a lot of the men gave her second glances as she passed.

She found Barry with Owen inside the cage that had the muzzle like devices inside, two of the raptors were connected in the head vice and one of them was Blue, Finn groaned inwardly, the last thing she needed was Blue trying to kill her.

"Finn." A voice called to her just before she reached the cage, she turned to the man it belonged to, Ian.

"Ian, hi." she said and smiled weakly.

She glanced inside the cage and noticed that Owen had turned her way upon hearing her name and then she looked back at Ian who came right towards her until he was stood almost toe to toe with her, he had a look of confusion and concern on his face, "You okay?" he asked and placed a hand on her upper arm and his other touched her face, just underneath her eye.

She pulled her head back a little when his finger lightly touched above her cheek, she hardly knew him after all, "I'm good, you?" she asked as casually as she could muster and cleared her throat, she was feeling a tad uncomfortable at how close he was.

He looked at her sceptically, "Are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied and his hand on her arm moved down a little so it was covering her elbow.

"You've been crying." he said softly and stroked her cheek, "I can tell."

She turned her head and tried to look amused, "No I haven't." she said with a smile whilst subtly moving her arm out of his grasp to scratch a non existent itch.

She could see that Owen was walking towards the cage doorway with furrowed brows towards Ian out of the corner of her eye.

"You have...tell me what's wrong?" Ian said as he placed his hand back on her arm and moved towards her again, as if it was possible to get any closer, she stepped back as he did and his hand fell from her arm and face, she folded her own arms across her chest.

"I'm fine, really." she said with a shrug.

"Everything alright?" Owen said and he frowned at Ian as he made a move to step towards Finn again, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah I just came to see if Finn was alright." Ian said with a frown of his own.

"I am." Finn said before Owen could say anything, "Really, thanks for asking."

Ian nodded, "No worries, I just thought I'd come and see."

Finn nodded and offered him a brief smile, she glanced up at Owen and he gave her a raised eyebrow in return.

"See ya." Ian said and began to walk away but turned back to look at her, "Oh by the way...you still look beautiful." he added with a grin.

She stared at him for a second and then a smile started to appear on her face at the comment, she looked at her feet briefly and cleared her throat, when she looked back at him he gave her a wink and walked off.

She looked back up at Owen and he had a bored expression on his face, "Making friends I see."

"...I guess so." she said with a shrug.

"...coming in?" he asked her and gestured to the cage.

"Uh...no, I just need to borrow Barry's radio."

Hearing his name, Barry turned to look at her, "Radio?"

"Yeah, I need to contact the reception of the hotel about something." she said and Barry grabbed his radio, he pressed a button and then held in the talk button.

"This is Barry from the raptor paddock is there anyone there? Over." he said into his radio.

A few seconds went by before the radio crackled, "Raptor paddock this is hotel reception, what can I do for you? Over." a man's voice came through, Barry handed Finn the radio and she mouth a thank you.

"Can you tell me when the next Ferry leaving for the mainland will be please?" she spoke into the radio, "Over." she added quickly at the end.

Another few seconds went by before a response came, "The next ferry leaving for the mainland is Wednesday 11th of June at 9:30am. Over."

"Thank you, over." Finn said and handed the radio back to Owen, "Thanks Barry."

Barry nodded and went back to what he was doing, "They're taking her then?" Owen asked her and she nodded, "...that's why you've been crying."

She stared at him and then nodded again, he sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright." he said and squeezed her shoulder, she nodded and bit her lip, she hoped it would be alright like he said, "Barry I'll be back in a second." he said over his shoulder and moved his hand from her shoulder to rest on her back, "Come on...I'll help you book those flights."

She had protested that she was more than capable of booking the fights herself but Owen had told her his brother in law worked for the Airline company and all he had to do was give him a call and he'd sort out a way for her to get money off, who would pass that offer up.

It took Owen a bit of time to get through to his brother in law but when he did the man gave Finn a code to get a 30% discount off of the price of any flight she would eventually choose and a one way trip would have cost over $1000 so she was very pleased with the bargain.

"Thank you for this Owen and thank your brother in law for me." she told him.

"Don't worry about it." he replied, "So...Wednesday?"

"Wednesday." she said with a sigh, "Think I'll book her the 5:30 or 6:15 flight, she'll be hanging around waiting when she gets to the airport that way but at least she'll have plenty time to check in and such."

"Yep." he agreed, "Spoken to her at all since she was in here?"

"Nope...I'm going to have to break it to her that she's leaving in just a few days, I hope she doesn't put up a fight." Finn replied with a sigh.

"Call her and tell her." he said and she shook her head.

"I can't, I have to do it face to face, I owe her that much." she said and he shook his head.

"You don't owe her anything Finn...she got herself into this mess and...has she even apologised to you?" he said and she shook her head.

"Just call her and tell her...if you go down there she'll only kick off." he told her.

"She wont and if she does...I can handle my sister Owen." she replied.

"Yeah." he said and pointed at her face, "It looks like it."

"I chose not to retaliate when she did this to me." she replied with a slightly reddened face.

"Mhm." he said with a roll of his eyes and before she could respond he was heading out the office, "I have to get back to the cage, give me a shout if you need me."

With that he was gone, she felt embarrassed at what he'd said, it sounded as if he was saying she wasn't capable of defending herself but she was more than capable she just chose not to use violence because if she did she'd be just like Fiona.

She shook the thoughts from her head and began the process of booking the flight, it would be a long journey and Fiona didn't like long journeys, she had been complaining being on the plane for just 3 hours to Costa Rica.

After a few minutes Finn sighed and confirmed her booking, she printed out a copy for her sister and put it on the desk, she would take it to her later that night and hopefully come away unscathed.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long and there's no real good reason for it except about a week ago I gave in and went and bought the Jurassic World Lego Game :-$ (child at heart lol) and in between playing that as well as getting busy with other things I haven't had the time really to sit down and write, so yeah, sorry about not updating!

I'll try my best to get back into a proper routine of getting you updates regularly, that is of course if your all still looking forward to more chapters, I hope so.

Thanks again for the continued support, I appreciate it a lot. :)

* * *

"I'm not going." Fiona said stubbornly.

"You are going." Finn replied with a sigh and rubbed her forehead, she had clocked out of work at 6 and went straight to the hotel, that was well over a half hour ago.

She had sat down and explained, in detail, the plan for Wednesday and the reason why she was carrying it out and her sister just wasn't having it at all.

"No. I'm not." Fiona said and folded her arms across her chest, "Lloyd is coming here as soon as he can get a flight out."

That statement made all thoughts disappear from Finn's mind and she choked on a startled gasp, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." her sister replied with a smile, "He's coming to stay with me for a week or two and then we are both going back home to his."

"Your shitting me right?" Finn blurted out and then covered her face with her hands and groaned into them, "Please tell me you are not that stupid."

"I am not stupid." Fiona replied with a scowl, "And I'm being serious."

"Fiona." Finn stepped towards her with her hands together, "...this is ridiculous."

"Don't say it's ridiculous, he's coming here because he LOVES me." Fiona replied and Finn laughed humourlessly.

"No, he doesn't." she said and Fiona glared at her, "Did he actually say those words to you?"

"Yes he did." She snapped back.

"He's telling you what you want to hear Fie." Finn said and shook her head.

"No he isn't, he said it because he means it which is more than I can say for you." Fiona said.

"Sorry...I don't love you?" Finn asked and Fiona ignored her, "Fie...you make it very, very hard but I do, noone will ever love you more than me."

"Yeah right, you've got a funny way of showing it, your sending me away!" Fiona screeched.

"Only because you've complained every second about being here and before we even set foot on the damn island!" Finn shouted back in exasperation.

"You could have gotten a job back home! Why did you have to move us thousands of miles away?!" Fiona half screamed, "You ruined my life making me move here!" Finn pinched the bridge of her nose briefly before putting her hands on her hips and letting out a sigh and Fiona continued, "Everything is shit for me now!"

"There was no job back home!" Finn shouted back at her sister, "You think things are shit for you now, well I can tell you they would have been a lot bloody shitter back there...and I RUINED your life? I took this job to give you a better one!"

"How is this." Fiona shouted and gestured to her hotel room, "A better life?!"

"It's better because here I'm not having sleepless nights worrying about debts." Finn replied after a beat.

"What debts?" Fiona asked with an impatient sigh.

"The debts that were suffocating me Fie!" Finn answered annoyed, "Bills, dad's medical bills on top of those, student loans."

"...getting a job here helped?" Fiona asked sceptically.

"It's helping." Finn replied, "I'm still paying stuff off...when I took this job they gave me a signing bonus so we're only just starting to get back on our feet and by having this job I can also get your college fund back up and running."

"...what?" Fiona frowned, "Back up and running?"

"Yes...I had to use it." Finn replied sadly.

"What?!" Fiona screeched, "You used my college fund!"

"I had to Fie." Finn replied, "We were about to lose the house."

"So you dipped into my college fund?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Fie screamed and pushed Finn away from her.

"Hey!" Finn said as she caught herself from falling backwards.

"You selfish bitch! Why not use you own?!" Fiona tried to push her again but she shoved her away.

Fiona stared at her open mouthed, "Don't do that again...understand? I won't warn you a second time." Finn said quietly and she blew out a breath, she was trying real hard to keep her cool, "And I did use my own, I used it all that's why I had to take out student loans."

"I can't believe you would do that, that's my fund! Now what...I'm going to have to go to some crappy college when you went to a great one?" Fiona snapped and took a step back.

"Fiona...do you hear yourself? I had no other choice!" Finn tried to reason, "And I've already said I'm going to be adding to your fund again, I'll probably even be able to put extra in with what I'm earning."

"The point is Finn, you used it without my permission, you stole from me!" Fiona said and gasped, "You STOLE from me!"

"I never stole from you." Finn said with a tired sigh, "We had no other money...and the only other option would have been to take a loan out on the house and there was no way I was doing that, we'd have been in even deeper if I had."

"You took out student loans!" Fiona snapped in an accusing tone.

"That's different Fie." Finn said and groaned, "Look I'm not going to stand here and argue over this okay...it's pointless."

"You can make excuses all you like but you stole my money from my college fund and...that's unforgivable." Fiona said and held a hand up, "I can't even look at you." she turned her back to Finn who stood staring at her open mouthed.

"Are you being serious? You actually class what I did as stealing?" Finn asked and Fiona spun around.

"Yes! If I'd done that you'd be going crazy!" Fiona said.

"No, I wouldn't, I'd understand you did it because you had no other choice." Finn replied and Fiona moved towards her.

"I have no money in my college fund now Finn. That's your doing, all my friends will be going off to great schools and I'll be stuck at home working in some dead end job..that'll be on you." Fiona said in a quiet, intimidating like voice.

"Don't be dramatic." Finn replied, "You only just turned 16, by the time college comes around, your going to have enough money to go alright?" she rolled her eyes, "And if you really lack that much faith in me, get a job when your in Alaska."

"Get a job? You might as well say it Finn...I'm on my own...your trying to send me away and now your telling me to support myself." Fiona said and she was on the verge of crying.

"Oh for god's sake Fie...we're talking about a part time job to earn yourself some cash whilst your not in school." Finn said with a sigh, "And 'trying' to send you away? Fiona...your leaving for Alaska on Wednesday, there's going to be no trying about it."

"Bitch." Fiona said under her breath.

Finn glared at her sister, she was done, she'd had enough of it, "...If Lloyd really is serious about coming here, I will make sure that he isn't permitted to set foot on the dock of the ferry at the mainland."

Fiona gasped, "You can't do that."

"Mr Masrani, the man who owns this park personally came to me to offer me this job when he was visiting the states...if I ever need anything I've to just say the word." Finn replied and Fiona's face was like thunder.

"You constantly have to ruin everything, don't you?!" Fiona shouted, "Why do you hate him so much?!"

"Lloyd is going nowhere in life!" Finn snapped back, "For a start he is too old for you, he's always high, everyone that hangs out with him ends up getting into trouble."

"He's 19, that's not too old!" Fie huffed.

"And another thing, he got that Bolton girl pregnant...remember? Now she's stuck on her own with a baby because he up and left her." Finn added, "Do you want that to be you?"

"Shut up Finn." Fiona said and looked away.

"No." Finn said and turned Fiona back to face her, "I need to make you see, he isn't worth your time Fiona, he'll only drag you down with him!"

Fiona punched Finn in the stomach and she doubled over in pain, she stumbled back and grabbed onto the chest of drawers for support as she gasped for a breath, the wind got knocked right out of her.

"You can't control my life! It's not fair!" Fiona shouted at her.

"I'm not...not trying to...Fie..." Finn said through breaths, "...I'm only trying...to look out for you."

"Your telling me what I can and can't do!" Fie screamed, Finn straightened up and breathed in and out, "Your not my mother!"

Finn's eyes shot to Fiona, her sister was practically shaking with anger, "I know I'm not...but I helped dad raise you...so I'd hope you'd show me a bit of respect."

"Get out of my room." Fiona said dismissively.

"No." Finn replied and walked towards Fiona, "Don't you remember what I told you?"

Fiona stared at her with a frown and shrugged impatiently.

"If you ever hit me again." Finn said and grabbed Fiona's wrist, she started to pull her towards the room door, "We're going to the raptor paddock."

Fiona tried to pull away from Finn's grip and screeched and shouted at her, "Get the hell off of me! No!"

Finn continued pulling her towards the door.

"Finn!" Fiona shouted and dragged her nails along Finn's arm, that made her let go.

"Ow!" Finn cried out and looked at her arm, Fiona had actually drawn blood, she looked up at her sister.

"You'll get worse than that if you grab me again." Fiona said.

"...are you threatening me?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Just don't do it again." Fiona replied.

"You are. I can't believe you...what's happened to you Fie?" Finn said.

"You've made me like this, your a control freak!" Fiona shouted.

"Trying to look out for you is being a control freak?" Finn said and shook her head, "You know, I actually felt bad about sending you to Alaska...but now...I don't care."

Fiona's mouth fell open, "...and you call yourself my sister."

"I can't wait to see the back of you." Finn said and with that turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Fiona shouted at her back, "We aren't done here!"

"We're done when I say we are." Finn said back coldly and refused to look at her.

She was almost at the door when she heard Fiona rushing towards her, she turned around just as her younger sister came charging at her, she stepped to the side out of her way but Fiona managed to grab onto her arm and twisted it behind her back, Finn let out a yelp, "Fiona!" she cried as Fiona forced her onto her front with a swift kick to the back of her knees.

"Ow!" Finn screamed as she was slammed hard against the floor, Fiona wasn't by any means fat but she was surprisingly heavy, she had to have been using all of her weight to hold Finn down.

"I've done this before." Fiona said in a terrifying whisper into her ear causing Finn to stop wriggling and her eyes to widen at the words, Fiona then twisted her arm more which made her cry out.

"My arm! Fiona, stop it!" Finn shouted through cries of pain as Fiona pressed what felt like her knee hard into Finn's lower back, she tried to pull her sister off of her with her free hand but she grabbed her wrist and kept an iron vice like grip wrapped around it.

"Lloyd showed me how to do it properly...I could break your arm if I wanted to." Fiona whispered in a strangely calm voice.

Finn couldn't believe her ears, "You call yourself my sister?!" she shouted in desperation, the words what Fiona had said to her a few moments previously and for a second she thought she could feel the grip on her arm loosening but then it tightened a great deal and Finn screamed in pain.

"I'm not going to Alaska, do you hear me? I'm not!" Fiona snapped at her and then yanked her arm further up her back, Finn bucked at the sickening pain that coursed through it.

She couldn't move, Fiona had her pinned down, there was nothing she could do, "Your hurting me." she sobbed and rested her cheek against the floor so she could see Fiona out of the corner of her eye.

"Good." Fiona said and Finn closed her eyes.

"Your enjoying this." she whispered.

"All you have to do is change the flight so I can go home." Fiona said, "And then I'll let you up."

Something inside Finn snapped, those words...her sister physically holding her down, her YOUNGER sister...she couldn't allow this behaviour.

She slowly inhaled and then let out a long shaky exhale in return, she moved her head so her nose was pressed against the floor once more and then she counted to three.

1...2...

On three, she threw her head back and felt it connect hard with Fiona's face, her sister immediately let go of her, crying in pain and fell backwards so she was no longer holding her down.

Finn's head hurt from the blow but that didn't stop her pushing herself up and in doing so her arm hurt very bad, she had to slowly move it around to hold it infront of her, she winced at the pain but breathed through it, she held her arm protectively infront of her and looked down at Fiona rolling around on her back, crying dramatically, "Get up." she demanded.

Fiona was holding her nose and moaning, "You've broken my nose!" she shouted in a muffled voice.

"Your fine." Finn replied and walked over to her, she gave Fiona's foot a kick, not a hard one in the slightest but it made her sit up.

Her nose was fine, there was no blood and it certainly wasn't broken, it was only a bit red.

Finn already regretted what she was about to do, but it had to be done, before Fiona could stand up she slapped her hard across the face and it was some picture.

Mouth agape, eyes wide, hand cradling her cheek where sat, she stared up at her older sister and for the first time...Fiona looked genuinely scared of her.

"I have had ENOUGH." Finn said in a low, angry voice, "...of your shit."

Fiona's mouth wobbled and her eyes watered but she never said a word.

"It's not nice is it?" Finn continued, "Being hurt by your family."

Fiona looked down briefly, gave her nose a rub and then looked back up at Finn, she was still silent.

"I'm telling you now...you are going to Alaska and your going because that boy...that...lowlife...he's already changed something in you...and I swear, I will NOT lose the only family I have left because of him, no matter how much of a damn brat you are...do you understand me?" Finn said through gritted teeth, a tear rolled down Fiona's cheek and eventually she slowly nodded her head and then looked at the floor.

Finn straightened herself up and took a deep breath, "...I'm not sorry." She said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hey guys, by the looks of the reviews on the last chapter, you all enjoyed it XD, a few made me chuckle actually lol.

Thank you for the continued support and encouragement to write, I greatly appreciate it! :P

* * *

Finn had gone straight to her bungalow after her encounter with Fiona, she had hoped it would have gone a lot better than it had, however, her sister was a real witch.

Now, feeling sore and totally drained, she sat down on the sofa with a leg tucked underneath her and the other dangling over the edge, she gazed at a spot on the wall whilst chewing nervously on her nails.

She had gotten Fiona a one way ticket from Costa Rica but what if she did meet up with Lloyd somehow either when she arrived in Alaska or at the airport before she gets on the plane...what if she ran away with him?

Finn moved abruptly so she was sat on the edge of the sofa with her feet firmly on the ground and her hands clasped infront of her, she had to stay where she was, she wouldn't be able to leave without booking holidays months in advance, that had been in her contract.

Surely Fiona had more sense than to run away with him, she had to...deep down.

And Lloyd...he didn't care about her enough to actually follow her up to Alaska, right?

A swift knock on the door made Finn jump slightly, she had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard whoever was there approaching her bungalow.

She stood up and wandered over to the door, when she opened it she found Ian stood there smiling, "Hey." he said.

"Hi." she replied with a sigh and leaned against the door.

Ian's smile faded and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, sorry...is this a bad time?" he asked.

Finn felt slightly bad, he'd obviously picked up on her unenthusiastic reaction to him being at her door, "No...it's okay." She said quickly and cleared her throat, she forced a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Well I just came by to ask if you wanted to hang out?" he asked with a hopeful smile, Finn looked down briefly.

"Hang out?" she asked after a beat.

"Yeah...so we can get to know each other." he said, still smiling, "I thought we could maybe go and get a drink?"

Finn inwardly groaned, "Ah...a drink...Ian, I'm actually quite tired, I was just gonna have an early night." she replied.

Ian's face visibly fell, "Aw come on." he said, "You've gotta celebrate getting through your first week."

"Getting through it?" she said with a raised eyebrow, "What you mean without being eaten?"

"Yeah." he replied with a grin and she gave him a small smile, "Come one...come out for...an hour."

"I don't know." Finn said and rubbed her face.

"Come on, please...it'll be fun." he pressed and fluttered his eyelashes, she laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"Alright, whatever...I'll come out for a quick drink." she said as she grabbed her hoodie from where it was hung up and her keys from their bowl by the door.

"Great." Ian said as he headed away from the bungalow, she could tell from his tone he was smiling as he said it and that made her regret agreeing to go, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Finn parked up beside Ian's jeep once she had arrived in the staff parking lot and found that he was stood against it patiently waiting on her, even though she had insisted meeting him inside.

He had offered to drive her there and did so quite enthusiastically as they were leaving her bungalow, but to avoid him thinking their get together was a date which she strongly felt the vibe he was giving her said that's exactly what he hoped it to be, she politely declined and said she had to get gas anyway.

She climbed out of her jeep and moved towards him, "You could have met me in there." she said feeling a little embarrassed, he smiled at her in response.

"I didn't mind waiting on you." he said and started to head towards the steakhouse, she offered him a quick smile and walked beside him.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they walked, she tried to pretend that it wasn't bothering her but it was hard because he kept looking at her and smiling as they walked, she swallowed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as they approached the doors to the restaurant, sighing in relief as she managed to get infront of him and pull the door open.

"I would have gotten that." he said almost sulkily from beside her as they stepped inside.

"That's okay." she said awkwardly, "I am capable." she added with laugh in an attempt at a joke, he didn't find it funny, he made a 'hmph' noise and headed straight for the bar.

She watched him walk ahead of her with her move slightly ajar, was he in a mood because she had opened the door herself? Was he really?

She slowly followed him and took the bar stool he offered her beside him at the bar, the restaurant was very busy that evening, there were lots of family's dotted around the room eating happily and enjoying each others company.

"So what will it be Finn?" Ian asked, bringing her attention back to him and he smiled brightly at her, "Shall we get a bottle of wine?"

"Uh actually, a beer would be great." she replied and his smile disappeared.

"A beer?" he asked with a screwed up face, "Really?"

"...yes?" she said with her own face screwed up, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." he said immediately, "2 beers." he added tight lipped to the bartender.

Finn suddenly felt very uneasy, "Ian...is something wrong?"

"No." he said and glanced at her, "I just thought that a girl would want something a little more...feminine."

Finn's mouth popped open, "A little more feminine." she repeated and he nodded, "Well sorry to disappoint you." she added in a tone that clearly told him she wasn't sorry in the slightest.

There was a silence for a second before he laughed nervously, "It's alright Finn...I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah." Finn said and rolled her eyes, the bartender appeared and placed their beers infront of them, Ian handed him money just as Finn placed the bottle to her lips and took a long drink.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, I'll have a shot of bourbon please." Finn said straight away and Ian looked at her, "...do you want one?"

"Uh...no." he said with a frown and Finn shrugged.

"One shot then and I'll also take a bag of those roasted nuts please." she said and handed him money, he nodded and headed off.

"Uh Finn...remember...your driving." Ian said in a patronizing voice.

"Says the man that wanted to share a bottle of wine." she replied with extra emphasis on the last word.

"That's different." Ian said and Finn shook her head.

"No it's not." she said and the bar tender reappeared with her shot, nuts and change, "Thanks very much." she said and held her glass up to him, he nodded and gave her a smile, she looked at Ian who was looking at her as if she was some naughty child, she rolled her eyes and then downed the shot.

She placed the empty glass on the bar and shuddered, "That's what I needed." she said to Ian after a beat.

"Didn't have you down as a whiskey drinker." he replied disapprovingly.

"That's the whole point of this is it not? Two work colleagues getting to know each other." she said with a shrug, "Now you know...I like whiskey."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out, "Yes alright...my point is, drinking the hard stuff isn't a good idea." Ian said.

Finn was surprised to see the text she had received wasn't from Fiona, she was the only person that had her cell number here, it read, _Need rescued?_

Her brows furrowed and she casually glanced around the room, Ian was saying something but she wasn't paying attention as she was too busy trying to see whoever had texted her, she found him.

Far along, almost near the back of the restaurant Owen was sat with Barry and a couple of other workers from the paddock, he held his phone up a little and gave it a shake with a grin on his face.

"Finn." Ian said loudly and her eyes shot back to him.

"What?" she said to him and he let out an annoyed sigh.

"I said...stop being rude...and listen to me." he said slowly, as if she was a moron.

"I don't think I will if your going to speak to me like that Ian." she replied firmly and he swallowed as his ears turned pink.

"...I didn't mean to sound...like that." he began to speak.

"Well you did." she said immediately and picked up her beer, she sighed and then took a sip, she glanced in Owen's direction and gave him a very subtle nod before facing the bar once more.

"I apologise then?" Ian said wide eyed.

"...that was a question." Finn replied as she drunk some more.

"Because I don't think I should apologise." he said with a frown.

Finn sighed, "Ian...what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You want to come out for a drink, you say it'll be fun but all you seam to have done is criticise me." she replied and he looked shocked.

"I have not." he said and she nodded.

"Evening." a deep voice came from behind Finn...Owen, she sighed in relief.

Ian made a pfft noise, "Great." he said under his breath and took a swig of his beer.

"Say something Moore?" Owen asked straight away.

"No." Ian replied, "Not a word."

Finn watched Ian carefully, she thought when she met him the other night he seamed nice but being in the bar with him now he seamed like a totally different person, she turned her head in Owen's direction, "Evening." she repeated what he'd said.

"Barry and I are having food and some drinks with a couple of the guys, wanna join us?" he said to Finn and glanced briefly at Ian.

"Sure." Finn replied and Ian's eyes shot to her.

"Thanks but, you guys are eating, Finn and I are only here for drinks...maybe another time." Ian said with a forced smile.

"We don't mind." Owen replied to him and then looked at Finn once more, "How bout it McKenzie?"

"Alright." she said with a grateful smile and hopped down from her barstool, she took her beer bottle and her nuts, "Thanks for the drink Ian."

Ian downed his beer quickly and slammed the empty bottle on the bar, "I'm having another, shall I bring you one over too?"

Finn inwardly groaned, she hoped he was leaving, "No...thanks, I've still got this one." she replied and he nodded once and called the bartender over, Finn gave Owen a look and he guided her over to his table, "Thanks." she told him as they walked.

"No problem, you looked uncomfortable so I thought I'd step in." he replied and she nodded.

"He's..." she began but couldn't find the words to finish.

"Weird?" Owen offered and she nodded.

"Little bit, yeah." she said and let out a short laugh, he smiled in return, "Hey, are you sure it's okay coming over, you are having dinner."

"Relax." Owen said amused, "Your more than welcome."

"Finn." Barry said with a smile as they approached the table.

"Hi guys." she replied, the men at the table with Barry greeted her with kind smiles and she already felt at ease.

"Slide in." Owen said and she did just that, he followed suit and sat down next to her so she was in between him and Barry, "This is Mike and Henry." he told her and they each gave her a wave as their mouths were full of food, she smiled and returned the wave.

"We were gonna ask you to come tonight Finn but you were gone before we had a chance." Barry told her.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't stick around...I uh, had something to do." she replied and glanced at Owen who was listening curiously.

"Ah right." Barry replied.

"Your not on a date with Ian are you?" Mike asked her.

"No." she said quickly and glanced at Ian over at the bar, he was getting ready to head towards them, "We're just having a drink."

"I see...well, watch yourself." Mike said, "There's something off about that guy."

"You think?" Finn asked him.

"Yeah." Henry agreed, "Alright guy when you first meet him but after that it's like he's a completely different person."

"He's coming over." Owen told them and they stopped talking about him.

"Hey guys...Barry." Ian said as he approached the table and the men muttered hello's.

"Help yourself Finn." Owen gestured to his plate that had what looked like a entire chicken half eaten on it.

"Oh no...really? I couldn't." Finn said as she reached towards his plate and began eating some of his fries, "It's your dinner." she said through chewing.

Owen chuckled, "Not stopping you though is it?"

"...I haven't eaten yet." she replied with suddenly warm cheeks, Owen rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"You should have said." Ian said to her and all eyes at the table were on him, "I would have called ahead and booked us a table."

"Uh..." Finn replied.

"Next time I'll make sure to feed you." Ian said with a laugh, the table was silent.

"There won't be a next time." Finn said under her breath and Owen huffed a laugh

"Shall we head after this drink?" Ian asked her.

"Head?" she replied.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off at yours." he said.

"...I drove." she said and he laughed.

"Oh yeah, of course." he nudged Mike beside him, "I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on."

Mike's eyes glanced at Ian and then he continued eating without saying a word, Finn could feel her neck reddening at Ian's bad joke and she took another drink of her beer for something to do.

"But still Finn...I should drop you off anyway, you have been drinking whiskey." Ian said and raised his eyebrows as he too took a drink.

"I had one shot Ian." Finn said annoyed.

"Your a whiskey gal Finn?" Henry asked with a smile, "Right on!"

Finn smiled, "Yeah."

"We'll have to have one next time." Henry said.

"Deal." Finn agreed and Henry gave her a wink.

"Drink up then and we'll get going." Ian said impatiently.

"Ian." Owen said in tone that demanded attention, he looked at Owen, "Leave Finn alone, she'll go when she's ready."

"Uh...I came here with her, I'm only looking out for her...I don't want her crashing into a tree or something." Ian replied.

"I won't crash." Finn snapped in annoyance.

"I'll drive her home." Owen replied, "Since I've not had any alcohol and you have." he added directly to Ian.

Ian looked like he was about to protest but Barry spoke, "And one of us will drop you off Ian."

"Great." Finn said, again, before Ian could say anything.

"Whatever." Ian said after a long moment and began to sip away at his beer.

Finn sat with her eyes on the table, she could feel Ian watching her and it made her swallow, she felt very grateful to have Owen sat beside her at that moment, she looked up for a second and then took out her phone from her pocket, she typed a message and then tapped Owen's thigh underneath the table, he looked up suddenly and then slowly turned his head in her direction as he was chewing on some food.

She cast her eyes down to where her phone was in her hands in her lap, he glanced down at the screen, ' _thank you'_ she had typed out for him, he looked back up at her and for a moment he swallowed and his face showed no expression, he then gave her a wink and a grin.

She smiled back at him and stole some more of his fries, jumping when Ian slammed his second suddenly empty beer bottle on the table and stood up, he strode off towards the bar.

Owen narrowed his eyes at Ian's retreating form and then glanced at Finn, she looked from him to Ian who was stood across the room barking orders at the bartender and then he turned and stared right at her, almost right through her, a shiver ran down her spine under his gaze, there was just something not right about him.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hey people, I'm glad your all still following the story and seam to be happy with it and I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to read and review it, your support means a lot! :)

I'm curious, is there anything your all particularly looking forward to reading as the story continues? Apart from of course Fiona getting her ass kicked, ;)

Let me know if there is anything you'd like. :)

* * *

It had only taken Owen and the guys around ten extra minutes to finish off their food and when they did they weren't sticking around, they made to leave immediately.

Finn believed she was perfectly okay to drive back to her bungalow but to save Ian, who had downed an extra 4 drinks in that short time and was now stumbling as he walked from complaining about it, she decided to go with it and get a ride back from Owen.

As they were leaving Barry took her keys and said he'd drop her jeep off on the way back, she had handed them over without argument, Ian however, he hadn't been keen on the idea of Henry driving him home and tried to wrestle his keys back from him, Finn had tried to convince him that letting Henry drive was the best idea and in response to that he cursed quite violently at her which earned him a warning from Owen.

This very bizarre, embarrassing outburst happened loudly infront of a lot of the park guests that were simply there to enjoy a nice meal with their families, Owen had a brief word with Barry and then he ushered Finn out of the building, "They'll handle him." he had told her when she asked if they should stay and help get him to leave.

He walked her over to the side of the restaurant, his motorcycle was parked up there, he had climbed on and gestured for her to do the same, she had stood and stared at it nervously for a moment, she'd never been on a bike before and he told her that she would enjoy it, she wasn't too sure about that.

She took the hand he offered her for support and held onto his shoulder with her other as she climbed on, there really wasn't much room for two people so her front was basically stuck to his back.

She had leaned back and grabbed onto the tiny little rail thing at the back of the seat once the engine roared to life and a pain shot up the arm that Fiona had pinned behind her earlier that night as she did, her mouth opened in a gasp but no sound came out, as gently as she could she moved her arm back so it hung at her side.

"Your probably better holding onto me, it'll get really bumpy along the way." Owen had told her loudly over the engine, she had groaned inwardly at those words, she appreciated him giving her a lift but she already felt a bit uncomfortable at being practically stuck to him, now she would have to hold onto him too.

She swallowed and then slowly moved both her hands to his flanks and gripped the vest that he always wore tightly, after a beat he kicked the stand away and the bike started to move along the side of the restaurant, there were still guests wandering around the park so they had to move slowly towards the employee gate, "Are you alright?" he had asked her and she knew he wasn't just meaning about what had happened with Ian.

"I'll be alright." she had told him with a sigh after a beat.

They eventually made it to the gate that led into the jungle, Finn pressed her hand to the pad and it did a quick scan then the gate started to open, Owen had eased them through gently then he gradually began to pick up speed, "Hold on tight." he had said to her loudly and then they suddenly zoomed off.

Almost instantly a smile had broke out on Finn's face, she couldn't help it, it was exhilarating.

She peaked around Owen's shoulder and a giggle burst from her lips, the feeling of the cool wind against her face was like nothing else, her hair and the chain around her neck blew freely behind her.

Owen revved the bike and they burst forward some more, they were flying along the dirt road...there was no other way to describe it really, dipping and rising every now and again as they moved over bumps in the ground, there were also some holes along the road too, one in particular that was quite deep and made the bike swerve as they drove over it, Owen handled it fine and they were moving in a straight line almost immediately but Finn had gotten started and ended up grabbing onto him, very tightly.

Her arms had wrapped around his waist and her cheek was pressed against his back, she stared at the ground that was flying by in a blur as her heart pounded in her chest, "Whoa." she had whispered to herself before straightening up so she could she the road ahead again.

"You okay?" Owen had asked in a loud voice, "That was some bump." he added sounding amused.

"Your not kidding." she had replied with a still pounding heart, "I'm okay though." she added and straightened up some more but she didn't dare loosen her hold of him, she made sure to hold on extra tightly.

They had arrived outside of her bungalow just over a few minutes later, it had only taken her a couple of moments to get over the fright from that huge hole in the ground, her smile had reappeared instantly and butterflies attacked her stomach, you couldn't not enjoy the feeling of freely speeding along through the trees, then to have the still water suddenly appear alongside you as you went with a breathtaking sunset in the distance up ahead, the island really was beautiful.

Now Finn was carry two mugs of tea from her small kitchen towards her sofa where Owen was sat, "There you are." she said as he accepted the mug.

"Thanks." he said and took a sip, she sat down next to him and took a sip from her own mug.

"...thanks for this...I dunno why but, I just feel a bit...off." she replied.

"No problem." he replied, "And your right too."

"You don't think he'd...I dunno, come back here?" she asked nervously.

Owen stared at her for a moment and then shook his head, "I'll get rid of him if he does."

Finn thought about that for a second and then took another sip of her tea, "I should have just said no and stayed here, then I wouldn't have had him being all creepy with me."

"...I don't think it would have made a difference." Owen replied and she sighed.

"I suppose when you leave if I lock all my windows and doors I should be fine, right?" she said.

"That could work." he said with a shrug and her eyes widened, she didn't at all feel convinced, Ian had her seriously worrying, "Look don't go worrying okay, if he does come to your door which I doubt because he's probably gonna just pass out when he gets home anyway but if he does though just give me a call."

She chewed on her lip whilst slowly nodding and then she looked at him, "Wait a second, how did you even get my number?" she asked curiously.

Owen smiled, "It's on your employee record, everyone's is."

"Right." she said and then gasped, "Does that mean...what if Ian could get it? I don't want him calling me up and giving me abuse."

"He wouldn't dare." Owen said in a low voice with a frown on his face and then his features softened, "And I'm the only one that is allowed to look at the records...relax." he took a drink of his tea.

Finn relaxed a little, "Okay...that's good then I suppose."

Owen nodded and yawned into his hand as subtly as he could for the third time and Finn suddenly remembered that he'd been working late the previous night, "Owen you should go...you'll be shattered." she said and he smiled.

"Little bit." he replied, "I can stick around for a bit longer."

"No, you should go...I appreciate you offering, I do but...I'll be fine." she replied with a sigh.

"Ah...are you sure?" he asked after rubbing his face and she nodded.

"Yes." she said, "Go on."

He finished his tea and stood up, she stood with him, "Okay but I mean it...don't hesitate to call me alright?"

"Okay." she said with a nod and a small smile as she walked him to the door.

"Any time." Owen said with a serious face as he walked backwards out of her bungalow.

"Thank you." she told him genuinely and he nodded.

She stood at the door and waited until he was on his bike, the engine came to life loudly and he gave her a wave before speeding off.

As he drove off she quickly closed the door and locked it, she then rushed around the bungalow locking every window she came across and the doors that led out to the back of the building.

Once she was sure the place was secure she headed to her bedroom, changed into pyjamas and got into bed, she lay in the middle of the mattress stiffly and stared at the ceiling, she thought about earlier that day when Ian had called her beautiful and she cringed, she had only smiled at what he said because she had been upset and it cheered her up a little...had that encouraged him?

She rolled over and chewed on her lip again, she had been so wrong about him...when she met him the night before he seamed kind of cool, as if he'd be easy to get along with and then like the flick of a switch it was as if he'd adapted a completely different personality.

She tried to push the thought of him out of her mind and closed her eyes, hoping she would quickly drift off to sleep since she was tired but every small sound she heard inside and out of the bungalow had her on high alert and her heart racing, she was terrified that he would come to her place, she didn't even know how he'd found out exactly where she lived in the first place, had he followed her?

She reached underneath her pillow and grabbed her phone, she made sure to keep a hold of it just incase she needed to use it quickly, she squeezed her eyes closed and tried to think of happy things.

A loud banging woke Finn up the following morning, she sat bolt upright in bed with her phone still tightly in her hands, she shakily pressed a button and the time read 07:50.

"Finn!" A slurred voice shouted her name and she gasped and threw herself off the bed so she was crouched on the ground, "Hey! Finn!"

Heart pounding hard in her chest and palms sweating Finn stood slowly up and pulled back the curtain of her bedroom window an inch, she quickly put it back in place and ducked back down with a hand over her mouth.

Ian was outside her bungalow and he looked very, very drunk.

"Finn!" he shouted loudly and then a second later something heavy smashed against the outside wall of the bungalow, she let out a shriek as the sound amplified through the place, "I know your in there!"

She was shaking now, she didn't know what to do, should she hide under the bed or in the wardrobe, it then suddenly dawned on her that she was holding her phone, quickly she brought up Owen's number and called him, he answer on the third ring.

"Finn." he said and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Owen." she whispered back, "He's here."

"Ian?" Owen asked and he sounded as if he was moving, maybe even running.

"Yes." she whispered in a panicked voice, "Owen I'm scared, he's really drunk."

"I'm coming." he said in her ear and she heard his bike as he turned it on, "What's he doing?"

"He's shouting on me." she said and gasped loudly as the banging that woke her up started again, only this time it was louder.

"What?!" Owen asked loudly.

"I'm gonna kick this door down if you don't open it!" Ian shouted and Finn whimpered.

"Like hell he will." Owen growled, he'd obviously heard him, "I'm on my way Finn."

The line went dead, she pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at the screen open mouthed for a moment, she was terrified, stuck on the spot.

The banging from Ian continued, he was kicking her front door, hard.

She dropped her phone at the sound with a gasp, she then jumped up and started to move towards her bedroom door, she hesitated a moment before pulling it open, she started to walk towards it and stopped when she saw it rattling, she covered her mouth and took a step back, "What do you want?!" she shouted to him.

The banging stopped, "Let me in!" he shouted back to her.

She shook her head at the door, "No." she said and again he started kicking it, furiously this time.

She stepped back until she was in her kitchen and she quickly looked around for something she could use as a potential weapon, she pulled open a drawer and whilst looking at the door grabbed the first thing her hand came into contact with, it was a wooden rolling pin.

She held it infront of her defensively and inched towards the door, Ian was still kicking it and shouting profanities and her name over and over again, she swallowed and tightened her shaky grip on the pin.

A familiar low rumble in the distance getting louder and louder as it grew nearer made her smile in relief, it was Owen's motorcycle.

The noise came to a swift stop outside her bungalow and Ian too stopped kicking the door, she heard him begin shouting at Owen and she rushed to the front room window, she pulled back the curtain and saw Owen having inaudible words with Ian, his responses however were loud and clear, he was telling Owen to clear off in a much more colourful way than that.

Finn stepped back and unlocked the front door, she pulled it open a crack and it creaked loudly, Ian turned around to look at her upon hear said creak, "There she is...finally decided to answer me have you?" he slurred at her and she swallowed.

"I want you to leave." she told him in as firmly a voice as she could manage but it came out shaky, he startled her by shouting back at her.

"I'm not leaving!" He bellowed, "You and I have to talk!"

"No we don't, I don't even know you!" She shouted back annoyed and Ian made a move towards her but Owen dragged him back.

He attempted to hit Owen in return but he avoided it and grabbed him, "Let me go!" Ian shouted as he tried to break free of Owen's tight hold.

Barry and Mike suddenly appeared in a truck and climbed out, "What the hell are you doing Ian?" Mike demanded and Ian cursed at him.

"He's been drinking all night by the smell of it." Owen told the men, "Here...take him back to the resort and have the security there contain him until he sobers up."

"You got it." Barry said appearing at Owen's side and grabbing onto Ian's arms but Ian lashed out right that second and tried to hit Owen again.

Ducking out of his reach, Owen straightened up and lifted his elbow, he knocked Ian in the side of the head with it and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, he was out cold.

"Asshole." Owen said with a deep frown and moved towards Finn, she pulled the door fully open for him and glanced at Barry and Mike as they dragged Ian towards the truck they had appeared in, she looked back at Owen.

He slowed his pace right down as he looked her up and down, a grin appeared on his face, "Have you seen what you look like right now?" he asked her as he tried not to laugh.

She stared at him for a second and then her eyes widened and her cheeks heated up, due to the commotion she had forgotten completely that she was stood in her pyjamas.

She slowly looked down and thought she'd die of embarrassment, she was wearing an old off the shoulder crop top that had the logo for 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' on it, a pare of cotton shorts that came to her mid thigh...they were baby blue with cartoon pizza's dotted all over them.

And to top that off she was stood with a rolling pin in her hand and had odd luminous,stripy socks on her feet, one was stretched halfway up her calf and the other was rolled down to her ankle.

Owen stifled a laugh and she quickly moved behind the door out of sight, "Shut up...it's pyjamas." she called out to him, "I wear what I want to bed." she added in a huff.

Owen walked in her bungalow and turned to look at her hidden in the corner, he gave her a huge smile, "Clearly." he said and looked her up and down again, "Pizza huh?"

"...everyone likes pizza." she said quietly with a shrug and he made a noise then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, she rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, yeah...laugh it up." she said in a way that said 'I dare you' and she tapped the rolling pin against her free hand with a raised eyebrow.

Owen held his hands up defensively, "I'll stop." he said with a smile and she walked towards her kitchen, trying to subtly smooth down her bed head that she caught a terrifying glimpse of as she past the mirror on the wall, he followed behind her and leaned again the entrance to the kitchen with his arms across his chest as she put the rolling pin away, "Are you okay?" he asked her, amusement gone.

She nodded, "You got here before he could...do anything."

"Good." he replied.

"Why did he come back here?" she moaned and slammed a fist against the counter, "I only met him a couple of days ago and he's acting like some crazy ex-boyfriend." she added exasperated.

"I think he has a crush." Owen said quietly and looked down briefly then his eyes shot to her arm, "What's this?" he demanded and moved towards her, he took a hold of her arm and held it towards him to examine it, it was the scratches that Fiona had left on her arm and they had dried blood around them.

"That was Fiona." she said and he stared at her wide eyed, "She wasn't happy about the arrangement."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and placed it at her side, "Finn...that girl-"

She cut him off before he could say anymore, "I know...she's a brat."

"That's putting it lightly." he said through gritted teeth and Finn sighed.

"She's going to Alaska on Wednesday and I don't care if she doesn't like it, I will drag her to the airport and strap her in the damn seat on the plane if I have to." she told him seriously, "And I gave her a whack back this time...I'm not proud of if but she deserved it."

Owen nodded, "...you sure your okay?"

"Yes." she said with a grateful smile, "Thanks to you, a few more kicks and he'd probably have knocked that down." she added and walked out of the kitchen to look at her front door, Owen moved with her then walked towards it, he crouched down and had a close look.

"I'll sort it for you." he said and looked over at her, "I've got a few things back at my place that I can use...will you be alright for ten minutes?" he added as he straightened up.

"Barry and Mike have gone away with him?" she asked him and he nodded, "Then yeah, I'll be fine."

He nodded and started to head for his bike, "Wait!" she called after him and he halted just outside her front door and looked at her expectantly.

She waited a few seconds and then moved quickly towards him, he looked a little confused as she approached him but he didn't move.

She then reached her arms out towards him and wrapped them tightly around his waist, it caused him to stumble a tiny bit in surprise, "I was scared...thank you." she whispered after a long moment.

She felt his body suddenly relax and he placed his own arms around her shoulders as he returned the hug, "...your welcome." he told her after a beat and she smiled.

A few seconds later she gave him a final squeeze and then stepped back, his arms gradually moved away with her, "I'll see you when you come back." she said and he nodded.

She headed back inside her bungalow and turned to give him a wave before closing the door over, he had still been stood where she left him as he returned the wave and only started to move as she was shutting the door.

She leaned against it once it was shut and looked down and her ridiculous clothes, she cringed in embarrassment and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, she was so glad she had called Owen when she had, what would have happened if she hadn't?


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, thanks again for continuing to read the story and for the feedback on the last chapter, I'll definitely take on board what's been said. :)

* * *

Finn was stood outside the cages where Delta and Charlie where contained in the headbrace's inside, she had decided to go with Owen to the paddock after he had fixed the door of her bungalow, luckily there wasn't any extensive damage to it and he had fixed it in under 5 minutes.

He had offered to give her a lift on his motorcycle again and there was no way she was passing that opportunity up, she had enjoyed it too much the night before.

So now she was stood on the outside of the cage with her hands wrapped tightly around the bars, she was itching to step inside as she desperately wanted to touch Delta again but her fear was holding her back. "You didn't have to wait on me." Owen said as he suddenly appeared at her side.

She turned her head to look up at him as he moved a little, gesturing for her to step inside first and just as she was about to, she hesitated, she was frozen on the spot.

After a few long seconds of waiting patiently he nodded his head at the entrance and smiled encouragingly, she glanced inside the gate and her throat suddenly became dry, she started to swallow over and over again.

"Finley." she heard him say softly and upon hearing her full name she turned her head back to look at him, "...it's safe."

"Yeah...I know...I just...I'm still a bit, on edge around them." she stuttered a reply and rubbed her hands together.

"I know." he answered immediately and took a step towards her, "And that's okay...you're right to be."

She stared up at him for a second and then finished off his sentence, "But in the head brace...they're secure."

He nodded, "That's right."

"I know that they can't get out of them." she said and looked at the two raptors held in place inside the cage and then looked back up at him, "But knowing that doesn't stop me feeling nervous."

"That's good." he said whilst nodding, "They might be confined but they are still wild animals."

Finn's nodded slowly and glanced back at the raptors, "Yeah." she agreed.

"Right then." he said, "Let's go."

She sighed briefly and looked at him, "Okay." she said and then she headed inside with him behind her.

He turned to look at her once they were stood just inside the gate, "...come on." he said with a smile and began to approach the animals.

Slowly she began to step forward until she was stood beside him, the raptors who had huffed and screeched as she and Owen invaded their space shook against their restraint, Finn jumped a little when Delta snorted loudly at her as she got closer, she stilled.

"It's alright." Owen said to her, "Keep coming."

She reached her hand out towards Delta's neck as she started to move again and the animal bared her teeth and hissed, she took a deep breath before speaking in as brave a voice as she could muster, "I won't hurt you Delta." she told the raptor as she approached and ever so gently, she placed her palm against the scaly neck.

Delta huffed and her body shook at the contact between her and Finn but she seamed to calm down a little when Owen moved forward and placed his hand on the other side of her long neck, "Easy there girl...relax." he soothed and Delta's heavy breathing slowed down a fraction.

"...she's calmed right down." Finn said quietly in amazement after releasing a relieved breath as she stroked Delta, she still couldn't get her head around the fact that she was stood touching a real live dinosaur.

"Yeah...she's a clever gal." Owen replied, "...she knows that we wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah but...she listened to you." Finn said.

"...and she'll listen to you too." he replied.

"Yeah...I'm not holding my breath." she said as she stroked the animal.

"Look at what you're doing." he said, "She's not snarling at you, she's letting you touch her."

"That's only because you're touching her too." Finn said with a nervous smile.

Owen smiled back at her, "Nah...she likes you, I can tell."

She looked up at him curiously and asked quietly, "...really?"

He stared back at her for a long moment before nodding his head, "I first came here 5 years ago...I was there when they hatched...and I mean it when I say, I've never seen any of the girls act with new people up here the way that she does with you...and it's strange because, I'm the only one that's imprinted on them."

She listened intently to him as she gently stroked Delta, a small smile playing on her lips at his words, could it be true...could this amazing, deadly creature actually in some way like her?

Feeling a tad more courageous than before, Finn inched closer and Delta's mouth twitched as if she was preparing to growl back in response, "Easy Delta." she said quietly as she softly stroked the animal's rough skin, "...she's beautiful." she added and looked up at Owen, he smiled and nodded.

"You, myself and Barry are the only ones who seam to think so...the others think they're ugly." he replied as he too stroked the raptor in between them.

Finn shook her head, "That's absurd Delta...you are stunning."

"...you really have to be stood here to appreciate them for what they are." Owen said with a smile.

"Yes...it's an indescribable feeling." She agreed, "To touch an animal that existed millions of years ago...I feel very honoured." she added with a grin and glanced at Owen.

He looked amused, "If only we could do this without them being in these right?" he replied and tapped the head brace, "They hate it when we put them in here." he added with a sigh.

"Yeah, if only." She said and gave Delta another stroke, as she did a thought crossed her mind, Owen had moved towards Charlie who screeched as he did, he started to rub her neck gently, "Did you ever manage to hold them?" she asked curiously, "Just with you saying you were there when they hatched."

"I did." he said with a proud smile and she smiled back.

"...what was it like?" she asked after a beat.

"Brilliant." he told her almost immediately and her smile widened.

She wished she had been there when they hatched, to hold a baby dinosaur would be incredible, her heart was racing in excitement just petting the fully grown one infront of her.

"Guys." Barry's voice called out and they turned their heads in his direction.

"What's up?" Owen asked him.

"Miss Dearing just radioed in." Barry said, Finn glanced at Owen who frowned and then back at Barry.

"What did she want?" Owen asked.

"She wants to see you Finn." Barry said and it was her turn to frown.

"Me?" she asked and he nodded, "...did she say what it was about?" she added and continued to gently stroke Delta.

"She said it was regarding Mr Moore." Barry replied and said the name in a rather good Claire Dearing impression.

"Ian?" Owen said with a deeper frown.

"She said she wants to have a discussion with you about what happened." Barry replied.

"We dealt with it, why is she getting involved?" Owen asked and Barry shrugged.

"She said that she's on her way." Barry said.

"...okay...thanks for letting me know." Finn replied and Barry nodded, she looked at Delta, she didn't want to speak to Claire, she wasn't a fan of the woman.

"Has she spoken to Ian?" Owen asked Barry.

"She didn't say." Barry replied as he was heading out of the cage.

"I wonder what she will say to me." Finn said aloud as she stared into Delta's huge amber eyes, they stared right back at her.

"I don't see why she needs to speak with you...Ian was dumped with the security and they were told to keep him there until he sobered up." Owen said in response.

Finn was about to speak when she heard a vehicle pulling into the yard of the paddock, Owen moved towards the gate to have a look, "She's here."

"Already?" Finn asked him wide eyed and then turned her head back to face Delta, "That woman drives like a maniac." she muttered and Delta snorted.

"Claire." Owen said in greeting with his arms crossed over his chest, "What a pleasant surprise." he added in a sarcastic tone.

"It's Miss Dearing...Mr Grady." Claire responded formal as ever, as she approached the cage.

"Why are you here...Miss Dearing?" Owen replied with extra emphasis on the last two words.

"I've come to have a word with Dr McKenzie." Claire said and both raptors started to hiss and shake when they saw her, Finn shushed Delta gently and then looked over her shoulder.

Claire was stood on the outside of the cage entrance in another impeccable all white outfit, she had a look of surprise on her face as she watched Finn stood beside Delta stroking her.

"Mr Grady...this." Claire said and gestured to Finn, "Is irresponsible."

Finn glanced at Claire then Owen with a frown, Owen looked deeply annoyed and said, "It's what?"

He had heard and understood what she had said perfectly but the way he said it implied he was daring her to say it again.

"Is it not part of your job to ensure the safety of your fellow workers?" Claire continued.

"Go on." Owen replied in a low voice, his brow cast downwards.

"Well...this isn't very safe is it?" Claire said with her head tilted to the side, as if Owen was some child that she was berating.

"What's not safe?" Finn asked this time before Owen could say anything, Claire turned to her.

"Ah Dr McKenzie...good morning." Claire said in response, as if she'd just properly noticed Finn was there, she refrained from rolling her eyes and waited for Miss Dearing to continue, "This isn't safe...Mr Grady has left you unsupervised with a highly dangerous animal."

"Unsupervised? I'm RIGHT here." Owen said and Claire looked back at him.

"Yes but it would only take a second for her to get hurt." she said, "And where would that leave us then?"

Owen placed his hands on his hips as he waited for her to get to the point, she sighed impatiently, "It would leave us vulnerable that's where...honestly Mr Grady...she could SUE." she added with a shake of her head.

"Isn't that what the forms are for?" Owen asked, "Miss Dearing." he finished.

Claire was silent as she regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"I wouldn't sue." Finn said, "I came in here on my own, I know the risks."

Claire rolled her eyes at her in a bored way, "Please, I haven't got all day."

An 'Excuse me?' expression formed on Finn's face, who did this woman think she was?!

"Neither have we." she replied to Claire, "You're interrupting our work by being here and for someone who...'hasn't got all day' you're not exactly in any hurry to get to the point are you?"

Claire looked visibly affronted and Owen was trying hard to hide his amusement.

"Work? It looks to me that you're petting that dinosaur like some naïve child." Claire retorted.

Finn opened her mouth to speak and then shook her head with a smile, they were both adults, it was silly to continue with this pettiness, "Miss Dearing...you can't just stick a needle in these animals...they need to be calm." Finn replied and turned her back to Claire so she could use both hands to stroke Delta's neck some more, "They do have FEELINGS you know."

Claire made a sound behind her and struggled to get her words out, "I am...fully aware...they have feelings, Dr McKenzie." she finally said in louder voice than necessary.

Finn didn't turn back to look at her she kept her eyes on Delta, "Ladies." Owen's voice spoke, "Maybe you should continue your conversation in the office?"

Finn slowly turned around to look at him, he had an amused grin on his face, Claire looked very irritated, "...if Miss Dearing is finished?" Finn said with eyebrows raised in question towards her.

Claire responded by turning swiftly and practically marching towards the office, "Take that as a yes then?" Owen called after her.

Finn smiled and turned back to Delta, "I'll be back soon Delta." she told the animal and gave her one last rub before stepping back until she was stood beside Owen, "She's a piece of work." she said as she glanced at the office.

"Good luck." he said to her and she nodded.

"Thanks." she said and then headed over, each step she took that brought her closer to the office she dreaded, she didn't want to speak with Claire, she really didn't like her.

That woman grated her every nerve and to find her sitting in the chair behind the desk as she stepped into the office, HER chair...that dislike grew stronger.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

It's a short chapter this one guys, I've felt a bit under the weather over the weekend so I've not really properly sat down to write.

* * *

"Have a seat." Claire said with her hands clasped infront of her on the desk.

"That IS my seat." Finn pointed out as she sat down across from Claire.

"This won't take long." Was her answer.

Finn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "...well?"

"Security called the control room this morning saying they had an intoxicated employee of the park passed out in their office." Claire said, "When asked why that employee was passed out they informed us that two men from the Velociraptor paddock had said this man had to be restrained...now I think the word they used was...harassing..." she continued, trailing off whilst feigning confusion, she wasn't confused...she knew exactly what she was talking about, "Yes...he had to be stopped from harassing you." she added dramatic emphasis on that word.

"Right?" Finn said as Claire waited expectantly for her to respond.

"Well...care to explain?" she asked with a forced smile.

"Explain?" Finn asked with a shrug.

"Explain WHAT he was harassing you about." Claire said with an impatient sigh.

"He was kicking my door whilst shouting and cursing at me at the top of his voice early this morning." she answered immediately.

Claire stared at her for a moment and then a disbelieving smile appeared on her face, "And...why was he doing that?"

"You'll have to ask him that." Finn replied.

"I can't." Claire said and sat back in the chair, "He hasn't woken up yet, that's why I'm here...to ask you...so come on, what's the reason?"

"I don't know the reason." Finn snapped.

"There has to be...he wouldn't just do what you said he did without one." Claire said.

"I don't know why, I barely know him." Finn said and sighed, "The first proper interaction we had was last night when we went for a drink together."

Claire's eyebrow shot up, "Oh really...like a date?"

"No." Finn said immediately, "It definitely wasn't a date. He just asked if I wanted to have a drink and I agreed."

"That sounds like a date." Claire said with her head tilted to the side like she had done with Owen in the cage.

"No it wasn't...it was just a drink between work colleagues, then he started to get weird with me and it continued when we went to join Owen and the guys who were having dinner." Finn explained and Claire listened with an expression that said she didn't believe a word and then it changed to confusion, "Owe-...uh, Mr Grady was there?" she said, stopping herself before saying Owen's name.

"Yes and Barry, Mike and Henry...ask any of them. Ian was acting strange and he was freaking me out." Finn replied.

Claire waited a beat and then cleared her throat, "You haven't even been here a full week yet and...you're already dating."

"What? No, it wasn't-" Finn began but Claire cut her off.

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you had focused more on your work." she said in a judgemental tone.

Finn was shocked, "Excuse me?" she asked, "You're not listening to me-"

"Oh no, I'm listening." Claire snapped, "What's happened is, you've led Mr Moore on, he asked you out for a drink and you 'agreed'"

"No." Finn said and shook her head.

"You've went for a drink and Mr Moore has shown some interest in you which, you knew would happen because...why else would he invite you out?" Claire continued, ignoring Finn's protest, "In receiving this attention you decide to play the victim and in doing so Mr Grady and the others jump to your aid."

"That is not what happened." Finn said through gritted teeth.

"Mr Moore undoubtedly embarrassed probably had a few extra drinks because of the situation and then he came to you this morning maybe to...who knows? Ask you why you rejected him maybe?" Claire said whilst Finn shook her head, "Whatever the case, you've called these men to 'help' you...and they've come running, now poor Mr Moore is in the security office and will remain there until he is fit to tell us his version of this story."

"That's not true, none of that." Finn said with a frown, "I was scared, HE scared me, that's why I called Owen."

"Sure." Claire said and rolled her eyes, "You LOVE the attention...that's what this is, right? You got it from Mr Moore and now you've gotten it from Owen and the others."

"No!" Finn said loudly, "That's bullshit."

There was a brief knock on the door, Owen then stepped in, "Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help overhearing." he said as he moved to stand next to where Finn sat.

"Mr Grady, we aren't done in here, please leave." Claire said with a glare.

"Claire...you're accusing Finn of lying about what happened." Owen said firmly.

"Excuse me...that's not true, how dare you...I am finding out what happened." Claire snapped.

"I've stood and listened to you, you've not let her speak, you've been talking over her." Owen snapped back, "I was there last night, Ian was making her uncomfortable, a blind man could see it."

"Mr Moore obviously thought it was a date." Claire replied.

"It wasn't a date, he said we should have a drink to celebrate my first week being here and I thought, why the hell not." Finn said with a shrug.

"Ask Barry and the guys, Moore was acting weird and he was really nasty to Finn, that's why I drove her home, I wanted to make sure she got in safely." Owen added, "I had a feeling he might try and do something and he proved it this morning when he went round to her place, he would have kicked that door down if we hadn't gotten there when we did."

Claire looked very annoyed where she sat, she never said anything for a long moment, she just stared at Owen with a look of disgust on her face.

"Can I get back to work now?" Finn asked after enduring the silence for a beat longer than she wanted to, "Is this over now?" she added gesturing between them.

"I'll need to speak to you again after I've spoken with Mr Moore." Claire said and stood up, she began to head for the door.

"Why? We've told you what happened." Owen boomed, he was obviously annoyed, "Get him on the next ferry off this island!"

"Mr Grady, calm yourself down." Claire told him in a warning tone.

"That guy is nothing but a violent asshole when he's had alcohol, the next girl might not be as lucky as Finn." Owen replied and Claire stared at him.

"Mr Grady...move out of my way, I have things to do." she said.

Owen stared back for a second and then shook his head, he stepped aside to let her pass, "Hopefully you'll do what's right and get rid of him."

Claire glared at him before leaving the office, she marched towards her car and was speeding away in no time, Finn looked up at Owen, "Maybe we should have just brought him here this morning." he said after glancing down at her, "Saved you all this trouble, I'm sorry." he added with a sigh.

"It's okay." she replied.

"I listened at the door, she was sat interrogating you." he said, "I don't know what her problem is."

"I don't think she likes me much." Finn said with a brief smile.

"Whether she likes you or not, she shouldn't have spoken to you like that...it wasn't professional." he replied.

Finn nodded and then there was silence, she looked up at him and he down at her, she swallowed before speaking, "Can we...go back and see Delta and Charlie? If they are still in the cage that is." she asked.

Owen smiled, "I kept them in there for you."

"Thank you." she said with a grin and left the office, he followed closely behind her as she headed right for the cage.

"No fear now huh?" Owen asked with a small chuckle and she shook her head.

"Nope." she said with a smile towards Delta as she steppe inside the cage, the animal made noises of protest as she got nearer but once her hands were on either side of it's neck they subsided, "Hey girl." she whispered.

Delta snorted and growled a little at the contact but Finn shushed her gently and very softly rubbed her, the big body still shook a bit at the touch but the animal began to gradually calm down.

Finn couldn't help but smile, "You're a natural." Owen said from behind her, she turned her head to him and grinned.

"I just feel a bit more confident." she replied and looked back at Delta.

"You've managed to calm Delta on your own." he said and moved to stand beside her, "Next you'll be replacing me as the new alpha."

Finn almost laughed, "Sure, that's believable."

"Hey, you never know." Owen said with a grin and a wink.

She grinned back at him and then returned her focus to Delta, the animal's eyes were suddenly darting between Owen and herself.

Finn quickly soothed her some more and she relaxed almost immediately, Owen gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow and look that said, 'told you so'.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hey guys, yet again, thank you for the continued support, I'm glad that everyone is still enjoying the story. :)

* * *

Finn had spent the majority of the morning with Owen and the raptors, she had managed to get longer time in the cage with Delta still in the head brace whilst the guys prepared their daily jabs for the blood samples and she was even able to help get those samples when they were ready.

To say Blue was not happy when it was her turn was an understatement, the second she saw Finn in the cage she was thrashing around and screeching loudly.

There was no way anyone would have managed to get her sample with Finn there as Blue really didn't want her there, she stepped out whilst Owen and Barry calmed the animal.

Owen had told her not to worry about it and that Blue would warm up to her eventually but Finn was pretty sure that particular raptor would come looking for her if they ever managed to get out of their enclosure.

The time flew by quickly whilst the samples were being taken because when they finished lunch had appeared, Finn was planning to leave for the day but before that she disappeared into the office to email Madine about Fiona.

She told her the day her sister would be leaving and the exact flight time from leaving Costa Rica to arriving in Alaska, she also told her she would be sending her and her husband money for keeping Fiona.

Owen called out her name just as she was sending the email, "I wondered where you had gotten to." he said as he stepped into the office, "Please tell me you're not starting reports? It's lunchtime."

"I was just emailing my aunt, about Fiona." she replied.

"Oh." he said and she nodded.

"And I was gonna head home." she said as she stood up, he looked as if he was about to say something but stopped, "...is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure." he said, "Course it is." he added with a smile, "It is your day off."

"Yeah but if you need me here?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, no." he said with a smile, "It's fine."

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"I am." he replied, "...planning on doing much?"

"Well...I was thinking about going to see Fiona, see if she wanted to get some food." she said hesitantly.

"Finn." he said in a warning tone.

"She's leaving on Wednesday Owen...no matter how she's acted, she is still my sister." she said with a sigh.

"What if she tries to hurt you again?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"I won't let her." she answered and he gave her a look, "Don't look at me like that, I won't okay?"

He watched her for a long moment and then nodded, "Okay."

"Okay." she repeated, "Right...I might see you tomorrow."

He nodded and then spoke, "I'm actually heading to the diner if you want to come...you could even bring the sister if you want." he said the last part rather unenthusiastically.

"Wow you sound so eager for us to join you." she replied with a grin.

"You, yes...your sister...not so much." he said with his own grin.

"I appreciate you looking out for me I do...but I'll be fine." she said with a smile.

"You sure?" he asked with a sigh and she nodded, "Okay then, I'll be in there anyway if you change your mind."

"Okay." she said and headed out the office, "See ya."

Owen gave her a wave and headed towards his bike, she headed across to where the vehicles were parked and it suddenly struck her mind, Owen had brought her up to the paddock that morning, "Owen wait!" she called out loudly and he just heard her before his engine roared to life.

"Yeah?" he called out as she jogged towards him.

"You brought me here." she said when she appeared next to him.

"Oh yeah, so I did, sorry I totally forgot." he replied.

"I did too." she said.

"Climb on." he told her and offered her a hand to get on, she took it and held onto him when she was sat behind him.

"Thanks." she said, "Sorry to be a pain."

"You ain't." he said and they sped off down the road.

"Take it slow at first okay." Owen told Finn, "It might look easy but if you've never done it before it can be tricky to get the hang of."

"I understand." she said with an excited grin.

"...maybe I should ride with you." he replied with a hand on his chin as he thought about it, "I don't want you falling off."

"...I promise I won't hurt it." she said and gently stoked the front of his motorcycle.

When he dropped her off at her bungalow he offered to drive her jeep and in turn let her drive his bike to the resort since she liked it so much and she agreed instantly, however she had never ridden a motorcycle before.

"It's you I'm worried about getting hurt." he said with a laugh and without looking his way she smiled timidly, "But I did spend months fixing this thing up so you know...no pressure." he added and winked when she looked at him, "...why don't you test it? Just around here."

"I think so, yeah." she replied and he smiled.

"Right then." he said and turned the engine on, it rumbled beneath her and she jumped a little, "You okay?" he asked amused, she nodded as she gripped the handles tightly, she felt him kick the stand away from underneath her and her heart began to pound, "I'm gonna move you forward and when I let go use the throttle lightly okay?"

"Okay." she replied, "What if I run you over?" she added in a hurry, panicked at the thought and he laughed.

"Don't...right, you ready?" he said and after a beat she nodded, he moved the bike forward for a few seconds, "I'm letting go." he told her above the noise of the engine and did just that.

She did as he said and the bike continued to move, it wobbled slightly and she steadied it as best she could, "I'm turning." she warned him loudly and moved the bike to the left so she was heading back the way she'd came, he was stood watching her with his arms at his sides and a grin on his face.

"You're doing good." he told her and she smiled nervously then repeated what she had just done, she even added a little more acceleration and ended up giving herself a fright because the bike lurched forward.

"Uh...I'm gonna stop but...can you be close by when I do it?" she asked in a shaky voice as she headed back to where he was stood.

"I won't let you fall." he said with a smile, answering the question that she didn't quite ask.

She started to apply the brake as she made her way towards him and he outstretched his arms, she then used the brake fully and came to a sudden halt.

The bike wobbled and she felt herself falling to the side but Owen's hands grabbed the back of her seat and the front of the handlebars before she did, "Easy on the brake next time." he told her with a grin as he moved the stand back into place so she could put her feet on the ground.

"Yeah." she answered and cleared her throat.

"Enjoy that?" he asked.

"Erm...yes...sort of." she replied and he smiled.

"I think I will ride with you since you're a bit wary still, you'll be the one driving." he said, "I'll just be there incase you need a hand." he added with a grin.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for driving the whole way on my own just yet." she replied with a relieved sigh.

He smiled and nodded, "Okay, watch yourself." he said as he began to climb on behind her, he kicked the stand away from under them once he was seated, "When you're ready just turn us and head off."

She turned the handlebars whilst gently pressing the accelerator and they started to move on.

"That's it." he told her and she tensed when she felt both his hands suddenly place on her waist, "Is this okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

She drove along the dirt road rather wobbly but at least it was at a safe speed, her heart raced at the feeling of being free, "We could maybe pick up the pace." Owen's voice appeared right at her ear and she swerved, "Easy." he told her and quickly placed one of his hands over hers on the handlebars to steady them, "You okay?" he asked her once they were moving along straight again.

"Yeah, you just startled me that's all." she told him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, having my head here is the only way to keep your hair out of my face." he told her with a laugh and removed his hand from hers to hold onto her waist once more, "Careful of these holes."

She managed to avoid one by moving to the side just after he said it and then she straightened back up again, "I should, move faster?" she asked him.

"Yeah, go for it." he told her.

She thought about it for a second and then gradually used the throttle until the bike picked up speed, the cold air hitting her face made her eyes water and she couldn't help but smile as they zoomed along the road, she wasn't going nearly as fast as Owen would have but she was going a lot faster than she had been.

"That's it." he said amused as they went over a bump, her stomach jumped as they did, "Fancy going a little faster still?"

"Do you fancy dying?" she asked wide eyed and he laughed.

She was surprised to find that hearing that low rumble right next to her ear, it made her stomach flutter.

"I'd rather live actually." he told her, "Relax...I'm here." he added and then moved both his hands and placed them gently over hers, "Just a little faster."

His hand over hers on the accelerator gradually moved and the bike's speed picked up, she was holding on so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"See? It's all good." he told her and she nodded slowly.

"Don't you dare take your hands away, I'll panic and we'll probably crash." she warned him and he laughed again, she felt his body move as he did.

"We'll be fine." he said.

"Owen I'm serious." she told him.

"Relax." he replied amused, "I won't let go."

She didn't relax, she was scared he would suddenly move his hands and say 'it's all yours'.

He didn't do that, for the rest of the journey he kept his hands securely attached, over hers, to the handlebars, he only removed them as they approached the staff gate that led into the resort, he placed them back on her waist once he had slowed them down to a speed that she was comfortable handling herself, she slowed right down at the gate and jolted to a stop once she used the break.

One of Owen's arms moved so it was tight around her stomach, holding her in place when she almost went shooting forward out her seat, "Easy on that break." he said gently to her and she nodded with a scarlet face, he placed his hand on the security pad and after a quick scan the gate opened.

She drove very slowly the rest of the short distance until she was in the staff parking lot, she rolled them into a space and used the break very lightly, they glided to a stop.

"There you are." Owen said after kicking the stand into place, he hopped off, "That was fun."

"Was it?" she asked whilst rolling her eyes.

"Yeah it was, you did good." he replied and she made a noise of disagreement as she climbed off the bike shakily, "You did." he added and helped her off.

"I did enjoy it." she admitted and he smiled.

"It's something else when your actually driving it right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thanks." she said and he nodded.

"No problem, you can drive us back too if you like?" he said and she looked from him to the bike to back to him, "Or not?" he added with a laugh.

"I'll think about it." she replied with a smile, "My body is still vibrating." she added with a shudder.

"I love that." he said as he turned the engine off and pocketed his keys, they began to walk out of the parking lot, "But it's not a great feeling in your hands." he added.

"Definitely not." she agreed and ran a hand through her hair, he grinned.

"I'll save a seat for you in the diner okay? And if I don't see you I'll meet you back here in an hour." he said to her and she nodded.

"Okay, thanks again." she said and gestured to the bike.

"You got it." he replied with a smile and gave her a wave before heading across the resort.

She watched him go for a second before heading off herself, now all she had to do was convince Fiona to have lunch with her and hope that they could put their differences aside before Wednesday.

She didn't want them to part ways on a bad note as she had no idea when she would see her again after she was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

It was very surprising that Fiona hadn't argued when Finn told her that they would be having lunch together, she had just followed her out the room and along the corridor towards the elevator.

Finn had appeared at the door of her sister's hotel room and said, 'I want to spend as much time with you before you leave as I can so, right now we are going to have some lunch'.

Fiona had just shrugged and moved across the room to put her shoes on, Finn had been preparing for a full blown argument but it didn't happen, at least not yet anyway.

Now they were sat side by side in a booth across from Owen in the diner, he was getting stuck into his huge burger that was surrounded by fries, he could have easily had a whole sack of potatoes on his plate there was that many.

Finn and Fiona watched him devour his food whilst they waited on theirs, Fiona had a look of disgust on her face as she watched him but Finn had a grin on hers, he must have been hungry because he wasn't stopping, he just kept eating.

Finn glanced at Fiona who looked at her with a suddenly very bored expression, "I think our food is coming." she told her sister who glanced in the direction Finn was looking.

"Finally." she moaned as the waitress appeared at their table.

"Sorry about your wait guys." The waitress said with pink cheeks, obviously having heard Fiona.

"Don't worry about it, thank you." Finn said with a smile and nudged Fiona.

"...thanks." she replied with an impatient sigh as she waited on her plate being placed infront of her, it was a grilled cheese and ham sandwich with fries and a milkshake, Finn had decided on having the chilly cheese fries with a glass of Pepsi.

Owen nodded in appreciation at the sight of Finn's food and stopped eating for a brief moment, "Aw man, that looks amazing." he said half muffled due to his mouth full of food, she smiled at him.

"So does yours, look at that thing, it looks as if it's the size of your head." she said and popped a fry in her mouth, the taste making her mouth water for more.

Owen nodded with a grin and swallowed his food, his grin then vanished and he looked at Fiona, "How about you Fiona, how's your food?"

Fiona glanced at him after taking a small bite, she chewed on it and shrugged, Finn cleared her throat and Fiona looked at her, she gave her sister a look and nodded in Owen's direction, in response Fiona rolled her eyes, swallowed her food and then spoke, "It's fine."

Owen nodded and looked at Finn, "Alright then." he said and grinned at her once more.

She returned it and ate some more of her fries, Owen went back to eating his burger and Fiona chewed away at her sandwich whilst slouching back in her seat.

There was mostly silence around the table as the three ate until Owen broke it once his burger was gone and he only had fries left, "So Fiona." he said and Fiona looked at him, "Looking forward to Wednesday?"

Finn's eye's widened at his words and she kicked him under the table, he grunted and glared at her, she gave him a 'what the hell?!' look but he looked back at Fiona expectantly.

"Well?" he asked her.

Finn couldn't believe her ears, why would he ask her that? She glanced at her sister who had put her half eaten sandwich down and had crossed her arms over her chest, she scowled at Owen, "What the hell do you think asshole?" she said.

"Fiona!" Finn exclaimed and Fiona glanced at her then back at Owen.

Owen smiled at Fiona, "Well you don't want to be here so I'd think you'd be looking forward to it."

"Well I'm not." she snapped back at him and looked at Finn, she stared at her with hatred in her eyes.

"Well maybe you should have thought first instead of using your fists." Owen said and both girls looked at him, Fiona looked like she wanted to swat him across the head and Finn stared at him wide eyed, was this why he said Fiona could join them? So he could say this to her?

"Why would you tell him that Finn?" Fiona asked, her voice strangely calm, before Finn could answer Fiona spoke again, "I assume you told him about Lloyd too? That was private."

"She didn't exactly have to say anything, it's clear on her face what you did." Owen replied, "You're really gonna have to work on those anger issues you've got kid, you'll get nowhere in life with them."

"Owen that's enough." Finn said firmly whilst looking at the table, she then turned to Fiona, "I just wanted us to have lunch."

"So did I." Owen said immediately, Finn looked over at him and he stared back at her for a moment and then shrugged.

"Well everything would have been fine if he hadn't brought up Wednesday!" Fiona snapped and Finn looked back at her, "Know what, screw this."

"Fiona." Finn said nervously as her sister shot up from her seat, "Don't." she added and raised her hand slightly infront of her head, Fiona stared at her for a second, a shocked expression on her face at Finn holding her hand protectively infront of her then she shook her head.

"I'm going back to my room." she said and stormed off.

"Fiona wait!" Finn called after her but she didn't look back.

Owen watched her go and then turned to look at Finn, she folded her arms over her chest and shrugged at him, "...sorry." he said after a beat.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded and he himself shrugged.

"Couldn't help myself." he replied.

"...you couldn't help yourself? She's my sister Owen...I'm trying to mend our relationship." she said to him.

"She's the one that should be trying to mend it." he snapped, "Sitting there sulking the whole damn time."

"She's a teenager, it's what they do." Finn answered annoyed.

"She should be kissing your feet." he said immediately in a tone that shut Finn up, she looked at her plate, she still had a lot of fries left but she didn't feel like eating them now.

"She's upset." she said in a quiet voice, "I'm sending her away."

"For a good reason." Owen replied and leaned forward towards her over the table, she looked up at him, "She hurt you...she upset YOU."

"...why do you even care Owen?" she asked after a beat.

He stared at her for what seamed like the longest time ever, "You're part of my team Finn." he said, "I care about my team." he added with a hand on his chest and sat back in his seat.

She stared at his face and then glanced at his hand, she heard him sigh.

"I better get back." he said after looking at his watch, "Come on...I'll drop you off." he got up from the booth and threw some bills down on the table, she followed him out silently.

They didn't say a word to each other as they headed towards his bike, Owen stood by once they reached it and waited, she looked at him and he nodded his head, "Your driving us back?" he asked.

"...no." she said firmly with her arms folded across her chest, she looked away and he sighed.

"Alright then." he said and climbed on, like always he held his hand out for her to take but she didn't, she climbed on herself and held onto the bar behind her, "Not holding onto me either?" he asked as he started the bike up, he glanced back at her and she shook her head.

She didn't want to argue with Fiona, she wanted to have a peaceful lunch and hopefully get back to the way they had been before they came to the island but Owen had opened his mouth and ruined it, she was mad at him.

"You should hold on Finn...it'll get bumpy." he said as he slowly moved them towards the employee gate that led out of the resort, he placed his hand on the pad when they came to it and the gate opened.

Finn didn't want to hold onto him, she wanted to throw him off and make him walk back but he was much to big for that, so instead she held tightly onto the bar behind her butt and prayed she wouldn't fall off on the way back.

Owen slowly moved them forward again and then he gradually picked up the speed, Finn's heart was hammering inside her chest and not in a good way, she was terrified.

"You alright back there?" he asked her over the rumble of the engine.

"I'm fine." she answered immediately, she wasn't though, each small bump they went over her whole upper body shook from side to side violently.

She was holding on with her legs so tightly they were beginning to ache, she wasn't enjoying this bike ride like she had done before.

As they drove along the road, the journey feeling as if it was taking much longer than it usually did Finn glanced over Owen's shoulder and saw him move his bike towards a large bump, she started at it wide eyed, "Owen, watch that bump!" she shouted and he sped up the bike as he drove over it, she shrieked loudly and grabbed tightly onto him so she wouldn't fall off.

If she hadn't grabbed onto him, she had no doubt she would have been tumbling along in the dirt behind them, now she was shivering and taking deep breaths.

As she moved her arms so they were tightly around Owen's middle she felt his body shake, he was laughing!

"You...you did that on purpose!" she said in disbelief into his ear and he answered by laughing some more.

If she wasn't angry before by what he had done in the diner she definitely was now.

"You wait until I get off this bike." she warned him.

Once they reached her bungalow Owen slowed right down to a stop, she quickly got off on shaky legs and tried to shove him off, "What are you doing?" he asked whilst laughing.

"You could have killed me!" she shouted and shoved him some more.

"Come on, do you really think I'd have put you in any real danger? I had it under control." he answered amused.

"I nearly fell off!" she replied, fuming with rage and he was on the verge of laughter again, "Go...now or I swear I will drag you off that thing."

"Oh will you now? You couldn't push me off what makes you think you'll be away to pull me off?" he asked with a smirk.

She kicked her leg under him and knocked the stand of the bike away, he and it both wobbled but he had his feet on the ground to steady himself immediately, "Nice try." he said with a wink.

She went to push him again but he sped off before she could, "See ya!" he called out to her as he drove off, she ignored him and marched towards her bungalow.

She stopped dead however when she came to her door, she looked at the part that Owen had mended and suddenly thought about Ian, he would sober up soon enough and then what?

She looked over her shoulder but Owen was just a rumble in the distance and a few seconds later there was no sound, he was gone.

She looked back at the door and swallowed before unlocking it and walking inside, once it was closed she locked it again and leaned against it, now she would have an anxious wait to see what would happen with Ian.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys!

So sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been holidaying the past week in the beautiful Scottish Highlands. :)

I had meant to post this chapter before I left but everything was a mad rush and I never managed it, sorry again for that, I'll be back to posting regular updates for you all from now on.

* * *

A feeling of unease washed over Finn as she wandered around her bungalow, she tried to keep herself busy to take her mind off it by rewashing the dishes that she had already cleaned that morning and had left to dry on the draining board.

She had even put on a load of washing and sat for a good ten minutes watching the clothes spinning around and around inside the machine before she forced herself to get up and go do something productive.

She booted up the computer in her living room and sat down infront of it determined to do some work, however she found herself online typing into the search engine 'Jurassic World', on the screen was the park's website, it had all the information you could possibly need to know about the place, everything from which dinosaurs there was to where to stay when the visitors came.

As she browsed through the website she clicked on the tab 'our staff', lots of heads and shoulders appeared on the screen and a scowl formed on her face at the first face her eyes landed on, right at the beginning next to Mr Masrani in a very bright white tailored jacket with flaming red hair was Claire Dearing, her mouth was set in a hard line, "That woman." Finn said with a shake of her head and scrolled down the page slowly, she stopped when she found some familiar faces, one in particular.

Owen had his arms crossed over his chest and he was wearing his trademark vest over a dark shirt, he was smiling at the camera and it was a real genuine smile..it wasn't forced, not in the slightest, he looked happy.

Finn smiled back at his picture because she couldn't not, it was infectious.

Her eyes lingered on him a lot longer than necessary she realised after a few moments of staring and not just at his face, his arms folded the way they were showed off how broad his shoulders really were, she clicked on his picture and his page appeared on the screen with information about him and his photo enlarged, she could see most of him down to his waist.

She always liked broad shoulders..she always liked a man that was healthy, one that maybe worked out, they didn't have to but it was always a bonus if they did..Owen looked as if he did, his arms looked as if they did.

What would the rest of his body look like she had thought as the mouse lingered over his concealed torso.

A swift knocking on the door made Finn jump, literally jump, her knee banged the underside of her desk and she let out a shriek, "Ow!" she moaned and rubbed her knee as her heart was pounding in her chest.

The knocking continued some more and she pushed away from the desk and got up, she made a move for the door and then gasped, she ran back to her desk and quickly minimised Owen's page so only her desktop was showing, the knocking started again and she rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" she called out cautiously as she approached the door.

"Miss Dearing." came the irritated reply.

Finn sighed in annoyance and opened the door, Claire was stood with a frown on her face, "Miss Dearing." Finn greeted her and Claire pushed past her into the bungalow, "Excuse me." she snapped, "This is my house, you can't just come barging in."

"This bungalow." Claire corrected, "Is park property, you are only it's temporary resident therefore it doesn't belong to you."

"It's mine as long as I'm working here which as far as I'm aware is quite permanent and I say who comes and goes, you...weren't invited inside." Finn replied.

"I have spoken to Mr Moore, he confirmed he was on a date with you and that you led him on which I quite believe to be true." Claire said, ignoring Finn.

"I've already told you that's not true, he's lying." Finn said through gritted teeth.

"He also said he only wanted answers from you, to ask why you would embarrass him that way and you had the men from the raptor paddock come down and-" Claire continued as if Finn hadn't spoken.

"No! He came here and threw things at the wall and then he was kicking my door!" Finn snapped back angrily.

"You had those men come down and attack him." Claire said loudly, "Because he feels that noone will believe his side of the story over your lies, Mr Moore has asked that he be transferred to another paddock to work, he doesn't want any trouble."

"...I don't believe this." Finn said exasperated, "He is lying! Ask anyone, ask Owen..or Barry."

"Mr Moore also believes that Mr Grady will say anything against him, he feels Mr Grady has...'had it in' for him since he started work at the raptor paddock so no...I won't be asking him." Claire replied.

"That is not true." Finn said with a shake of her head.

"What do you know what is true, you haven't even been here a week yet...you don't know Owen." Claire spat in a venomous tone, Finn was taken aback, it was such a change from the usual professional voice she was used to hearing from Claire.

"I know that Owen isn't a liar." Finn snapped back.

Claire stood for a long moment saying nothing, she then smoothed down the front of her long skirt and said, "I will be speaking with Mr Grady myself after I leave here and I will also be informing Mr Masrani of the situation." she spoke once again in her formal tone.

"Why?" Finn asked, "You didn't even need to get involved."

"I am the operations manager of the park, everything that happens here, happens through me." Claire replied, "I was involved because Mr Moore was detained in security."

"Because he was being dangerous." Finn said and Claire shook her head, "You have done nothing but blow this whole situation out of proportion."

A brief smile touched the corner of Claire's mouth and she said, "The situation is what it is because you acted like a little whore."

Finn's mouth dropped open and she didn't speak because she was too offended to do so.

"Try not to cause anymore trouble will you, it's been very time consuming cleaning up your mess." Claire said as she left the bungalow, slamming the door hard behind her.

Finn was still stood with her mouth open in the middle of her living room, how...dare she!

"That...bitch." she said to the closed door.

She couldn't believe what Claire had said and she had believed Ian's lies!

After a few moments of cursing and pacing the room she grabbed her keys and left her bungalow, she had to tell Owen what had been said and hopefully if Claire was up there like she said she would be she could throw her into the paddock beside the girls.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

The speed of Finn's jeep kept gradually increasing as she drove towards the paddock and her fists kept clenching and unclenching, how dare Claire speak to her like that, what had she ever done to her?

Her vehicle shook furiously as she zoomed over a large hole in the road and she had to grip the wheel tightly in order not to swerve into the trees.

When she did arrive at the raptor paddock Claire and her vehicle were nowhere to be seen, with a scowl she parked up and jumped out, Owen was walking out of the office as she walked across the yard, he looked well pissed off and she knew already that Claire had obviously been and gone.

"Oi." she called out to him as he began to head towards the cages, he turned when he heard her voice and his face softened, only a little though, "Miss Dearing has been to speak with you I take it." she added as she stopped infront of him, she folded her arms across her chest.

Owen made a noise and glanced across the yard, "I've been given a warning."

"A warning?" Finn asked curiously, her scowl fading away.

"Yeah, not to raise my hands to a fellow employee ever again or I'll be removed as raptor trainer." he replied and looked back at her.

"...no, that's ridiculous...she can't do that, you didn't even do anything!" Finn gasped and he shrugged, "Oh Owen, this is my fault...I'm sorry."

"Don't be Finn." he said.

"No...if I had just dealt with Ian on my own instead of getting you involved then this wouldn't be happening." she said with a sigh.

"Ian was out of control, there's no telling what he might have done, I'm glad you called me when you did so I could get rid of him." he replied, "And I'd do it again without hesitation."

Finn stared at him for a moment and then sighed, "She can't remove you as trainer, she can't!"

"She seamed pretty serious." he replied thoughtfully.

"I won't let her." she told him matter of factly and he looked at her with a raised brow and a hint of a smile.

"You won't let her?" he asked and mimicked her stance by folding his own arms across his chest, the very arms and shoulders she had been admiring not too long ago.

Her eyes left his face and roamed over said arms, they somehow looked even bigger than they were in the picture of him that was on the website, how could she have not noticed those arms before, looking at them now they were unmissable.

"Finn?" Owen's voice tore her gaze back to his face and he looked slightly amused, she could feel her face flush, he must have caught her looking.

"What?" she asked in a high voice, she quickly cleared her throat and took a beat before speaking again, she quickly composed herself and said, "Yes?"

"You were saying?" he asked with a grin, "About how you wouldn't..."

She cut him off, "Right, yes, I was saying." she cleared her throat again, "If anyone would be getting removed from here, it should be me."

Owen's grin disappeared, "Finn." he said in a warning tone.

"I mean it, I will go to Mr Masrani myself and tell him how unfair Claire is being." she replied and Owen shook his head, "Yes Owen...the raptors need you here, you and Barry are a team, look at the work that you have both done with them so far."

"You're not getting removed from here, I don't care what anyone says." he replied.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." she said with a shrug and he shook his head.

"It's not happening Finn." he said firmly.

She was about to say something else when Barry called them both over to him where he had two raptors in the cage with the headbrace, they headed towards him.

"Look I'm sorry...about what I said to your sister." he said as they walked, Finn scowled up at him.

"I forgot about that." she replied and he tried to suppress a grin.

"I meant it...every word but I am sorry that she stormed off." he said.

"She does that a lot." Finn said after a beat with a sigh.

Barry walked to meet them, "Hey Finn."

"Hey." she replied.

"What did Claire want?" he asked Owen.

"I'll tell you later." Owen replied and walked into the cage, "Follow me Finn." he added and she was about to follow him in but stopped abruptly at the opening.

She gasped, "...that's Blue."

"Yeah." Owen replied.

"No, I can't." she answered with a shake of her head.

Blue having noticed her was shaking in her head brace and growling furiously, "You can." Owen said ignoring the animal.

"No Owen." Finn said firmly and stepped back

"Finn." Owen said and walked towards her, "...Blue will warm up to you...you just need to make the first move."

"Yeah, right." Finn replied and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...it is right...come on." he said and stepped backwards into the cage, "I'll be with you."

"If I touch her she'll probably hurt herself trying to break out to kill me." she said and Owen shook his head.

"Go on Finn." Barry said encouragingly behind her.

"I'll keep you safe." Owen told her matter of factly.

She stood where she was for what felt like forever before she finally began to move forward, each step was painfully slow and each time Blue screeched and growled louder and more violently, Owen soothed her as best he could each time but her eyes were locked onto Finn's.

A chill ran down her spine at the feeling of those eyes boring into her, if the headbrace didn't have the animal securely confined Finn would be a dead woman.

"Easy girl." Owen said to Blue but the animal kept shaking and hissing as Finn stepped closer, Charlie was the other raptor in the cage and she too was agitated at the presence of people near her but Blue was totally different, her teeth were bared and she was hissing and growling.

"I don't-" Finn began to speak and Blue let out a bone chilling snarl at her, she gulped and the words died away in her mouth.

"It's okay." Owen said to the raptor, "...come on Finn, you're almost here." he added and turned his head towards her, she shook her own head at him and he nodded, "You're safe."

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, she then opened them and stepped forward some more, trying her hardest to ignore Blue's protest.

Once she reached Owen who was stood at the side of Blue, she exhaled slowly, "There you are, see...that wasn't so bad, was it?" Owen asked her.

"She doesn't want me here." she whispered.

"She'll just have to deal with it." he replied, "Now...wanna pet her?"

"Are you joking?!" Finn gasped and Blue growled at her.

"It's the next step." he said, "And she can't hurt you, you know that."

"Yes I know...but it doesn't make me any less...anxious." she gulped on the last word and rubbed her hands together.

"I know...but, you were the same with Delta." he said.

"That was totally different and you know it, Blue hates me." she replied.

"She doesn't hate you she's just...I don't know...look, just...take it slowly." he responded.

She waited for at least a minute before she moved and Blue hissed as she stepped around to the animal's other side, she took a few deep breaths before raising her hand, Blue started to shake and growl.

"Whoa girl!" Owen said, "Come on, relax...Finn won't hurt you."

Finn raised her hand up some more and brought it towards Blue's neck, the raptor growled and shook more but she didn't stop, she pressed her hand to the neck and Blue shook violently, Owen tried to calm her but she was too busy growling at Finn.

"Stop it Blue." she said to the animal desperately but she was ignored, "Stop...I won't hurt you!"

Owen was telling Blue off for bearing her teeth and growling when anger built inside Finn, she was still annoyed at Claire and she wasn't in the mood for anymore shit.

"Blue." she snapped in a firm voice and the animal stopped shaking and Owen's eyes shot to Finn.

"Enough of this." she continued to Blue, "I have had...quite enough."

Blue snarled at her but it was quieter than before, she could feel Owen watching her but she didn't look at him, she had to continue with this before she lost her nerve, "Blue...I am not bad! I am not here to hurt you...stop growling at me."

Blue's growls were just a low rumble now but she was still staring at Finn with what she presumed was an 'I want to rip you apart' look.

"I am not hurting you." Finn continued as she rubbed her hand up and down Blue's neck, "See?" she added and brought her other hand up, her heart was pounding hard as she did, she knew that Blue couldn't hurt her but she was still unsure about the move she was about to make.

She gently lowered her hand down onto Blue's nose and as she did the raptors growl started to increase from low to gradually getting louder, "Stop it Blue." Finn said to her as she was growling, "Stop it now."

Blue to Finn's complete surprise did as she was told and her eyes moved away from Finn to stare straight ahead, she was still hissing as Finn touched her but it seamed as if she had accepted that she wasn't able to kill Finn right now.

"So...I didn't expect that." Owen said with a laugh.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, "I think I'll head out now." she told him.

"What? You can't...look at what you've done, you've won her over." he told her with a smile.

"No I haven't." she said to him.

"Yeah you have." he replied.

"Just because I've touched her once doesn't mean I've won her over Owen." she said with a sigh.

"Well...it's a start." he said.

"...I'm gonna grab something from the office and head home." she told him and began to back away, Blue watched her as she stepped backwards, her teeth bared and hissing quietly.

"You're not staying?" Owen asked her.

"No, I've started work at my place." she lied and he nodded.

"Okay...well, we'll see you tomorrow or Monday?" he said and she nodded.

"Yeah, Monday." she replied and quickly left the cage, she was glad to have made some progress with Blue but that particular raptor terrified her and she didn't really want to spend anymore time in the cage with her.

She had planned on doing work at home and that's what she'd do.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy, I started back at college last week and I've also been doing overtime at work so I've had no time at all to write, I hope you are all still with me and interested in the story, I'll try my hardest to get the updates coming frequently for you all. :)

* * *

The weekend passed by rather quickly for Finn, she had been true to her word after leaving the raptor paddock and heading home, she had immersed herself into work for almost two days, stopping at short breaks to only to eat and sleep.

She had written full detailed reports on the raptors that dated up to almost the middle of May and almost pulling all nighters to do it so really hadn't slept much at all.

By the time Monday had rolled around and she herself rolled into the raptor paddock in her jeep, she could barely keep her eyes open.

She sat there in the driver seat motionless for a long time, it wasn't particularly quite at the paddock as there was the other workers that were already there going about their work plus the sound of the ocean crashing nearby but even with all the noise around her she still couldn't keep her eyes from drooping.

She casually glanced in the side mirror and saw some men moving back and forth by the cages carry boxes and such and she decided, it wouldn't hurt to just maybe close her eyes for a short moment.

"Morning." A voice said loudly and her eyes flew back open, she made a strangled sounding noise and jumped, whacking her leg against the wheel as she did.

"No I wasn't." she found herself saying and looked up, Owen was stood by her door looking rather amused.

"You weren't what?" he asked with a grin, she narrowed her eyes at him and rubbed her leg.

"Ow." she said with a frown and his grin widened, she looked away after feeling her face begin to break out in a blush, how had she not seen him?

"Leg okay?" he asked after a beat and she could tell by the sound of his voice he was smiling.

"No it's not, why did you sneak up on me like that?" she demanded embarrassed.

"I didn't." he said with a laugh, "I called out to you...twice."

"Well I didn't hear you." she replied and looked up at him.

"That's because you were sleeping." he said slowly, as if he was talking to a child and folded his arms across his chest.

"I was not sleeping." she said after glancing at his arms and swallowing under his gaze, "I was...resting my eyes."

He laughed again, "You pulled in about ten minutes ago...you were sleeping."

Ten minutes ago?! She had just closed her eyes for a second!

"You didn't have to come in this early you know, if you're tired you could have gotten some more hours in, doesn't matter to me." he said, humour gone.

"I've done early hours before, lots of them." she replied and began to climb out her jeep, he pulled the door open for her as she pushed it, "I can handle it."

"You look terrible." he said in response as he closed her door behind her.

"Thank you." she answered sarcastically and began to walk away.

"Did you sleep at all over the weekend?" he asked with a frown as he moved with her.

"Do I look like I did?" she asked with a tired smile.

"Finn." he sighed, "I told you to call if you needed me right?"

"...right...so?" she replied and waited for him to continue.

"So don't let that little weasel keep you from sleeping." he answered annoyed, "I would have come around. I did mean it when I said you can call anytime you know."

"You're talking about...Ian?" Finn asked with her own frown.

"Yes...who else?" he snapped with an impatient sigh and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"First...don't take that tone with me." she told him matter of factly and stared at him, he stared right back at her and for a moment they both said nothing, his his face then softened a little and he dropped his arms to his sides to rest on his hips.

"Sorry." he eventually said and offered her a brief smile.

"...second." she decided to go on, "I hadn't actually thought about him...surprising as it is, I was doing work...that's why I wasn't sleeping, I wanted to get stuck in."

"You were doing work?" he asked surprised, smile gone and she nodded, "All night...last night and the night before that?"

"Yes...well...I wasn't doing it ALL night...just most of it." she said with a shrug, "It was those reports."

"Finn they have been left undone for months already." he said.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." she said immediately, "The longer they are left, the longer it will take to get them finished, they have to be done regularly you know."

"I know that...how far did you get?" he asked.

"I'm into the month of May." she replied and yawned at the thought of herself sat at her computer typing away.

"May?!" he said loudly and wide eyed, "You've written up till May in the space of two days? It's not even two days, it's more like one and a half."

"It kept me busy." she said and shrugged again.

"You can't have slept at all." he said and she shook her head.

"No, I got a couple hours nap here and there." she said and he shook his own head.

"I think you should go home and sleep, sleep and don't wake up until this time tomorrow." he told her and began to turn her towards her jeep, she stepped away from him.

"Don't be ridiculous...I'm supposed to be here and I want to see Fiona later." she replied and he made a face at the mention of her sister, "What?"

"You want to see Fiona? When you're...exhausted?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"She'll be gone on Wednesday Owen." she said and began to walk towards the office, "And I don't know when I'll next see her and...when she's gone...I'll be on my own." she added sadly, Fiona was indeed a brat 90% of the time but even so she was her sister and she would miss her.

"You won't be on your own." Owen said as he walked beside her and feeling his eyes on her she glanced up at him, he was watching her intently.

"Morning Finn." Barry's voice called out to her and she quickly looked away from Owen to him as he walked towards them.

"Morning Barry." she replied with a smile.

"Whoa...you look tired." he said as he stopped infront of them both.

"Yeah...a bit." she said sheepishly and rubbed her forehead.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

She was about to reply but Owen jumped in first and informed Barry in an accusing tone, "She's been up all night writing the reports."

"You've been up working?" Barry asked her in obvious surprise.

Owen's voice mhm'd disapprovingly, "And she's almost finished them."

"Really?" Barry said and laughed, "They have lay this long already, it wouldn't have hurt an extra day or two."

"You're like him." Finn said annoyed and gestured at Owen, "More will be added to the pile if they keep getting left."

"Yeah well...we've just been...busier?" Barry said nervously to Owen who shrugged with a smile, "With other things." he finished.

"I really hope you have kept taking notes since I arrived here." she said and glanced between the two men.

"Of course we have." Owen replied.

"Yep." Barry agreed.

"Good...now I had better get back to writing up the rest." she said and started to head for the office.

"What you don't want to hang out with us today?" Owen asked her retreating form, "We're gonna be doing training." he added in an enthusiastic voice.

She turned to looked at him when she reached the office, he had a stupid grin on his face and she had to bite her own lip to stop herself smiling, "I'd rather just get on with this, I might come and watch in a bit though."

"Alright, if you change your mind, you know where we are." he replied and after nodding she headed into the office.

A crash on the floor had Finn's eyes fluttering open, she looked at the ground and saw a folder filled with paper had fell and it's contents were sprawled everywhere, it had fallen from the cabinet that was next to the small sofa in the office, the sofa that she realised she was lying on, "Damn it." Owen's familiar voice said from across the room, she looked in that direction and found him walking towards her from the desk, when he reached her he crouched down and began refiling the folder, he glanced at her as he did and offered a smile, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to wake you."

She began to sit up and stretched out her arms, "I fell asleep again?" she asked and rubbed her face.

"You did." he replied as he scooped the folder up and placed it firmly back in the cabinet, "It must have been the fan that knocked that down."

Finn having just noticed the rotating fan beside her looked at where it was stood, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that was blowing around each time the fan turned her way, "Where did that come from?"

"I brought it in for you after I put you there." Owen answered with a gesture to where she was sitting as he walked back to the desk.

"You put me here?" she asked him in surprise.

"Yeah, I came in to see how you were doing and your head was on the desk...you didn't look comfortable." he replied and then laughed, "But you were snoring away."

"I do not snore." she gasped and her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah you do." he said with a grin, "Anyway I carried you over and set you down then went and got that fan to keep you cool."

"Oh." was all she said in response.

"Yep...two hours you've slept." he said.

"Two hours? You should have woken me." she said and stood up.

"Couldn't do that." he said in mock outrage.

"And why not?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because you looked so peaceful." he said with a smile, "The fan...it kept blowing this one piece of your hair back and forth and," he stopped speaking and laughed, "Your nose kept on twitching and your face kept screwing up, you looked as if you were chewing something sour."

He laughed again and then coughed into his clasped hand to stop himself as he looked over some papers on the desk, Finn's face was beaming red, "I'm glad I amuse you so." she said and walked towards the door.

"It was funny." Owen said with a grin when she looked back at him, she shrugged and looked back outside, the yard was busy as ever and she could hear the raptors making their usual sounds somewhere within the cages, "Why don't you go home and have a proper sleep?"

"No, I have to finish them, I have one more to write and then I'll be into June." she replied and walked towards him, the thought of going home and sleeping even though she had just slept for two hours seamed heavenly.

"Yeah I saw that." he said, "But you can do that tomorrow, that way you can go and have a nap so you're not so tired when you go to see Fiona tonight."

"Well." she began and then thought about it, "...I suppose that could work."

"Yep." he agreed, "So...go."

"I should really be here working though." she said.

"You're no good to me here if you're going to keep dozing off." he replied, "Don't do that when you drive home now." he added in a warning.

"I won't." she said with a smile, "Thank you."

He nodded and asked, "I'll see you tomorrow morning?" she nodded in response, "Or do you want to have the day off, you know, since it's...your sis's last day?"

"...I'll let you know." she said and made her way towards the door and stopped, "Oh by the way...thanks, for the fan."

It was a nice gesture she thought about adding but didn't.

"Don't mention it." he replied with a grin, "Now go."

She nodded and said goodbye then headed for her jeep, dragging her feet as she went, she wasn't going to be pulling all nighters ever again, she enjoyed her sleep too much.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, again sorry for the late update but this is the only free time I've had to properly write this week, college, work and learning to drive has had me so busy!

Over the next couple of days however there should be more updates coming since I have some free time, thanks for staying with me, much love. :)

* * *

The huge cruise ship looked very small as it sailed further and further away in the distance from where Finn was stood on the dock, she couldn't bring herself to move away just yet, she wanted to watch for as long as possible until she couldn't see it anymore.

Before Fiona had stepped on board they made up and had a very long tearful goodbye, the day before Finn had indeed taken the day off like Owen had said and went to spend it with her sister but the terrible mood Fiona had been in was much worse therefore the whole day and evening had been ruined, after having yet another argument over why the younger sibling was being sent to live with their aunt they both parted ways.

But then Fiona had apologised just as she was about to leave and begged Finn to forgive her and having being already emotional, seeing her younger sister as upset as she was she couldn't not agree to build bridges, they hugged it out for as long as they could and then...she was gone.

"Miss?" one of the monorail drivers that had kindly stayed behind to wait on her after all the other drivers had left called out, she looked over her shoulder at him, he was stood about 25 yards away, "I'm sorry but I cannot wait any longer...I must go back now."

"Okay." she replied and then looked back at the ship on the horizon, it was getting further away with each passing second, she wiped a fresh tear away and began backing away slowly, there wasn't any point staring at a ship that was sailing away anyway, she was only wasting her time.

She turned her back on the water and headed for the monorail, the driver was almost back in his seat already so she guessed he must be in a hurry, with one final glance back over her shoulder at the ship that was practically out of sight she moved faster until she was almost jogging.

"Sorry to rush you there Miss." the man said once she was seated beside him.

"No don't be, thank you for waiting as long as you did." she replied with a smile and wiped her eyes.

"Saying goodbye is hard." he said and patted her shoulder gently, he then started the monorail and off they went.

"It is." she agreed whilst looking out the window at the water, she could no longer see the ship so she looked at her hands in her lap instead.

"Thanks again." Finn told the driver as she got off the monorail when they arrived back at the park, he offered her a wave and then drove off, with a sigh she walked off in the direction of her jeep that was parked by the hotel.

"Thank god." A voice suddenly said from behind her, she turned around and saw Owen walking swiftly towards her, her brows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she wondered where he had come from.

"Well I wanted to see how you were so I came to meet you." he explained, "Only when the monorail's came back, you didn't come with them."

"...right, so? I stuck around for a bit after the ship left." Finn said with a shrug, she was unsure why he sounded so relieved.

"So?" he asked wide eyed, "I was...worried." he added with a flick of his hand before resting them both on his hips.

"Worried?" she asked and he made a face that said 'duh', "What, incase I fell off the dock and drowned?" she added with a grin but he didn't return it.

"No." he said and folded his big arms across his chest in a huff, he turned his head to look across the park momentarily then back at her, "...you didn't come back and I thought...well I, I thought that maybe you'd gone too." He finished and cleared his throat, his cheeks reddened slightly as well and before she could speak he moved around her so he was walking in the direction she had been going.

She moved quickly after him so she was walking by his side, "What you thought I'd have just gone with her?"

"I don't know, you felt bad about making her go." he replied and dropped his arms so they were swinging at his sides as he walked.

"Not what I meant." she said and gripped his arm to stop him, he did so reluctantly and looked down at her, "...you think I'd just go? Without saying goodbye?"

"...maybe." he replied with a shrug.

"I wouldn't do that." she said with a frown.

"I hope not." he replied after a beat with a smile.

"I wouldn't." she repeated firmly and walked off ahead of him.

"I didn't mean anything by it." he said as he quickly caught up with her.

"I wouldn't do that, not to you guys, we're a team...right?" she asked.

"...that's right." he said and she glanced up at him and seen him swallow, "...are you okay?"

She shrugged and said, "...we made up."

"Really? That's great." he replied with a smile and then it faded when he saw she wasn't agreeing, "Uh...isn't it?" he added and they slowed to a stop.

"We made up just as she was leaving, just before I sent her away...what good is that? I mean, I don't know when I'll see her again." she said.

"Hey come on, it won't be that long...before we know it Christmas will be here, you'll see her then." he replied, "And you sent her away because it was best for her."

"That's not true...I sent her away because of her behaviour Owen...instead of dealing with her, I just sent her away." she said sadly.

"No...her behaviour was terrible, you're here to work, this." he said and gestured to the island, "Is your job...she didn't want to be here and for her you tried to make it work and unfortunately it didn't...but hey, that's not your fault, by sending her back...you're doing what's best for her because let's face it, she was only going to continue to act the way she has been towards you, right?"

Finn couldn't help but agree with Owen, he was right after all, she knew her sister and Fiona had made up with her as she was leaving because she'd realised that herself, she wasn't happy about having to go and live in Alaska that was obvious but she had accepted it in the end and was happy to not have to live on the island anymore, she was probably feeling very guilty about the way she had been acting.

"I had hoped she would last longer than a week." She finally said and Owen's face slowly broke out in a grin.

"Well, this place isn't for everyone." he said, "Can't imagine why though...it's paradise." he added and chuckled.

Finn had a look around the park at the beautiful landscape that surrounded it and nodded, "It is that." she said with a sigh.

"One of the guys is having a barbecue tonight, said everyone's welcome, fancy it?" Owen asked after a brief silence between them.

"I dunno." she replied with a sigh, "I was thinking of just...having a really early night."

"No." he said and shook his head, "You're coming with me."

"Owen I don't think-" she began to reply but he held a hand up and silenced her.

"Burgers and beers cheer everyone up." he said enthusiastically, "...and I want you cheered up." he added quietly after a beat and looked at his feet, she watched him until he brought his head back up, "Please...we'll have a good time."

"Uh...I'll think about it." she said with a sigh and he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Barry and I will pick you up at 6:30." he said with a grin and began to walk towards the parking lot, she quickly followed him.

"I said I'll think about it." she said, adding emphasis on 'think'.

Owen grinned as they walked into the lot, his bike was nearest them and he made a beeline right for it, "Be ready." he said once he reached it, he then threw his leg over and sat down on the seat.

"You're going to have to stop this bossing me around thing, I don't like being told what to do." she said firmly and folded her arms across her chest, she was only half serious.

Owen started up his motorcycle, grinning whist he did, "Do as you're told." he said before giving her a light, playful shove and kicking the stand away from under him.

Before she could punch him on the shoulder in return he zoomed off, calling out that he'd see her at the paddock as he did, she watched him drive off with narrowed eyes and then walked towards her jeep.

A BBQ should be good fun she thought once she was in the drivers seat, it should take her mind off things, after all...everybody liked burgers and beers.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, just want to say again thank you to you all for staying with me throughout the story and for the new favourites and follows, I appreciate it & thank you for the reviews too. :)

* * *

"Morning Finn." Henry called out from across the yard of the paddock as she was walking from her jeep towards the office.

"Morning Henry." She said back with a smile as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing here on a Saturday, isn't it your day off?" he asked once he was stood infront of her.

"It's optional." she replied, "I can leave whenever I like."

"Really? I think I applied for the wrong job." he said with a grin.

"You're better off, trust me." she grinned back, "You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork Owen and I have to do."

Henry made a face at the word paperwork and acted as if he was wounded in the stomach, "In that case, I'll just stick with what I'm doing." he said and then began to back away slowly, "Don't go putting a good word in for me to get me promoted or anything."

Finn laughed, "Why not? We could use an extra pair of hands in there." she gestured to the office.

"Yeah I think you're capable of handling it." he replied with another grin.

Finn smiled, "Okay, but if you change your mind...you'll find me buried under mountains of paper."

"Noted." he said and pointed at her, "See you in a bit."

He turned and headed back the way he'd came, Finn quickly called out, "Oh Henry!"

"Yeah?" he asked as he stopped once more and turned in her direction.

"Is Owen here? I didn't see his bike." she replied.

"I haven't see him." he answered with a shrug, "Sorry."

"No worries." she said and he walked off, she shrugged to herself and walked into the office.

Over a week had passed since Fiona left, Finn had submerged herself in work again to keep herself busy and she had managed to finish off the reports on the raptors within a couple of days and from then on she had been making sure they were being kept up to date daily and sending them off to the lab at the end of each day.

She had waited until the weekend to get in touch with her aunt to see how her sister was, it turned out that Fiona had almost missed her flight to Alaska because she had waited at the airport on Lloyd arriving, Finn was so furious, she had still planned on going back home with him after saying how sorry she was and that she would behave from then on.

He hadn't shown up of course, he had messaged her saying he hadn't planned on coming at all, he'd told her this just before her gate was about to close.

Finn was too mad at her sister's foolishness that she had only sent a very brief email in reply to Madine's, she planned to wait until she was on Skype with her sister to tell her off properly.

The rest of the week however was better, because she was on top of the reports she was free to do other things at the paddock, instead of Owen and Barry taking notes on the raptors each day to document their test results, their behaviour, their training, she did it herself.

She enjoyed it a lot being involved closely with the animals, especially Delta, that raptor didn't protest at all whenever Finn was around anymore, Finn and Barry were the only ones that Delta didn't snarl at anymore, sometimes Owen but mostly Barry and herself.

Blue however was still being her usual self, that day Finn had been able to touch her when she was in the headbrace seamed to have been a one off as she was back to acting the way she had when she first saw Finn.

Owen had her working closely with him throughout that week, he even let her help himself and Barry with the training which wasn't successful at all, except for one day Delta and Echo seamed to in a way listen to what she had told them to do but that was for a very brief moment, she didn't take it to heart though she actually found it pretty funny as she hadn't expected them to listen to her anyway, she was just happy that she was allowed to be apart of it, Owen had told her that he'd help her with basic training on one raptor at a time to see how it went.

There was a knock on the office door at 10am, Finn looked away from the computer screen, Henry was stood in the doorway, "Sorry to disturb you Doc." he said.

"Don't worry about it, what's up?" she said.

"Just letting you know, we're putting the raptors in the braces." He replied and tapped the doorway as he was about to leave.

"Oh right." she said, "I take it Barry needs me?"

"Well that's the thing, he isn't here yet, that's why I've come to you." Henry said.

"He isn't?" she asked confused and stood up from the desk, "And Owen still isn't here?"

"Nope." he replied and stepped back to let her walk ahead of him towards the cages where the raptors were, he walked by her side, "I know how you guys like to keep to your schedule so that's why we've brought them in."

They had reached the cage now, Finn stood by the gate, inside the cage were Blue and Delta and they were growling aggressively at the men adjusting their head braces, "Thank you Henry...I...I can take it from here." she said and swallowed, Henry nodded and walked off.

Blue shook violently in her brace and screeched loudly, the man checking it jumped back with a fright and quickly moved to exit the cage, "It's all yours." he said to Finn as he passed.

She stood for a long moment watching the two animals that were just a few feet away from her, she could feel her palms sweating at the thought of stepping inside alone.

Both raptors were watching her carefully where she stood at the gate, after a few deep breaths she ran a hand through her hair nervously and then stepped inside, Blue immediately protested at her presence and to her disappointment so did Delta.

Both girls were snarling at her as she stepped towards them and she sighed in defeat, she thought Delta was okay with her now but obviously she was wrong, "Shh...easy there girls." she said in as brave a voice as she could muster, "You're okay."

She was stood in the middle of them now, one raptor to each side of her, Delta to her right and Blue to her left, Both were growling furiously, "Delta...come on girl, easy."

Delta's eyes darted in her direction and her growling ceased a bit but then her eyes were on Blue and the growling increased once more, Finn looked between the raptors and realisation hit, they weren't growling at her...they were growling at each other.

Actually Blue WAS growling at her but also at her sister, Finn smiled a little at Delta, the animal hadn't been growling at her she had been growling at Blue, that was unusual though as she had never seen the girls growl at each other before whilst in the braces they had always growled at people coming inside with them.

"What's the matter girls? Why are you grumpy with each other?" Finn said to the raptors, she then moved to her left so she was stood in front of Blue and the growling from both animals got considerably louder, with furrowed brows she reached towards Blue who had begun to shake in her headbrace, "It's alright Blue." she said as soothingly as possible as she pressed her palm to the animals neck.

Blue's teeth became visible as she growled at her some more and then a short sharp snarl from Delta grabbed Blue and Finn's attention.

"What is up with you two?" Finn asked as she moved towards Delta, the raptors eyes followed her as she approached and the growling gradually decreased, not from Blue though she was still snarling away, Finn placed her hand on Delta's neck and stroked her gently.

"Well that's different." A familiar voice said from behind Finn, she turned her head and saw him stood in the gateway looking surprised.

"Nice of you to show up." she said in an irritated tone and a smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning to you too." he said, "...am I in trouble?" he then asked amused.

"Aren't you supposed to be here early? It's after ten." she said and turned back to look at Delta whose eyes were on Blue, her body vibrated as she growled low at her sibling.

Owen walked towards Blue and the growling in the cage quietened down slightly, "Usually yeah but I was having breakfast." he said as he appeared infront of Blue and rubbed her neck whilst shushing her.

"Oh really, just took your sweet time about it did you." Finn replied.

"It was a big breakfast." he said and she could hear the smile in his voice, "...sorry?"

She shook her head, "It isn't funny Owen...you were gone ages and I don't know what's wrong with them...or what was wrong, they seam better now that you're here but whatever, you should have seen them when I came in here."

"I think I know." he said after a beat, "And I am sorry, about leaving you here to hold the fort without telling you where we were."

"Oh shush Owen." she said and waved her hand at him, "I don't care about that...what do you think is up with them? I haven't seen them like this with each other."

"I haven't either...but I think...it's because of you." he replied.

Finn gasped in mock surprise, "Really? I had no idea."

"Not what I mean Finn." he said slowly, "What I mean is I think it's OVER you."

"...how is that different?" she asked, "It's always because of me." she added with a sigh.

"No, this IS different...I think that when Blue was growling at you, Delta...was growling at her." he explained, Finn stroked Delta some more as he spoke, "I think maybe she was telling Blue off."

"Why?" Finn asked and he shrugged.

"Why does she let you touch her, why does she let you train her?" he asked.

"She hasn't let me train her." she replied and Owen shook his head.

"You know what I mean." he said and then a smile spread over his face, "I think she was protecting you, from Blue."

"Don't be silly Owen." she said with a shake of her head.

"I'm serious...I've never seen any of them act that way towards their leader." he replied.

Finn thought about it for a moment and found herself smiling, if what Owen said was accurate then Delta still liked her, "I thought I had done something." Owen shook his head with his own smile, Finn looked at him, "I'm sorry for being...in a mood."

"Don't be, I should have been here since it is technically your day off." he replied.

"I don't mind being here." she said and stroked Delta some more, "Thanks girl." she added in a whisper with a smile, she glanced at Owen and found him watching her intently with a grin, she looked back at Delta who had calmed down quite a bit and she cleared her throat, "So was your breakfast good?"

"It was indeed, I'm stuffed." Owen said with a laugh and patted his stomach, Finn smiled.

"Finn." Barry appeared in the cage.

"Oh hey Barry." she replied.

"Hey, listen if you want a piece of cake you better go grab it while you can, vultures those guys out there." he said and shook his head.

"Cake?" she asked him.

"Yeah we brought it back with us." Owen said, "It's good, you should go get a piece."

"I do like cake." she said with a grin and stepped away from Delta.

"Let's go then." Owen said and led them out the cage, there were men walking in and out of the office with slices of very delicious looking cake and Finn picked up the pace, the thought of it made her mouth water as she'd only had a small bowl of cereal that morning and that was over two hours ago.

The small office was packed with people eating slices of cake, there wasn't much left and it looked like it had been very large to begin with, Finn made her way over to it and made out the words that would have said 'happy birthday' if it hadn't been sliced up, she took the knife and cut herself a small piece.

"There he is!" someone called out and pointed behind Finn, she turned around as people were calling out 'happy birthday'.

"Thanks guys." Owen replied with a grin as people slapped him on the back and patted his shoulders.

Finn's eyes widened in shock, it was Owen's birthday?!

"Help yourselves lads." Owen said and cheers of agreement filled the room, Finn walked towards him, "Like it?" he said to her and gestured to the cake.

"It's your birthday...why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"I thought you knew?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No...I had no idea, man...I would have gotten you a present." she said and gave him a light shove.

He smiled, "You don't need to bother with a present, it's just another day."

"Shut up." she said as she took a bite of the cake, he grinned, "How old are you?"

"35." he replied and folded his arms over his chest.

Finn almost choked on the piece she was eating, "Really?"

"Yeah." he laughed, "Think I was older?"

"Younger." she said, "My age maybe, or a just a bit older."

"Your age? How old are you?" he asked.

"I turned 27 not long ago." she replied and his eyes widened.

"You're 27? I thought you were younger." he replied.

"Nope." she said with a smile.

"You look a lot younger, I mean you're still young but you look younger." he said, "I think it's because you're short."

"I'm not that short." she said with a frown and he snorted.

"Yeah, alright." he said with a roll of his eyes, "I'm getting a piece before it's finished." he added and walked towards the desk.

Finn couldn't believe it was his birthday, she felt terrible for not getting him a gift and even more so for moaning at him for not being at the paddock early, as he made his way back to where she stood she smiled, "Owen...happy birthday."

"Thank you Finn." he replied with a grin and munched on his cake, "Most of us are going for dinner tonight, you'll come won't you?" he said through a mouthful of food.

"If it's for your birthday...how can I say no?" she said with a grin and he held his fist out to her for a bump, she looked at it, "Really?" she asked amused and he nodded because he couldn't speak as his mouth was full of cake, she sighed and bumped his fist and he smiled.

She laughed at him and then took another bite out of her own slice, she would get him a present when she left the paddock and give it to him later she just didn't know what that present would be yet.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, late update again I know I'm really sorry, I just always seam to be busy these days.

I'll just say that I'll try and get updates out soon rather than promise that they will be regular as I hardly have free time these days, I've also been a little under the weather this week too so I've been at home in bed, but today for you guys I've powered through as best I can to get this update out, I do hope you're all still with me.

Thanks again guys. :)

* * *

Finn had wandered around the park's gift shop for almost an hour after work trying to find a present for Owen's birthday and the pickings were pretty slim with nothing that seamed suitable for a 35 year old man.

In the end when it dawned on her that she late for the meeting time with everyone in the restaurant she decided to admit defeat and leave but then her eye caught something that she had missed when she first entered the shop, it had been right under her nose and she had missed it, again it wasn't really suitable for a grown man she thought but she had gotten him nothing else so she bought it anyway and then quickly headed along to meet up with the rest of the guys.

The restaurant was busy when she entered, very busy and it seamed as if all the staff of the raptor paddock were there taking up a good few tables in the centre of the room, there was also some faces she hadn't recognized seated with her colleagues.

As she wandered across she was met by cheers from some of the guys and hearing this Owen looked in her direction, he raised his hand in the air in a wave and gave her a grin, she smiled back and headed for him.

"About time you got here, I saved you a seat." he told her as she approached and patted the empty seat beside him.

"I was getting your gift." she replied with her own grin and held up the bag that his present was inside.

"Oh." he said in an overly enthusiastic girly voice and rubbed his hands together, she almost laughed.

"Don't go getting your hopes up now, it was a last minute decision to purchase it." she said and handed him the bag.

"Thanks very much McKenzie." he said in his normal voice again and smiled as he stood up to take the bag from her, "Come sit down."

"I was gonna buy you a drink first." she told him and nodded to the bar over her shoulder.

"You don't have to do that." he replied and she held a palm up to silence him.

"What will it be birthday boy?" she asked.

"Hmm...let's see, I think I'll have...what you're having." he replied with a boyish grin.

"Bourbon it is then." she said with a nod and a smile.

"That is a good choice." he replied with a satisfied smile.

"Well it is a special occasion." she said with a nod, "Okay, I'll be right back."

She headed for the bar swiftly and ordered their drinks, whilst she was waiting she looked back at the table and saw Owen open the bag she had handed him, he started to laugh along with the others at their table, he looked over at her gave her a thumbs up, she returned it with a grin and then faced the bartender who had returned with the drinks, she paid him and headed back towards the table.

Owen laughed again as she appeared, Barry and some of the guys stood up to let her pass to get to her seat, "Great present." Owen said once she was seated next to him.

"Thought you'd be impressed." she said with a smile and handed him his bourbon, "Happy birthday."

She held up her glass and he did the same, they clinked them and then downed their contents.

Owen sighed in appreciation and nodded once he had swallowed the alcohol, "That's good...thank you Finn."

She nodded in agreement, "You're welcome."

"And not just for the drink." he added and held up his gift with a grin, the guys around them chuckled, "This rocks."

She smiled at him with his gift, it was a Velociraptor teddy, "I knew you'd like it."

"Love it." he corrected with a wink, she looked down briefly and then back at him.

"I would have got you something else but I had no idea it was your birthday." she replied in an accusatory tone with a raised eyebrow, "...gift shop is limited." she then added with a shrug.

Owen's smile disappeared, "Gift shop...you got this from the gift shop?"

"Yeah...where else?" she said with furrowed brows, "...Is something wrong?"

"No, uh...just, I thought the gift shop only sold the toys of the animals that the public see here." he replied.

"They do." Barry said with the same confused look on his face as Owen's, "I think it's actually a rule...were there any other merchandise in the shop that were to do with the raptors Finn?"

"I don't think so...I'm sure it was just these." she replied and looked at Owen's gift.

"...why are they selling these?" Owen asked Barry who shrugged in reply.

"Hi guys." A waitress said as she arrived in the middle of the tables, interrupting them, "Are we all ready to order?" she asked in a cheerful voice as she looked around the tables that were joined together, there must have been more than thirty people.

Someone at the table told her yes and she started at the table Owen, Finn and the others were sat at.

"Maybe they are just bringing in new stock?" Finn asked Owen and Barry, before Barry could reply the waitress appeared to take down his order.

"No...there's a reason behind it, got to be...I think tomorrow we should go and speak with management, see why these are being sold." Owen said to her and held up his present.

Finn looked down at her hands in her lap, she suddenly felt a little hurt at the way he spat out the word 'these'.

"Ah Finn...I'm sorry." he said after a beat and she looked up at him, "I didn't mean it like that...I still love it." he added with a sweet smile and she found herself smiling back but with heat rising in her cheeks, she wasn't sure why she cared so much about what he thought about her gift to him.

"Hi guys, ready to order?" the waitress appeared behind them, Owen cleared his throat at the sudden interruption as did Finn.

"Hey there...we are ready to order, yes." he said with a smile at her and Finn could see that the waitress was visibly taken aback, she giggled and then brushed her hair behind her ear.

Finn rolled her eyes at this, the girl was practically fanning herself with her notebook now, "I'll have the baby back ribs." she said loudly and the waitress glanced at her.

"...right." she replied and then turned to Owen and smiled at him, "And you'll have?" she asked him, Finn couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"I'll have the special." he told her with a kind smile and a nod.

"Anything else?" she asked him slowly and bit her lip.

"Ahem." Finn said and the waitress looked at her, "Shouldn't you write that down?" she said with an arched brow, "And hurry...there are other people waiting to have their order taken you know."

The dismissal was loud and clear, for anyone bothering to listen, the waitress's smile disappeared and a scowl appeared in it's place, "Right." she said and moved onto the table next to theirs.

Finn shook her head at the woman's behaviour, she looked up and found the guys at the table were all watching her amused, "What?" she said.

"You basically told her to get lost." One of the guys said and laughed, the other guys joined in, she glanced at the waitress taking the other table's order.

"Well I'm hungry...aren't you?" she asked them in reply when she looked back at them.

"Well yeah." Barry replied.

"So who cares if I told her to hurry up, she would have taken longer if I hadn't." she said with a frown.

Owen huffed out a laugh, "Finn's right guys...there are a lot of people to take orders from."

"Popular guy." she said to him and gestured to the tables pushed together.

"What can I say." he replied with a grin and she couldn't help but smile.

One of the guys started talking to Owen and Barry about the raptor training, grabbing their attention for that moment so Finn sat quietly and contently partially listening, her main attention was on the waitress going around the tables wearing that silly smile of hers, she narrowed her eyes, stupid girl, openly flirting with Owen in front of everyone when she was supposed to be working, who did she think she was, interrupting their conversation to flirt with him.

What was also annoying...was Owen flirting back?

Why did she care if he was?

She sighed in frustration and sat back in her chair, glancing at Owen briefly as she did, he was smiling as he chatted away and would laugh on occasion, it was a laugh that you couldn't help but smile at and she found herself just doing that and she would have continued to if she hadn't felt eyes on her, she looked away from Owen and met Barry's gaze, he had seen her watching Owen and smiling.

Her face began to heat up with embarrassment at being caught watching him and when a knowing smile appeared on Barry's face she cast her eyes down with a sigh, suddenly she was wishing this dinner was over.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

It was after closing time in the restaurant before the huge group that had come to celebrate Owen's birthday with him had finally started departing the building.

He'd had drinks bought for him all evening by his guests so by the end of the night it had shown, he wasn't drunk but he was definitely way past tipsy.

Seeing Owen enjoying himself, entertaining the others, laughing freely and engaging them all in conversation was pleasurable, however, the evening had seamed to drag on painfully slowly and not because Finn hadn't had fun, she definitely had it was just the nagging feeling that Barry had caught her looking at Owen earlier and because he kept glancing at her throughout the evening as if he was watching her, waiting on her doing it again.

"It was lovely meeting you Finn, I'll see you soon?" Sue a woman about her age that was sitting at the table next to the one she was at had said to her as she was leaving with the rest of the people from her table.

Sue was tall with shoulder length blonde hair and a charming personality, she was lovely and Finn had liked her immediately, she had shimmied across to their table as they all waited on their food so she could speak with Finn easier over the noise of the large group they were both part of, she actually spent the majority of the time squeezed in at the edge of their table when she wasn't eating, she had a good sense of humour and everyone seamed to like her, Henry especially, Finn hadn't missed the frequent glances he gave the blonde beauty.

"You too and absolutely you will." Finn replied as brightly as she could, she was actually rather gutted that Sue was leaving, being the only female, human female that is surrounded by males for company everyday was lonely in a way, she got along with everyone at the paddock really well but she couldn't help the feeling of longing to have another girl around, not having Fiona around was hard even though her younger sister hadn't exactly been a good female friend when she was here nevertheless she was still there and she was a girl.

Sue had left her with the promise of them hanging out which was something to look forward to, she had also informed Finn that she worked at the petting zoo and Finn had been instantly jealous.

The petting zoo had been one of her main reasons for taking the job, she had been told she would be working throughout the park with the different animals and attractions when she arrived and after researching the park extensively before heading there she got her hopes up that she would be working with the baby dinosaurs.

She didn't think she'd ever get to touch any of the animals she would be working with so when the thought of working at the petting zoo arose she was extremely excited, the fact that it was a 'petting' zoo meant she would definitely get to touch the animals as it was designed for the visitors of the park to do so, but when she had arrived she had been told by Miss Dearing that she was situated to the Velociraptor paddock and only the Velociraptor paddock so her high hopes and happiness deflated.

That was at the beginning though, a lot had happened since then, she now loved working at the raptor paddock with the girls and Owen, she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else.

She still had a long way to go with the raptors but the thought of working with them long term no longer caused her dread but excitement and happiness.

Sue told her to come by anytime that she liked and was free to do so to see the baby dinosaurs, when Finn protested saying that she didn't want to get her in trouble if she just showed up Sue told her that she was in charge of the petting zoo so it was fine and up to her who came and went.

Finn was giddy with anticipation at the thought of seeing a baby dinosaur up close and personal, she promised Sue that she would be along as soon as possible and then the two woman had said goodbye.

The only people left inside the restaurant was Finn and Owen, the people from their table and a couple of stragglers that had hung around to chat and have a drink with him before they left, Finn felt silly sitting at the table waiting on the men to leave, she hadn't come with them so there was no reason for her to wait around for them to leave, but she had.

The staff inside the restaurant were in no hurry for them to leave either as they had told them take there time whilst they cleaned up since it was Owen's birthday and he was a fellow employee of the park, they had also promised to keep the bar open for them for a little longer.

"Guys, I'm gonna head." Finn finally said in a loud voice to get their attention, she already felt like she was intruding on their guy time and the feeling was made worse when she noticed more than once that the stragglers had looked her way as if to say 'why are you still here?'

Owen turned to face her after she had spoken, "Hold on, we're about to leave too, we'll get you out." he said and shifted in his seat slightly but she knew that he wasn't, he still had a half glass of alcohol and another full one waiting to be consumed, she smiled at him and shook her head.

"No you still have a drink, take your time." she said, "It's still your birthday Owen and you should continue to celebrate it with the boys, don't let me get in the way." she added with a smirk and stood up, he did too.

"You're not getting in the way." he told her in a matter of fact tone that caused her to blink up at him silently and she stayed that way for a few moments before clearing her throat, his closeness and the intensity of his stare on her had her feeling slightly nervous, she took a step backwards.

"Gonna head in and finish some work tomorrow...hopefully shoot off early." she explained as she moved out from the table, he slowly walked towards her as she walked back.

"Are you sure you won't stay, we won't be long...10 minutes, tops." he said and stopped as she did.

"Nah...straight to bed for me." she said after glancing back at the men around the table, they were chatting quietly amongst themselves, "You enjoy yourself."

"Thanks for coming." he told her and closed the short distance between them, before she could react she found herself wrapped in his big arms with her head tilted back so she could breathe, he wasn't crushing her but he was a lot taller than she was, his arms were wrapped around her shoulders and his head ducked down slightly, she placed her hands gently on his flanks and held on, it was in reality a brief hug but it felt like it went on for a lot longer, she inhaled and then smiled, he smelled of soap but at the same time there was a smell that reminded her of the paddock from the vest he was wearing, it wasn't entirely unpleasant it just smelled like him.

He pulled back from her and grinned, "Thanks again for my present."

"You're welcome." she said, a sudden feeing of shyness had overcome her, "Better go now."

"Will you be okay heading back yourself?" he asked, concern etched on his features.

"Sure, I'll be fine." she said with a smile.

"That road heading back to the bungalows can be really dark, be careful okay?" he said and she nodded.

"I will, you too for whenever you all decide to leave...I'll see you tomorrow." she replied, "Bye guys." she added louder so the men at the table could hear, they all said their goodbyes and went back to talking with each other, "See ya Owen." she said in a quiet voice to him where he stood infront of her.

"Bye Finley." he replied in a soft tone and her eyes widened a little, she was so used to being called by her nickname that whenever someone said her actual name she was always taken aback a little, Owen had called her by it more than once since she arrived on the island, she liked it, it was refreshing to hear or maybe she just like to hear him say it.

With a blush she turned and swiftly left the restaurant, not daring to look back at him as she did.

It was a nice cool evening outside as Finn walked to her jeep, as she did she played back the night in her head and smiled, Owen had a great time, he had laughed most of the night and everyone else did with him as you couldn't not, he had an infectious laugh.

Her mood turned gloom as that waitress popped into her head again, how unprofessional of her flirting with a customer, the boldness of her to do so.

Finn yanked her jeep door open a little harder than necessary when she reached it, that waitress had annoyed her, "Hey!" a voice suddenly roared at her, interrupting her thoughts and causing her to drop her keys, she turned her head and gasped at who the voice belonged too.

A dishevelled looking Ian stood a few feet away from her and he had a look of utter disgust on his face. "Ian." she said as calmly as possible.

"Have a nice meal?" he asked casually as he looked her up and down, that unnerved her.

"...what are you doing out here Ian?" she asked him, deciding to ignore his question.

"I was waiting on you." he said simply and she swallowed.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I wanted to say...fuck you." he replied, practically spitting the last words at her, her mouth popped open and she tried to speak but she couldn't form the words, he took a step towards her and she a step back only there was nowhere to go she was backed up against her jeep.

"Thanks to you...I'm now doing janitorial work." he snapped and she saw his fists clench at his sides.

"Janitorial work?" she asked him and he nodded with a cruel smile.

"Happy?" he asked and she shook her head slowly.

"Claire told me you had asked to be moved to another paddock to work and that's what happened." she replied.

"Well she lied." he said in a quiet voice.

Finn didn't know what to say, she just watched him carefully as he paced back and forth whilst he ran a hand through his hair and laughed to himself, she noticed he kept getting closer each time he moved and that frightened her, she quickly glanced back at the restaurant, Owen and the others were just inside, if she made a run for it it...

"Aren't you going to apologise?!" Ian demanded, he was now inches from her, her eyes snapped back to his.

"Apologise?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"This is your fault!" he shouted and got in her face, her heart was now pounding in her chest.

"No it's your own fault." she said back unable to stop herself, her voice raised in pitch, he grabbed onto her wrist and squeezed, she tried to pull it out of his grasp but he leaned closer into her thus stopping her from doing so.

"You got me fired!" he shouted in her face and his grip tightened.

She then used the nails on her free hand and dug them into his, he made a noise and his grip loosened, she took that as her opportunity to shove him hard in the chest with all the strength she could muster, he stumbled backwards away from her and almost tripped over his feet.

"Don't ever touch me again." she told him sharply as she stepped towards him, he didn't move as she approached, "I'll do far worse than a scratch and shove if you do." she added in warning.

His lips curled in a sneer, "You do that and I'll kick the shit out of you."

Fear was once again creeping over her at his words because she knew he was serious but she put on a brave face, "Go home Ian...go and don't bother me again." she said and started to walk backwards towards her vehicle, she hoped she didn't look scared because she really was, once she reached her jeep she bent down and picked up the keys she had dropped, she then started to climb in.

"You're not going anywhere until you say sorry for screwing up my life." he said and moved towards her, she put the key in the ignition and rolled her eyes, "Hey!" he bellowed and reached in her open window to grab her hair causing her to let out a shriek, more in surprise than pain.

"You should be grateful I even took an interest in you." he seethed as his fist tightened considerably in her hair, now it was painful, "You're not much to look at you know, there really isn't anything special there at all."

His nose was brushing her ear as he spoke, her head was pulled right back making her neck ache, she clawed at his hand with both of her own in hopes of making him loosen his hold but he tugged hard and she let out a brief sort of scream.

He swore at her then smashed her head off the steering wheel, she then immediately let go of his hand to cover her mouth with her own, her top lip was numb and her teeth ached terribly, she could taste the blood filling in her mouth and feel it dripping down her hands.

His hand then disappeared from her hair leaving a burning feeling behind but she felt relief wash over her body that he'd let go.

"Get out." he demanded as he pulled her door open, she closed her eyes briefly and shook her head, her hands were still cupped around her mouth in order to protect it but the damage was already done.

"Ugh." she said in a muffled voice, "Just go away Ian."

"I said get out." he said in an angry voice, "Or I'll drag you out."

"No...go away and leave me alone." she said as she slowly moved her hands away from her face, the blood had run down them and further down her arms, she had worn a white blouse that evening and now it was stained red.

Ian made a noise and did indeed drag her from the seat and then threw her to the ground, she glared up at him, "You're such a bitch...a tease." he told her with venom in his voice.

"No I'm not." she replied.

"Yes you are!" he shouted down at her and she flinched, the man was straight up crazy, she sighed and then stood up on shaky legs.

"I want to go home Ian." she said in a surprisingly calm voice, she was terrified.

"No...we're not finished here." he said and without thinking she marched up to him and slapped him hard across the face, he was visibly shocked at that.

"Yes. We. Are." she said through gritted teeth, "I warned you not to touch me again."

She shoved him, then again and he stepped back as she did, he obviously hadn't expected that from her.

"Get away!" she shouted at him and went to shove him again but he shoved her away from him.

"Finn!" a voice shouted from the direction she had came from not long ago, she looked over and saw Owen, Barry and the men that stayed behind running towards her, happiness swelled inside her at the sight of him but she looked back at Ian and flicked her head at him.

"Go...while you can." she told him as he began backing away.

"This isn't over Finn...I mean it." he told her before he quickly ran off.

She noticed the men start to head after him and she called out to them, "Don't waste your time on him." she said but Owen told the men to continue and bring him back as he moved in her direction, he was furious.

Her shoulders slumped as he continued to stride towards her, "Finn." he said, his voice laced with anger.

When he reached her his hands moved instantly to her face, he cupped it with both hands and gently moved it backwards so she was looking up at him, "Your mouth." he said quietly.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt...but it does look worse than it is." she replied with a sigh.

He had a pained look on his face as he looked hers over, one of his hands then moved and reached around to her now extremely loosened ponytail, he gently pulled out her hair tie and then buried his hand in her hair that hung down her back, she sighed in pleasure when he started to gently massage where her ponytail had been.

The burn in her scalp started to slowly ease away thanks to Owen, she found herself clinging to his arm as he did it.

"I'll kill him for this." he muttered.

"He's not worth your time Owen." she replied with a sigh, it felt so nice what he was doing to her head.

"Look at what he's done to you Finn." he said in a firm tone and she looked up at him, "He's not getting away with this."

"I gave as good as I got." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he looked like he was in pain as he ran away." he said in a sarcastic tone, "Coward." he added.

"I'm not in pain." she lied, his fingers stilled on her scalp and she wanted to ask him not to stop but stayed silent.

He started to back her towards her jeep and once they reached it his hands moved to her waist and he lifted her up effortlessly and set her on the edge of the driver seat, she was almost eye level with him where she sat.

He leaned forward and cupped the back of her neck with one hand and used the other to pull a handkerchief from his pocket, he then gently placed it against her mouth, she winced as he did and he pulled it away, "Sorry." he said quickly.

"It's fine...it's just tender." she said and he exhaled a long breath before touching her mouth once more, it wasn't as bad this time.

"Asshole." he said as he wiped away some blood from her lip, most of it had dried so she would have to wash her face for to remove it properly.

"Told me that he's doing janitorial work...he wanted an apology from me for him getting fired." she said as Owen dabbed at her mouth.

"It's his own fault." he said firmly, "I'll make sure he knows that when the guys bring him back."

"Don't Owen...just forget him please, I don't want you getting in trouble over something that you're not involved in." she said to him.

"He hurt you Finn...that makes me involved." he told her without hesitation, "I'm gonna kick his ass."

She was about to protest when Barry and the other men appeared, without Ian.

"Where is he?" Owen demanded as he leaned back from her.

"We lost him." Barry said breathless.

"Damn it." Owen snapped and looked back at Finn, "I'll find him tomorrow."

"Don't." Finn said, "He's not worth it." she added and looked down.

"You okay Finn?" Barry asked her and she nodded.

"Fine...I gave his cheek a stinger." she said and looked up at the men behind Owen, "Damn that felt good."

The men let out a chuckle but Owen's face remained humourless, "How did this happen?" he asked her and gestured to her lip.

She was about to say but stopped herself, he waited expectantly, "...does it matter?" she finally asked and his facial expression told her that it mattered a lot, she let out a sigh and looked at her hands in her lap as she spoke, "He whacked my head off the wheel."

Owen sucked in a breath as the men behind him made 'ooh' noises and said 'ouch', she peaked up at Owen through her lashes and wished she hadn't, oh if looks could kill, she knew it wasn't aimed at her but the anger he was showing had her cowering in fear.

She felt his fingers graze her chin and she looked up at him once more, his face had softened a fraction, "We should get you home." he said to her softly, "Hop over."

"What...you can't drive." she said wide eyed, "You've had way too much."

"Any alcohol I consumed is long gone...trust me." he told her seriously, "See you bleeding is enough to make anyone sober." he muttered as he started to climb inside her jeep, she quickly moved out of his way and over to the passenger seat and buckled her belt, Owen followed suit and started the engine.

"You don't have to take me home Owen, I can manage." she told him but he shook his head.

"Gonna take Finn home guys...thanks for coming tonight." he said and the guys all said their goodbyes to him, "Barry...see you in the morning."

"You got it." Barry replied and held up the bag that Finn's gift to Owen was inside then he placed it on the back seat of her vehicle.

Owen reversed the jeep from it's space and drove in the direction of Finn's place all whilst she stared at him cautiously.

"We'll be fine Finn." he said and reached over to give her leg a quick pat, "I'll drive slowly if you want?"

"I do trust you but...yes please...that would be nice." she said with a sigh and leaned her head back against the chair.

"You got it." he told her as they approached the employee gate where he stuck his hand on the pad to open it, it opened and he eased the vehicle through very slowly.

She noticed his hands her holding onto the wheel very tightly as he drove along the road, his knuckles were turning white, she reached her hand over and covered his on the wheel, instantly he loosened his hold when she touched him, she then gave his hand a gently rub and brought it back to her lap.

They continued driving along in utter silence at almost a snails pace, all that could be heard was their soft breathing.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, again! Ah I'm so bad, I hope this chapter is okay, had a bit of a block for a while.

Thanks again for stay with me and for the new favourites and follows. :)

* * *

Finn watched Owen in awe from her kitchen as she prepared his cup of coffee for him, she had no idea that she would admire a man's naked back as much as she was in that very moment before.

The way his defined muscles glided and moved as he did was mesmerizing, she waited in anticipation when he stilled to look around him and then he leaned forward so he was out of sight for a moment, she almost groaned in disappointment when he appeared again with his shirt in hand.

There was no time to look away because in a swift moment the shirt was over his head and he was on his feet looking at her, she was stood staring at him with her hand hovering over his cup with a teaspoon, "What was that?" he asked as he started to walk towards her.

"What?" she asked dumbly after a beat.

"I thought I heard you say something?" he replied once he reached the other side of the counter she was stood at.

"Uh no, I...I mean yes, sugar...d-do you take sugar in your coffee?" she said unable to control the words from stuttering out of her mouth.

A smile slowly stretched across his face before he spoke, "No thank you."

"Right." she said quickly and ducked her head to look at the cup, she stirred the coffee rapidly and then handed it to him, he accepted it and thanked her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waken you just yet, my coffee machine is loud."

"Don't worry about it." he said before taking a sip from his cup, "Thanks for letting me crash."

"No problem." she said with a smile.

After unnecessarily fussing over her for ages after he had driven her home the previous night Owen had told her he wasn't leaving, he was adamant that he was staying with her even after her repeating numerous times that she was fine and she had been fine, standing up to Ian even though it hadn't exactly been epic, it had her feeling great not fearful, however Owen had straight up refused to leave.

"I know I didn't really give you much of a choice in letting me, I just wanted to make sure you were safe, Ian is a creep." he replied.

"I know." she said quietly, "I seam to be a magnet for creeps and weirdo's." she added with a sigh.

"Not when I'm around you won't be." he said, "I'm gonna pound that runt's face in when I see him."

"No...Owen you can't, I said last night that I don't want to get you in to trouble and going after Ian will land you right in it." she replied to him.

"He's not getting away with what he's done to you Finn." he told her firmly.

"It's only a busted lip." she replied with a shrug in what she hoped was her best casual face, Owen's own face hardened.

"He hurt you and don't lie and say that he didn't...he did, he's going to answer for that." he said and then took another drink of his coffee, Finn decided it was probably best not to argue and kept her eyes cast down.

She seen him place his coffee cup on the counter and walk around to stand infront of her, she looked up just as he put his hands on her face, they cupped her jaws and tilted her head back a little, one of his thumbs then gently moved across her lips slowly, "Man...your lip is swollen." he said.

She nodded her head and mhm'd in response, that was all she could seam to manage to do at that moment.

It really was just a busted lip and not a bad injury at all but Owen had and continued to treat her like some fragile doll.

"It'll heal." she said softly and his eyes met hers, they stayed there for a long moment rooting her to the spot.

A slightly uncomfortable silence loomed over them then but it didn't last long as a crackle sound suddenly filled the room and Barry's urgent voice spoke over it, "Owen? Are you there?"

Owen's hand's left her face and he took a step back, he pulled his walkie talkie from somewhere on his belt and held it to his mouth, "Yeah I'm here." he spoke into it.

Finn turned quickly away so she was facing the sink and her eyes widened when she spotted the dirty dishes from the previous day in a pile still waiting to be cleaned, immediately feeling mortified and hoping Owen didn't think that she was a slob she began to fill the sink with soapy water and scrub the dishes.

She was actually very happy for Barry's interruption as having Owen's hands on her face had felt too weird and it wasn't a bad weird.

"I radioed down to management to let them know at some point today we'd be heading down to have a discussion with them and they had said they wanted us to come immediately as Masrani wants to speak with us." Barry spoke quickly.

"About what?" Owen asked.

"The raptor show." Barry replied immediately.

Finn's eyes widened and she turned to look at Owen, he looked up at her with an angry expression, "The WHAT show?" he spoke into the walkie, emphasising each word slowly.

"It has to be some sort of joke." Barry said, "Right?".

"Since when do these people ever joked about anything Barry." Owen said, it wasn't a question, he dropped his hand with the walkie to his side and walked towards Finn, "How quickly can you be ready?"

"Give me five minutes." she said and after abandoning her washing up quickly headed for her bedroom.

Owen drove Finn's jeep through the jungle very fast, so fast that she was gripping her seat tightly at her sides to stop herself being shook around.

She had indeed been ready to leave like she'd said in five minutes and he had wasted no time in heading for the lab where Mr Masrani had said he'd be.

They arrived at the gate leading into the park in almost no time at all and once he had let opened it to let them through through Owen proceeded to speed through and down to the staff parking lot.

Once the jeep was parked in a space Owen was out and walking in the direction of the lab, Finn had to run to catch up with him as he was walking so fast, people that were passing gave him a wide berth and not surprisingly so as he had an awful scowl on his face.

As usual the place was extremely busy, Finn was surprised Owen was actually managing to get through the masses of people but then again he walked with determination and a face that told people not to get in his way.

The lab area was very busy when Finn and Owen entered it, lots of guests were pressed against the glass watching the scientists in obvious enchantment who were inside going about their daily routine of work.

Finn had been in the lab briefly when she first came to the park with Fiona, she was instantly fascinated by it and especially with seeing all the dinosaur eggs on display that the scientists were monitoring but her sister had said it was boring and didn't want to hang around for long so they had left almost straight away.

Owen led her to a 'Staff Only' door where he pulled out his access card from his pocket and swiped it down the pad, it immediately flashed red and made a loud beep, "Oh come on." he said loudly in annoyance and swiped it again but it did the very same thing.

Finn moved closer and peered around him, "It's not working?" she asked him as she inspected the pad that had the message 'ACCESS DENIED' across the screen.

"No it's not." he replied and pounded his fist against the glass door, "Hey!"

Finn jumped with a gasp, "Owen." she said and swallowed as she looked over her shoulder, the park visitors in lab area were looking at him and her in shock at his outburst, "Maybe the card's don't work here?" she asked as she turned back to look at him.

"They're suppose to work everywhere." he said in an irritated tone right before he outstretched his arms to a woman inside the lab, "You gonna leave us standing here?" He demanded loudly to her through the glass.

"Owen." Finn said loudly grabbing his attention, he turned his head to look at her, "...calm."

"How can I stay calm when they won't let us in?" he replied, his voice gradually getting louder until he was practically shouting out the last three words and he directed those words at the woman behind the glass who was hesitantly moving towards the door.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked through the glass, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah, let us in." Owen replied.

"Authorised personnel only sir." the woman said and made a move to walk away but Owen banged on the glass again and halted her, he even made her physically jump in fright.

"We're meeting Masrani here." he shouted back.

"Stop shouting Owen. I know that you're mad but you can't take it out on her." Finn said whilst placing her hand lightly on his arm and he responded by knocking it away.

"Open this door for us now." Owen snapped at the woman.

Finn stood back for a brief moment and watched him before deciding to give him a hard shove in the arm to get him to look at her, it worked, he immediately turned to her with an angry expression.

"You're being an ass." she told him as she folded her arms across her chest, he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "Shut up and move aside...now."

He stared down at her for what seamed like forever before he took a step back, she moved into place where he had just been and smiled at the woman, "Hi there...Mr Masrani asked to see us here, it's important...can you let us in please?"

The woman looked from her to Owen stood behind her with a torn look on her face.

"Excuse my friend here, he's very stressed this morning...I'll make sure he behaves, I promise." Finn added loudly to get the woman's attention back on her, "Can you let us in...please?"

The woman thought about it for a moment before letting out a long sigh and typing a code on the control pad she had on her side of the glass, the light on the pad flashed green and the door opened, Owen then made a move to step inside but Finn held her arm out to stop him, he looked at it then at her.

"Ladies first?" she asked with a raised brow.

He watched her for a long moment and then exhaled, "Of course." he said in a low, calmer than before voice and held his hand out to indicate her to go first, she nodded her head and walked through the door into the lab.

"Sorry." she said as she passed and the woman gave her a timid smile and looked at her feet as Owen passed her.

Finn didn't wait for him as she walked through the lab, she seen a private area near the back and she assumed that since they couldn't see him anywhere else Mr Masrani would probably be there so she headed in that direction.

"Not gonna wait up?" he asked behind her moments later and she rolled her eyes.

"You could catch up to me with no problem." she replied.

"...am I allowed to?" he said after a beat and her mouth twitched at that.

"Depends...are you going to be a jerk to me to?" she asked.

He appeared at her side instantly, "I was pissed Finn."

"That doesn't mean you get to take it out on other people Owen." she said, "She was just doing her job."

"She was holding us back." he replied.

"Well we're in now so shut up." she said and stopped walking, he did too and looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"That's twice you've told me to shut up now." he said after a beat and crossed his big arms over his chest.

She became momentarily distracted at this movement as his bulging biceps were very visible in his shirt right infront of her eyes which lingered there a moment too long, she had to drag them away.

"You." she began to speak but stopped as her voice was higher than before, she shut her eyes tightly for a second whilst she cleared her throat and then looked him in the eye, "You needed to be told."

She mimicked his stance but didn't look as good doing it, her arms were like twigs compared to his.

A smile gradually appeared on his face, "I guess I did."

She nodded in agreement and was about to speak once more when Barry appeared from around the corner of the lab, "Ah there you are, oh, hey Finn...come, there all back here." he said and walked back the way he'd came from.

Owen and Finn followed him instantly and when they rounded the corner were met with a spacious glass room, just like the lab itself.

There was quite a few people inside the room along with Barry, there was a few scientist, Mr Masrani whom she hadn't seen or spoken to since the day he offered her the job to work at the park, also there was a familiar red headed woman that she wasn't at all pleased to see and a short dark haired impeccably dressed man that had his back to them.

It was an office, that was obvious and it clearly belonged to someone important, there was a large shelf against the back wall that was covered in what looked like genuine amber samples and Finn's mouth dropped open, she was going to be inside that office next to amber samples!

As they approached the glass door she saw it had a plaque on it that read 'Dr Henry Wu – Chief Geneticist'.

The dark haired man had to be Dr Wu, it had to be, "We're going into Dr Wu's office?" she gasped in disbelief and Owen nodded his head.

She'd only ever read about him and heard lectures about him from professors, Dr Alan Grant had even spoke about him once, Dr Wu was the reason dinosaurs were alive once again.

She followed Owen as he opened the door to the office and walked in, The Dr Henry Wu, she smiled shyly when the man himself turned to look at them as they entered.

"Want to explain to me what the hell this Raptor Show nonsense is all about?" Owen demanded harshly once they were inside the office.

Finn's smile gradually faded away at his tone, so much for an introduction with the Dr.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

So sorry again for the late update guys, I've been really busy with college and work, it's been a mad rush doing everything lately, thank you for being patient with me and for the new favourites and follows. :)

* * *

"Ah Mr Grady, good morning." Mr Masrani said to him with a smile and moved towards him with a hand outstretched for a shake but Owen just stared back at him with what Finn imagined was an 'I want answers now' face, she could only see the back of him.

"Very Well." Mr Masrani said as he cleared his throat and pulled his hand back slowly, he then used it to smooth down the front of his expensive suit, after he did this he looked behind Owen at where Finn stood, a confused look replaced his smile, "Who are you?"

All eyes were suddenly on her and she could feel her face growing hot, her mouth popped open at his question, surely he couldn't have forgotten who she was?

Claire, whose facial expression at first had read 'You have no business being here, leave at once' now had an amused smirk upon it.

Trying her best to ignore Claire's obvious glee at her humiliation she turned her attention back to Mr Masrani, "I'm Finn...uh...Dr McKenzie?" she told him but no sign of recognition showed on his face, "You...you interviewed me, back in the States." she added after swallowing.

"Dr...McKenzie." Masrani said slowly as he visibly tried to remember how he knew her.

She glanced around the faces looking at her and when she made eye contact with Dr Wu he offered her a nod and a smile which she gladly returned.

"Ah yes!" Masrani said loudly, "I came to the museum where you worked to see you, didn't I?"

"Yes." Finn replied with a subtle sigh of relief, not completely forgotten.

"How are you? Settling in well?" he asked her with a polite smile.

"Very well Sir, thank you." she said.

"Fantastic." Masrani replied.

"How about we get down to business." Owen said impatiently.

"Yes. Let's get down to business indeed." Masrani said and clapped his hands together. "Claire?" he added and turned to look at her stood across the room, he gave her a nod.

Claire's smirk disappeared and her professional mask was back in place, she nodded at the park owner in return and clasped her hands in front of her, "In it's first month of opening, Jurassic World had 98,000 visitors, this impressive figure proved just how much potential the park had...since then however, 2011 onwards specifically...the numbers have somewhat...dwindled." she said as she looked around the group listening to her, "There will be officials visiting the park next year to evaluate it's progress."

"And what does that have to do with the raptors?" Owen asked.

"Well they are apart of the park are they not?" Claire replied immediately in irritation at being interrupted. Owen crossed his arms over his chest and spoke with equal irritation, "Yeah but obviously that's not the only reason."

"The officials concern has raised considerably over the years about this situation since it first came to light." Claire continued after scowling at Owen.

"Right...but you still haven't answered my question, what does that have to do with our raptors?" he demanded.

Claire stared at him with narrowed eyes before looking over at Dr Wu where she silently handed the next part of speaking over to him, he took a step forward and spoke, "We took immediate action to change this...in a few months time, the world will know about the secret project we have been working on here."

"Secret project?" Barry asked.

"...our newest asset." Dr Wu answered with a proud smile.

"And what is it?" Owen asked.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait to see just like everybody else." Dr Wu replied.

"How will a show involving the raptors fit in with this new asset?" Finn asked quickly, Dr Wu looked directly at her.

"Well...when we reveal there will be a new attraction coming to the park guests will be pre-booking tickets, it's happened every time news of a new asset has surfaced and we have no doubt in the slightest the same thing will happen when we reveal this one...it is after all, very unique." he said and grinned at the faces looking his way, "When the reveal happens there will still be a few months to wait before the attraction is actually open, so...this is where the raptors fit in."

"For the past 18 months the original Velociraptor paddock has been getting refurbished in order for it to be fit for public viewing, now, there is still some work to be done but...it is rather impressive what has been achieved so far." Claire added after the Dr finished, "...the raptor show will be viewable the day we reveal the new asset."

A silence fell upon the room and with it a thick tension.

Everyone had then turned to look at Owen, Barry and Finn where they stood with equal confusion and disbelief on their faces.

"You're not serious." Owen eventually broke the silence.

"We're very serious." Claire replied instantly.

"You want the raptors to put on...a show." he said after a beat and it wasn't a question, he said it slowly and looked at Barry, Finn knew from the tone of his voice he was trying to keep his cool and his face confirmed to her just that when he turned his head to look at her also.

"We want to keep the park visitors interested and having two new attraction's opened in the same year will do just that." Claire replied, "Our attendance numbers will be through the roof."

Owen looked at his feet and shook his head, an odd smile was on his face which made Finn nervous because she knew he was furious.

"Why weren't we told about this?" Barry asked, breaking the silence that had once again fallen over them.

"Isn't that what we just did?" Claire asked and rolled her eyes.

"He's talking about when you instructed your workers to refurbish the paddock, 18 months ago." Finn replied sharply, adding extra emphasis on the last part.

Claire opened her mouth to fire something back but Mr Masrani beat her to it, "We have invested a lot of money and time into keeping this asset a secret, noone could know about it."

"No...just us." Owen's head shot up and he practically growled the words, "Right? That's what this is about isn't it...you kept it a secret from US because you knew that we would disagree with your plan."

Claire glanced at Mr Masrani briefly then looked back at Owen, "The plan, Mr Grady, has always been to have the raptors as a public attraction of the park...you knew that when you were hired."

"Yeah, that's right but that plan was in place before the first pack was born and it was quickly abandoned after they died, along with the others that followed." he shot back, "Everyone agreed against it."

Finn's eyes widened at those words, 'other pack's'? There had been other Velociraptor pack's at the park before the girls?

That was news to her.

"That was then." Claire snapped at him, "And this is now."

"Now is no different!" Owen shouted at her.

"Okay, let's calm down." Mr Masrani said in a loud voice with his hands raised, "Please."

Owen stepped back and shook his head again, Finn moved closer towards him and placed her hand on his forearm, his eyes shot to where her hand was then to her face, "Calm." she mouthed at him.

She had actually wanted to ask about the other raptor pack's but she figured that stopping him from attacking Claire was the better thing to do in that moment, not that he would actually physically do anything to her or that she would put the effort in to hold him back if he did.

He rolled his eyes before exhaling a long breath.

"Owen." Mr Masrani said and both he and Finn looked over at the park owner, "You say now is no different...that's not true though is it?"

"Yes it's true." Owen replied instantly with a frown, Finn could feel his arm tense beneath her fingertips, "Why would I lie?"

"Because he doesn't like being told what to do." Claire said to Masrani before Owen could respond, "Isn't that right Mr Grady? You're not good at following orders are you?"

"Considering I was in the navy for more than a decade I'd say I'm very good at following orders." Owen replied to her with a glare that could probably make the raptors cower.

Claire was speechless and her face had changed to a deep shade of red, Finn couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips.

"Sir." Owen addressed Mr Masrani, "Why would I lie?"

"I never said you lied." Masrani replied with a sigh, "Vic Hoskins sent me an email recently."

"I should have known Hoskins would have something to do with this." Owen said immediately.

"He informed me that the raptors are improving every day, that they are very responsive to you." Masrani explained.

"That's not true...we train them almost every day and some days there are small improvements, others there aren't." Owen replied, "Hoskins has visited the paddock only once recently so he has no business informing you of that."

"He's your supervisor." Claire said in a hesitant like voice but Owen took no notice of her, his attention focused on Masrani.

"But your raptors...they are much further on than any of the previous ones were yes?" the park owner asked.

"Yes." Owen admitted almost grudgingly.

"Then why is there a problem?" Masrani asked.

"It doesn't matter if their behaviour is better than the previous packs or not...they are in no way ready for hundreds of damn tourists to be flashing cameras at them!" he replied angrily.

"Then flash photography will be prohibited." Claire put in from where she was stood, her colour had returned to normal and she was all business like again.

Owen groaned in frustration, "You're not listening."

"Oh we are listening Mr Grady but you're wasting your breath...this is going to happen whether you like it or not." Claire shot back.

"Over my dead body." Owen said through gritted teeth.

"If need be you can easily be replaced." Claire said and surprised gasps came from Barry, Masrani and Finn.

"Now Claire...let's not be hasty." Masrani said after a beat of silence.

"You can't do that." Barry said shocked, "After all the work Owen has put in with those animals...you can't just get rid of him because something isn't going your way."

"It will go our way though...it IS going our way." Claire said, "With or without you." she added to Owen.

"This whole thing would fall apart without Owen here." Finn said to Claire, "You're setting yourself up for a loss already."

Claire's head slowly turned to look at her, "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." she said dismissively.

"Her opinion matters just as much as ours does." Owen said and gestured to himself and Barry.

Finn chose to ignore the glare that Claire was now sending her way and looked at Dr Wu, he was stood with his hands behind his back listening intently to what was being said, "Do you really need the raptors? If this new asset is as special as you're making it out to be then why do you need them?" she asked the Dr, silencing the room.

Dr Wu smiled at her, "It is very special...but it will be months before it is viewable, the park guests love the Velociraptor hologram in the innovation centre, they are constantly asking when they will see those animals...how great would it be for them when they are told...'soon'?"

"They won't think it's great when they see them." Finn replied, "They will be terrified."

Dr Wu chuckled, "I think you mean...thrilled."

"No terrified is right." Owen said, Dr Wu looked at him and opened his mouth to speak but Finn cut him off.

"The raptors are not ready for park guests to see them." she said, "The guests will only be frightened, they'll run in the opposite direction...your numbers will dwindle once again." she looked at Claire and added extra emphasis on 'dwindle'.

"Don't assume to know what the guests will do." Claire practically spat at her, "Everyone is aware that dinosaurs live here, they know what to expect when they visit an attraction."

"Not all the dinosaurs on this island are as intelligent as the Velociraptor's." Finn shot back, "They may try and escape, what if that happens when there are hundreds of guests sitting watching them?"

Claire scoffed at that and then muttered under her breath, "Escape."

"The raptors have attempted to escape many times." Barry said in an irritated voice, "You should not mock."

"They are animals...they are not plotting anything." Claire said and rolled her eyes.

"You should come up to the paddock more often Claire...test that theory." Owen taunted.

"It's not a theory." Claire replied and then repeated, "They are animals."

"They may be animals but they are deadly animals, they are pack hunters and they do plot...I've seen it." Owen said, his words coming off like a threat as he looked around the faces in the room, "They aren't ready."

"We have to do this Owen." Mr Masrani said after a beat, "And we need your help to make them ready...that's why we called you to this meeting."

"You called us to this meeting because you realised that we knew you were up to something, you had no intention of telling us about your plan...there's no point in denying it...I'm right, aren't I?" Owen replied and eventually after a long silence Dr Wu nodded.

"Yes, you're right." he said and Owen shook his head in irritation, "On behalf of us all here I apologise for our concealed purpose, I mean that but you have to know...this new asset's existence is top secret and it's imperative it stays that way because I'll tell you what...it's going to be the best thing that's ever happened to this park, believe me."

"I'm not listening to this anymore." Owen said and made a move towards the door, Finn immediately followed him with Barry on her heels.

"We will be going ahead with this Mr Grady." Dr Wu called out as he reached the door, "And we could really use your help with it."

Owen didn't even acknowledge what he said, he strided through the lab and out the door.

Finn looked over her shoulder at the people they left behind, they were all watching as she and Barry followed Owen, "Let's go Finn." Barry said as he walked beside her, she faced forward once more and headed for the door Owen had just exited through.

A show with the raptors? That crazy idea had disaster written all over it.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, I want to apologise sincerely for not having updated in so long, I have been extremely busy over the last month, please forgive me.

I visited New York for the first time in my life in December and WOW, what an experience that was, truly amazing :), are any of my readers New Yorkers by any chance? Just curious.

The lead up to Christmas was just so hectic that I had literally no time to write at all :( I had deadlines for college, overtime at work, presents STILL to buy, Ugh! I'm glad that's over and done with.

I had a little time to myself after Christmas but I have an extremely big family so all that time was taken up by visiting and spending time with them and before I knew it Hogmanay had appeared!

I believe I may actually STILL be hungover from the festive period, not good but, I'd definitely do it all again haha.

Did any of my readers happen to be here in Scotland over Hogmanay and Christmas? Again, just curious.

It was also the 1 year anniversary of me getting engaged so naturally, in true Scot style I had to celebrate that :D(I'm not an alcoholic I swear!) & so that concludes my list of excuses for not updating, I'm hoping you'll all forgive me for neglecting you over this time and also hoping to update weekly for you all. :)

Much love to you guys and a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D

* * *

Owen practically marched out of the lab and across the parking lot towards Finn's jeep, she had to run to catch up with him, she and Barry had called his name as they followed him outside but got no response, as he approached her jeep she stopped walking and spoke loudly and firmly, "Owen stop."

He halted on the spot at the tone of her voice, she turned her head and looked at Barry who was stood next to her before she began to walk towards Owen, when she appeared beside him he didn't look at her right away and when he did he had an angry scowl on his face.

"Hoskins." he said the name as if it was something foul on his tongue.

"Forget about him." she replied to him and he abruptly turned so he was fully facing her.

"Forget about him? He basically made them in there believe that the raptors do exactly what I tell them to Finn." he snapped at her as he pointed at the lab, she was slightly taken aback at his tone and she was about to reply but he cut her off, "Now they have this stupid idea about putting on some show!"

"Stop shouting Owen." Finn told him with a glare and he stared down at her, Barry walked towards them and stood beside Owen.

"We must keep a level head about all of this Owen...I know that it's hard but we have to...Claire was serious in there, she would replace you in a heartbeat." he spoke gently but firmly to his friend in his French accent.

"So don't give her a reason to." Finn added once Barry had finished.

Owen looked back and forth between them for a moment before his eyes settled on Barry, "All the trust that those animals have for me will be instantly forgotten if I allow this show to go ahead." he replied in an irritated tone.

"Not a chance." Barry said confidently and Owen shook his head, "What? You're doubting yourself...really?" Barry added with a smirk, "All the years you have worked with them, all the hard work you have put in, you have a bond with them."

"You've worked with them as long as I have." Owen replied.

"You know my relationship with them is totally different to yours." Barry said and then looked at Finn, "And yours for that matter."

"Mine? I don't have any relationship with them...I've basically just arrived here." She replied and Barry shook his head.

"No, Delta acts differently with you, we've all seen it." he said and Owen's head nodded slowly, "She's even more responsive to you than she is with me."

"That's ridiculous Barry." Finn said firmly.

"It's true Finn...your bond will only become stronger with her, same with Owen." Barry continued.

"So what are you saying? We should just let this happen?" Owen asked.

"We don't really have much of a choice, if we don't cooperate they'll only bring someone else in who will and if that happens the girls won't like it, I don't doubt that people will get injured trying to train them." Barry finished with a sigh.

There was silence between the three for a long moment before Owen broke it, "So...we do it? Let them have their way?"

"No, we'll do it because we're choosing to, we'll do things on our terms." Barry answered.

"Our terms would be 'give us a longer time frame'." Finn said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Something we won't get." Owen practically growled, "All for some secret asset." he added with extra emphasis on the last word, "You know what...no, we aren't being kept out the loop on this, if we're being forced to do this then they will tell us what this thing is."

Finn grabbed his arm as he began to move towards the lab once more and pulled him to a stop, "Don't. I know you're mad but going in there and starting an argument won't help."

He was about to protest to her but Barry quickly jumped in, "She's right, wait and come back another day."

"When your thoughts are rational." Finn added softly after a beat as she loosened her grip on his arm and pressed a hand against his abdomen, his gaze met hers instantly and then he glanced down at where her hand was, she did too but with slightly wider eyes in comparison to his own as she could feel the outline of his abs though his shirt and unable to resist the temptation she placed the hand she hand on his arm against his stomach also and swallowed, in order to stop herself from letting her fingertips roam across said abs she gave the tiniest of shoves against him, he didn't budge but she really hadn't intended to move him anyway, "Okay?" she managed to say to him.

It seamed as if forever had passed before he eventually took a step back and as he did her hands dropped to his lower abdomen and she yanked them away, unfortunately though, not before letting them linger a moment longer than necessary.

She cleared her throat then quickly folded her arms across her chest and looked at her feet, "Okay, fine." Owen said in a low voice, "Come on, let's get to the paddock and get some work done." he added after clearing his own throat, Finn glanced up at him and saw he was still watching her.

"I'll meet you guys there if that's alright, I have something I need to do." she said quickly and began moving backwards, she had to be somewhere other than under his gaze.

"Sure." Barry said.

"Want us to wait?" Owen asked and she shook her head.

"No, thanks...I'll see you there." she said with a smile and turned quickly before another word could be said, her smile vanished as she walked off as quick as subtly possible.

She had been almost salivating at the feel of Owen's body upon her hand, his shirt-covered body, she groaned and shook her head at her actions, what a stupid and unprofessional way to act and after hearing the news they just had too, she shook her head again but firmer than before, she couldn't think about Owen's abs or his muscular arms ever again as it was indeed unprofessional.

She couldn't think about anything other than her job from then on and a way to stop Claire from taking it from her and giving it to someone else, she would work harder than she ever had with both Barry and Owen to train the raptors to get them ready for this ridiculous act that was soon to be required of them.

Also the thought of someone else being able to study and train Delta and the other girls every day in her and the guys place was sickening, it couldn't be allowed.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

Finn hadn't been heading anywhere in particular after she had left the men, she hadn't needed to do anything except get away from them, Owen specifically; she cringed at the thought of him, the thought of how she had been openly touching him and letting it show how much she liked it.

She shook her head in hopes that she would not continue thinking those thoughts and to convince herself that giving the men time to themselves was a good thing, she knew for a fact that Owen would need to be alone anyway to stew over the plans that management had told them regarding the raptors.

A high squeal of laughter from some children running past her chasing each other brought her out of her musing and back to the present and she found herself stood outside the entrance to the gentle giants petting zoo, she was about to walk away when she remembered that Sue from the previous night at Owen's birthday dinner said she worked here and she also said that Finn could come and see her anytime.

She looked around the petting zoo, the paddock for the dinosaurs had a huge open space and also had some benches around the area for people to sit on whilst inside, there were no dinosaurs inside it at that moment but there was a long line of people waiting near the entrance and they all had clipboards with paperwork in their hands and almost all of them had kids beside them so it had to be open, she approached the gate leading inside and leaned over the fence to unlock it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A man said loudly and Finn noticed that everyone looked in her direction, "There's a line, get to the back. My kids and I were here before even they were!" he added and pointed at one of the park employees inside the paddock who was typing away on a computer behind a small desk.

"I work here." she said to the man, loudly, so everyone could hear and she flashed him her ID card, he responded to her with a frown and a shake of his head before he went back to writing on the clipboard he was holding, muttering under his breath as he did.

Finn scoffed in disbelief at his rudeness and made a point of locking the gate extra loudly behind her once she was inside, the man looked up at her upon hearing this and he scowled, she responded to him by smiling sweetly before turning her back on him and rolling her eyes as she walked towards the desk.

"Beware, they tend to be kind of pissy in the mornings." the girl behind the desk looked away from the keyboard she was typing on and said, Finn smiled at her and nodded in agreement, "You work here?"

"I do. Finn McKenzie." Finn said and held out her hand towards the girl.

"Oh! You're that new Dr that Sue mentioned, the one that works up at the raptor paddock right?" the girl replied with a smile and they shook hands.

"That's me." Finn said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lara." the girl said and went back to typing on the keyboard.

"Nice to meet you." Finn replied and Lara glanced at her to give her another smile.

"So what can I do for you?" Lara asked her.

"Well it's funny that you mentioned Sue, I've just come from a meeting at the lab and I thought I'd stop by and visit her before I headed up to the paddock." Finn said and Lara looked over her shoulder at a warehouse type building that was joined onto the paddock behind her.

"She's back there somewhere with the others getting the babies ready to come out." Lara said and turned back to Finn who was smiling at the word 'babies', she returned the smile Finn was giving her, "You can go and see them if you like?"

"...Can I?" Finn asked, smile gone and replaced by a slightly shocked expression.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, you're going back there anyway to see Sue." Lara said with a shrug, "Go on."

"Thank you Lara." Finn said with a grin and made her way through the wide archway behind the desk that led to the warehouse.

Once she was inside the archway Finn turned left and she stepped forward so she was stood in an open doorway that led to a kitchen like area and there was more than a dozen people rushing around each other, some bringing in large sacks from a storage room and others were preparing mountains of food at lightning speed.

"Need something?" A man asked Finn once he came out of the storage room and saw her standing watching them, he had a heavy sack in his arms.

"I'm looking for Sue." She replied and noticed some of the workers turn and look at her curiously but none of them said anything they just continued working.

"She should be through the back." he said and gestured the direction with his head, "But you can't go through there, employees only."

"I AM an employee." she said in an irritated tone, she hadn't meant to, it just popped out her mouth that way.

The man didn't seam offended though, he looked amused, "Sorry." he said with a grin as he moved with the sack he was holding and placed it on top of a counter.

"No, I'm sorry." Finn said and rubbed the back of her neck, "I never meant to answer you that way."

The man held a hand up in a 'don't worry about it' kind of way, "Follow me." he said and began walking in the direction he pointed out.

She followed him down a hallway that led to an area with cages, there was a sign on the wall that said 'caution, live animals' and excitement started to build within her.

"What's up with you?" the man asked with a grin as he stopped walking a few feet from her and turned to face her.

"Nothing." she lied and tried but failed not to smile as she stopped also, he laughed at her and then gestured for her to walk towards him.

As she walked she saw more and more of the cages come into view and her mouth opened in a shocked gasp, there were more cages than she expected and they were up and down both sides of the room, they each had dinosaurs inside them and almost all of them were making noises when Finn and the man appeared.

"Oh my gosh." Finn said in wonder as she walked towards the closest cage to her, there were two baby Apatosaurus inside and there was a huge hole that they were able to stick their heads out of.

Both babies moved towards the hole as Finn appeared and each stuck their heads out of it, she used both hands to stroke their heads and couldn't help but giggle, she was touching a baby Apatosaurus and not just one, two!

She was completely amazed by them and her giggling increased significantly when of them tried to like her palm as she moved her hand down its nose, "They are so beautiful." she said as her body convulsed with laughter.

"They are." the man agreed from behind her, one of the babies let out a loud wail which caused her to jump but she laughed it off and turned her head to look at the guy.

"And loud." she said to him with a smile before turning to face the dinosaurs again,"You know, I saw the big version of these girls when I first came to the park and I didn't think I'd seen anything so breathtaking in my life but I must say, seeing these babies right now...I don't even have the words to describe it."

"You don't need to, I can tell." he said after a beat of silence, she looked at him over her shoulder and saw he was smiling.

"Do they have names?" she asked hopeful.

"Not really." he replied and walked towards her, "I call them long neck one and long neck two, do you count those as names?"

"Ugh." she groaned and rolled her eyes, "I don't."

He laughed and placed his hand on one of the babies heads.

"Those are terrible names." she said to the dinosaur she was petting and it made a noise as if in response to her, "They are aren't they?" she spoke again but her voice changed as she did.

"Uh, why are you speaking to her like a baby?" the guy asked whilst trying not to laugh.

"She is a baby." she replied with a frown feeling slightly embarrassed, "They need new names." she added quickly after clearing her throat.

"Really." the guy said and she looked at him.

"Yes. They do." she told him matter of factly, "They are much too beautiful to be called long neck one and long neck two." she added with extra emphasis on his name's for the animals with a pointed look in his direction.

"Alright then." he said with a grin, "What do you suggest?"

"I don't know...how about, for this one here." she replied and gestured to the baby that she had both her hands on, "...Curious Apo."

"Curious Apo?" the guy said and openly laughed until there were tears in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" she asked in confusion with pink cheeks.

"That's a terrible name." he answered after getting his laughing semi-under control.

"No it's not." she said and he disagreed by nodding his head, "It's a better name than you had for her."

"No the name I had for her was easy, there is way too many animals here to give names to." he said as he gave the baby he was petting once last stroke before he stepped back.

"That's a terrible reason." Finn said without looking at him.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Stand beside me." he added after a beat, she glanced at him questioningly, "Just do it." he added impatiently.

She rolled her eyes and moved away from the baby to stand beside him, "What are we doing?" she asked after a long moment of just staring ahead.

"We are looking at ALL these cages." he said with emphasis on 'all', "They each have animals in them, some have four or five, some even have up to ten...now you tell me...is there any point in all of these animals having individual names for them to get mixed up because...they all look exactly the same?"

Upon him mentioning all those cages infront of them were full of animals she zoned out from answering his question and looked around, her eyes were immediately drawn to a specific cage and she began walking towards it, it was the cage next to the one that was next to the Apatosaurus dinosaurs, "A baby Triceratops." she whispered as she approached it and her eyes instantly began to water at the sight of the animal, the Triceratops was always one of her favourites growing up, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it straight away.

The baby was frightened as Finn approached which made her even cuter than she already was, she made the most adorable sound and she was beautiful, so beautiful.

"Speaking of names...I didn't catch yours." the guy said from somewhere behind Finn but she wasn't really sure where or how to respond as she was too distracted by the gorgeous baby infront of her, she crouched down and waited for the animal to come to her, "Miss?"

"Finn." she said quickly as if to shut him up because the baby was slowly making it's way towards her and she didn't want her to run away, "Hi there baby...wow...look at you." she spoke softly to the animal and sniffed, "You are the cutest little lady."

"I'm Dave. Nice to meet you Finn." the man said and his hand suddenly appeared in front of her face, his movement made the baby retreat back to where she was moments before, Finn looked at Dave's hand as if it was something extremely irritating and in that moment, it was.

"Likewise." she said and briefly shook hands with him, she was about to try and coax the baby some more to approach the cage door again but Dave pulled her up to standing.

"You came here to see Sue." he said, "In a moment the handlers are going to come in here to take these animals out into the paddock and she will be one of them, you're best finding her whilst she's still free."

"Yeah." she agreed after a moment of thinking it over, "You're right."

"She'll be through there somewhere." he pointed to a doorway at the other end of the room.

She nodded and began to walk off but stopped and turned to face him once more, "Oh Dave."

"Yeah?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"Thank you, for letting me see them." she replied with a smile.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure." he responded and returned her smile.

She turned from him and walked off once more, slowly, making sure to look at the other dinosaurs as she was passing, there was two cage with lots of baby Gallimimus inside, they were small enough to pick up.

The room through the doorway from the cages was huge and seamed to be some type of equipment room, there was saddles everywhere and animal control type poles and it also seamed to be deserted, no sign of Sue.

"Sue?" she called out but there was no response, she looked around the room once more and spotted a door, she walked towards it and saw that it had a sign saying 'office'.

She assumed this is where Sue would be, after all she had said she was in charge, she knocked on the door and opened it, "Hey Sue, you in here? Whoa!"

Sue was indeed in her office and she wasn't alone, she was sitting on the edge of her desk with a man stood between her legs and they were engaging in what looked like a very, very intense lip lock.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Finn gasped and feeling her face heating up significantly she yanked the door closed and the slam echoed around the room.

She heard Sue from inside saying something but she shook her head and began to walk off quickly.

"Finn wait!" Sue's voice halted her as her hand wrapped around the handle of the door that lead back to where the animals were kept, she stayed where she was for a long moment before she turned around slowly, she saw the blonde stood in the office doorway with a grin on her face, "Hi."

Finn couldn't help it, she laughed, "Hey." she said and began walking towards Sue, "I'm sorry for barging in there...and interrupting."

"Don't be." Sue said, "I'm glad you did or we wouldn't have stopped." she added with a wink.

"No." Finn said and closed her eyes, she tried to look disgusted but she grinned instead, "I don't need to know that."

Sue laughed and walked towards her, "It's good to see you again darling." she said and pulled her in for a hug, Finn smiled and returned it.

"And you, next time though, I promise to wait until you tell me to come in." she replied and Sue laughed again.

"Five minutes later and you would have been seeing more of me than you'd have wanted." she said.

"Sue." Finn smiled and shook her head in a way that said 'I don't want to hear it'.

"Oh come on, don't pretend to be a prude. I saw the way you were looking at Owen last night." Sue said with a grin and nudged her with an elbow, she said the second part in whisper.

Finn's eyes widened at her words and she stuttered out a response, "What? No. I didn't...I wasn't."

"You were looking at him like he was something delicious, something that you needed to consume right away...and I don't blame you, that man...he's something else." Sue said seductively and a slight feeling of anger flashed in Finn at her words, more at the fact she had just been making out with a man quite profoundly and was now talking about Owen like she wanted to do the same with him than the fact that what she said was right, "Careful baby, green isn't really your colour."

Finn's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "Green?"

Sue rolled her eyes, "I'm playing you, I wanted to see how you would react after I mentioned Owen and...you've proved me right. You're jealous."

Finn's mouth opened in a gasp and stayed that way for a long moment, "...I. Am. Not...jealous."

"You so are." Sue grinned at her and she was about to respond with something when the office door opened.

"Doc." the guy said to Finn and she gasped.

"Henry?" she said confused and looked between him and Sue, they both grinned at her and eventually she returned it, "Shouldn't you be at the paddock?" she added with a raised eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I should." Henry said as he walked past them and towards the door, "You didn't see me back here doc, right?"

"I didn't see you." she replied with a sigh and he nodded his head in thanks with a smile and winked at Sue before disappearing through the door.

Finn turned her head to look at Sue after Henry was gone and was surprised to find that she actually looked a little bashful, "Well he didn't waste any time did he? Last night he was checking you out across the table and today he was almost in your pants on your desk." she said in a tone that she instantly regretted.

"Ouch, harsh much?" Sue said with a frown, "I wasn't entirely being serious before you know and believe it or not, I do have some dignity. We save that for the bedroom."

Finn blanched at Sue's words, "I'm sorry Sue...really, I didn't mean to be a bitch."

She really was sorry, she liked Sue and she hadn't meant to respond in the way she had, she had said it because she did feel a little jealous, not that Sue was with Henry...at their passion, she could see just how frenzied their yearning for each other was in those short few seconds that the door was open.

"Forgive me for being rude, please." she said and Sue smiled at her.

"Don't be silly, you weren't rude...you just need laid." she said and Finn gasped in shock.

"Sue!" she snapped.

"What? It's true, you're all tense." Sue said with a shrug and Finn shook her head.

"No, I'm not." she replied and then a thought suddenly occurred to her, "Hang on...didn't you say that you save...that...for the bedroom?"

"Yes." Sue said slowly.

"So...you two have." Finn said and stopped before going on, "You know...before?"

"Yeah." Sue replied with an 'obviously' face.

"I thought you had both just met last night." she said with furrowed brows and Sue laughed.

"No, we've been dating for about six months now." she said.

"Really?" Finn asked shocked, "Seriously?"

"Yes Finn." Sue replied amused, "What's so shocking about that?"

"Nothing, it's just...I've never heard him mention you before and you never mentioned him last night so I just assumed that you two...didn't know each other." she answered with a shrug.

"That's kind of the point." Sue said as she tightened her ponytail and adjusted her shirt.

"It is?" Finn asked confused and followed her as she began walking towards the door.

"Yeah, Henry works where you do but he also delivers supplies to other paddocks all around the park." Sue said.

"I didn't know that." Finn said and Sue nodded.

"If people knew we were...involved...he wouldn't be allowed to help out here anymore and if that were the case I wouldn't get to see him as much, that is of course, until we both finished working...relationships between employees is kinda...frowned upon." Sue continued and Finn made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"They are?" she asked and Sue nodded, "Wow...I had no idea."

"Weren't you told any of this when you started? I got a huge lecture about it from that redhead when I did." Sue said and made a face at the mention of Claire, Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"No I wasn't and I'm glad someone else isn't a fan of Miss Dearing." she said and Sue gasped as she pulled the door open for them both to walk through.

"She's a nightmare!" she said and Finn nodded in agreement with a smile, "Oh! Did you stop and have a look at my babies before you came to see me?"

They stepped into the room with the cages filled with animals and Finn nodded at her question.

"I did and I instantly fell in love with that one right there." she said and pointed at the baby Triceratops.

Sue made a noise that told her she wasn't the only one affected by that particular baby, "That's my little Peanut."

"Peanut?" Finn asked.

"That's what I named her." Sue said with a smile.

Finn stared at her for a beat and then she broke out in a face splitting smile, "That is the sweetest thing ever."

"It suits her doesn't it? She's the shy one." Sue replied as the handlers came into the room.

"There you are Sue, are we good to take them out?" one of the woman asked.

"Yeah, go ahead but leave Peanut to us." Sue said.

The woman nodded, "Let's go people, we're already behind."

Some of the handlers past Finn and Sue and disappeared into the room they had just come from, others began opening cages and coaxing out the animals with bites of food from pouches around their waist, Sue looked at Finn, "We'll saddle Peanut up and you can lead her out."

"Honestly? You aren't kidding, cause I am like, on cloud nine right now." Finn replied with a laugh which Sue joined in with before she used keys from her pocket to unlock the baby Triceratops cage.

"Here take some of this." Sue said and handed her some food for the baby, "And remember to hold your palm flat when you feed her."

Finn was giddy with excitement and had to take a deep breath to calm herself before Sue pulled the gate open and smiled encouragingly at her, she returned it and then slowly stepped inside.


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

Finn held her palm with the food flat out towards Peanut who was backed into a corner making that adorable noise she had been doing before and Finn's heart melted, "Come on baby girl, I've got a treat for you." she said to the dinosaur in hopes she would come towards her.

Sue was stood next to Finn, "Hey my little Peanut, come get some food."

Peanut was hesitant at first but after checking out the food in Finn's hand for a long moment she eventually made her way towards them, Finn's heart was beating so fast at the thought of touching the animal.

"Watch your feet when she comes to you, she may be a baby but she's a damn heavy one." Sue told Finn with a grin and she nodded in agreement.

Peanut began eating the food from Finn's hand when she appeared infront of her and Finn wasted no time in placing her free hand between the animal's eyes and rubbing gently, "Wow." she whispered in wonder as the baby ate from one of her hands and was allowing her to stroke with the other, "She's so adorable."

"She is right?" Sue said and rubbed the animal's back softly, "Oh be careful of her horns too, they aren't exactly sharp right now because she's so young but if she put her weight into it she could probably really hurt you...not that she will because she's an angel but, you know."

"Thanks for the heads up." Finn said with a smile and Sue nodded, "By the way...Dave said you didn't name the animals." she added as she moved her hand to Peanut's neck frill.

"Dave?" Sue asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, he works...uh, well...I don't really know where he works, he was bringing food or something into the kitchen when I came in so I'm assuming he's some type of delivery guy?" Finn replied with a shrug.

"Yeah you're right he is, I'm just surprised that he spoke to you." Sue said as she took some more food out of her pouch and gave it to Peanut.

"...why?" Finn asked confused.

"Well, he doesn't speak to anyone...he's always so moody with everyone, he usually just grunts!" Sue said surprised.

"Really? I didn't get that impression from him." Finn replied as she continued to stroke the baby, "Maybe he was in a good mood today."

"Trust me, he's never in a good mood, he made one of the girls cry one day because he was so rude to her." Sue told her wide eyed.

"No way!" Finn said shocked, "He wasn't rude at all when I was speaking with him...wow, it's hard to imagine him being anything other than a nice guy."

"I don't think so, he's kind of an asshole." Sue replied and Finn stared at her bewildered, were they talking about the same guy? The one she was describing didn't at all seam like the guy that brought her into the room with the animals.

"Is there a chance you could be talking about a different Dave?" she asked Sue.

"Tall, dark hair, tattoo on his elbow?" Sue asked her and Finn's eyes widened, she WAS talking about the same guy, "Yeah, there is no other Dave honey."

"How weird." Finn mused aloud and Peanut made a distressed like noise infront of her, she pulled her hands away, "Oh no! What did I do?" she asked Sue panicked.

"You didn't do anything." Sue told her and laughed, "She's just being a greedy guts and wants more food, aren't you Peanut."

Peanut happily accepted the food Sue fed her and Finn sighed in relief, "I thought I'd touched a sensitive area or something, is touching her frill okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, you can touch that." Sue said and looked closely at Finn's face, "Speaking of sensitive areas...what happened to your mouth?"

"My mouth?" Finn asked and touched it, she winced after pressing hard on her top lip and she suddenly remembered her encounter with Ian the previous night, she rolled her eyes, "Oh that's...a long story."

"Well let's hear it girl." Sue said, "How did it happen?"

Finn sighed and began telling Sue the story of how she happened to meet Ian when she was getting food one night and realised that he worked at the paddock with herself and the others, she told her how he initially seamed like a nice guy when they met but he got weird on her real fast and had acted like a possessive, jealous boyfriend when in reality all she had really known was his name at that time.

She mentioned the incident with him appearing where she lived drunk and the discussion she had with Claire about that to which Sue responded with a great number of curse words, more in regards to Ian but upon the mention of that certain redhead they were fired at her.

She told her about last night, that Ian had been acting crazy again and blaming her for him getting fired from working at the raptor paddock which led to him attacking her until Owen and the guys appeared to help her.

"Motherfucker." Sue hissed after hearing the story.

"Yeah." Finn said, "I should have made it clear that it wasn't a date."

"Don't, don't blame yourself for this okay, this Ian sounds like a proper psychotic asshole and I doubt even shouting from the rooftops that it wasn't a date would have made a difference." Sue said and place a hand on her shoulder, "He's the one to blame here, yeah?" Finn shrugged and Sue nodded her head, "Yes Finn, don't think anything different okay...thank god Owen appeared when he did."

"Yeah." Finn said and smiled.

"Wait a minute...you said he stayed at your place...oh my god! You guys had sex!" Sue said loudly and Finn, horrified, shushed her.

"No!" She snapped in response, "We did not! Jesus Sue...he crashed on my sofa!"

"Sure...he slept on your sofa." Sue said slowly, "Gotcha." she added with a wink.

"No Sue I'm being serious, he slept on my sofa incase Ian appeared at my door again, that's all." Finn said in a rush.

"It's alright Finn, I'm not judging you." Sue grinned at her.

"I'm telling you the truth though." Finn said wide eyed.

"Sue there's your saddle." One of the handlers appeared outside the cage and set a huge saddle down for Peanut against it before walking off to help the other handlers that were heading into the room, Finn looked at her feet and prayed that the handler hadn't heard their conversation.

"Thanks." Sue said and went to collect the saddle.

"Sue you have to believe me." Finn said as she walked towards the cage door, "We didn't...sleep together." she added in a whisper.

"Finn honey...don't get your panties in a wad, I'm messing with you." Sue replied with a laugh, "I believe you."

Finn stared at her as she stepped back inside the cage, "...You're not funny."

"I am." Sue said and giggled, "Seriously though...you can tell me these things, if they ever happened. I wouldn't judge you at all."

"They won't." Finn told her matter of factly, "But thanks anyway." she added and let out a brief laugh.

"You never know what's going to happen my dear...now here, grab an end." Sue said and gestured to the saddle in her arms, "Let's put it on her."

"Okay." Finn said and both woman helped each other saddle up Peanut.

"I think she's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Finn said in awe as she and Sue stood back and looked at Peanut with her saddle on her back.

"I know right." Sue said with a grin before she stepped outside of the cage, "Are we ready to put them out?" She said loudly so the other handlers could hear her.

"Almost." One shouted back from further down the room.

"Some of the little one's are already out it's just the Trike's that need to be put out." Another replied.

"Have we started letting the kids in yet though?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, there's a dozen or so in the paddock already and we're still letting them in." Someone answered.

"Good, let's move faster with the Trike's if you can." Sue said and she was met with, 'You got it' and 'Yeah's'

"Hey Sue." Finn said and Sue appeared inside the cage once more, "Why Peanut?"

"Why Peanut?" Sue replied, "I don't know...I just thought she looked like a peanut."

Finn raised a brow at her and then both woman laughed, "Okay then, no further explanation needed." Finn said with a smile.

"Sue, there's a call in the office for you and we're ready for the Trike's to come out." one of the handlers appeared at the cage and said.

"That was quick." Sue said and turned to Finn, "I'm gonna run to the office right now, here take this." she took off the pouch with food inside that was around her waist and handed it to Finn.

"Is it okay for me to do this?" Finn asked as she took the pouch and put it around her own waist.

"Yeah, it's cool, I trust you." Sue told her with a grin and Finn nodded.

"Okay then." she said and looked at the handler outside of the cage, "Will you come with me? I don't want to do anything wrong."

"Sure." the handler said with a smile.

"You won't do anything wrong." Sue said and walked off, "I won't be long."

"Okay, lets lead her out." the handler said, "Take a hold of this handle here and your probably best using a piece of food to get her moving too."

"Okay," Finn said and did as instructed, "Come on cutie, let's go." she added as she gave the baby some food and began leading her out of the cage, other handlers had already started leading other baby Triceratops out of their cages and towards a wide open doorway.

Leading Peanut was a little difficult, she would try and veer off sometimes and it took all of Finn's strength and then some to get her heading the right way again.

Children were cheering as the baby dinosaurs were walking out of the building and Finn smiled at them, they were all so excited, "You can let her go anytime you like." the handler said beside Finn.

"Really?" She replied and the woman nodded.

"Yeah she'll be fine, we'll stop her when a child is ready to climb on." the handler said.

"Alright then." Finn said and gave Peanut one last stroke, "Bye beautiful girl." she added and let go of the handle attached to the saddle and Peanut waddled off.

Finn watched her for a second before she walked back towards the front desk where Lara was busy talking with a park visitor.

"I will actually need your name Sir and the name of each child that is in the enclosure today so I can put it into our system." Finn heard Lara say as she approached the desk, she stood beside the young worker and kept her eye on Peanut wandering around the paddock, there were kids running up to her and petting her as she past them.

"Sure, is there any specific reason why you need to have them though? I'm just curious." the man responded.

"That's not a problem, it's basically an electronic register, in the case of an emergency of some kind we'll know who is where or if a child is separated from their parents, that sort of thing." Lara responded to him.

"That makes sense." the man replied, "My kids name's are Grace and Andrew...and I'm Billy."

"All with the same surname?" Lara asked.

"That's right...Brennan." he answered.

Finn turned around to look at the man who had been speaking and he looked across at her as she did him, a vague look appeared on his face.

"Alright, can you sign this form for me please...uh, is something wrong Sir?" Lara said before glancing over her shoulder at Finn.

"I'm...not sure." Billy replied as he took the clipboard she offered him, "Your colleague here gave me...a look...she is your colleague yes?"

"That's right Sir." Lara said and looked at Finn again, "Dr McKenzie?"

"I'm sorry Sir." Finn said quickly and stepped forward to stand next to Lara, "I overheard your name."

"Right?" Billy replied as he signed the form on the clipboard and handed it back, he folded his arms across his chest, "You're familiar with it?"

"If you're the same Billy Brennan that works with Dr Alan Grant I am." Finn said with a raised eyebrow in question.

Billy regarded her thoughtfully for a brief moment before he reached his hand towards her, "Former associate of Dr Grant, yes, I am that same Billy Brennan."

Finn smiled and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Brennan."

"The pleasure is mine, Dr..." Billy replied and waited for her to respond.

"Finn McKenzie Sir." Finn replied as they finished their handshake.

"Forgive me Dr...I am not as familiar with your name as you are with mine." he said with a slightly sheepish expression on his face.

"Please, don't worry about it at all." Finn said with a smile, "I'm a palaeontologist too."

"Ah, a fellow digger." Billy said with a grin.

"Yes Sir." Finn replied with her own grin.

"Thank you Sir, if you could just join the queue there." Lara said and directed Billy away from the desk, "One of our handlers will be with you in just a moment."

"So how long have you worked here?" he asked Finn as he moved to the side to let the person behind him speak with Lara, "Thank you." he told her quickly and then turned his attention back to Finn.

"I arrived here at the start of the month." she said as she moved away from the desk to stand beside him in the queue, he nodded his head.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" he asked.

"Absolutely, I'm still overwhelmed by the place though...getting to work with real dinosaurs, it's insane." she said with an uncontrollable grin on her face, Billy smiled.

"They are something else aren't they?" he asked.

"They are." she agreed and then her grin disappeared as she remembered, "Of course...you've seen them before all of this."

Billy cleared his throat, "Yes, that's right."

"You helped rescue that kid." she said and smiled, "With Dr Grant."

"Eric Kirby." Billy said with a brief smile, "Yes, he survived for 8 weeks on the island by himself."

"Wow, brave kid." she said and Billy agreed.

"Daddy." A little boy who looked around four years old appeared beside Billy, "Can we ride the triceratops now?"

"Just a minute Andrew we have to wait and I'm talking with this lady right now." Billy said to his son and then looked at Finn, "Sorry about that."

"That's alright." she replied to him and kneeled down to speak with Andrew at his height, she gave him a smile, "Hi Andrew, my name is Dr McKenzie...are you excited to ride the triceratops?"

"Yes." Andrew said and held onto Billy's leg.

"You know, I'm quite jealous of you right now." she told the child.

"Why?" he asked her after a beat.

"Well I'm not small enough to ride the triceratops and I really, really want to." she told him and made a sad face.

"But you're smaller than my daddy." Andrew said as he let go of his father's leg.

Finn laughed and nodded her head, "That's true." she glanced up at Billy who was smiling and shaking his head at his son, "But I'm not quite as small as you."

"That's a shame Dr McKenzie." Andrew said and Finn gave him an amused smile, he was very cute, "You can come with me if you like, to see the triceratops that I will be riding, you can even pet it if you like?"

Finn laughed a little at the child but had to stop herself because he had a serious expression on his chubby face, "Dr McKenzie works here Andrew, she's already seen the triceratops." Billy said to his son and patted the top of his head.

"Thank you for the lovely offer Andrew but your daddy is right, I have already seen them." Finn said to him.

"Oh." Andrew replied, "Do you look after them?"

"My friend looks after them, I look after different dinosaurs." She said to him.

"Which ones?" Andrew asked, she was about to say but stopped herself before she did.

"Lot's of different ones that live at the park, which ones have you seen already?" she asked him and he grinned.

"I've seen the T-Rex." he said proudly.

"The T-Rex!" she exclaimed shocked, "Really? Wow! Weren't you scared?"

"No." he said and crossed his arms over his chest, Finn and Billy both laughed at him.

"Well I must say, you are a very brave boy...when I first seen the T-Rex...I covered my eyes." Finn told him and he giggled.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded, "You MUST have been really scared."

"I was Andrew." she said and smiled at him before she stood up.

"Hi there Sir." A handler appeared beside Billy, "This child is with you?"

"Yes." Billy said, "My daughter is somewhere too."

"We're ready for them now." the handler said with a smile, "I can take your son and put him on his dinosaur if you want to find your daughter?"

"Yes, that would be great thanks." Billy replied and looked at Finn, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, if I don't see you again enjoy your visit to the park." She replied with a smile and he returned it.

"Thank you Finn." he said to her before speaking to Andrew, "Andrew I'm just going to find your sister, you go with this lady here okay and behave."

"Yes daddy." Andrew said and Billy walked off.

"Is he assigned to a specific dinosaur?" Finn asked the handler.

"No." She replied with a shake of her head.

"Does Peanut have anyone on her?" Finn asked the woman with a grin and she responded with another shake of her head, "Great, let's put Andrew on her."

"Sure." the handler said and Finn crouched beside Andrew once more.

"Andrew...there's a very special baby Triceratops in this paddock...do you know what her name is?" she asked the child and he shook his head, "Peanut."

"Peanut?" Andrew asked and giggled, "That's a funny name!"

"I know." Finn said with a smile, "Would you like to ride her?"

"Yeah!" Andrew said enthusiastically and Finn smiled.

"Alright then, let's go find her." she told him and stood up, "I think I see her over there." she added and pointed towards Peanut.

"Let's go!" Andrew said excitedly and grabbed Finn's hand so he could pull her along with him.

"Oh okay, relax now." she laughed, "We don't want to frighten her."

Andrew stopped pulling her upon hearing her words and walked by her side shyly, "You can still get excited though." she whispered to him and he giggled in response.

She smiled at him and lead him towards Peanut at the far side of the paddock.


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

 _Apologies for the late update guys, I have no excuse really except the fact I've attended lots of birthday's and had college work, it's all kept me rather busy, sorry._

* * *

Finn had wandered around the paddock for a few minutes with Andrew riding baby Peanut and she loved every second of it, the look on the child's face was the best part, it was pure exhilaration.

Sue appeared in the paddock as Finn and Andrew were passing the desk, she headed towards them and walked at Peanut's other side, "Having fun?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes." Finn and Andrew said together.

"You can help with the feeding later if you want?" Sue said.

"Can I?" Andrew asked wide eyed.

"Oh, not you honey...I was speaking to Finn, Sorry." Sue replied sheepishly and Andrew's bottom lip quivered as he looked at his small hands that were curled around the bar on Peanut's saddle.

"Oh." he said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"It's only adults that are allowed to feed the animals sweetheart." Finn told him gently and he nodded his head slowly, she then looked over at Sue, "And that sounds great but I really should be getting back to the paddock."

"Man, that sucks." Sue said, "Can't Owen manage without you for a little longer?"

"Maybe but I've only just gotten on top of the daily reports, I can't afford to fall behind again." Finn replied.

"Damn...well, you can come and help out here any time you want." Sue said with a smile.

"Don't say that, I'll never be away." Finn replied with a grin.

"That's not a bad thing." Sue said.

"To Owen it might be, he's been letting me help train the raptors and I think he likes it." Finn said with a smile.

"I'll bet he does." Sue replied with a smirk and Finn's face instantly heated up.

"I meant that I think he likes the fact that he's better than me." She replied quickly, "He's always saying stuff like, 'you're the expert' or 'you know more about this stuff than me'."

"Sure Finn...whatever you say." Sue said and stifled a laugh.

"Did I hear you say you train the raptors?" A voice said from behind Finn, she turned around and saw Billy standing there, "That's your job here?"

"Uh." Finn began to reply.

"Daddy you're here!" Andrew's voice interrupted her, "Come and look at me, I'm riding Peanut!"

"Wow, that's great Andrew." Billy replied distractedly, his attention was still on Finn, "You did say raptors right?"

"Sir, you aren't supposed to be in here, you should be behind the fence." Sue told him.

"I was just bringing my daughter in." he replied to her and then he looked at Finn questioningly.

"Yes." She replied after a beat, she figured there was no point in denying it as he had heard her say it and soon enough everyone would know about the girls anyway, "I did."

"They are here then?" Billy asked, a smile was stretching across his face, "Man! I heard there were originally supposed to be raptors here but the plans changed and they would no longer be attractions but they're here!"

"Yep, that's right, they are and speaking of which, I should really be heading back to work." Finn said and began to walk away from him, "Bye Andrew, have fun for the rest of the ride...Sue, I might see you later."

Sue gave her a nod and a wave, Andrew called out a 'bye' and then she looked at Billy once more to tell him again that it was nice to meet him.

"Hold on." Billy followed her towards the gate, she turned to look at him but kept walking once she was out of the paddock.

"Yeah?" she asked as she moved through the crowds of people but Billy moved to stand in front of her so she had no choice to stop.

"I can't believe that you work with the raptors, that's awesome." he said with a wide grin.

"It is." she agreed and made a move to walk past him but he moved with her.

"Please, I won't keep you, I just have to ask...can I see them?" he said to her.

"Mr Brennan, I'm sorry-" Finn said.

"Billy." Billy said to her and she nodded.

"Billy...I'm sorry but park visitors aren't permitted up at the paddock, the enclosure isn't open to the public." she replied.

"Yet." Billy said, "There is obviously a reason for you guys training the raptors and I'm not just a park visitor, I'm a palaeontologist just like you and I specialise in Velociraptor's, surely you know that."

"They are being trained purely for us to study them Sir." Finn answered, "And yes, I am aware that you are but you're not an employee of the park, you are just a visitor whilst you're here and the rules apply to you as they do to everyone else."

"Oh come on, surely you can put those rules to the side once...for me...I mean, you would, if you really are a fan of mine like you said." Billy replied and gave her a smile with raised eyebrows.

"I never said I was a fan of you." Finn said after a beat with furrowed brows.

"You might not have said the exact words but I can tell when I see one." he replied as he took a step toward her with a different smile, it was a smug smile.

Finn stared up at him in disbelief, was he really this conceited? He went from a somewhat nice guy to totally cocky quick as a flash, obviously his years of being in the spotlight as a lecturer from a young age has made him arrogant.

She read once in a college magazine that the number of female's either majoring in or who have changed their majors to palaeontology has risen considerably over the years, the reason for that being because a certain professor and former associate of the world famous palaeontologist Dr Alan Grant had recently given an 'incredible' lecture at their university, the name Billy Brennan in big bold letters and a photograph of him wearing that same smug smile were at the top of the page.

What a fool he was if he believed that she was anything like those naïve little girls he spoke infront of.

"You seem to have mistaken my admiration for wonder Sir." Finn replied tight lipped.

"I disagree." he replied instantly, "I've often been told how observant I am."

"Well I can assure you that is false information, now if you'll excuse me...I have work I have to do." Finn said and walked past him in the direction of her vehicle.

"Finn listen." Billy's voice followed her and within seconds he was walking at her side, she picked up the pace slightly and he followed suit, "How great would it be if there was photo of me at that paddock? Billy Brennan visiting Jurassic World and getting up close and personal with the Velociraptor's."

Finn couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Why exactly would that be great?"

"Because it's me." he replied instantly, simply, as if it was obvious.

"Ugh." Finn exclaimed.

Billy laughed, "You don't think so?"

"No." she replied immediately in a firm voice and his amusement quickly disappeared, he pursed his lips and stared at her.

"You know, I'm only thinking about what's best for this park, I have a lot of admirers out there." he said and Finn scoffed, "I'm being serious right now...think of all the people that would want to visit because they've seen me here, I give lectures on those particular dinosaurs all the time and everyone that has attended has loved it, after all...I have had first hand experience with them."

Finn stopped walking and stared at him with a blank face, "You really are genuinely in love with yourself...aren't you?"

Billy seamed shocked by that, "No...that's not true."

Finn shook her head, "This park doesn't need you thinking about what's best for it, you can leave that to the people that actually work here."

She began to walk away again and this time he didn't follow but he did call after her and some people looked at him curiously before continuing what they were doing, "You're going to deny, me, a fellow digger this opportunity?"

Finn stopped and turned to look at him, he said it in a way someone would then say 'you really want to do that?', she slowly walked back towards him, "You're name may get you what you want everywhere else Billy...but it won't here."

She was thinking of Owen when she said that, she knew he wouldn't allow anyone to see the girls no matter their status was especially after that morning meeting where he wasn't happy at all.

"I really don't understand what the problem is." Billy replied, he was annoyed.

"Rules are rules. I'm not saying anymore on the matter, Mr Brennan...enjoy your visit to the park with your family, I really have to go." She said and headed towards the parking lot where her jeep was, Billy didn't say anything or follow her, he was gone when she glanced over her shoulder.

Billy Brennan, a douche, she'd never have thought it were possible, the story about how he'd helped rescue Eric Kirby appeared not long after the group of people he was with, including Dr Grant, were safely back in the States.

Billy had apparently given Alan and the others a chance to escape and get to safety whilst risking his own life in the process fortunately he was actually found and helped by the soldiers who had arrived on the island to save everyone, that guy and the guy she had just met were the same person, a vain asshole.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she did in the parking lot, her jeep was gone.

Realisation hit her...Owen.

Owen had drove them to the lab this morning and after what was said in that meeting it must have slipped his mind, now she was stood in the parking lot without a vehicle, she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the petting zoo, she could ask Sue for a ride but the petting zoo was open now, she couldn't ask her because she was busy.

She patted her jeans for her phone and realised she must have left it at home, she shook her head, "Dammit."

The only other option was to walk back to her apartment and call Owen or Barry to ask them to pick her up, it would be a long walk, the drive alone was just under a half hour.

Before she realised what she was doing she was over at the employee only gate with her hand on the pad, it opened instantly and she walked through.

o

Finn had been walking for twenty minutes, twenty minutes of torture.

About five minutes in she stepped in a hole that was hidden by the grass and went over on her ankle, she sat around for a long while cursing and moaning in pain before she attempted to stand up, thankfully it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been as she was able to walk on it but it was very tender so the walking had to be slow and careful.

The heat was unbearable too and she was sweating profusely, she let out a loud groan, honest mistake on Owen's part forgetting that it was her jeep he was driving but thoughts of kicking his ass for forgetting were playing on her mind.

A horn honking came from behind her and when she turned around she saw a jeep similar to her own driving along the road towards her, she held a hand up to cover her eyes from the sun to see who it was.

"Nice day for a stroll." said the driver with a grin as he stopped the vehicle beside her, it was Dave.

"Dave...hi." she said with a smile and leaned on his jeep for support, she was so happy to see a familiar face...and a vehicle, he climbed out of the driver side and walked around to her.

"I thought I saw you limping, let me see." he replied and knelt down to look at her foot, she lifted it off the ground and he gently gripped her calf before he pulled up the bottom of her jeans leg, "Is it sprained?"

"I don't think so." she replied with a shake of her head, "I can walk on it."

"Barely." he said and set her foot back down, "Why are you walking anyway? Don't you have a car?"

"Owen has it." she replied.

"Grady?" he asked with furrowed brows after a beat and she nodded.

"He drove it this morning and must have forgotten because he hasn't come back for me." she said with a shrug.

"Well..it's a good thing I was passing then right? Who knows how long it would have taken you to get to...wherever it is that you're going." he said.

"It was the raptor paddock at first but that's a lot further than what my ankle would allow me to walk, it'll probably be dark by the time I reach it." she replied and he nodded.

"So your place?" he asked and before she could respond he lifted her up into his arms, bridal style.

"Dave! What are you doing?!" she gasped as she grabbed onto his neck.

"I'm taking you to your place and easy with those hands." he said as he turned and opened the passenger door of the jeep, he set her down as if she was some porcelain doll in the seat.

"Sorry...and that's nice...I guess, but hey the lift thing was unnecessary, I could have got in myself...I'm sweating like a pig." she said as he closed the door and walked back around to the drivers side, he hopped in and turned to look at her.

"It wasn't unnecessary, you're injured and hot." he told her with a grin and she turned her head to stare at him, hot? "A wonky ankle and this heat isn't a great combo in the jungle."

Understanding of what he meant hit her and she looked forward and shook her head embarrassed, "Oh, yeah I know, I'm glad that you came by."

He started up the jeep and they were soon driving along the road, Finn couldn't help but smile at the feel of the cool breeze hitting her as they drove along.

She grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it from her sticky skin, she held it out slightly and shook it, she glanced at her reflection in the side mirror and grimaced, there were wet patches all over her top.

"Where am I going?" Dave asked her.

"Straight ahead then left towards the bungalows." she replied.

"Oh you're in bungalow are you, I share a dorm with two other guys." he said.

"Really?" she asked and looked at him, he nodded his head.

"Yep, living in luxury so we are." he replied and gave her a wink.

She looked at her hands in her lap with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, she had no idea why that wink had made her smile, maybe it was because he had lovely brown eyes, she cleared her throat quickly and said, "Thanks for this."

"No problem." he replied.

"Are you sure it's not a bother, I'm not keeping you from work?" she asked with a glance in his direction and he shook his head.

"I was actually heading back to mine to grab my holiday form that I forgot when I left this morning." he said.

"Oh you're going away?" she asked.

"Just back home, for Christmas." he replied.

"Really? That's months away, you're putting your holiday in this early?" she asked him surprised and he nodded.

"Yeah, you have to here, the sooner the better. If you put them in too late then you can't go." he said and looked over at her briefly then back at the road.

"No way, the park is closed during Christmas right?" she said.

"Yeah but there still needs to be people here, the dino's can't feed themselves." he replied and smirked at her.

Of course they couldn't, well they could if they were out of their cages but they aren't, she knew that there always has to be people around to feed and look after the animals but for some reason she wasn't thinking about the simple things in that moment, the heat must be effecting her brain.

"Of course." she said quickly feeling her cheeks heat up and he laughed a little beside her.

She looked over at him again and found herself looking at the tattoo on his elbow, it was a star with writing inside it, she titled her head to the side to see the words better.

"You alright there?" he asked her amused.

"Sorry, yeah, I was just looking at your tattoo." she replied and pointed at it, he lifted his elbow so she could see it clearly and she peered at it closely.

"Kira." she read aloud and then looked at the road infront of them, "That's a pretty name."

"Yeah, my little sister." he replied and her eyebrows rose a little, she looked over at him and found him watching her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Your sister? I have a sister too." she said after a beat.

"Oh really? That's something else we have in common." he mused as he watched the road once more.

"Something else?" she asked him with furrowed brows.

"Yeah...we're both friends with the baby long necks." he replied and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled back at him, "Apatosaurus."

"Apatosaurus." he repeated as they drove past some bungalows, "We almost there?"

"Yeah, just up ahead." she told him.

O

They arrived outside of Finn's bungalow a few moments later and once Dave stopped the jeep he hopped out before she could and came around to her side where he pulled the door open.

"I can manage you know." she told him as he reached in for her.

"Don't spoil it, you're my damsel." he replied with a grin and she laughed.

"Wow, you didn't really just say that out loud." she said as he lifted her out of the jeep, he walked towards the door of her bungalow slowly with her in his arms, ignoring what she said.

"You got keys?" he asked and she dug in her pocket and handed them to him, he took them from her and unlocked her front door, he stepped inside the doorway and then gently set her on her feet.

"Thank you Dave." she said and limped towards her kitchen, "Do you want something to drink as a thanks for your help?"

"No thanks." he told her as she took a glass from one of her cabinets and filled it with water from the kitchen sink, she gulped it down in one go and then refilled it as she gasped for air, she looked over at him and he raised his brows, "Thirsty?"

"Yes." she replied after finished another full glass.

"This is a nice place you've got here, our dorm isn't anywhere near this big." he said to her as he looked around her little house.

"Is it a nice place?" she asked.

"Oh yeah...it's liveable anyway." he replied with a smirk.

"I thought my sister would have got to live with me here too." she said as she moved towards him.

"Your sister is here?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not anymore, she lasted about a week before I sent her away." she told him and looked at her feet briefly.

"You sent her away?" he asked, the surprise was evident in his tone.

"She didn't like it here and she didn't want to come with me in the first place but at the time there was no other choice." she said with a shrug.

"Well it's not for everyone." he said quietly after a beat and she nodded, "I can take you to the paddock if you like?"

"You don't have to do that, I could call Owen, you've already done enough." she said and he shook his head.

"It's no trouble, believe me." he said and crossed his arms over his chest, they weren't as eye catching as what Owen's were when they were in that position but they weren't unpleasant to look at either.

"If you're sure?" she asked as she made a move towards her bedroom, he nodded once, "Okay then...I'm just going to quickly change and then I'll be ready to go."

"You got it." he replied and she disappeared inside her room and closed the door tightly behind her, she leaned against it and let out a deep breath.

Having Dave inside her bungalow felt strange, she felt a little light headed, Sue had described him as being totally different to the way he was being with her and that made her feel a little...in a way flattered, he was nice to her and kind where with others he hardly spoke to anyone.

There had been a tingly feeling in her stomach when he had been carrying her, she'd felt that before when she and her first boyfriend had held hands for the first time which was ridiculous she had only just met him that morning, he had a mysterious kind of vibe to him, not the bad kind however and that for some reason she found attractive.

"Hey Finn." his voice suddenly called through the door and her heart jumped at the fright.

"Jesus." she whispered with a hand on her sweaty chest, with a grimace she quickly pulled her top off and grabbed a clean one from her wardrobe, she dropped the sweat covered one at her feet and pulled the clean one over her head, she then called back through the door, "Yeah?"

"Your phone is ringing." he called back, she then instantly pulled the door open and startled him, he took a step back and held her phone towards her, "It's Owen."

"Thanks." she said and took the phone from him, he walked towards her sofa and took a seat, "I'll be quick."

"Yep." he replied with his back to her.

"Owen, hey." she said once she answered her phone.

"Hey, listen I'm real sorry, I just realised that I took your jeep this morning." he replied.

"Yeah." she said.

"Sorry Finn, I'll come and get you now okay, where are you?" he said back.

"It's fine, I'm on my way, I'm getting a ride with someone." she told him and started to move towards the sofa, Dave stood up and came around to stand infront of her.

"Oh right, well...I'll see you when you get here." he replied.

"Yep, see you soon, bye." she said and hung up the phone, "Okay, I'm ready to go now."

"Up you come." he said and made a move to lift her once more.

"I really can walk you know." she said and took a step back, it wasn't a lie she had walked since she went over on it.

"Yeah but you really shouldn't be putting any weight on it at all, it'll take longer to heal and you were walking for a while I'm guessing before I came by." he replied and she shrugged then nodded, "So don't be stubborn and let me help you."

"I am not stubborn." she said with a gasp as he picked her up and started moving towards the door.

"Well uncooperative then." he said with a smile as he pulled the door closed and locked it once they were outside.

"Headstrong." she countered, "I like to be able to do stuff for myself."

He laughed as he walked towards his jeep, "Yeah I could see you destroying your ankle completely due to your determination to get to the paddock."

"It's good to challenge oneself." she replied once he set her in the passenger seat, "Don't you think?"

He walked around the front and then jumped in the driver seat, "Yeah, sometimes...there's nothing wrong with that."

"Exactly." she said as they drove away from her bungalow.

"But...there's nothing wrong with getting a bit of help every now and again too." he added and gave her a smile.

"I suppose." she said after a beat, "Thanks again for helping me, I do appreciate it."

"My pleasure." he replied and gave her knee a pat before he changed gear.

She froze in her seat at the feel of his hand on her knee and stared ahead, it was so brief and over in a flash but she could still feel it there, his hands were back on the wheel but the heat from his palm was still there.

She stared at the road ahead and swallowed.

O

The drive to the paddock seamed a lot longer than what it actually was, Finn had kept her eyes on the road while Dave made light, casual conversation back and forth.

She let out a breath once he pulled the jeep into the yard and parked near the office, "Well thanks again Dave, I appreciate all the help you've given me today."

She made a move to climb out but he halted her with a quick, "Hang on."

Before she could protest he was out of his seat and infront of her in no time, he couldn't carry her here, this was where she worked, "I'm only going into that office there Dave, I can manage to walk like 3 steps myself."

"What were we just talking about Finn?" he asked amused and lifted her out before she could argue anymore, she looked around the paddock and saw that some of the men had stopped what they were doing to watch her and Dave.

"Dave...seriously." she said in a low voice with a red face, "I'm capable of walking to the office."

"And I am capable of carrying you just a little further." he replied and walked towards the office door, once he reached it he opened it and walked inside.

Owen and Barry were inside huddled around the computer, they both looked surprised to see her in Dave's arms but surprise on Owen's face quickly changed to a deep frown.

"Hi guys." she said awkwardly after a beat.

"Finn what have you done to yourself?" Barry asked and laughed, she smiled as he walked towards her and Dave.

"Well, I was walking back to my bungalow." she began but was cut off sharply by Owen when he stood up from the chair suddenly causing it to hit the wall behind him.

"From the park? Why would you walk? You should have called me. I would have come and got you." he practically snapped.

"I left my phone there so I couldn't call." she replied with her own frown.

"You could have gotten someone's radio to get a hold of me Finn." he said with a shake of his head.

"Well I didn't." she snapped back at him, "Don't take your bad mood out on me."

"I was driving along the road when I found her there limping, she went over on her ankle." Dave explained to both the men after a brief, awkward silence.

"Clumsy Finn." Barry said with a grin.

"I know." she replied and returned his grin.

"Let me check you out." Owen said and he walked around the desk towards her and Dave, he held his arms out but Dave stepped back causing him to halt.

"Where do you want her?" Dave asked him.

Finn looked between them both and realised that they were glaring at each other.

"I can handle it from here, you can leave now." Owen replied dismissively and stepped towards them once more, Finn's mouth popped open at his tone.

"It's cool man, I'll just put her on the sofa." Dave said as he quickly side stepped Owen and moved swiftly across the small room, he then set her gently down on the sofa and smiled, "You'll be alright yeah?"

"I will." Finn said as she looked up at him, "Thank you."

Owen walked towards them and bumped Dave in the shoulder out of the way as he approached, Finn wasn't entirely sure if it was an accident or deliberate.

"What have you been doing?" he asked after a beat once he was knelt down infront of her, all harshness gone from his voice and replaced with tenderness and at the tone of that voice paired with a smirk that he was trying hard to hide, she felt her annoyance ease away a little and she found herself smiling back at him. "Wasn't looking where I was going." she said and dipped her head slightly.

He let out a sigh and shook his head before saying under his breath to himself, "What am I going to do with you."

At his words she looked up at him and saw he was staring at her intently and she could feel her face heat up under his gaze.

"I'm going to go now Finn." Dave's voice pulled her out of the slight haze she seamed to be in, "I was only supposed to be gone ten minutes."

"Oh right, sorry to keep you." she replied and tried to stand up but Owen curled one of his hands around her upper arm and held her in place.

"Stay." he told her firmly and she screwed up her face at him, was she one of his raptors now?

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you around yeah?" Dave said and she looked at him, he was smiling at her, he had a nice smile.

"Sure, thank you again Dave, I appreciate it." she said to him and smiled back.

"Again...it was my pleasure." he replied with emphasis on the word 'pleasure' as he backed away, he then winked at her before he disappeared out the door.

She watched him go, still smiling, he had winked at her again and again she was smiling because of it, she looked up at Owen and saw he had a scowl on his face, seconds before he was smiling himself and now he looked pissed again.

"Barry pass me the first aid kit so I can see to her ankle." He said to Barry who nodded and moved towards the kit.

"I don't need the first aid kit." she said to him.

"I'll decide what you need." he snapped at her and she stared at him in shock.

Barry came towards them and handed Owen the kit, he raised his eyebrows at Finn over Owen's shoulder before he headed for the door, "I'll meet you at the cages when you're done."

Finn watched him go, Owen didn't reply, he was looking through the kit infront of her.

She gave his shoulder a shove after he wordlessly peered at her foot for a few moments, he looked at her and practically growled, "What?"

"Don't speak to me like that. I know you're annoyed about this morning but stop taking it out on everybody else." she snapped back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Can I get on with this?" he asked after a beat, "I've got work to do."

"Go do it then, I don't need you sorting my foot, it's fine." she replied annoyed.

"Shut up Finn." he said and grabbed her foot roughly.

"Ow!" she cried out and shoved his hand away, he stared at her wide eyed and moved towards her, "You don't have to be a Dick."

"I didn't mean that." he said, "I'm sorry...did I hurt you?"

"No." she eventually replied.

"Can I...can I take a look?" he asked her.

She stared at him for a long moment and then nodded her head slowly, he then immediately started inspecting her foot as if it where made of glass.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

I hope you guys like this chapter, it is quite a short one.

* * *

Owen had examined Finn's foot and then wrapped a bandage around it in complete silence, she really didn't believe she needed it but when she protested against it he held a palm up to silence her.

He was done after around five minutes later and then stood up to walk across to the desk where he picked up a clipboard.

"Is that it?" she asked after he had headed for the door and before he began to step out, he halted and turned his head slowly to look at her.

"That's it." he confirmed with a nod and walked out.

"Hold on!" she called after him and pushed herself up from the sofa but she lost her balance as she was rising and fell to the floor onto her knees, "Ouch!"

Her foot was a lot more tender than she'd initially thought as when she went down it touched the ground and pain shot up her leg, she quickly spun around so she was on her back where she then lifted it in mid air so it was safe from anymore harm, she did this just as Owen appeared at her side, she hadn't even seen or heard him come back into the office.

He bent down, scooped her up into his arms without any effort and then stood, "Jesus Finn! Are you trying to make it worse?"

She wanted to respond in the same harsh tone he had spoken to her with but she couldn't form the words, she couldn't form ANY words, their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching.

They stared at one another for what felt like the longest time, neither of them moving or speaking before he eventually adjusted her in his arms so her body moved even closer to his.

Her heart was already suddenly beating faster than normal and the speed picked up even more when he did that, she quickly wrapped her free arm around his neck to not fall, even thought she was 100% sure he wouldn't let her.

Her mouth instantly popped open in a silent gasp when she realised that their faces were now extremely close, so much so that their foreheads were actually touching.

After a long moment of silence he finally spoke in a low and rough voice, he seamed to push his lips out as he did so they were almost grazing her own, "Well?"

"Um." she managed to say as she closed her eyes for a beat to compose herself but they popped open when she felt him move his head a little so their noses were now touching.

"Finn." he whispered and her her heart seamed to go into overdrive, she was convinced he would hear it beating as it was so loud in her ears.

Her hand that she had grabbed onto him with instinctively moved and curled around his neck inside his shirt collar, as she did this he sucked in a sharp breath and used the hand that he was supporting her back with to slowly push her towards him.

She seen his lips then begin to press forward and panic set in, quickly and rather unwillingly she leaned back from him as if she'd just been burned, she inhaled as she did and moved her hand from his warm skin to his shirt covered shoulder.

His head was where her own had just been and his eyes were open along with his mouth, she bit her lip and cast her eyes down, if she hadn't moved away their lips probably would be connected at that moment.

"No." she said quietly in answer to his question without looking up at him and after a beat he inhaled a long breath, she then peaked up at him and found him staring at her.

"I'm not pissed about this morning...well I am, obviously, but...when you showed up with that guy." he spoke eventually, pausing briefly to look away, when he looked back at her his face was grumpy again, "I wasn't even thinking about it anymore."

She stared back at him and swallowed under his intense gaze, "You don't know him."

"And you do?" he asked instantly and she glanced over his shoulder for a second.

"We met today...I think he's nice." she replied in a quiet voice.

"Finn." he said her name in exasperation, "I know him and he's strange."

She sighed, "What makes you think that?"

"I know it. He never speaks with anyone, he's constantly walking around as if he's about to fight with someone." he said with a shake of his head, "You can't just...you could end up with another Ian situation."

Finn frowned at him, "He is nothing like Ian."

"You don't know that." he snapped and pushed her in the back lightly so she was upright and facing him once more.

She gasped at the sudden movement and looked down before speaking, "Just because he is quiet and keeps to himself does not make him a creep."

When she looked at him again she saw him roll his eyes, "You're missing the point."

"What exactly am I missing?" she asked after a beat and he made a noise before moving and then sitting her down on the sofa where he proceeded to kneel down infront of her, she was both grateful and disappointed to no longer be in his strong, attractive arms.

"Ever since you arrived here...the male's have...noticed you." he spoke slowly, "Understandably though as you're the first woman to work up here with us so, there's no doubt that they're going to notice you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away briefly to clear her throat, Owen seamed to be struggling to continue what he was trying to say.

"What I'm getting at is...as I am in charge up here, I am responsible for your welfare when you are working and...you have been in more than one situation now where your welfare has been...at risk." he continued and seeing the frown appearing slowly on her face he quickly added, "That time Hoskins saw you and grabbed you is one and that whole situation with Ian."

He said Ian's name like it was something foul and shook his head in annoyance before he moved forward a little, her eyes widened slightly when she saw him rest his forearms on either side of her legs.

"So when I saw Dave appear, another guy that clearly has more than friendship on his mind by the way." he said and she shook her head at that statement, she had just met the man that day.

Owen ignored her and continued speaking before she could say anything, "When I saw him appear...carrying you in his arms because you'd gotten hurt, BECAUSE of me, obviously...I'm not going to be happy am I?" he looked down and sighed, "I'm only looking out for you."

Finn waited a beat before she responded, "It wasn't your fault Owen...don't be silly."

He looked up at her and she offered him a smile but he didn't return it, "I'm not finished."

Her smile slowly dissolved and she sighed as she motioned for him to continue.

"Now that he's helped you he'll keep coming back...he WANTS you...and I don't want to see you get hurt again." he said and reached forward to touch the edge of her injured mouth where Ian had hurt her the previous night.

She swallowed at his touch and then shook her head, "I'm a grown woman Owen, I can take care of myself...you're not my big brother."

He inhaled quickly and leaned back from her a little before he moved towards her again, quicker than her brain could register and said, "Thank Christ for that."

Then his lips were on hers.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

* Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I really have no excuse for it except that I found it hard to write this chapter, I really didn't know how to go with it after the last chapter.

I started it and stopped, I changed it then changed it again, this kept on for weeks and before I knew it I was off on my holiday in the highlands, I just got home last saturday and again I've been writing this chapter and changing it since then.

I'll try and keep regularly updating but I did start back at college this week so updates might be slow, two weeks off for easter isn't enough, I'm still tired!

Anyway guys, I hope you like this one and thank you so much for the favourites and follows, special thanks to you guys that take your time to review the story, I appreciate that a lot, you all make me smile, thank you! :) *

*** p.s It's my birthday tomorrow, YAY, cake! :D ***

* * *

 **Wednesday 23rd July 2014:**

"I had a really great time with you tonight, thank you." Finn said with a smile.

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure." he replied with a grin.

"Listen, I'm sorry, you know if I was...down...at any point." she said as she looked at her hands that were clasped infront of her.

She felt him grip her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, he then titled her head up so she was looking at him, "Hey, it's okay, I understand why...don't worry about it."

She stared at him for a long moment before she nodded her head and spoke again, "Well...I guess I'd best get inside now."

She stepped back from him and his hand dropped slowly to his side, "Yeah you should...me too."

A smile appeared on her face and he rubbed the back of his neck roughly.

"I meant, at my place...obviously." he said with a nervous laugh.

"I knew what you meant." she replied and bit her lip with a shake of her head to stop herself from laughing with him.

He started to walk backwards with a grin on his face, "Well...I'll see you around then."

She was grateful for him leaving yet at the same time a feeling of disappointment seamed to wash over her at the thought and she was sure it showed on her face but she quickly smiled and agreed, "Yeah."

He nodded at her answer with a wider smile on his own face before he hurried down the porch steps, she then turned around to unlock her front door and as she did her smile faded away.

He had been very touchy feely and flirty with her the whole night, they had sat side by side as they had dinner together and before they had even eaten he'd had his arm around her the whole time, he would gently pull her towards him every so often so he could whisper lovely compliments to her or to make a joke, that was another thing, he had never failed to make her laugh the whole evening.

Now, however, he was just leaving.

She had mixed feelings about it, a part of her hoped that he would make some type of move, at the very least, give her a hug goodbye!

The other part of her though, that part couldn't wait for him to go...today had been a strange day for her.

"Actually Finn!" she heard him call out.

She turned back around to face him once more when she heard her name, "Yeah?"

She found him stood a few feet back from those steps he'd just walked down, he was staring at her whilst chewing on his lip in a way that implied he was deep in thought, "I...I really want to kiss you goodnight."

Her eyes widened a fraction and her lips twitched at his words, "Oh...really?"

"Yeah." he replied as he took a step forward.

"What...uh...what's stopping you?" she asked him after swallowing the lump in her throat, she was very nervous all of a sudden and she wasn't sure why, this is what she had wanted...for him to make a move.

"Well...I'm thinking that, if I kiss you." he said as he continued to move towards her some more, he was now at the bottom of the steps, she decided then to move forward herself.

"Yeah?" she asked when she was at the top of the steps looking down at him.

He walked slowly up them until their faces were almost level and then he spoke in a low voice, "I might not be able to stop."

She immediately blushed and cast her eyes down, she saw him move his hand up and then felt it cup her face, her heart began to beat faster as his skin connected with hers.

"Maybe...I won't want you to stop." she whispered after a beat and then looked at him as she placed both of her hands against his chest.

The words had popped out of her mouth before she realised it and her hands had seamed to move on their own accord, did she?

Did she honestly really want him to?

She wasn't sure.

"Finn." he said and he spoke her name as if he was struggling for breath, right before his lips pressed against hers.

She stared at him and saw that he had his eyes closed, she couldn't close her own though but she did move her hands from his chest up to wrap around his neck and his followed suit, he moved them down so he could wrap his arms tightly around her body.

He began to move her backwards so he was once again infront of her on the porch, she then saw and felt his mouth begin to move against hers and she didn't know how to react to it, she found herself pulling back from him just as her phone rang in her pocke and she stilled, his eyes popped open.

A beat later they pulled apart slowly and the reluctance to do so was visable on his face, her ringing phone was an annoying yet welcome shrill between them as they stared at one another, "Saved by the bell huh?" he said with a short laugh and she smiled at him.

They let go of one another a second later and he cleared his throat whilst she took a step backwards, she blew out a breath and took her phone out of her pocket to look at the screen, "Ah, It's work."

"Go ahead, I should really head out anyway." he told her with a smile as he quickly headed down the steps once more and this time he kept walking until he reached his jeep.

He turned to her just before he climbed in the vehicle and her phone then stopped ringing, she rolled her eyes and held it up as she shrugged.

"You should call back, it could be important." he called out once he was seated behind the wheel and as if on cue her phone started to ring once more, she glanced at the screen then back at him and found he was smiling at her, "Goodnight Finn...that's the best kiss I've ever had."

A quiet gasp left her lips at his statement and then she just stared at him with a smile that instantly began to waver as he started the engine then drove off, he gave her a wave before he did.

She should have probably said to him 'me too' but she couldn't form those words, just aswell though because...it would have been a lie.

She looked at the person who's name was flashing on her phonescreen, the very person that HAD given her the best kiss she'd ever had, she asnwered the call in a slightly breathless voice, "Hi Owen."

O

The regret Finn felt about kissing Dave seamed to get worse and worse the closer her vehicle moved towards the raptor paddock, not regret because it had been bad because, it really hadn't been a bad kiss at all, it just hadn't made her head and heart almost explode like the time Owen had kissed her.

She groaned and instantly shook her head as she thought of Owen.

Dave had been so incredibly sweet to her tonight and that kiss had been their first, it was on their 3rd date too...he had waited until they had their third date...to kiss her.

Even more regret filled her at that thought.

He'd been nothing but nice to her but then again, he always was, she found it extremely easy to get along with him AND he was also very handsome too which was a bonus.

Tall and dark and handsome...although he wasn't AS tall as Owen was and his smile was really a very lovely smile but, it didn't make her tingle like Owen's did who's smile made him even more handsome than he already was.

"No!" She groaned out loud and slapped the steering wheel in annoyance as her thoughts once again drifted to that man and away from Dave, she stared at the road ahead before she shook her hand around a little, "Ouch."

She sighed a long sigh and placed her hand back on the wheel, she felt like such a horrible person comparing the kiss with Owen to the one she'd just had with Dave.

Dave had been nothing but kind and affectionate towards her, with Owen though it was a totally different story, after their kiss it had been awkward at work, he had barely spoken to her after it and then as the days went on he had began ignoring her almost everytime they were near one another.

It was now almost 5 weeks since their kiss together and he had gotten worse, he had been treating her as if she was invisible the whole entire time, working with him was dreadful because he didn't speak with her, he spoke to her through Barry which she found very childish.

He was abrupt and impolite all the time with her, whenever they seamed to be alone together he would quickly disappear and do something that required him to be nowhere near her, at one point she even tried to talk to him about the problem that he seamed to have with her and he replied in a really nasty, very UN-Owen like way.

She really couldn't bear the way he was treating her everyday, he practically bit her head off one night because she hadn't finished a report which had never seamed to be a problem with him before until he started acting the way he had been with her, there was no need for his ridiculous attitude.

The only thing that got her through the days now was being able to interact more and more with the raptors, every day was never the same, it was always different with them and Finn loved it.

She loved helping out with the training them, regardless of Owen's horrible mood around her, she especially loved being with Delta, the animal was a wonder to teach, her sisters however still had some warming up to Finn to do but she didn't mind, Delta was and had always been her favourite.

Even with the way that Owen had been treating her, she still couldn't help but think about that kiss they had shared all those weeks ago, her eyes briefly closed at the memory, she had never been kissed like that before in her life, comparing it to one with another man was difficult, obviously, considering after being treated like a princess by said man since they started dating she couldn't stop thinking about another that had treated her as if she was something foul he had just stepped in.

.o.

 **June 22nd 2014:**

 _Finn sat on the sofa frozen with her heart pounding so fast and her stomach doing huge somersaults, he was kissing her!_

 _Her eyes widened at that thought, he was kissing her, OWEN her boss/work colleague...was kissing her._

 _What was even more surprising was, she was LETTING him kiss her._

 _His lips had touched hers firmly at first but then they softened and his head seamed to slowly push against hers as he leaned forward more._

 _She could feel her self-control dissolving away with each passing second but she couldn't let it._

 _She quickly lifted a hand and placed it against his chest with every intention of pushing him back but instead her hand stilled when she felt his own heart beneath her palm and it was beating just as fast as her own was, her brows pulled together and her hand started to drop a little but before it did she felt one of his hands grip her waist and the other moved up to cup her face._

 _What happened next took her by surprise, he yanked her body towards him so they were chest to chest, her lips parted in a gasp and he took full advantage of her open mouth and deepened the kiss._

 _Her head was spinning as he literally took her breath away with his kiss, she placed the hand that was against his chest on his shoulder and wrapped the other around the back of his neck._

 _The intensity was too much yet she craved it, she'd never been kissed so passionately, Ever._

 _She found that she was pulling herself closer into him yet there was nowhere to go, they were already as close as could be, he didn't seam to mind in the slightest though, he moved his hand from her face to grab onto the other side of her waist._

 _His strong hands ended up just underneath her tshirt and then he began to run them up and down her back so slowly, they left a trail of what she could only describe as an amorous heat on her bare skin._

 _That feeling plus the sudden realisation that her body that he had his hands on was sweaty and sticky due to when she was walking in the heat not long before caused her to gasp again but this time she pulled her lips from his and moved her head when he tried to once again latch his mouth back onto hers._

 _They were both breathless and their bodies were rising and falling fast, he managed to speak still though, "What is it?" he asked through ragged breaths._

" _I'm sweating." she blurted out without thinking and closed her eyes in humiliation when she saw him begin to smile, they instantly popped back open again when she felt his lips place tenderly against hers again, he only gave her a peck but it was enough to ignite the burning desire once more that she felt inside her._

" _You aren't." he said to her and she shook her head._

" _I am and you know it." she replied in a low voice._

" _You could always just...take it off." he said after a beat with a smirk and glanced at her tshirt in a seductive way, her mouth dropped open in shock but her inner self was egging her on to do just that._

" _What? Anyone could walk in." she said and as soon as the words left her mouth, recognition of that statement hit her hard and the sensual feelings that she had very quickly evaporated._

" _You're right, give me a sec, I'll lock the door." he said and detached himself from her, he was over the room at the door in an instant and locked it, "Now noone can get in."_

 _She had stared at him the entire time and continued to do so as he moved back across the room towards her where he knelt back down infront of her, he placed a hand on her face and leaned towards her with a smile but she leaned back before their lips touched and shook her head._

" _No." she said to him._

" _I wasn't serious...well, not completely but you know if you wanted to, the door is locked." he replied with a wink and a smirk but she continued to stare at him unsmiling and gradually his smile began to falter, "I was joking Finn...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."_

 _He moved his hand from her face to between her neck and shoulder, she shook her head again and spoke in a soft voice,"You didn't."_

" _Well, what's wrong?" he asked her after a beat._

" _...we can't do this." she replied and shook her head again._

" _We can't do this?" he asked with furrowed brows and she nodded, "Why cant we?"_

" _It can't happen...we WORK together and there is a strict no fraternizing policy between staff members." she said and leaned back from him further, he slowly removed his hand from her and moved to sit down on the sofa beside her._

" _So? Do you really think that matters?" he asked with a smile._

" _Yes, of course it matters." she replied wide eyed and his smile dissapeared._

" _Not to people here it doesn't, there are a lot of couples on this island who work together." he said and she stared at him for a long moment before speaking again._

" _We're not a couple." she said._

" _...not yet we aren't." he said in a low voice after a moment of silence passed between them._

" _What?" she asked him as she looked at a spot on the wall behind his head._

" _You heard me." he replied and rolled his eyes._

" _We don't know each other Owen." she said quietly after a beat._

" _We don't know each other? Finn...how can you say that? We DO know each other, we work together every single day." he replied._

" _I haven't even been here a month yet." she whispered._

" _And yet you're all that I think about." he said exasperated and then moved closer to her on the sofa, "Day in and day out ever since I met you, you're all I think about...you're always on my mind, you have a charming personality Finn andI love it when you're here because you make everything better. You have this passion for your work that's infectious to everyone around you and when you're working...it's captivating to watch."_

 _She listened intently as he spoke, her heart beat picking up with each word he said, she didn't know what to say back to him._

" _You're this smart, kind, beautiful woman...and with each passing day all I've wanted is for you to be here close with me, to touch you...to kiss you." he continued speaking._

 _She stared at him as his head moved towards her but a thought had invaded her mind and even with all the lovely things he had just said to her she couldn't get rid of it, "Since we met?"_

" _Yes." he replied a little breathlessly._

" _After we met...you were on a date with Claire." she said what she was thinking and he stopped moving forward then leaned back, she wished she hadn't said that woman's name because saying it out loud made her annoyed._

" _Why are you bringing that up?" he asked with furrowed brows._

 _She shrugged and then said, "Well you were, I saw it...you claim to have thought about me since we met yet, you went on a date with her."_

 _He stared at her for a long moment before a smirk appeared on his face, "I claim? It's the truth...are you jealous about I went on a date with her?"_

" _Ugh." she said as she rolled her own eyes and she then made an attempt to stand up but he held her in place._

" _I'm sorry, I'm just kidding." he said with a smile but she shook her head._

" _No I'm not jealous I'm just stating a point." she said and folded her arms across her chest, she was a little bit jealous thinking back to that now, Claire Dearing...why on earth would we want to date her._

 _She wasn't jealous when that happened because she hadn't felt for Owen then what she had been recently._

" _I know you are and believe me, I still don't even know how or why that happened but what I do know is that it was planned before I met you and after I had I decided to go along with it because well...it would have been rude to cancel on her on the day it was supposed to be happening right? My feelings weren't quite as...strong...for you then as they are now but I'm not lying when I say you've been on my mind since then." he said to her._

 _Finn stared at him for a long time before she sighed, "It doesn't change anything, this still can't happen."_

" _Are you serious? After what I said you're saying that nothing can happen between us." he said with a frown._

 _She nodded, "It would be too weird."_

" _Why would it be weird?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone._

" _What if it didn't work out? We work together everyday...we would have to see each other every day, it would be awkward." she replied and rubbed the back of her neck._

" _You're talking about something what hasn't and might never happen." he said and stood up so he was looking down at her sitting on the sofa._

" _I'm saying what we're both thinking...we're better off as friends Owen." she said unable to keep the sadness from her voice._

" _No we're not, we're better off both being happy and in my opinion that's being MORE than friends with you and doing something that I love which is working here and I know that you love it here too." he snapped and she cast her eyes down._

 _He knelt down infront of her once more and took both her hands in his, she looked up at his face and saw that he was watching her intently and when he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off._

" _I can't do this...relationships between staff aren't allowed." she said and he sighed in irritation whilst shaking his head._

" _I've already told you, noone here cares about that." he said as he looked at her once more._

" _Claire cares about it and if she found out that we were together." she began to reply and he cut her off this time._

" _Finn, Claire and I mean nothing to one another." he said._

" _She hates me Owen." Finn snapped and silenced him, "Even if she doesn't care about you that doesn't matter because she hates me...she would make my life here hell if she found out I was in a relationship with you, my boss."_

" _I'm not your boss Finn." he replied with a shake of his head._

" _You're in charge up here so yes...that makes you my boss. You seen the way she was about the whole Ian situation...she would probably fire me over this." Finn said as she stared off across the room._

" _Fire you? Come on Finn, you're supposed to be the brains up here, that's crazy, she wouldn't fire you." he said and gave her a smile but she never returned it._

" _I need this job Owen...I can't afford to lose it." she said after a beat and his smile disappeared._

" _You wouldn't lose it." he replied._

" _I can't." she said and shook her head, "No."_

" _So...that's it, there's no convincing you at all on this? Because of something that you think MIGHT happen you're not even going to give us a go?" he said after he had let her hands go and stood up slowly._

" _...we've know each other like, three weeks." she replied in a quiet voice._

 _Owen put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Finn...I'm not proposing to you here or declaring my love for you...I'm telling you that I like you and that I want to be with you, I won't rush you into anything you don't want to do, we would take things slow."_

" _I know." she whispered and looked down, "But we're here to do a job...mixing our personal lives with that wouldn't work, it would get too complicated...it can't happen."_

 _She could feel him watching her after she had spoke but she didn't look at him and a silence had suddenly filled the room, it was awkward and not nice at all, moments passed by what felt like hours before he said anything._

" _Will you not even think about it?" he eventually asked her and she looked up at him._

" _...is there any point? The situation is still going to be the same." she said and he shook his head in annoyance._

" _There's no situation Finn." he said and then he cut himself off from whatever else he was about to say, "...fine then...if you don't want this then, there's really no point in me standind here and making a fool out of myself any longer."_

 _She began to speak whilst shaking her head but he was already striding towards the office door, "Owen, you're not making a-"_

 _He had unlocked the door and was out of the office before she could even finish her sentence, the door slammed shut loudly behind him and she flinched at the sound._

 _She wished she hadn't said what she had but it was true, Sue and Henry were together and great together but they both worked at different paddocks, herself and Owen both worked together everyday, if they were to have a fall out it would be awkward for them to work with the girls together and the work would suffer._

 _Also, jumping into a relationship with someone that she barely knew...it was a bad idea._

 _She sighed then lay back on the sofa to stare at the ceiling and as she did the kiss that she and Owen had just had was replaying in her head over and over again, she touched her lips with her finertips and realised they were tender but in a good way and a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of his hands on her, again, it was a good feeling._

 _She sighed again and sat up on the sofa to look at the closed door, she hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings or that it would be awkward between them after what just happened._

 _She shook her head, of course it would be, he had just given her the best kiss that she'd EVER had in entire life then he proceeded to tell her he wanted to be with her and...she rejected him._

 _She wanted to hop to the door, open it and shout him back inside with her to finish what he had started but she knew she couldn't do that, instead she sat for a moment then pushed herself up and headed for the computer to do some work, she wasn't sure how she'd get any work done at all in this room after what had just happened but she had to try._

.o.

The memory made her sigh, she really missed having him as her friend, he had kissed her and then he said such lovely things to her in that office on that day and then he just suddenly began treating her like he didn't know her which then eventually lead to him hating her.

She had to hold her breath to stop the cries she felt bubbling in her throat escaping as she thought back to all the horrible things he'd said to her over the weeks, the way he would dismiss her and snap at her for no reason, it was like a switch had be flicked on him over night and gone was the man she used to know and replaced by this new horrible version of him.

She took a deep breath and then blew it out as she was a couple of minutes away from the paddock now, she forced all thoughts from her head and focused on the road ahead.

O

"What's up?" Finn asked once she had parked her jeep at the paddock and was walking towards Owen and Barry where they were stood near the cages, they both turned to look at her.

Owen looked her way and instead of scowling at her like he would usually do these days he looked her up and down slowly and surprisingly in an appreciative way, she immediately felt her stomach tingle under his gaze, "You're a bit dressed up for work are you not?"

"Work? It's 9:30 at night, work finished hours ago...and I was out." she replied and feeling a blush creep up her neck she cleared her throat.

"You were out? I called you up here to work." he said to her in a chastising way with extra emphasis on the word 'work'.

"You didn't say that on the phone Owen, if you had I would have changed first." she replied.

"No it's alright, I mean, we were just about to call it a night anyway." Barry said with furrowed brows as he looked between them and Owen glared at him, Barry frowned and asked him, "Were we not?"

"I take it something happened?" Finn asked Barry without looking in Owen's direction.

"Yes, they seamed to respond to the routine that we made up." he replied as he turned his attention back to her.

"Really? That's great." she said as she followed him as he moved closer to the cages.

Owen made a sound after she said that and she turned to face him, wobbling on her short heeled shoe as she did, he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up and she let out a yelp as he pulled her into his chest.

"Careful." he told her firmly but his voice seamed to be laced with something else.

She felt light headed at them being so close to one another after so long and her heart was pounding in her chest at his touch, she began to move her hand at her side but his own wrapped around her writst and held it in place, "You're so clumsy Finley." he whispered before he let go of her wrist to wrap his hand over hers.

After a beat she sighed and then swallowed, her stomach was tingling uncontrolably at the feel of his hand around hers and also anxiety because she was sure that he hated her...how could he stand to touch her? She was half expecting him to crush her hand in his at any moment.

"Let me go." she whispered to him and made an attempt to shove him away from her but he didn't move, he just smiled in an amused way.

"We should get you a bell to wear, that way we'll hear you coming and know to move things out of your way before you trip over them." he said in a loud voice so Barry could hear and Barry did indeed find that funny, Finn however, did not.

"Shut up." she said through gritted teeth and put all the force she could muster into the next shove she gave him, he wisely let her shove him away from her and took a further step back, she glared at him before turning to look at Barry who had also wisely chosen to stop laughing, "That's good news Barry, do you think they'll do it again for me?"

"Hopefully but I don't think we should push them any further tonight, we'll do it again tomorrow." he told her with a nod, "We'll show you then."

"Okay." she replied and looked at Owen, "I'm assuming that you want me to write this up?"

"You usually do." he replied and folded his arms across his chest.

"And you want me to do it now yes?" she asked.

"Yes." he said immediately in a tone that told her he was getting irritated.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked him, matching his tone.

"Why? Have you got somewhere else you need to be right now?" he demanded from her with a glare on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him, "No Owen I haven't, I just don't see the point in writing a report on what the girls did when I didn't see them do it, once I see them do the routine myself I'll be able to write a thorough report on them, we don't want to send a half assed one to the lab now do we?"

"We aren't sending it to the lab." he replied and both Finn and Barry stared at him confused before glancing at each other.

"What do you mean Owen?" Barry asked him.

"If we given them a report on progress they'll only put more pressure on us to have this stupid show up and running." Owen replied.

"The show is happening either way Owen, we know that." Finn said and Barry nodded his head.

"We already have a deadline Finn, do you really think they will stick to it if they know that the girls are starting to cooperate with us?" Owen snapped at her.

"They were very clear about the date they are revealing the new asset, so yes, I think they will stick to it." she snapped back, she was getting annoyed at the way he was speaking to her.

"Wrong." Owen said and stepped towards her, "They'll make us put on this show early so that more and more people will want to come and see it, all they care about is numbers, the more people that are here to see the raptors...the more people will be here when they reveal this new asset."

"They'll have more people prebooking tickets." Barry said in a quiet voice.

"Exactly Barry." Owen said as he stepped back and then he turned his attention back to Finn, "You will write up the report...but you wont be sending it in."

"We could get into trouble if I stop sending in reports." she replied and Owen shook his head.

"I thought that you were with us being against this show Finn." he said.

"My point Owen is this, if we stop sending them in they might send people up here to collect them." she replied and he shook his head again.

"They stopped sending people here for that long before you got here, that's why you're here." Owen said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"That was before they wanted something from us." she replied with a sigh and looked at the cages, the girls were wandering around inside.

"She has a point." Barry said after a beat.

"We aren't letting them know about this." Owen said in a low voice with a deep frown on his face.

Finn spotted Delta as she roamed around inside the cage, their bond had grown over the weeks as she worked with the animals, the thought of that small bit of trust that she had from Delta as small as it was disappearing because the animals were being made to perform for an audience was gut wrenching, she didn't want to lose it.

"Then we won't." she said as Barry and Owen discussed the reports situation, they both looked at her, "I'll write the reports as normal but when it comes to sending them in, I'll cut out the bits about the progress and keep them stored away."

"Lie?" Barry asked her and she nodded.

"To some extent." she added and she found Owen nodding his head.

"Yes...that's what we'll do." he said.

"Harbouring important information from them...that's even worse than not sending in the reports." Barry replied.

"Those are the only options we have." Finn said to Barry.

"Just say they come up here one day and want to see the routine?" Barry asked them both.

"Then we'll say they aren't ready." Owen said with a shrug.

"What if they want to see what they can do so far?" Barry said.

"Then we'll say they can't Barry, don't stress about this, okay?" Owen replied and patted him on the shoulder, "Go on get home and get some sleep, we've been at this for hours, I'll lock up and see you in the morning."

Barry said something in French before heading off, calling out bye as he went, Finn looked at Owen and gave him a nod before she headed towards her jeep.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said from behind her as he followed her.

"I'm going home." she said over her shoulder and then she felt his hand curl around her upper arm and pull, "What? Owen! What are you doing?!"

He ignored her and pulled her towards the office where then he pushed her inside.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?!" she shouted at him once he had slammed the door closed behind them, "How dare you drag me in here like that!"

"Shut up and sit down." he replied dismissively and pointed at the chair infront of the computer, "I'm going to tell you what happened and you're going to write."

She stared at him for a long moment with her mouth open in disbelief before she spoke, "No."

"No?" he asked with a raised brow and his hands on his hips.

"No." she repeated and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't screw around with me Finn, sit your ass down and get typing." he replied but his voice was loud and he didn't look happy at all.

"I said no. Write your own damn report." she snapped and walked towards the door, muttering to him as she passed, "Asshole."

She pushed the handle of the door down and pulled but it slammed back shut when Owen's hand flatted against it above her head, she gasped and her body jolted at the sudden movement.

She was about to turn and give him abuse, verbal not physical, but before she had a chance to he had spun her around so her back was against the door and his mouth was on hers.

And just like that, all coherent thoughts quickly left her brain at the feel of his lips on her own.

He wrapped his hands tightly around her waist inside her open jacket and pulled himself against her, he then moved his mouth against hers and she found herself reciprocating.

Everything that had happened with him over the last few weeks was suddenly flying around in her brain but having him kiss her made her ignore them and they started to disappear, all she could do was kiss him back.

Her hands moved up from his forearms to his upper arms, continuing to his shoulders and then they were on his face, she gasped and her eyes popped open when she felt one of his hands roam down to her bottom where he squeezed.

He took advantage of her open mouth and pushed his tongue in and a wave of pleasure washed over her, her eyes began to droop and soon she was kissing him back with equal fever.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed by, it could have been minutes or even hours, she wasn't aware in any way, what she was aware of though was Owen's hands moving painfully but at the same time wonderfully slowly up her body where he then gripped her under the arms and hoisted her up onto his waist, their mouths disconnected for a second as that happened and she let out a whimper, his hand moved to the back of her head underneath her hair and he pressed his lips to hers once more.

She wrapped her legs around him and after she did she felt his free hand caress the underside of her thigh and then she began to trace his jawline with her fingertips as he kissed her.

She felt him start to move with her across the room and she tried to pull her lips from his, she needed a breath, he shook his head with his lips still connected to hers and she nodded then pulled her head back, she had a second, probably even a half of a second to take a quick breath before he attached his mouth to hers again.

He sat down on the sofa with her straddling him and pulled her towards him more so he could kiss her deeper, she needed a proper breath though and kept trying to pull away from him.

He let her this time and she gasped for air, he did too but that didn't stop him from kissing her on the neck, her stomach futtered and her insides felt warm and fuzzy as he did.

He seamed to kiss her slowly at first and then he peppered up her throat with more until he was at her jaw, she felt him briefly lick her there causing her eyes to widen, he began kissing her again until he reached her ear where he whispered, "I want to feel your lips again, it's the best feeling."

She smiled and blushed at his words but then realisation hit her and she shot upright on his lap and stared at the wall behind him, his lips were pouted indicating he had just been about to kiss her some more and he was staring at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he placed his hands on her waist.

"...this is wrong." she replied.

"What?" he asked in an angry tone.

She tried to climb off of him but her held her firmly in place, "I have to go."

"You're going nowhere." he replied firmly and wrapped his arms around her body so she could barely move.

"I can't be here with you, this isn't right." she said with a shake of her head.

"That's bullshit." he snapped with a frown and she stared at him and moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck.

"I'm...I'm cheating on Dave." she whispered horrified.

Owen rolled his eyes and made a sound, "You can't cheat on someone that you aren't with Finn."

"I'm dating him." she replied.

"But you're not in a relationship with him." he countered.

"And you you think that's okay? For me to be dating him yet here with you making out?" she asked with her own frown.

"No, that's why you're going to text him and tell him you won't be seeing him anymore." he said and he reached into her pocket and took her phone out to hold it up infront of her.

"What? No." she said and took her phone from him, she held it against her chest.

"I'll do it for you if you want?" he asked and he was serious.

"No you won't, god Owen." she replied and began to put her phone away.

"Don't put it away Finn, text him now." he snapped.

"Stop speaking to me like that." she snapped back and folded her arms across her chest.

He stared at her for a moment and then he moved his hands up to cup her face and said in a tender voice, "I'm sorry."

She stared back at him then eventually nodded, he then moved his head quickly and kissed her again, it was a long and very nice peck that made her lean back until their lips were once again disconnected, "You can't do that."

"Don't do this to me Finn...you already did once before, I'm not letting you again." he replied as he gently moved her head back towards him with his hands on her face and neck until they were almost nose to nose.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered after a beat and pressed her forehead against his, "You hate me."

"I do NOT hate you." he said immediately in an almost angry voice.

"You do, look at the way you have been towards me...for weeks." she replied sadly.

He sighed, "I have my reasons."

"You have your reasons? Let's hear them then." she said feeling annoyed, she moved her head back so she was looking down at him.

"...you told me that we couldn't be together because we work together and work relationships aren't allowed, because we hardly knew each other...you started dating Dave...two weeks after we kissed you started dating him." he replied, his voice got angrier and angrier as he spoke.

"I...I agreed to date him because of the way you started to treat me...I couldn't bear it, it was horrible." she said.

"I started acting that way because I knew that he would eventually ask you out, you were always hanging out with him and it happened more and more and I just knew that he would ask you but that's not the reason I was so pissed...the reason for that is...you said yes to him." he replied and shook his head, he was clearly irritated.

"Because...because I went on a date with him?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes...because you went on a date with him...you told me we hardly knew each other, you knew HIM less time than me!" he replied and moved his hands from her, he fisted them at his sides and she began to move from his lap, "Don't move. Stay where you are."

She didn't argue with him, she stayed where she was and stared at him, he had his head back and was looking at the ceiling, she felt terrible because now she understood.

She had been a major hypocrite, she told him they couldn't be together because she hardly knew him and he was right, she knew Dave less time than she knew him, he had said they could take their relationship slow which would essentially mean dating for a while like she had done with Dave, Dave worked at the park too, not exactly with her but he worked there and he asked her on a date...she hadn't hesitated, she agreed.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered and put her hands over her mouth, his head slowly came up and he looked at her, "I'm such a horrible person...you're right, I knew him less time and he works at the park too...Owen, it makes sense now why you've been acting the way you have...I'm so sorry."

She placed both her hands on his face and leaned forward until their lips touched, Owen was still for a beat and then his hands came up and softly wiped away the tears that she hadn't realised had fallen from her eyes with his fingers, he then wrapped his arms around her body and sat up.

He kissed her back whist rubbing his hands up and down her back, she pulled back from him to speak and said, "Can you forgive me for being such a stupid bitch?"

"You're not a stupid bitch." he replied and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I am, I hurt you." she said and sniffed.

"Give us a go...please." he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips again, ignoring what she said, "We'll work, I know we will."

She already knew she wanted that, he didn't have to ask her, after him being so distant with her for so long and now being his old self again and having just almost kissed the life out of her, again, she realised now how much she missed him and she didn't want to go through that again, she began nodding without realising it and suddenly she was up in the air, Owen had stood up with her attached to him still, he had his head burried in her neck as he was spinning her around whilst fiercely hugging and she could hear and feel him laughing, she couldn't help but smile at his reaction as she hugged him back.

"You're serious right?" he asked in a demanding voice as he abrupty stopped spinning, she felt a tiny bit dizzy but he was smilling at her, genuinly smiling and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm serio-" she began to speak but was cut off when his lips were on hers again, he kissed her long and hard and then began to peck all over her face which caused her to giggle.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been." he said through the kisses he was planting on her, "The thought of him with you just made me mad and I took it out on you."

Finn's smile disappeared at the mention of 'him', Dave, Lovely Dave...she had to end it with him, she couldn't be with Owen until things were finished with him or she would feel guilty, "Owen I have to go, I have to speak to Dave."

Owen stopped kissing her and stared at her for the longest moment before he spoke, "Text him."

"I am NOT texting him to break up with him...he's too nice for that." she replied.

"You're not breaking up if you aren't actually with him." Owen said in an annoyed tone.

"You know what I mean." she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do...because me, you're with me, like we're in a relationship, a COUPLE...if you were to break up with me which you won't." he replied and spoke in a matter of fact tone with extra emphasis on the word 'won't', "Then that would be a break up but you were only dating...him...so all you have to say is you won't be seeing him anymore, you can do it now, I'll go with you."

"No you can't, seriously Owen...I have to do this alone...you can't be there, that would just a major slap in the face if I took my new boyfriend with me to finish with him." she replied quickly and he opened his mouth to speak before he closed it again and smiled, "What?"

"I was going to make a pissy comment again that you're not finishing with someone that you were only dating." he said and she rolled her eyes, "But...you called me your boyfriend."

He finished his sentence with a grin, she blushed and bit her lip before she replied, "I guess I did."

He nodded his head and leaned forward to kiss her again but she pulled back from him, "What?"

"No kissing until this thing with Dave is cleared up." she said and tried to get down from him but he kept her attached to him firmly.

"Come on, you're not serious." he moaned at her.

"I am, I can't kiss you with Dave still thinking he and I are dating, it's wrong." she said with a sigh.

"Nothing that we do together is wrong Finley...understand?" he almost growled at her and she swallowed under his intense gaze but nodded anyway.

"Can I...get down?" she asked him after a beat.

"I like the feel of you in my arms." he said with a sigh and she smiled at him.

"I do too." she replied and again he made a move towards her but she placed her fingers against his lips, "No kissing yet."

He stared at her for a long moment then exhaled before he kissed her fingers and gently put her on her feet so she was infront of him, he instantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, she went willingly and hugged him back around the waist where she snuggled into him for a brief moment.

"Get going then before I don't let you." he told her once they seperated from one another, she nodded with a smile and reached for his hand which she gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'll tell him before I come to work tomorrow." she said and began to walk away from him but his hand tightened around hers and he pulled her back towards him.

"Tomorrow? I can't kiss you again until tomorrow?" he asked.

"That's right." she said and backed away again, he walked with her and didn't let her hand go.

"Really? Can't I kiss you on the cheek at least?" he asked.

"No." she said as she reached for the door and opened it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because...I don't trust us." she whispered to him and he stared at her.

"I don't either." he replied in a strangled sounding voice, she nodded and backed away from him out the door, this time he let go of her hand and she walked towards her jeep where she quickly jumped in.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said before she started the engine.

"Wait." he said and walked towards her jeep, he leaned on her open window, "I really am sorry...for the way I've treated you."

She smiled at him, "It's okay."

He took a hold of the hand closest to him and brought it to his lips, he kissed the back of it softly and she felt herself blush.

Once he had let go of her hand he began to back away and said with a wink, "Until tomorrow...Miss McKenzie."

She nodded her head after biting her lip and reversed from the space she was parked, he gave her a wave which she returned before she drove off out of the paddock yard, she glanced at him in her rearview mirror and saw that he was still stood watching her drive away and right before she was about to disappear he blew her a kiss, she gasped and looked back at the road.

"Whoa." she said and turned the wheel quickly before she drove into the bushes, once she was straight on the road again she huffed out a laugh but it quickly disappeared as the raptor paddock disappeared behind her.

She was now with Owen and she was going to have to tell Dave they couldn't see each other anymore, she just didn't know how to do it.


	38. Chapter 38

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

*** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long guys, the last few weeks of college really kept me busy and I hardly had any time to myself then my computer broke and I never got around to getting it fixed until recently and by fixed I mean I bought a new one!

I worked loads through the summer too so there was that also, I'm back at college now so that's keeping me busy at the moment also.

I'll try my hardest to keep the updates coming regularly for you all, I just need to get into a balanced routine with writing, college and work.

Sorry to keep you all waiting so long and I hope everyone is still interested in the story. :) ***

* * *

Even though Finn felt terrible that she was going to be telling Dave she wouldn't be seeing him anymore she couldn't keep the smile from her face, Owen wanted her, all that time after the first kiss they had shared he still wanted her and the fact that she had agreed to give them a shot confirmed for her that she felt the same way about him, she had always wanted him too yet she let problems that weren't really problems get in the way of that and stop it from happening, however, she also got involved with a man that she was about to potentially really hurt because of the situation and that thought did remove the smile from her face.

She sighed thinking about how Dave would react when she spoke with him, she really didn't want to hurt him because he was such a lovely, sweet person.

She narrowed her eyes as she was pulling into her driveway when she noticed that there was something red on her doorstep, she turned the engine off and climbed out, she walked around her jeep and towards her porch.

Once she was at the bottom of the porch steps her shoulders instantly slumped, on her doorstep was a single red rose attached to a piece of paper.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked up the steps slowly, once she reached the top she halted and looked down at the rose...it was beautiful, there was no denying that, she waited a beat before she stepped towards it and then she knelt down to pick it up.

She detached the flower from the piece of paper that was folded over and admired it for a moment, it was perfect...there were no flaws with it at all, each petal was perfect.

After she'd looked over the flower she then went on to hesitantly open the piece of paper and whispered the word, "No."

The note was indeed who she'd thought it would be from...Dave, she had scanned it briefly when she opened it and then pinched the bridge of her nose whilst she shook her head.

 _I had a great time with a great woman tonight and I can't wait to have lot's more. Dave x_

 _p.s. You are beautiful._

"I'm not great...I'm a terrible person." she whispered to herself before she unlocked the door to her place and headed inside.

O

"Finn?" Barry said with furrowed brows as he climbed off the quad bike he had drove into the paddock.

"Morning." she replied with a smile.

She had heard him approaching the paddock whilst she was inside the office and she had stepped outside to greet him.

"Good morning, you're here early." he said as he walked towards her.

"Yeah." she agreed and headed back inside the office with him following her, "I have some work to do and I didn't want to keep you waiting for me when you and Owen did the routine with the girls again."

Barry smiled and nodded as he signed himself in for work, "Well I doubt he is even awake yet and the girls will need to have their morning feed also before that happens so you may be waiting a while."

"That's okay and will you need some help with that?" she said.

"It's fine the guys will get to it when they get here." he replied with a smile and then it faded away, "Listen...I'm sorry that I left you here alone with Owen last night when he was being an...well, with him being the way he was, I hope he wasn't too hard on you?"

"That's okay and no...he wasn't uh...he wasn't too bad." she said and then cleared her throat as a blush started to creep it's way up her neck.

"I really don't know what his problem with you recently has been about...but hey, don't let it get you down okay?" he continued and she shook her head.

"It's fine...really, I can handle him." she smiled and he returned it.

"Okay...well I'll let you get on with your work for now as I have something I have to do myself, shout if you need me yes?" he said and headed for the door.

"I will do." she said and headed for the computer chair as he left the office.

"Oh. Talk of the devil himself!" Barry called out loudly over the rumble of a motorcycle just as she was sitting down and she shot back up out of the seat.

"Morning man." she heard Owen say to Barry outside, she stepped away from the desk and towards the open doorway.

"And he's in a good mood." Barry mused, "What are you smiling about?"

Finn stepped out of the doorway timidly and moved to stand beside Barry as Owen walked forward, he was clearly surprised to see her but his smile only widened as he said, "Early bird today."

"Yeah." she agreed and averted her eyes from his, smiling at her the way he was had her stomach fluttering.

"I'm smiling because I have a feeling today is going to be a good day, maybe even great!" Owen finally answered Barry's question and then he gave Finn a wink which did not go unnoticed.

"...am I missing something here?" Barry asked and looked between them.

"No." Finn answered quickly before Owen could say anything and headed back to the office, "I'm going to get on with that work I started as it may take me a while but let me know when you're ready to start with the girls."

She didn't hang around to hear the reply from Barry, she stepped into the office and closed the door gently behind her, she exhaled a deep breath before she moved towards the fan that was on the edge of the desk.

Just as she was pressing the fan on to get some cool air circulating in the stuffy office the door opened and in walked Owen with a grin on his face.

She turned around and watched in suspense as he closed the door behind him, he then moved in her direction with determination, she found herself halfheartedly trying to take a step back but she had nowhere to go as she was against the desk.

He reached her seconds later and wound his arms tightly around her body where he then proceeded to lift her off of her feet off the ground so her head was level with his own and he wasted no time after that in putting his lips on hers and giving her a long kiss.

She initially felt as if she ought to have tried to separate herself from him but having his lips against her own was a delight, he tasted like spearmint toothpaste and smelled recently showered, she couldn't help herself from placing her hands on his face and shutting her eyes, she felt him instantly begin to deepen the kiss at her movements and she reciprocated.

As their mouths moved together he turned their bodies around so he was now against the desk instead of her and eventually after that their lips parted and he smiled brightly at her, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning." she replied with a blush and accepted the gentle, intimate peck that he placed upon her lips.

"I've missed you." he said with a sigh and touched his forehead to hers, she smiled and closed her eyes briefly.

"You saw me less than 12 hours ago." she stated as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck.

"That's still too long." he replied as he moved his head so he could nuzzle his face in her neck, it tickled and caused her to giggle.

Upon hearing her laugh he lifted his head so he was looking at her once more, he smiled and tucked a piece of her hair tenderly behind her ear which caused her to sigh in content when his fingertips brushed against the soft skin of her ear and then she returned his smile.

"How did he take it?" he asked after a beat of silence and her smile disappeared.

"...not too great." she replied and looked down but Owen's hand caught her chin and he lifter her head back up gently to look at him.

"Hey...don't go feeling bad about it okay, he'll get over it and I know it seams like it but I'm really not saying that to be an asshole towards him." he said in a soft voice.

"Really?" she asked after a beat with a weak smile and he responded by grinning at her.

"Well...maybe I'm a little bit smug that you're my girl and not his." he said and she nodded her head with her own grin, "But he WILL get over it."

"He told me that he was going to ask me to go home with him at Christmas...to meet his family." she said in a quiet voice and Owen looked at her with a frown.

He seamed to be thinking of what to say in response and stopped himself before he said whatever it was that was on his mind and then eventually asked her, "Are you disappointed?"

"No...no of course not I just...it was the look on his face, I think...I think I might have...really hurt his feelings." she replied and Owen made a face, "I'm serious...I feel terrible."

"So what are you saying...do you regret...us?" he asked, his question sounding almost fearful.

"No. Owen...there is no way I could regret us, you...you mean a lot to me." she confessed and looked down when she blushed, Owen's face moved with her so she could see him and she saw he had a smile on his face.

"I do do I?" he asked and she nodded, he made an amused sound and then set her on her feet so he could hug her and he hugged her like he would never be able to do it again, "I'm grateful that you've given me a chance Finn."

His amusement was gone as he said that and was replaced with a deadly serious tone, Finn closed her eyes and hugged him back tightly, "Me too."

She felt him move a hand and place it on her head and the happiness she felt from being in his arms with him holding her as tenderly as he was overwhelmed her, she tucked her head in as if to somehow get closer to him than what she already was, she inhaled the scent of him and it caused her stomach to do a little backflip because even though he had obviously showered that morning his clothes still smelled the same way he had the first time they had hugged and she realized she really liked it.

A knock on the door startled her and she tried to pull away but Owen held onto her, she looked up at him and he brushed his knuckles down her cheek softly with a smile, "Come in." he called out and Finn's eyes darted towards the door as Barry then walked in.

"Sorry to bother you Finn but-" he began to speak but the words died away in his mouth as he took in the sight of her and Owen holding each other, "Uh...what?"

"Finn and I are together Barry." Owen said simply and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Together? What...but...since when, you...last night you were-" Barry spoke but Owen cut him off.

"Yeah I was being an asshole last night but...that's old news." he said and waved his hand.

"Old news? Have you two been together this whole time and keeping it a secret?" Barry asked confused.

"No." Finn replied.

"I was jealous of Dave." Owen explained and rolled his eyes at the mention of the name.

Barry rolled his own eyes and muttered something in French that made Owen laugh, Finn looked up at him questioningly and he shook his head in a way that said, 'never mind'.

"That's why I've been acting the way I have with her." Owen continued and then looked at Finn with an apologetic look on his face.

Barry stared at them both for a long moment and then he said, "I hope you made him grovel Finn."

Finn smiled and looked up at Owen, "Not yet...but don't worry, I will."

Owen raised his eyebrows with a smirk and then Finn looked at Barry who seamed amused, "Well...congratulations? Or I don't know...what do you say to people that are in new relationships?" Barry said and Owen and Finn both shrugged then laughed at him, "Actually I know...it's about time. That's what they say...at least in your case it is." he continued and gestured to them both.

"You're right would be the appropriate response...I think." Owen replied and looked at Finn in a way that said, 'don't you agree?'

She smiled and nodded her head at him, Barry then smiled at them both and said, "Anyway I came in here to let you know, some of the guys are arriving so the girls will be getting their morning feed then I think we should try the routine out as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Owen agreed and Finn began to remove herself from his hold, he frowned but let her go.

"I should get ready to do the report then." she said and cleared her throat as she moved towards the computer chair, she looked at Owen and added, "You should...focus on the test and don't let anything distract you."

She made sure to add extra emphasis on 'anything' so he would understand what she was telling him, he did and Barry did also, Owen looked from her to Barry and a silence fell upon the office.

"I'll meet you out there." he said to Barry in a tone that told him he wanted to talk with Finn alone, Barry nodded his head in understanding and left the office, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is." he said after a beat of silence had passed by.

"What do you mean?" Finn replied.

"Come on Finn, don't give me it...not again." he said and leaned on his hands on the desk across from her.

"I'm not-" She began to speak but he cut her off.

"You are. You're letting this idea that we can't be together because we work together creep it's way back into your head." he said and she shook her head as she said no and he nodded his own, "Yes you are, as soon as Barry mentioned the boys were here you were pulling out of my arms."

"This is different." she said.

"It's exactly the same." he said firmly with a frown.

She stared at him for a long moment before she frowned herself and got up from the chair she was sat in, she walked around the desk to where he stood, he turned and straightened to his full height infront of her so she had to look up at him, "This is different Owen...I've not changed my mind, I still want to be with you, of course I do...but we are at work here and we have a job to do, an important one."

Owen had attempted to speak at points as she spoke but she'd held a palm up to silence him and he listened to what she had to say.

"At the end of the day when we are finished here we can be...distracted...by one another." she finished and looked at her feet briefly as she felt her face heat up at her words.

"Distracted by one another huh?" Owen asked after a beat and she looked up at him and bit her lip when she found him grinning at her.

"Yes...we should keep things professional at work...that's all I'm saying." she replied and then placed a hand loosely around the wrist of his arm that was hung by his side.

She slowly ran her hand up his bare skin loosening her hold as she did so only her fingertips were brushing him until she reached his elbow where his shirt sleeve was rolled up to, his eyes darted from where she was touching him to her face, "Because if we do things like this to one another when we are supposed to be working...we won't get any work done." she continued, whispering the last few words.

Owen responded to this by immediately cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers whilst he backed her towards the doorway of the office, she placed her hands on his hips and let him kiss her until they were breathless.

"See what I mean?" she asked through breaths after their lips parted, he had his forehead against hers and his chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting.

"Yeah...I see your point." he replied and she nodded, "But...the point is, you don't want us to tell anyone,do you?"

"...well, do we really need to?" she asked after a beat, "Since we'll be keeping things professional between us then...there's no need for us to tell them, they may figure it out themselves eventually anyway."

"So...it's a secret." he said and she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No...Owen, it's not a secret it's just...I'm not ready for everyone to know about us just yet...I want to, have you to myself for a while first...if they all knew I was the boss's girl then they'd treat me differently." she replied with a sigh.

A few moments of silence passed before Owen stepped back from her and placed his hands on his hips, he was looking at her but he seamed to be deep in thought.

"Also...if Claire found out, she would move me to another paddock or probably fire me." Finn said after she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I won't let that happen." he replied firmly, almost angrily, "And I'm not your boss."

"...you know what I mean." she said in a quiet voice with a shrug.

After a long moment passed by Owen let out a defeated sigh, "This really sucks you know...I finally have you and you're telling me I need to keep my hands off."

He gestured up and down her body with his hand and shook his head in annoyance before looking away from her, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it and waited a beat before she finally said in a quiet voice, "Only during working hours."

Owen's eyes moved back to her face once more and slowly the frown he wore disappeared and was replaced by a satisfied smile, "Then to hell with professional."

Finn's face beamed red at his words and she immediately cast her eyes down, shrugged, then began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"Look at me." Owen said and she could hear the smile in his voice, she shook her head and an amused sound left his mouth, "Yes."

He didn't wait for her to look at him, he gripped her chin in his hand gently and lifted her head up, her face began to heat up once more when she saw him grin at her and she tried to look away but he didn't let her.

"I understand the point you're making and I can't say that I'm happy about it but it is a good point, you're right...we should keep things on the down low when we are working...but man, that's going to be hard." he said to her and she found herself nodding in agreement at the last part.

"It won't be for long just-" she began to say but stopped when his other hand suddenly gripped her waist.

She watched as he then pulled himself into her more so she was flat against the door once more, his head moved into hers slowly and she held her breath as she waited for him to make his next move but he tilted his head and placed his lips on her jaw instead of her mouth, she blinked rapidly in surprise and then let out a satisfied sigh before she continued with what she had been about to say, "A while...a little while...to show that we can...you know...work together still."

Owen 'mhm'd' as she spoke whilst continuing his painfully slowly, tender assault on jaw and the hand he had holding onto her chin moved to curl around the back of her neck.

"This is...working hours." she breathed out and then bit her lip.

"I don't care." he replied and moved his lips to her neck where she shuddered in response when his lips touched her skin, she shook her head and grabbed onto his shirt covered shoulder.

"You can't Owen, that's tender!" she whisper shouted and his head moved back to look at her, he was very amused and wasn't bothering to hide it.

"It's tender?" he asked with a raised brow and she gazed back at him with an 'O' shape formed on her mouth, unable to reply, "Then I'll be more gentle."

"No! I can't bear it." she almost growled back at him as he made a move to continue what he had just been doing.

"Why not?" he asked after a beat with a knowing smile on his face.

"Because it feels too good." she said through gritted teeth as her hands both moved to grip his vest and then she leaned into him.

"Oh I know darlin'." he replied with a wink and copied her movements.

"Dude we have to sign in first." a voice came from the other side of the office door bringing Finn back to reality and she practically ran into Owen's now open arms to get out of the way, he wrapped those arms around her with a grin and pressed his lips against hers.

"Man how long have you worked here? You forget all the time." the voice from the other side of the door was louder now and Finn's eyes darted to the handle as it was pushed down.

"Owen." she mumbled against his lips as she pushed at his chest, he let her go just as the door opened and in walked three workers of the paddock, Finn didn't know them by name but she'd seen them.

Owen looked at her with an amused smile and she glared back at him before she walked back towards the chair behind the computer desk.

"Oh sorry boss, we didn't know you were in here...or yourself Miss." the guy who had spoken said as he and the other two men stood in the doorway looking at Owen and Finn curiously.

"Don't worry about it, I've been here for a while doing some work." Finn replied with a smile hoping she sounded nonchalant.

"I just arrived not long ago myself...once you guys get the feeding out the way we are going to jump right into training, now get signed in and get to it." Owen said in a authoritative voice, all amusement gone.

Then men responded to him with nods of their heads and a chorus of 'right boss'.

Owen looked Finn's way as the men were signing themselves in on the tablet, "Myself or Barry will come and get you when we are starting the training Finn."

"Okay." she replied with a nod and started to type away on the computer and once the men were signed in they each acknowledged her in some way before they left the office, Owen was the last person to leave and he gave her a wink and a smile before he himself walked out of the open door.

Finn watched the spot where he had just been with a smile on her face before she shook her head, sighed and went back to typing.


	39. Chapter 39

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi everyone I hope you all had a great holiday period :)

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been so busy, college had me rushed off my feet, I had lots of assignments to hand in and I've been studying for an exam, I've also been working and over the holiday period I was with family/friends etc.  
Really sorry everyone! I wish I could update regularly but I just have so much things on at the moment, my best friend is moving away soon and anther friend of mine is getting married in the summer, I've been busy also because of these reasons and there is a new baby in my family now too so everything has just been non-stop!

The updates are still coming I promise I just can't say when, only that I will try my hardest to get them out as soon as I can!

Thank you all for being so patient :) much love xo

* * *

Finn stood with her her small notebook in hand beside Barry and what seamed to be the majority of the raptor paddock staff, they were all watching Owen who was stood on the platform that overlooked the enclosure.

Around Finn and Barry the other men were talking quietly amongst themselves until Owen put one of his hands in the air and silenced them, he then turned his head to Barry and gave a swift nod before looking back into the paddock, Barry then held his walkie talkie to his mouth and pressed the button, it crackled to life and he spoke into it, "Let the pig loose."

A loud alarm buzzed through the air and the clanging of a gate followed by a squeal sounded next, Finn glanced down into the jungle below their feet and saw a flash of pink run by, the raptors from wherever they were didn't waist any time in setting chase as the trees began to sway and a threatening hissing noise pierced her ears, she didn't need clarification to know the noise came from Blue, she involuntarily shuddered at the sound and then let out a gasp when what could only be described as a battle cry echoed loudly through the air and the sound grew in volume when the other three raptors joined in.

The sounds of fear that were now coming from the piglet intensified as it ran around through the trees before heading back towards where everyone was stood watching.

Finn held tightly onto the railing infront of her and silently prayed the girls wouldn't catch the tiny animal as it ran for it's life, when she saw it appear from the greenery with Blue on it's heels she held her breath, it then disappeared below where they were stood followed by a thump that indicated the gate it ran through had closed and Owen's voice booming out 'halt' had the girls skidding to a stop a moment later.

Finn sighed in relief that the pig had made it to safety before she looked at the girls stood side by side glancing between the hatch their prey had ran into and their master where he stood above with a hand raised.

Owen clicked at the raptors with the small device he held then said, "Eyes on me girls."

Upon his instruction and hearing the clicker the animals heads all turned sharply in his direction, Echo however began clawing at the ground and shaking her head briefly and Charlie made noises of irritation.

"Eyes on me." Owen said in a firmer voice with another few clicks and the girls then all looked his way and they stayed looking his way, "Good...that's good...now Charlie, Blue and Delta, let's move this way."

Owen held his arm with the clicker out and walked to the left as he clicked and the raptors began to follow his direction.

"Not you Echo, you stay where you are." He said and Echo growled at him in response, Blue turned her head in Echo's direction and hissed before barking, Echo hissed back as she bowed her head slightly and then began to move once more, Owen continued taking slow steps as he said, "Echo I said stay."

Blue halted and screeched up at Owen after he had spoken and Charlie along with Delta seamed to back away slightly as they made hissing noises, "Enough of that, all of you."

Owen's voice was loud, demanding and not to be messed with and each of the raptors besides Blue seamed to reluctantly bow their heads slightly as they growled at him.

Blue began to hiss at him some more and bare her teeth, he shouted down at her, "That is enough from you...you're not in charge here...Echo...stay right there...Blue...Charlie, Delta...follow me."

Finn watched as he moved once more whilst clicking the device as he went, the other raptors seamed to be willing to obey yet they clearly didn't want to as they would look at their sister who was having a stare off with their human leader for instruction.

Moments passed by before Blue eventually slowly moved in the direction Owen was heading, Echo moved around in the spot she was told to stay in whilst frantically looking between her sisters and him.

He instructed the other raptors to stay before he moved back to where he had been stood previously and he held his hand in the air, "Echo...eyes up."

Echo looked at Blue briefly and then did as she was told and raised her head up, Barry nodded his head with a smile beside Finn who had been making sure to quickly jot down on the notepad in bullet points what had been happening.

"Shaky start...but he's got it." Barry said to her quietly.

"Good girl, hold that there...Delta...with Echo." Owen said after a beat passed and clicked his device, Finn turned her attention back to the animals upon hearing Delta's name.

Delta was more obedient for him than her sisters were as she moved almost immediately and that made Finn smile, Blue seamed to bark and growl threateningly at her sister for following Owen's orders and she responded to that by screeching back, equally as threatening.

"Blue enough...Delta, eyes up." Owen warned Blue and then instructed Delta as she stood by Echo's side.

Finn stopped writing to look down at Delta and she found that the animal was staring in her direction, she looked at Barry then behind her to see if maybe something behind her had grabbed the raptor's attention but there was nothing.

"I think it's you she's looking at." Barry answered her unspoken question and she looked at him to find him smiling at her, she didn't smile back however, she wasn't sure if the fact she was being stared at was a good thing or bad, the animal could potentially be getting ready to charge in her direction at any moment.

Owen followed Delta's gaze curiously and his eyebrows raised a little before he turned his attention back to the animals below him.

"Delta...eyes up." Owen repeated and Delta then looked at him before she did as she was told, "Good...that is good...now just like we practised...Charlie and Blue, with your sisters."

It was a tense moment and Blue and Charlie looked at Owen then each other, they didn't move...not for a long moment but when they did they surprisingly did as they were told and moved to stand by their sisters who still had their heads raised.

Finn looked at Owen, she could tell that he was nervous but he was doing a great job of keeping it hidden from everyone else, he subtly cleared his throat before he spoke again, "Blue and Charlie...eyes down."

Finn went back to bullet pointing as he clicked and moved his hand down so he was now stood with one arm raised and the other lowered, even though it wasn't exactly a performance it was indeed an impressive display, all four raptors were watching their master expectantly, two with bowed heads and two with raised heads, what happened next was even more impressive.

"Down, up." Owen said loudly as he clicked and moved his arms so their positions were now swapped and all four raptors moved in unison so Blue and Charlie now had their heads raised and Echo and Delta now had their heads bowed, "Good."

Finn smiled between writing and watching the animals, she could see Barry from the corner of her eye nodding his head as he watched also.

"Hold it...good job girls, that's great, now relax." Owen said and each of the raptors returned their stances to normal, Owen reached into the bucket he had on the railing infront of him and brought out a mouse from it, each of the girls looked at the dead animal excitedly, "I have a treat for you...I want you to do one more thing for me before you get it though...Charlie, this way, the rest of you stay put."

He held his left arm out and Charlie obeyed, she moved in the direction without taking her eyes off of him and halted when he told her to, he then threw her the mouse which she caught in her open mouth.

He repeated the action with the rest of the girls until there were two to the left of him and two to the right, once they were each rewarded he praised them before he said, "Now go,"

As soon as he'd said the word each of the raptors met in the middle of the paddock and with Blue infront of the other three they charged off into the trees squealing as they did.

"Yes! That's it man!" Barry said loudly from beside Finn as he laughed, "That was even better than last night!"

Owen got an applause and a chorus of 'well done' from the others that were watching, he gave the guys a quick nod before he walked towards them where he then said to Finn, "Sorry, there is more than that but I didn't want to push them...regularly we'll do a bit more at a time, introduce the whole thing gradually."

"No it was great I got some really good points, well done...they really listened to you." Finn replied with a smile and then she glanced at the notes she'd taken, she'd managed to fill up a full page of the small notebook.

"That was great man, I thought Blue was really going to start playing up there but you handled it." Barry said and patted him on the back.

"Yeah I did too, it was touch and go for a minute...next time I want to try some one on one, with Blue's influence the other girls will listen, that's always been obvious but more so from that display...Delta though...each day she's getting more and more of...if you can call it that...an opinion" Owen replied.

"I think that's partly because of Finn." Barry said and Owen nodded his head.

"Me? No that's ridiculous, it was all on you...both of you, I did nothing." Finn replied with a shake of her head.

"No Barry's right, ever since you showed up here Delta's personality has changed...she's improving because of you...standing up to Blue more, listening more when you're around and it almost seamed as if when she was looking at you that she was looking for confirmation from you to follow my order...given the amount of time that you've been here...that's pretty impressive." Owen said with a smile and then slowly his eyes began to trail down her body then back up and the smile that was on his face changed and it was now very far from innocent, she felt her face heating up as a blush appeared.

"I would have to disagree boys because everything done here is on you, now, I better go and get this written up." she replied quickly after clearing her throat, she held the notepad up and gave it a little shake before she quickly brushed past Owen and headed for the office.

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as she walked at a fast pace, she couldn't be distracted by him during working hours, she had to ignore the looks he was giving her and be professional, be professional...keep being professional.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, without stopping, she looked over her shoulder and up to where Owen and Barry were stood, they were having a conversation with some of the other workers.

She turned her head back and looked in the direction of the office, she nodded and pushed her thoughts of him out of her head and switched on her working brain, it was difficult to do but replaying what she saw in her head had her excited and she really couldn't wait to write it up because it had been amazing, when she'd first arrived at the park she thought that someone attempting to train the raptors was insane but Owen had succeeded, he still had a long way to go but those animals were definitely listening to him.

O

That day flew by, after watching Owen performing some of the routine with the girls Finn had gone straight to the office and begun writing up the report of what had happened, from the notes she'd took and also inserting some of her own knowledge she wrote a five and a half page detailed report then she saved it, before she stored it away however she cropped lots of pieces of it out and exaggerated Blue's disobedience.

She had emailed the altered copy of the report to the lab, emphasizing in it how they'd had to abandon the routine as the raptors had become very violent during it.

In a way she felt slightly uneasy about lying in the report but she knew she was doing it for a good reason.

She had disappeared out the office and into the paddock after she had completed that task, once again with her notepad in hand, Owen was off somewhere busy doing something which she was glad of because she knew it would be easy to get distracted if he was nearby.

She found Barry writing on a clipboard inside the cage with the muzzles, Echo and Charlie were in the head-braces she noted upon closer inspection when she had stepped inside and Barry had showed her what he was writing down, it was results of their daily check ups so she made sure to note them down.

It was 6pm before she knew it, she had helped Barry out for about an hour when she'd met him inside the cage and after that she had gone back to the office where she remained for the rest of her day writing up the individual reports on each animal, stopping only once to eat a sandwich she had brought into work with her.

She was now at home sitting on her sofa cross legged with the TV on and a bowl of noodles in her lap, she was just about to pop the first spoonful in her mouth when she herd the rumble of a motorcycle approaching her bungalow, she immediately dropped the spoon into the bowl then the bowl onto her coffee table and practically dived off her sofa towards the window, Owen was pulling up outside just as she was peaking through the blinds and she pulled back instantly before he saw her.

She could hardly keep the grin from her face at the fact he was here and when she heard him knock on her door a moment later there was no stopping it from spreading across her face.

She waited a beat before she wandered slowly towards her door and she had barely managed to pull it open before she was instantly lifted off her feet and into the air by him, she let out a surprised gasp that was silenced immediately by his mouth covering hers, his arms then wrapped tightly around her body, in response she wrapped her legs and arms around his waist and neck.

It was just a peck he gave her, admittedly a long one but it was enough to get her heart racing and when he removed his mouth from hers she found herself wanting more, she opened her eyes and was blinded by a beautiful smile, she waited a beat before she cleared her throat and said, "Well come on in why don't you."

He laughed and then reached an arm behind him to close her front door, "I've been looking forward to this all day."

He walked with her in his arms towards her sofa, placing light and quick kisses over her face as he did, she smiled and tucked her head away from him to rest on his shoulder.

"What is that?" he asked as he suddenly stopped moving, she lifted her head and saw he was frowning so she followed his gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"That, on the table." he said.

"...are you talking about my dinner?" she asked.

"It's noodles." he replied and looked at her, the frown still on his face.

"Right?" she said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Noodles isn't dinner." he replied.

"It is too." she said with a smile but he didn't return it.

"It's not, don't you have anything better?" he said and she shook her head.

"What do you mean better? That's fine and it's all that I have until I get groceries tomorrow." she replied and he stared at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"What?" she asked.

"That's all you were planning on having tonight until you got more groceries tomorrow? You'll be at the paddock from around nine until five." he said with a frown.

"Seven until Six actually." she corrected.

"No way Finn, you can't do that, this small bowl of noodles until after you finish work tomorrow? Not a chance." he said whilst shaking his head.

"What's the big deal? I eat like this all the time." she replied and he stared at her in disbelief, "I will have breakfast before I leave you know and then obviously I'll have lunch at some point too."

"Damn right you will, I'll go and get you a huge lunch and you'll eat every last bit of it." he said and moved his mouth to her neck where he began peppering light kisses, she smiled at the feeling.

"Are you planning on putting me down anytime soon?" she asked and he lifted his head to look at her.

"Not a chance." he said with a grin.

"I'm too heavy for this." she said and he made a face.

"You're kidding right?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No." she replied and tried to hide her face but he moved his head with hers and touched their foreheads together.

"There is no weight to you, you're like a little doll." he said and pressed his lips gently to hers, she accepted his kiss by moving her mouth in response until he pulled back from her and finished with, "Not heavy at all."

"Thanks for letting me see that today by the way, I meant to tell you earlier but...I was kind of avoiding you." she said a moment later.

"You're very welcome...why would you avoid me though?" he replied with a smirk.

"You know why." she said and he almost laughed.

"Yeah...is that the same reason you ran off when the day was over?" he asked with a smile as he leaned into her to give her a long kiss on the cheek, she nodded her head.

"Yes, you probably would have seized me like you did when I opened my door." she said gesturing to the entrance of her bungalow and he nodded.

"You betcha I would have." he said with a wink and she smiled.

She blushed and looked away briefly before she asked, "Um...would you like to share my noodles with me?"

He made a noise of disgust before he replied firmly, "No."

He then immediately set her down on her feet and strode towards her front door which he then proceeded to pull open, she watched from where she was stood as he disappeared outside and then feeling a slight panic overcome her she rushed after him, "You're leaving?"

She watched confused from her doorstep as he climbed onto his bike and started the engine, he looked at her and said, "I'm going to go and get us some proper food to eat, I'll be back soon."

After he'd spoke he quickly drove off, leaving a cloud of dust as he did and as it began to move her way she quickly closed the door.

She turned and walked back over to her sofa then sat down, she looked at her bowl of noodles on the small table and made a face as she thought 'noodles aren't that bad, I like noodles'.

She stood up from where she was sat and took the bowl with her, she walked to her small kitchen and set the bowl down on one of the counters then exhaled a breath before she said aloud to herself, "You better bring back something delicious Grady."


	40. Chapter 40

**I DO NOT own anything regarding the Jurassic Park/World books/movies/games etc.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters I have created, I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jurassic Park/World.**

Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!

I have had the worst writers block ever with this chapter and for so long too! I wrote parts and erased them about four times before I finally settled on this!

College work has also been building up loads over the weeks along with being busy with other thing and I've not really had that much free time to properly sit down and get writing so I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting so long.

I hope that you're all with me still and want me to continue the story :)

Again...I'm very sorry for the wait! xo

* * *

Finn found herself immediately searching for a certain somebody as she drove into the raptor paddock the following morning and when she didn't see any sign of him or his motorcycle she turned her eyes back to out the front window, to the space that she was pulling into and she had to quickly turn the wheel further to the right to avoid hitting Henry who she hadn't noticed approaching her vehicle.

She slowed the jeep quickly to a halt then smiled sheepishly at him when he placed a hand over his heart with wide eyes.

"Morning doc." he said as she turned off the engine then climbed out.

"Morning Henry, sorry about that." she replied as she closed the vehicle door behind her.

"No worries...I was just coming over to let you know that we're feeding the raptors in a few." he said to her whilst pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh...okay, great, thanks for letting me know." she replied and glanced over the paddock yard briefly then back at him.

"Letting you know because Barry and Owen aren't here yet." he explained after sensing her obvious confusion to why he was telling her.

"Right I see." she said with a short laugh, "Well as far as I know, they have no reason to be delayed this morning."

"They never said anything to us yesterday...but then again, Owen did seam a bit distracted about something by the end of the day so maybe he just forgot to say." Henry replied.

At the mention of Owen being distracted Finn was immediately uncomfortable and when she felt a blush forming on her cheeks she cleared her throat and said quickly, "Thanks for letting me know Henry."

"You got it." he replied with a nod when she started to head for the office.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of them, find out where they are but until I do...you're in charge." she said as she opened the office door.

"In charge?" Henry asked and after hearing the confusion in his voice she turned to look at him.

"Yeah." she replied and he shook his head.

"Doc...you're the one in charge up here when Barry and Owen aren't around." he said with a grin.

"Henry I wouldn't even know where to start." She said with a shake of her head, "You know more than me about how this place works every day, you've got this, just do what you normally do each day...I'll be in here."

She indicated to the office then gave him a smile, he stared at her briefly before he nodded his head and said, "Alright then...no problem, I'll hold the fort."

She grinned at his answer and gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into the office where she quickly signed herself in on the tablet then sat down at the desk.

She tried calling Owen on his cell and got no answer, she then tried Barry and got no response either.

She knew there would be some reasonable explanation for them both not being at the paddock and for them not answering her call so she decided to leave it for that moment and get started on some work, they would be here soon enough.

O

Thirty minutes passed by and in that time Finn had recorded what each of the girls had been given to eat that morning along with the supplements they had received with their feed, she had left the office to briefly to observe their behaviour during the feeding and recorded that in the individual reports too, she found that like most mornings the other raptors would wait until Blue had taken the first bite at the food before they attempted to have some themselves but sharing their meal together didn't last long as Charlie and Echo began fighting over a part of the carcass they had both moved onto.

Delta had growled in a warning at her sisters when they both tried to go for the area she had been eating and both raptors then separated from one another and went back to the original parts of the dead animal they had been eating.

She wrote up what had happened during the feed once it was over and she was back in the office, she looked at Barry and Owen's schedule and noted that the girls were due in the muzzles later that morning to have their blood samples taken so until then she would be at a loose end, that was unless Owen and Barry appeared at the paddock and had other work they wanted her to do.

She leaned back in her chair and moved from side to side briefly before she decided to write an email to Fiona and she was just logging on when she heard a scream outside, she gasped at the sound and leaned to the side in her chair to look out the open door of the office.

When she heard another scream a moment later she was jumping to her feet, it was louder this time and it sounded like a painful scream.

She ran out the open door of the office and into the yard of the paddock, immediately she saw people running towards the cages that had a gate that led to the small space that separated the raptors from the people.

She ran for the cages and when she arrived at the gate she gasped at what she saw, there were four men inside, three of them were trying to help the young man in the middle that she didn't recognise, his back was against the cage that led into the raptor enclosure, two of the girls were trying to claw at him through the bars and one of them had the hood of his sweater between her teeth and she was pulling.

The men around the boy were trying to each pry the hood from the raptor's mouth, the raptor that Finn recognised was Echo, the men were also trying to stop the boy's head from being pulled back any further.

His face was contorted in pain and he was gasping for air whilst flaying his body around which caused the workers of the paddock to panic, some were trying to rush in to the cage and help too but all the commotion had riled up the other two raptors and they were charging at the gates whilst snarling, growling and hissing.

Finn pushed by some people that were blocking her view and she rushed towards the boy who was now making a strangled gasping noise, the zipper of his sweater was choking him.

Finn dropped to her knees and tried to pull the zip down but Echo was pulling the hood too hard and it was stuck, "I can't get his zip down!"

"I'm going for the guns!" one of the men holding the boy said as he let go of him and stood up, his words were met with agreement from the bystanders.

"No!" Finn called after him as the boy was suddenly yanked back further now that there was one less person holding him, she along with the other men holding him were pulled towards the bars of the cage too.

"What?!" The man demanded from Finn with a scowl on his face and she shook her head at him then looked back at the young man beside her.

"You can't shoot them." she replied and then cried out in pain as she used all her strength to force her hand underneath the zipper so that it was no longer digging into the boy's throat, immediately he gasped for air then coughed as he grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly, she nodded her head at the boy when he made eye contact with her and she said, "Breathe."

"I'm getting a gun!" the man from before said as the remaining two men tried to pull on the hood again whilst also attempting to pull down the zip that was now sharply stabbing the back of her hand.

"I said no!" she shouted at the man as pain shot up her arm.

"This zip is even more stuck now doc." one of the men beside Finn said to her.

"Get me the hell out of here!" the boy practically screamed at no one in particular.

"Hey, you need to try and relax." Finn said to the boy and the glare he gave her in return could have probably turned her to stone.

"You've got me even more screwed that I was before so shut the hell up bitch!" he almost spat at her and she was slightly taken aback.

"Hey!" Henry's voice immediately boomed above the noise from the crowd behind them before he appeared at Finn's side and warned the boy in a firm tone, "You watch you're mouth!"

"Get the gun!" the boy shouted after a beat as he looked behind Finn and she looked over her shoulder to see the man from before trying to get past everyone watching.

"Do not go for that weapon or I swear I will have you fired!" Finn told the man and he stared at her wide eyed and furious.

"You're going to get him killed!" The man shouted and stepped in her direction but Henry stepped infront of him before he reached her, she looked back at the boy and as she did Echo yanked the hood back and his head banged against the bar of the cage hard, he groaned loudly and the crowd of people gathered were murmuring frantically behind them.

Finn quickly used her other hand to cup the back of his head and when she did Echo pulled again and her hand slammed against the bar, she immediately gasped at the pain then cried out when the hood was pulled again and again.

At the sound of her cries Henry dropped down and grabbed onto the hood but Echo was too strong and yanked it again, Finn groaned and bit her lip at the pain.

"Let me take over." Henry said quickly and she shook her head.

"I'm stuck." she said and glanced at the zip, he looked at it too then tried to pry it from her hand but there was no moving it at all.

"Dammit!" he shouted in frustration, "We have to use the guns doc."

"No! We can't!" she replied immediately.

"The kid is choking!" the man from before added in.

"He can breathe!" she shouted back at him in frustration.

"Finn your hand!" Henry snapped and she glanced at it, there was blood coming from the broken skin where the zip had been ripping into it, she chose to ignore it.

"If we shoot these animals then we risk all of the work that Owen and Barry have done with them!" Finn replied loudly so everyone could hear.

"I don't give a shit!" the man from before said from behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"We are NOT using the guns on them!" she snapped through gritted teeth.

"Then you're both stuck there until those things rip you to pieces!" the man said back and Finn looked at Henry.

"Make that man disappear." she said in a low threatening voice and he stared at her briefly before he spoke to someone behind her.

"You two, take my place! Try and find a way to get that zip down." he said then stood up once two other men reluctantly moved forward and began tugging at the boy's sweater.

Behind her she could hear the man arguing with Henry as he escorted him from the cages and then she looked into the cage to see Charlie had stopped charging at the cage and was curiously approaching her sisters but Delta was still growling and running around the enclosure, sometimes charging at the bars and sometimes not.

"We need to get him out of this sweater! We stand no chance if all four of them work together against us." she said and the men beside her nodded or made a noise of agreement.

"Could we try scissors?" someone asked behind them.

"That'll be dangerous." another answered.

"And this isn't?!" the boy demanded as he tried and failed to pull away from Echo's hold, he was slammed back against the bars for his efforts but it was Finn that got the full force of the blow, her hand was crushed into the bars and before she could react to it Blue had shoved her face between the bars and started snapping her jaws, she moved her fingers away just in time.

"Jesus doc!" one of the helpers beside her said.

"Get me out of here now!" the boy shouted loudly at everyone and the raptors screeched back at him.

"You good doc?" another helper asked.

"Never mind her! What about me?! I just almost got my damn face chewed off!" the boy screeched and tightened his hold on Finn's wrist.

"I'm fine." she said and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling his hold was having on her, she then looked into the crowd, "Someone find scissors and get us out of here."

There was movement immediately and people were running off in search of the scissors, one of the helpers beside Finn let out a sigh after trying hard to pull the zip down, "Doc...that zip really isn't budging."

"No shit." the boy snapped and earned himself a glare from the man.

"I know, the scissors are our best bet." she replied after wincing.

"How you doing?" the man asked her.

"Not too great." she replied with a weak smile, "But I've been in worse situations."

"Really?" the man asked sceptically with his own smile and she tried to grin but Echo pulled on the hood again and the zip dug more into her hand which caused her to wince again.

"Where are those scissors?!" the man who she'd been speaking to shouted over his shoulder.

"How the hell am I supposed to breathe with you squeezing my damn neck?!" the boy growled at her and she was about to say something back to him but someone called out that they had the scissors and then the helpers around the boy all began focusing on pulling the top of the sweater back so they could use the scissors.

"Try and stay still." Henry said as he appeared back in the cage.

"Try and stay still?" the boy repeated with a look of disgust on his face.

"I already warned you boy." Henry replied with a hard look on his own face and Finn felt the boy swallow beneath her hand.

It took some coaxing from a couple of the men for around a minute or two before they managed to actually make a cut in the boy's sweater and when they did a few things all happened at once.

The boy and Finn seamed to gasp together as the material of the sweater split open once it was cut, he could breathe properly and her hand was no longer trapped with the teeth of the zipper digging into her flesh.

The boy wasted no time in escaping the second he was no longer constricted, he pulled his arms free from the sweater and scrambled away from the bars and he did this by pushing against Finn, by pushing her BEHIND him towards the bar he just had his back against.

Instinctively she used her arm to prevent her face from meeting Blue's, the dinosaur snarled and snapped at her immediately but she managed to move her arm ever so slightly, however, it wasn't enough.

Everything then seamed to happen so fast that she could barely wrap her head around what was going on.

Blue's teeth latched onto her upper arm and in doing so managed to pin her against the bars of the cage, she then swiftly curled her razor sharp claws through the bars and slashed at her forearm.

Echo at the same exact moment as her sister used one of her own claw's to scratch at Finn's thigh and she seamed to first pierce her skin as if she was intentionally trying to stab her before she let out a loud screech then slashed along her skin.

At the pain Finn let out a blood-curdling scream that actually hurt her own ears and she couldn't stop it, she screamed for help and sobbed, even more so when Blue started to press her jaws closed further, she could feel the pressure building before the teeth sunk deeper into her flesh.

"Finn!" Henry shouted and rushed towards her, "Someone get a gun and shoot them!"

"No!" Finn managed to shout out over her cries of pain and she pulled her leg from Echo's reach before she could do any more damage, "Don't shoot them!"

"Jesus Finn, Blue is biting you right now and look at you're damn leg!" Henry shouted at her but she didn't look at her leg, instead she looked at Blue attached to her upper arm and then she reached her free hand up and jabbed the animal hard in the eye which caused her to let go of Finn's arm then let out an annoyed screech.

Finn quickly moved away from the cage with the help of Henry and when she was safely away she looked at the raptors, Blue was staring at her.

The animal had her blood smeared smeared on it's mouth and teeth and it was hissing at her, the other raptors were running around the enclosure screeching, barking and growling.

"We have to get you to the park, you need to see a medic!" Henry's voice was a blur in her ears, she could barely hear what he'd said, all she could hear was her heartbeat and her frantic breathing in her ears, "Hey! Finn, you with me?"

He snapped his fingers infront of her face and she looked up at him, he had a look of concern on his face but it was very brief because he immediately composed himself and started ordering people around as he pulled his belt from his trousers and crouched down beside her, he then gripped her thigh in his hands and she winced at his touch, "I'm sorry! Dammit...this is deep doc."

"Man that's a lot of blood." someone commented.

"Not helping." Henry replied firmly as he used his belt as a tourniquet on Finn's thigh, when he tightened it she moaned and curled her hand into a fist then she hit the ground with it, "Come on doc, let's go."

Henry quickly picked Finn up from the ground and carried her through the crowd of people, she held onto him with her one good arm with as much strength as she could but she felt very weak.

She glanced at her leg when Henry placed her in the passenger seat of one of the vehicles and she wished she hadn't, on her thigh was a deep gash a few inches long and it was bleeding profusely.

"Let me see your arm." Henry said when he was sat beside her and she lifted it so he could see, he inspected the bite on her arm that was already beginning to swell and bruise but surprisingly it didn't look that bad or deep however it did hurt a lot when he touched it, he wrapped a temporary bandage around it and gave her a cloth for the other cut on her forearm, "Place this against your leg, try and keep it pressed on it."

He handed her a towel and she did as he said then leaned her head back against the seat as he took off driving from the raptor paddock at high speed towards the park.

The breeze as he drove helped with the dizziness that she was now feeling, only a little though.

She moved her bitten arm so she could add more pressure to the towel against her wound and despite it hurting she took deep breaths and made sure to keep a hold on it.

The blood was already beginning to soak through the towel, she looked over at Henry and half joked, "Man...I think my leg might fall off."

Henry glanced at her leg then her before looking back at the road, "Try and let it NOT."

She nodded then leaned her head back once more, she closed her eyes when a wave of nausea hit her and took deep breaths.

"We're almost at the park Finn." Henry's said after a beat but she didn't respond she just kept her eyes closed and nodded.


End file.
